Regrets Collect Like Old Friends italian
by Alies16
Summary: Dopo aver viaggiato nel tempo, Draco Malfoy si ritrova nel suo corpo da undicenne con tutti i ricordi degli scorsi diciasette anni. Usando le sue conoscenze decide di cambiare il passato. La sua prima missione: fare amicizia con Harry Potter. *Libro Primo della serie Riscritto nel Tempo* Traduzione in italiano della fanfiction scritta da Scotland Evander
1. Ricominciare

Originale: **Regrets Collect Like Old Friends** by **Scotland Evander**

Titolo: **I rimorsi si accumulano come (fossero) vecchi amici**

 **Note per abbreviazioni e non.**

 **A/N** Author Note = Note dell'autore.

 **N/T** Note Traduttrice.

 **Disclaimer** Dichiarazione di non responsabilità. Con questa l'autore dichiara di non essere il padrone della storia originale (Harry Potter), e dichiara a chi appartengono (JKR).

* * *

Col permesso dell'autrice ho deciso di tradurre e pubblicare in italiano questa fanfiction di Harry Potter per far sì che altre persone potessero conoscerla.

È una storia molto avvincente e vi terrà col fiato sospeso, sono una sua grande fan. Spero che vi divertiate e che vi appassioni come è stato per me.

Per le recensioni potete scrivere direttamente all'autrice sulla sua pagina su fanfic . net o su AO3 o potete scrivere una recensione qui, nel caso provvederò a tradurre i vostri messaggi in inglese e a recapitarli all'autrice. Ho deciso di lasciare il titolo originale perché la sua traduzione mi sembrava non avesse un suono all'altezza di quello in inglese.

Cercherò di mantenere una pubblicazione costante con almeno un capitolo a settimana. Detto questo. Buona lettura!

* * *

N/T. Ho deciso di tradurre per intero anche tutte le note dell'autrice. Qualora le note si riferissero a storie presenti solo in inglese, aggiungerò un commento in proposito.

 _A/N: Nella storia sono presenti OC e del leggero slash. Ci sono delle relazione M/M nello sfondo e anche un'altra se strizzate gli occhi. Questa è una storia sull'amicizia, quindi non ci sarà nessuna relazione romantica fino al sesto anno e anche allora non saranno al centro della storia. Se non vi piacciono gli OC o lo slash siete pregati di uscire. (_ Lett. exit to the left)

 _Questa storia ha una compagna; può essere letta sia prima che dopo o per niente. Si chiama "_ Over the Rainbow" _e racconta la storia dell'OC presente quando Draco viaggia indietro nel tempo e che viene risucchiata indietro nel tempo fino al periodo del Malandrini. (Qui c'è una relazione slash e non è in secondo piano.)_

(N/T Questa storia è presente solo in inglese.)

 _Ad un certo punto le mie note sulla serie di sono perse nel nulla durante l'aggiornamento o editing. Guardate nel mio profilo per le note su questa storia come per il resto della serie "Rewritten in Time" (Riscritto nel Tempo). Sentitevi liberi di leggerle per prime, o quando vi pare. O per niente._

 _Corretto il 13 Dicembre 2015_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: If you know it. I do not own it. If you really know it, it's out of Deathly Hallows, written by JKR**

Disclaimer: Se lo sai, non mi appartiene. Se la sai veramente, viene da Deathly Hallows, scritto da JKR.

* * *

 _N/T Spero di aver corretto tutto. Alcune parti si staccano un po' dalla versione originale per renderle meglio in italiano. Troverete qualche parola in più o in meno._

 **Rivisto e corretto al 29/09/19**

* * *

 **Cap 1. Ricominciare**

* * *

La Storia è disseminata di disastri. Si suppone che le persone imparino dai propri errori, tuttavia Draco si sentiva come se stesse ripetendo gli stessi errori ancora e ancora, mai più saggio di prima.

Gli era ormai chiaro che, invece di voler essere come suo padre, avrebbe dovuto imparare dalle sue pessime scelte e non seguire i suoi passi.

Avrebbe dovuto seguire il suo istinto per quanto riguardava diventare un Mangiamorte: dare ascolto a quella sensazione che L'Oscuro Signore fosse in effetti uno psicopatico. Draco aveva lasciato che fosse la paura a guidarlo.

Guardandosi indietro, il suo stesso comportamento lo imbarazzava a tal punto da non voler neppure continuare a vivere. Lui era un Serpeverde, si supponeva che lui fosse scaltro, subdolo e ambizioso. Lui era destinato a essere grande e di successo, invidiato dall'intero Paese.

Ma Draco non era meglio di un elfo domestico ed era spaventato a morte. L'anno passato era stato il peggiore della sua vita. Le scorse due estati erano state miserabili: vivere nel terrore di essere maledetto, provare dolore e non poterlo fermare. Il tempo rallentava, accelerava, passava attorno a lui e la gente continuava a morire.

Il Marchio Nero sul suo braccio era un ricordo del fatto che lui fosse stato marchiato per sempre, uno schiavo. L'Oscuro Signore non era misericordioso, non era gentile e secondo Draco non era neppure umano.

Era stanco di essere spaventato. Era stanco di vedere la fine di tutto. Questo era tutto ciò che vedeva: la fine. Se l'Oscuro Signore avesse vinto quella stupida battaglia la sua famiglia sarebbe stata alla mercé delle sue pretese e dei suoi capricci. Avevano già perso il suo favore a causa del fallimento di suo padre nel recuperare la profezia, di Draco stesso nell'uccidere Silente e nell'aver lasciato scappare il Golden Trio* a Pasqua. E qualsiasi cosa il Trio avesse rubato dalla camera blindata della famiglia di Bellatrix era stata l'ultima goccia.

Draco si asciugò il sangue dalla bocca mentre si arrampicava dentro un passaggio nascosto. Era sfuggito per un soffio ad alcuni Mangiamorte che volevano ucciderlo; qualcun altro li aveva messi fuori combattimento, solo per poi tirargli (a Draco) un pugno sulla mascella. Quella persona gli pareva fosse Ron Weasley anche se non c'erano capelli rossi in vista.

Se avesse vinto l'altra fazione la sua famiglia sarebbe stata punita, rinchiusa ad Azkaban per i loro crimini. Non c'era alcun modo di negare che fossero dei Mangiamorte.

Era la fine dei Malfoy, una cosa che non andava bene a Draco, assieme a tutti gli altri suoi rimorsi. Ora gli era chiaro, trasparente come il vetro, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, cosa dovesse essere fatto. Lui sapeva che l'avrebbe dovuto fare sin dal momento in cui aveva trovato quella piccola scatola mentre stava riparando quell'armadio l'anno precedente, ma al tempo era troppo spaventato.

La battaglia infuriava nella Sala d'Ingresso, sempre più Mangiamorte si lanciavano dentro il castello. Draco non voleva assolutamente che l'Oscuro Signore vincesse.

Il Tempo non è una cosa su cui mettere mano. Era una legge bianca e nera nel mondo magico. Ma Draco Malfoy stava per farlo. Corse per i corridoi schivando battaglie e duelli a destra e a manca. Aveva perso la bacchetta di sua madre nell'incendio che Tiger aveva creato nella Stanza delle Necessità. Potter aveva la sua bacchetta, ma stranamente non gli importava. La fine era tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere. Alcune ore da quel momento quella realtà non sarebbe più esistita: ne avrebbe creata una nuova.

Tutto quello che doveva fare era ingoiare le pozioni, leggere il foglio con l'incantesimo e scegliere il punto temporale in cui tornare. L'unica ragione per cui non l'aveva ancora fatto era perché per un folle momento aveva visto un modo per redimere se stesso e la sua famiglia dal loro essere caduti in disgrazia: ottenere qualunque cosa Potter stesse cercando prima che lui la trovasse; era un diadema di qualche tipo.

Aveva fallito. Aveva perso Tiger. Nonostante non apprezzasse particolarmente la sua compagnia si sentiva come se avesse perso un arto che non si era reso conto di avere.

"Avete combattuto audacemente." La fredda voce si diffuse nella scuola, riecheggiando tra le pareti e i pavimenti. Draco rabbrividì. "Lord Voldemort sa come apprezzare il coraggio".

Bugie. Il Signore Oscuro non apprezza niente se non sé stesso e i mezzi per raggiungere i suoi scopi. Draco si schiacciò contro la parete.

"Tuttavia avete ricevuto gravi perdite. Se continuerete a resistere morirete tutti. Uno ad uno. Io non desidero che questo accada. Ogni goccia di sangue magico versato è una perdita e uno spreco."

Bugie. Bugie. Bugie.

Draco chiuse gli occhi mentre l'anno appena passato gli sfrecciava nella mente. Studenti picchiati, Nati Babbani uccisi. Per nessuna ragione tranne che erano diversi.

Draco lo capiva adesso, solo non era stato abbastanza coraggioso da ammetterlo prima. Coraggioso abbastanza da ingoiare le pozioni che aveva preparato e leggere il foglietto dalla scatola che aveva trovato quando stava cercando di riparare quell'armadio. L'Armadio Svanitore. Quanto desiderava non averlo mai riparato. Per quanto pensasse che Silente fosse un idiota e leggermente tocco, il vecchio sapeva duellare e aveva sempre spaventato l'Oscuro Signore.

Se Silente fosse stato vivo niente di tutto questo sarebbe accaduto.

"Io comando alle mie forze di ritirarsi immediatamente. Avete un'ora. Disponete i vostri defunti con dignità. Curate i feriti."

Il Signore Oscuro continuò minacciando Harry Potter, accusandolo delle morti e dandogli un'ora di tempo per incontrarlo nella foresta.

Potter si sarebbe consegnato.

Draco spalancò gli occhi, infilò la mano nella tasca destra e tirò fuori una delle fiale, le teneva sempre addosso dal momento stesso in cui le aveva preparate durante l'estate. La stappò e ingoiò. Gli gelò le viscere. Calò un silenzio innaturale. Aveva dieci minuti di tempo prima di poter bere la pozione successiva. Vacillando, Draco tornò sui suoi passi. Spinse l'arazzo di lato ed entrò nella Sala d'Ingresso. Come lo fece vide entrare Potter, Granger e Weasley che si guardavano intorno. Parevano preoccupati, nessuno più di Potter.

Lo stava per fare, stava per consegnarsi.

Il Signore Oscuro stava per vincere, perché non avrebbe mantenuto la sua promessa di lasciare gli altri vivi. Chiunque fosse contro di lui sarebbe stato ucciso.

Chiunque fosse stato con lui sarebbe stato ucciso.

Draco stava nascosto, guardava i tre entrare nella Sala Grande. Strisciò giù dalle scale, il timore aveva preso il sopravvento su di lui.

Potter si fermò all'improvviso barcollando all'indietro. Si girò rapidamente e corse dritto verso dove si trovava Draco. Lanciandosi fuori dal percorso di Potter, Draco lo guardò correre via stringendo saldamente qualcosa in mano.

Potter si stava consegnando.

Draco si diresse verso le porte osservando i corpi allineati. Scorse qualcuno che non apparteneva a Hogwarts. Una volta conosceva la ragazza seduta ai piedi di due morti.

Sembrava passata una vita intera da quando aveva speso con riluttanza del tempo assieme alla strega americana. Non si era mai veramente affezionato a lei, perché lei era troppo turbolenta per i suoi gusti, ma sentiva nostalgia per quei tempi più semplici che lei rappresentava. I giorni prima che sapesse chi fosse l'Oscuro Signore, prima che avesse visto Potter, prima che avesse cercato di essere suo padre.

Lei sedeva ai piedi di due corpi, un'espressione vuota sul suo viso. Draco non l'aveva mai vista così... morta prima. Non aveva bisogno di vedere per sapere a chi appartenevano quei corpi: la strana Auror coi capelli rosa e Remus Lupin- matrigna e padre biologico di Atlanta Black.

Draco si voltò e seguì velocemente i passi di Potter. Appena raggiunta la cima delle scale ingoiò la seconda pozione. Aveva trenta minuti prima di dover prendere l'ultima. Il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto terminare il tutto sarebbe stato allo scadere del limite di un'ora.

"Draco?" chiese una voce fuori posto americana, troppo vicina.

Lui si girò e corse via. Draco doveva andare in un posto in cui lei non fosse stata capace di trovarlo e siccome lei non era familiare con Hogwarts sarebbe dovuto essere facile. Naturalmente, come per la maggior parte delle cose, aveva sbagliato. Atlanta lo seguì e raggiunse facilmente. Lei lo placcò e lui cadde con un tonfo, Atlanta era su di lui.

"Stai progettando qualcosa vero?" lo accusò Atlanta, girandolo e sbattendogli la schiena al pavimento.

Draco era frastornato. Chiuse gli occhi in modo da non vedere i suoi accusatori occhi ambrati. Doveva andare via, aveva bisogno di essere da solo quando avrebbe fatto ciò che doveva fare. Una parte di lui non voleva che nessuno sapesse che stava per andarsene e salvare persone. Chi avrebbe mai pensato che Draco Malfoy salvasse delle persone? Quella era l'area di Potter. Solitamente Draco voleva solo salvare il suo fondo schiena.

Liberando i piedi da sotto di lei, Draco diede ad Atlanta un calcio nel petto, facendola rovesciare all'indietro con un grugnito. Senza guardarsi indietro saltò in piedi e tirò dritto. Atlanta lo raggiunse velocemente e gli afferrò l'avambraccio, strattonando Draco in modo che la guardasse in faccia. Anche se al momento il Marchio Nero non bruciava, lui cercò comunque di liberarsi con un sibilo, ma sembrava che Atlanta avesse una super forza per qualcuno che pareva così esile e fragile. Le sue lunghe dita si chiusero attorno al suo braccio e lo strattonarono in avanti, verso di lei. I suoi occhi apparivano letali, poi diventarono confusi mentre lo fissava.

"Tu non ci credi" affermò piano Atlanta.

"No (, non ci credo)" esalò Draco, dicendo la verità ad alta voce per la prima volta.

Non si azzardava a guardarla negli occhi.

"Allora vieni con me," disse piano Atlanta, affondando le unghie nel suo braccio.

Draco fece scivolare gli occhi verso di lei, guardandole i piedi. Aveva indosso dei sandali e i suoi piedi erano coperti di gocce di sangue e macerie del castello. Le sue gambe, scoperte perché lei stava indossando pantaloncini per qualche ragione ignota, erano coperte di sporcizia, graffi, e altro sangue. I suoi occhi continuarono a salire verso l'alto, notarono il suo aspetto grigio a causa della polvere di cui era ricoperta. Aveva detriti incastrati nei capelli corvini terribilmente arricciati e che le davano un'aria selvaggia.

"Perché sei vestita così?" Draco sentì sé stesso chiedere.

"Scommetto che tua madre è preoccupatissima" lo ammonì Atlanta, ignorando la sua domanda. Gli osservò le vesti bruciacchiate, le strisciate di polvere e sporcizia. Si accigliò. "Hai una bacchetta?". La sua era stretta nella sua mano.

"L'ho persa". Draco sentiva il tempo scivolare via, trascinando tutto ciò che era attorno a lui. Era una strana sensazione. Le cose si era fatte luminose, poi più offuscate. Più ampie e più brevi. L'immagine di Atlanta passava da nitida a sfocata _,_ parlava prima con un accento del Sud super lento, poi con uno molto acuto e veloce.

La pozione gli stava facendo qualcosa.

"Draco?" chiese Atlanta, notando che lui non era esattamente in sé. "Cosa hai fatto? Cosa hai preso in cima alle scale?"

Qualcosa si schiantò da qualche parte nel castello facendo girare Atlanta. Draco approfittò della sua distrazione per liberare il braccio dalla sua presa.

Era tempo di andare.

"Addio" sussurrò nell'orecchio di Atlanta prima di correre via lungo il corridoio.

Poteva sentirla girarsi e iniziare a seguirlo, ma lui girò l'angolo e si nascose velocemente dietro un arazzo, in un nascondiglio di cui sapeva che lei non era a conoscenza.

"MALFOY!" urlò Atlanta da lontano.

Draco girò bruscamente l'angolo. Corse finché non gli cedettero le gambe. Mentre cadeva al suolo mise la mano in tasca e prese l'ultima fiala. Tirò fuori il foglietto mentre si appoggiava al muro del corridoio vuoto. Non sentiva passi che lo seguissero, ma poteva sentire Atlanta che urlava lontana. Prendendo dei respiri profondi, svuotò la mente. L'ora doveva essere finita. Aprì gli occhi, era come se nella seconda pozione ci fosse un allarme per avvertirlo che era tempo di prendere la dose successiva. Il mondo intero era al contrario, eppure lui era ancora seduto sul pavimento.

Dopo aver tolto il tappo bevve l'ultima pozione. Non sentì niente, ma il mondo si era raddrizzato. Assicurandosi di essere effettivamente solo, lesse l'incantesimo ad alta voce pensando al suo undicesimo compleanno. A undici anni era ancora abbastanza giovane da poter cambiare chi era, cambiare come erano finite le cose. E non era troppo giovane perché sembrasse che si stesse comportando in maniera troppo adulta per la sua età.

"MALFOY!"

Draco aprì gli occhi di scatto, ma non vide nessuno.

Sentì uno strattone nella sua testa e un dolore bruciante. Gli cedettero le ginocchia proprio mentre sentiva Voldemort, l'Oscuro Signore annunciare all'intera scuola: "Harry Potter è morto."

E il mondo diventò grigio con un ultimo grido di "MALFOY!"

L'unica cosa che Draco sapeva a proposito dei viaggi nel tempo era: uno, quello che aveva fatto era illegale; due, non ti è consentito cambiare il Tempo, di conseguenza quello che stava pianificando non era un'idea così favolosa.

Il dolore nella sua testa era peggiore di quando l'Oscuro Signore l'aveva sottoposto alla maledizione Cruciatus. Si premette la testa con le mani e sentì come se si stesse allontanando. Il dolore continuava, ma non sentiva niente. Si sentiva fluttuare, alla deriva nel nulla. Un vortice di visioni, immagini e pensieri gli turbinavano nella testa, troppo veloci perché li potesse elaborare. Era la sua vita che passava velocemente al contrario.

La sua vita non aveva molto, tragicamente.

Poi tutto finì e diventò buio. E non poteva respirare. C'era qualcosa di pesante sul suo petto che gli impediva di respirare. E che continuava a contorcersi.

"Miss Siri, scenda da sopra a Padron Draco!" rimproverò un marcato accento del Sud da qualche parte lontana.

Chi diavolo era Siri?

"Draaaaaaaco! Alzati!" canticchiò un'altra voce, con un accento leggero. Non era marcato come il primo.

Erano entrambi accenti americani, non inglesi.

Draco spalancò gli occhi.

Atlanta Black era sopra di lui. Draco rimase senza fiato per quanto lei fosse giovane. Studiò il suo viso, le guardò gli occhi ambrati. Gli occhi gli si bloccarono sul naso che era un mix del naso di Remus Lupin e l'aristocratico naso dei Black. Più la fissava più lei sembrava imparentata con Lupin.

Come aveva potuto perderselo prima?

Perché lei sembrava così giovane? Dov'era lui?

"Miss Siri" sgridò la prima voce.

Chi era Siri?

Atlanta sparì e la pressione sul suo petto si attenuò. Ansimando e deglutendo aria, Draco rotolò fuori dal letto (come era finito a letto?) e cadde sul pavimento con un tonfo sordo, chiedendosi dove fosse questa Siri e come lui fosse arrivato nella sua stanza.

"Draco" Atlanta chiamò lentamente.

Anche la sua voce era strana, era troppo acuta.

Draco si sollevò e si mise in ginocchio. C'erano solo un elfo domestico e Atlanta nella camera.

"Prego?"

Whoa. La sua voce era un tantino acuta. Represse il desiderio di urlare.

"Draco, che c'è?"

Atlanta si inginocchiò accanto a lui mettendogli una piccola mano sulla schiena. Le emozioni lo avvolsero come un fiume in piena, soprattutto la confusione per il fatto che lei lo stesse toccando. Nessuno lo toccava eccetto sua madre.

"Padron Draco, lei è sicuro di stare bene?"

Sbarrò gli occhi come l'elfa domestica ficcò la faccia nella sua visuale apparendo alquanto preoccupata.

"Sookie!"

"Ah, bene. Almeno il Padron Draco si ricorda chi è Sookie" disse l'elfa domestica sollevando un sopracciglio.

A Sookie lui non piaceva. Soprattutto perché lui era un cretino sgarbato che la trattava come un verme. Lei era un servitore.

Aspetta, perché Sookie stava chiamando Atlanta Siri? L'ha sempre chiamata Lanty.

"Sookie!" si lamentò Atlanta.

"Miss Siri, glielo avevo detto che non saremmo dovute venire prima delle nove."

"Sono le tre del mattino!" Urlò Draco, riuscendo a mettersi in piedi nello stesso momento in cui si udì un 'crack'.

"Be, volevo svegliarti" ammise Atlanta, apparendo alquanto timida. Lei fece alcuni passi indietro. Era vestita da notte, i suoi capelli erano avvolti in stracci per aiutarli a formare i boccoli.

Lentamente Draco sollevò il suo braccio sinistro tirando indietro la manica. Non c'era nessun Marchio, eppure ricordava perfettamente che ce ne fosse uno. Inoltre era molto più basso.

La pozione aveva funzionato. Ricordava ancora tutto dei suoi diciassette anni passati, ma ricordava anche cose che era sicuro non fossero mai accadute.

Accigliato, Draco fissò Atlanta.

"Sei venuta per augurarmi buon compleanno?"

"Sì, hai undici anni oggi!" esclamò lei, spalancando le braccia "quest'anno potrai andare a Hogwarts!"

Questo non era avvenuto. A questo punto erano anni che non vedeva Atlanta, visto che era cresciuto abbastanza da evitare appuntamenti per giocare con lontani parenti. Il suo undicesimo compleanno era stato svegliato da Dobby alla solita ora, non alle tre del mattino da Atlanta Black.

Draco provò un lieve panico. Aveva viaggiato indietro nel tempo o da tutt'altra parte?

"Miss Siri, dobbiamo tornare" disse Sookie occhieggiando stancamente Dobby, l'Elfo Domestico di casa Malfoy.

Quando era arrivato Dobby? Dobby era vivo! Ed era ancora il loro Elfo Domestico.

Draco non aveva idea del perché questo lo esaltasse così tanto. Era forse un effetto collaterale del viaggiare nel tempo?

"Padroncino?" chiese Dobby spaventato. I suoi grandi occhi sfrecciavano per tutta la camera.

"Be, Draco, buon compleanno!" strillò Atlanta posando un pacco incartato sul suo letto. "Lascio questo qui con te, io devo andare a letto."

Saltellò verso Sookie, sorrise e diede una pacca sulla testa di Dobby. Sookie le agguantò la mano e sparirono con un altro 'crack'.

"Ha funzionato" mormorò Draco fissandosi le piccole mani.

Draco si prese un momento per prendere atto del suo essere più piccolo mentre Dobby si contorceva le mani. Draco saltò in piedi e corse verso la finestra per guardare fuori. Il parco della villa era ammantato di oscurità, ma era come lo ricordava prima che Voldemort prendesse il sopravvento. Velocemente iniziò a passare in rassegna tutto ciò che stava sulla sua scrivania. Ma a dieci anni non aveva nessun documento o altro con informazioni vitali. Corrucciato si voltò verso Dobby.

"Prendimi i più importanti numeri della 'Gazzetta del Profeta' degli ultimi dieci anni."

Dobby se ne andò con un 'crack'. Draco camminò avanti e indietro per venti minuti fino a quando Dobby non riapparve tenendo in braccio una pila di vecchi giornali. Draco li esaminò ed esalò un sospiro di sollievo. Tutte le cose importanti erano successe. Niente era cambiato se non alcune memorie più personali, ma il mondo era lo stesso. Draco si riempì di gioia e afferrò l'elfo e iniziò a scuoterlo.

"Dobby, ha funzionato!"

"Dobby è contento!" squittì l'elfo, non apparendo per niente contento.

Draco lo lasciò andare e si sedette sul suo letto.

Aveva funzionato. Voldemort era un'ombra di quello che era stato e Harry Potter era vivo.

"Fantastico" esalò Draco.

* * *

*Golden Trio: Trio Dorato, lasciato in originale perché tradotto perde tutto il suo splendore.


	2. Incontrare il futuro a testa alta

**Cap 2. Incontrare il futuro a testa alta**

* * *

Dopo essersi ripreso dall'eccitazione che le pozioni avessero funzionato come promesso, Draco scoprì molte più nuove memorie di quante pensava di averne ottenute al suo arrivo. Rimuginava perplesso su questi nuovi ricordi e si chiedeva come mai avessero tutti a che fare con Atlanta Black. Lei era molto più attiva nella sua vita questa volta e diversa. Era molto meno raffinata. Inoltre Draco conosceva meglio Remus Lupin. Originariamente non aveva incontrato Lupin fino a quando al suo terzo anno l'uomo non era apparso per insegnare Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Fu solo a sedici anni che collegò che l'insegnante privato di Atlanta, il signor Remus, era il suo ex insegnante.

Invece di incontrare i Black americani a una formale cerimonia di famiglia, come era accaduto prima, questa volta Draco conobbe Atlanta per le strade della Parigi magica quando aveva quattro anni, lei tre. Non si ricordava bene l'interazione, visto che aveva quattro anni, ma sapeva che si era subito attaccato all'idea di essere amico della bambina a causa della reazione di sua madre verso di lei.

Invece di piacere all'istante a Narcissa Malfoy, come era successo nei primi ricordi di Draco, Atlanta non le è piaciuta da subito. Sua madre non si è affezionata alla bambina fino a che non accettò che Draco non avrebbe lasciato perdere e evitato di socializzare con la strega americana.

"Non capisco come Circa Hilderbatch abbia potuto chiamare sua figlia come quell'orribile donna che ha intrappolato Regulus" si era lamentata numerose volte Narcissa.

Draco, non avendo mai saputo perché Atlanta fosse stata chiamata così, si aggrappò a questa lamentela e iniziò a cercare un'altra Atlanta Black.

Trovò quest'altra Atlanta Black (Atlanta D. Black) in un vecchio giornale nell'attico della villa. Atlanta D. Black era scomparsa nel 1979, lo stesso giorno della scomparsa di Regulus Black. Entrambi furono dichiarati morti otto mesi dopo. Atlanta D. Black era inoltre la più giovane Maestra Creatrice di Incantesimi in due secoli, ottenendo l'eccellenza ( _master_ ) sei mesi dopo essersi diplomata da Hogwarts. Non c'era niente su di lei prima del suo apprendistato al Quartier Generale dei Creatori di Incantesimi di Edimburgo nel 1977. Una AD Black aveva lavorato a molti libri pubblicati dopo il 1979 insieme a TR DeVinette. Una veloce occhiata su questo TR DeVinette si era dimostrata un vicolo cieco poiché, nonostante l'uomo fosse di bell'aspetto secondo la sua foto, era un eremita che non lasciava mai la sua casa e si rifiutava di pubblicare qualsiasi altra informazione oltre a quello che c'era nei suoi libri. Malgrado ciò era molto famoso e rispettato nella comunità magica viste le recensioni che Draco aveva trovato dei suoi libri.

Lui non aveva mai sentito di TR DeVinette, né di nessuno dei suoi libri più venduti. L'uomo aveva venduto più libri di Gilderoy Allock.

Atlanta D. Black non era in nessuno degli alberi genealogici dei Black, inglesi o americani. L'unica Atlanta Black apparsa nell'albero genealogico dei Black era Atlanta Siria Black, nata il 27 novembre 1980.

Draco aveva chiesto a sua madre di questa Atlanta D. Black dopo aver scoperto che erano andate a scuola insieme. Narcissa gli disse che la ragazza era un'orfana o una figlia illegittima molto probabilmente.

"Non era una vera Black eppure ne portava il nome come se lo fosse" storse il naso sua madre "e perché ti interessa? Quella donna è morta."

Draco alzò le spalle, sapendo che era meglio lasciare perdere fino a quando non sarebbe andato a Hogwarts e avrebbe avuto maggiore accesso ad informazioni. Se la ragazza era andata a Hogwarts ci potrebbe essere qualcosa su di lei i biblioteca.

"Almeno la nostra Atlanta ha un appropriato secondo nome Black" borbottò sua madre "Dorothy è un nome così comune e disgustoso".

* * *

"Ora dobbiamo prendere i tuoi vestiti" disse Narcissa, lanciando una sguardo alla lista di Hogwarts nelle sue mani mentre i Malfoy e Atlanta (che questa volta era in visita per quel giorno) camminavano lungo Diagon Alley.

Lucius si corrucciò "Penso che farò un salto al Ministero."

Narcissa sollevò lo sguardo sul marito _stringendo gli occhi._ Lucius venne lasciato a bocca aperta dalla sua occhiata raggelante e fece ammenda "Che ne dici se io e Atlanta andiamo a prendere i suoi libri e voi due prendete gli abiti?"

Nonostante a Lucius piacesse essere ben vestito, detestava andare a fare shopping per i suddetti vestiti.

"Prendo io Atlanta, caro. Tu vai a prendere i suoi libri, il calderone e gli ingredienti per pozioni."

Lasciò al marito il foglio di pergamena che elencava tutto quello di cui Draco avrebbe avuto bisogno e afferrò le mani di Draco e Atlanta. Draco tirò via la mano dalla sua presa, ricordandosi cosa aveva detto l'altra volta quando lei aveva cercato di prendere la sua mano.

"Sono troppo grande per questo, Madre" scattò lui.

Atlanta continuò a tenere la mano di sua madre, canticchiando piano e facendo oscillare le loro mani intrecciate. Draco un po' si aspettava che sua madre lo notasse e la fermasse, ma lei non lo fece. Draco sentì un'ondata di gelosia all'agio tra le due.

"Continuo a dimenticarmene" disse sua madre "a undici anni si è veramente grandi".

Draco annuì, raddrizzando la schiena in una posa che sapeva che lo faceva apparire come un cretino. Sua madre gli sorrise mentre entravano da Madama McClan: Abiti per Tutte le Occasioni. Draco si sedette e passò i successivi venti minuti annoiato, mentre che sua madre passava in rassegna fantasie, tessuti e altre cose. Atlanta si sedette affianco a lui dondolando le gambe avanti e indietro contro la sedia.

"Chi pensava che lo shopping fosse così noioso?" osservò lei.

Atlanta girò la sua sedia e si mise a guardare fuori dalla vetrina canticchiando una melodia sconosciuta. Questa era un'altra cosa completamente unica di questa Atlanta: stava sempre canticchiando o cantando.

Fino a quel momento il viaggio a Diagon Alley aveva seguito il copione della sua prima visita (salvo per la presenza di Atlanta). Sperava che sua madre si portasse via Atlanta ovunque fosse andata la prima volta in modo che lui fosse stato da solo quando sarebbe arrivato Harry Potter. Draco aveva pensato a lungo e profondamente a come raggiungere i suoi obiettivi ritornando al sé stesso di undici anni ed era giunto ad una conclusione: doveva avere Potter. E il modo migliore per avere Potter era raggiungerlo prima che lo facesse Weasley. Fortunatamente Draco aveva l'occasione perfetta.

"Draco, ti dispiace se Atlanta e io facciamo un salto in qualche altro negozio mentre ti prendono le misure? Ci ritroviamo da Ollivander tra un'ora" offrì Narcissa.

Draco le salutò con uno scatto del polso mentre saliva sulla piattaforma perché gli prendessero le misure. Non era lì sopra da molto tempo quando sentì aprire la porta con un tintinnare di campanelli. Madama Malkin chiese, "Hogwarts, caro?"

Il cuore gli accelerò. Sentì un crepitio nell'aria.

Era questo. Questo era quello che stava aspettando.

Draco si spostò un poco a sinistra e vide il bambino riflesso nello specchio. Potter era sorprendentemente piccolo, ma i disordinati capelli neri, gli occhiali e gli occhi verdi erano esattamente come li ricordava. Il ragazzo era sommerso da vestiti Babbani che sembravano almeno cinque volte troppo grandi per lui e sembrava timido.

Potter? Timido? Era stato timido l'altra volta?

Draco faticò duramente per trattenere lo sguardo arrabbiato lontano dalla sua faccia quando Madama McClan fece mettere il ragazzo di fianco a lui. I vestiti di Potter erano orribili. Sembravano provenire dal cestino di una qualche balena di bambino. Erano così grandi che Draco era sicuro che questo fosse il motivo per cui Potter appariva così piccolo e scheletrico. Si era abituato alla propria voce infantile e alla propria altezza, ma Potter sembrava fosse piccolo per essere stato chiuso in qualche posto stretto per troppo tempo.

Come se qualcuno potesse ficcare il Bambino che è Sopravvissuto in un ripostiglio. Draco sbuffò a quell'idea.

Madama McClan lanciò delle vesti nere di Hogwarts sopra a Potter e lo coprì, vestendolo esattamente come Draco. All'improvviso Potter aveva un aspetto normale, ma sembrava comunque più giovane di undici anni.

Draco prese un bel respiro. Il primo incontro era fondamentale. La prima volta Draco si era comportato come un bambino viziato, lamentandosi di cose che più tardi avrebbero portato Potter a rifiutarlo come alleato/amico e ad accogliere Weasel ( _N/T È un gioco di parole col cognome Weasley, che suona simile a "weasel", donnola. Ho deciso di lasciarlo in inglese in quanto traducendolo perde effetto_ ).

Questa volta non ci sarebbe stato nessun 'rifiutare Draco'.

"Ciao" disse Draco con esitazione. Potter girò un pochino la testa, sorpreso che gli si rivolgesse la parola. "Anche tu Hogwarts? Primo anno?".

Siccome era molto più basso di Draco, Potter lo guardò attraverso la sua frangia nera. Draco notò lo scotch sugli occhiali neri e tondi e il fatto che Potter sembrava aperto al dialogo. La prima volta Draco era troppo pieno di sé per notare che aspetto avesse Potter, ma ora gli dava speranza.

"Emm, sì" fu la cortese risposta in una voce molto infantile. Draco si dovette controllare per non sembrare troppo scioccato.

Tutta questa situazione era surreale.

"Anche io. Sono Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" disse Draco, presentandosi in quel modo che faceva sempre ridacchiare Atlanta. Draco non aveva idea del perché. Come allungò la mano verso Potter avvertì uno strano senso di deja vu almeno finché non notò che Potter stava sorridendo.

L'ultima volta Potter non aveva sorriso.

Potter si girò in modo da riuscire a stringere la mano di Draco mentre gli stavano fissando le vesti addosso la sua minuscola corporatura.

"Potter, Harry Potter" disse il ragazzo con un sorriso malizioso.

Il fatto che Harry Potter gli avesse stretto la mano stava rendendo Draco un po' troppo felice. Doveva controllarsi.

Un suono sorpreso dai loro piedi attirò l'attenzione di Potter. Si allontanò, facendo ricadere la mano. Draco non si perse le sopracciglia corrucciate di Potter mentre adocchiava la strega che gli riempiva la divisa di spilli. Nonostante Draco sapesse che Potter detestava la sua fama questo non lo fermava dall'essere ossessivamente rancoroso e geloso. Si sentiva ancora un po' geloso, ma fare una questione importante del fatto che Harry fosse Harry Potter non gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare nessun punto.

La cosa più importante per Harry Potter a undici anni era: essere solo un altro ragazzo.

"Piacere di conoscerti, Potter" disse Draco stando attento a non sembrare troppo rigido e serioso. Harry Potter gli rispose con un sorriso timido. Era chiaro che non aveva idea di come procedere, ora che aveva rivelato di essere Harry Potter. Draco deglutì. "Quindi, sei emozionato di iniziare Hogwarts? Desidero andarci da che mi ricordi".

"Davvero?" chiese Potter, prima eccitato, poi improvvisamente imbarazzato. "Io, ecco, io non sapevo di Hogwarts prima di ieri notte".

Draco sollevò di scatto le sopracciglia. Quello era un nuovo pezzetto di informazioni. Malgrado Draco sapesse bene che Harry Potter era cresciuto con Babbani, non aveva realizzato che i Babbani avevano mancato di dirgli qualsiasi cosa di una certa importanza.

"Quindi sei stato cresciuto dai Babbani?" iniziò Draco.

"Sì, è così" Potter sembrò restringersi su se stesso.

"E non te l'hanno mai detto? Mai?"

Draco era sinceramente curioso. La prima volta non si era preoccupato di conoscere il vero Harry Potter. Conosceva solo il famoso Potter, quello che lui derideva, scherniva e bullizzava. E in quel primo incontro era troppo impegnato a darsi delle arie e a comportarsi come un egocentrico cretino per chiedere di niente se non che Potter non fosse un Nato Babbano.

Si accorse che Potter non aveva risposto, Draco abbassò lo sguardo per scoprire che Potter stava guardando torvo il pavimento.

"No"

"Ma lo sapevano, giusto? Nel senso, sei stato lasciato con loro quindi sono sicuro che qualcuno gli abbia detto che sei un mago, giusto?"

"Sì- Aspetta, come sai che sono stato lasciato con loro?" chiese Potter alzando lo sguardo, con le sopracciglia corrucciate per la confusione.

"Io ho, be, ho sentito parlare di te. Tutti lo sanno. Sei piuttosto famoso nel nostro mondo. Te ne sarai accorto, vero?"

Lo sguardo imbarazzato era tornato. "Sì. L'ho notato. Io... be, un sacco di persone al Paiolo Magico mi volevano stringere la mano. E no so neppure il perché?".

Draco si accigliò. "Niente?"

Potter scosse la testa, tornando a fissarsi i piedi.

"Suppongo che le persone possano essere un poco insensibili. Essere famoso per qualcosa che nemmeno ricordi. E tutti che costantemente ti ricordano che se sei famoso per, be..." Draco si fermò un momento, facendo marcia indietro. "Suppongo di non essere molto meglio. Le mie scuse".

La testa di Potter si risollevò di scatto. I suoi occhi assurdamente grandi si spalancarono e disse, "No. No, emm, va bene. Tu sei... piuttosto cortese e meglio di tutte le altre persone che ho incontrato. È solo... loro volevano stringermi la mano e ringraziarmi. Era... strano. Erano... un po' esagerati".

Draco annuì comprendendo quanto potrebbe essere imbarazzante.

Perché mai la persona mandata da Hogwarts non aveva preparato il povero bambino? L'aveva solo portato in un pub popolare e non l'aveva preparato per il pubblico? Quale idiota l'ha fatto?

"Non sei obbligato a rispondere, ma con chi hai vissuto?"

"La sorella di mia madre e suo marito".

Draco sollevò un sopracciglio biondo. "La sorella di tua madre deve aver saputo che

eri un mago, giusto?"

Potter allontanò lo sguardo e fissò la strega che era impegnata a riempirgli di spilli il bordo della veste.

"Mi hanno detto che erano stati uccisi in un incidente d'auto".

Draco si arrovellò su cosa fosse un'auto. Qualcosa che evidentemente aveva incidenti. Dopo che Draco stette in silenzio per un po' troppo tempo, Potter alzò lo sguardo. Un leggero divertimento gli attraversò lo sguardo per un momento quando notò l'espressione di Draco.

"Le auto sono delle cose che i Babbani usano per andarsene in giro? Nelle strade?"

Offrì Potter "I maghi non usano auto?".

Draco scosse la testa "Non ne abbiamo bisogno".

Prima che Potter potesse chiedere Draco lo ragguagliò su tutti i mezzi di spostamento magici, dalle scope alla Metropolvere. Nel momento in cui finì, Madama McClan si alzò da dove era inginocchiata mentre sistemava la veste di Harry e gli disse che aveva finito. Togliendosi la veste facendola passare sopra la testa Harry si incupì fissando Draco.

"Perché non hai ancora finito?"

"Mia madre mi sta prendendo un nuovo guardaroba per la scuola. Sai, vestiti informali, vestiti eleganti," disse Draco mentre gli toglievano le vesti scolastiche e gli infilavano quelle per tutti i giorni. "Non vuoi andare in giro con le tue vesti scolastiche nei weekend, vero?"

Draco tentò di trattenere la propria voce dal mostrare disprezzo. Evidentemente l'aveva fatto perché sembrava che Potter stesse contemplando qualche idea. Si infilò la mano in tasca e Draco notò per la prima volta che conteneva un sacco di oro. Mordicchiandosi il labbro Potter si girò verso Madama McClan e le chiese quante altre vesti gli avrebbe potuto preparare oltre quelle scolastiche. Poi le chiese anche di altri tipi di vestiti e ciò fece fare un salto a Madama McClan e la fece correre via, per poi tornare indietro con foto di pantaloni, magliette e altri tipi di vestiti Babbani. Draco osservò attentamente Potter: i suoi occhi si erano illuminati.

Evidentemente Potter era al corrente di sembrare un sacco di patate in quei vestiti troppo grandi.

Potter saltò di nuovo sul piedistallo e Madama McClan iniziò nuovamente a prendergli le misure con allegria. Draco si lanciò in una spiegazione di cosa fosse la Materializzazione. Draco finì prima di Potter, ma rimase al suo fianco spiegandogli cose. Tante più domande Potter faceva tanto più entusiasta diventava e Draco si accorse che il timido, titubante guscio si crepava e appariva il vero Harry Potter.

Il vero Harry Potter che stava spuntando fuori mentre Draco gli stava affianco non era quello che lui si aspettava. Questo Harry Potter non era noioso, non aveva un ego gonfiato, né era arrabbiato e rancoroso come il Potter con cui lui aveva avuto a che fare gli anni passati.

Chiaramente questo Potter non odiava il suo modo di fare. D'altra parte anche Draco era diverso.

Dopo che le streghe ebbero finito con Harry, gli dissero di aspettare dieci minuti che le cose che aveva comprato fossero pronte. Draco girovagò verso l'entrata del negozio con Harry che lo seguiva.

"Hai già preso la tua bacchetta?" chiese Draco.

Per quanto volesse soffocare quella sensazione gorgogliante dentro di lui non ci riusciva. Gli piaceva questo Harry. Non poteva non piacergli Harry. Era difficile. Draco aveva sempre creduto a tutto quello che il Professor Piton gli aveva sempre detto su Potter.

Ovviamente il Professor Piton non conosceva Harry. Questo Harry, almeno.

"No, tu?"

Harry tirò fuori il suo borsellino e contò i galeoni per Madama McClan, Draco cercò di trattenersi dal parlare, visto che Harry aveva chiaramente imparato a usare le monete dei maghi nelle poche ore in cui era stato a Diagon Alley. Era la prima cosa su cui non lo aveva visto fare domande. Molti Nati Babbani avevano tanta difficoltà con la valuta dei maghi quanto i maghi con quella Babbana.

"No. Dovrei incontrarmi con mia madre e mia cugina da Ollivander come finisco qui. Vorresti venire anche tu?"

"Oh," disse Harry un po' inebetito. "Dovrei... oh, Hagrid!"

L'intero volto di Harry si illuminò in un enorme sorriso. Draco si girò e vide il mezzo gigante davanti alla vetrina del negozio, teneva in mano due coni gelato. Draco si ricordò di aver già visto Hagrid durante il suo primo incontro con Potter e di aver fatto quello che ora sapeva essere un grave errore: insultare Hagrid.

Draco seguì Harry, non volendolo lasciare andare via.

"Eccoti qui, 'arry!" salutò Hagrid, allungando un cono a Harry. Harry lo prese, girandosi verso Draco. Hagrid notò Draco per la prima volta. "Chi è il tuo amico?"

"Grazie" disse Harry osservando ad occhi spalancati il gelato; non era neanche un cono molto grande, ma dalla sua espressione pareva fosse Natale. "Oh, questo è il mio amico Draco".

Delle sensazioni calde e frastornanti si diffusero in lui alla parola 'amico'. Il rifiuto che Potter gli aveva riservato la prima volta aveva bruciato. Nessuno respingeva Draco perché lui era un tronfio bastardo che pensava che il mondo girasse attorno alla sua grossa testa.

Nessuno tranne Harry Sfregiato Potter.

Ma non questa volta.

Non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un po' compiaciuto.

"Draco, questo è Hagrid. È il Custode delle Chiavi e dei Luoghi a Hogwarts. Mi ha portato qui per prendere le mie cose per la scuole." disse Harry chiaramente elettrizzato.

La scuola aveva mandato Hagrid per introdurre Harry al mondo magico? Avevano per caso assunto alcune di quelle droghe Babbane che fanno uscire di testa? Non avrebbe avuto più senso qualcuno come, diciamo, la McGranitt?

"È un piacere conoscerla" disse Draco fluidamente, allungando la mano verso Hagrid.

Hagrid sembrava alquanto confuso. Draco riuscì a mantenere un'espressione tranquilla mentre l'enorme mano dell'uomo stringeva la sua e quasi lo buttava giù.

"Comincerai Hogwarts con 'arry quest'anno?"

"È così, signore"

"Ah, non chiamarmi signore. Va bene Hagrid".

"Va bene... Hagrid" disse Draco riuscendo in qualche modo a tirare fuori le parole. Non si era mai rivolto al mezzo gigante chiamandolo per nome. Cercò di rimanere cortese, ma era difficile visto che i suoi sentimenti verso l'uomo non erano cambiati come quelli nei confronti di Harry Potter avevano chiaramente fatto. Draco lo trovava ancora un poco tardo.

Harry stava emozionalmente a raccontando la loro discussione all'interno del negozio ad Hagrid e questi iniziò a lanciare occhiate preoccupate a Draco.

"Possiamo andare al negozio di bacchette?" chiese cortesemente Harry. "È dove sta andando Draco e ha chiesto e posso andare con lui".

Draco guardò leggermente Hagrid. Sembrava che ci stesse pensando molto seriamente, combattuto tra il fatto che Harry aveva trovato Draco Malfoy e il vedere quanto Harry fosse felice. Solo un imbecille non avrebbe realizzato che il ragazzo era raramente felice per qualcosa.

Orgoglio e gioia filtrarono nuovamente dentro Draco. Era di nuovo fortunato.

"Be, ok. Suppongo che lo potremmo fare. Camminerò con voi e poi... be, penso che ti prenderò un animale. Come regalo" dichiarò Hagrid contento.

"Cosa? No..."

"Ah, nessun problema. Verrò con voi" disse Hagrid spingendo leggermente Harry.

O leggermente per lui, infatti Harry inciampò verso Draco, che lo afferrò e rimise in piedi. Il gruppo camminava lungo la via verso il negozio di bacchette. Le dita di Draco iniziarono a formicolare. Gli mancava la sua bacchetta. L'ultima volta che aveva visto la sua bacchetta era nelle mani di Potter. E funzionava sorprendentemente bene per Potter. Flettendo le dita, Draco sbirciò verso Harry che stava guardandosi attorno come se stesse cercando di scoprire tutti i luoghi di Diagon Alley in un solo istante. Quegli impressionanti occhi verdi gli sarebbero usciti dalla testa da un momento all'altro.

Harry iniziò a fare domande a cui Draco rispose con impazienza. Stava guardando la via con occhi nuovi: con gli occhi di Harry. Era diverso dal suo solito modo di fare infatti prima era solito marciare con un'aria di superiorità quando camminava per quelle strade. Lui era un Malfoy, destinato a grandi cose e la maggior parte delle persone che passavano di lì non erano degne della sporcizia sotto le sue scarpe.

Ora era diverso, Draco era cambiato. Le cose di cui era fermamente convinto a undici anni ora erano in frantumi. La sua fiducia in suo padre era disintegrata. Le sue convinzioni verso la questione Purosangue e non erano cavolate. Il sangue non era importante. L'unica cosa importante era essere magici, l'unica cosa era che ti era concesso usare la magia. Non importava da dove si venisse. Suo padre aveva torto e Draco sperava di riuscire a indirizzarlo verso un sentiero meno violento. Tuttavia stava iniziando a credere che non sarebbe mai riuscito a cambiare il punto di vista di suo padre. La prima volta che aveva menzionato qualcosa del genere da quando aveva girato indietro l'orologio suo padre per poco non lo decapitava.

Draco lanciò uno sguardo verso Harry e si stupì quando realizzò che si stava divertendo. Draco stava sorridendo. Sorridendo sinceramente e le reazioni di Harry lo divertivano. Lasciava che il suo stupore e la sua meraviglia si mostrassero sul suo viso. E continuava a sorridere a Draco, aveva un'espressione che Draco aveva visto solo rivolta verso il Weasel.

Draco ricambiò il sorriso e continuò a rispondere alle domande.

* * *

N/T Spero che questo secondo capitolo vi sia piaciuto. Per favore, fatemi sapere se preferite che le note sul testo, come quella Weasley/Weasel, le scriva in mezzo al testo o che le raggruppi alla fine del capitolo.


	3. Bacchette, Legami e Regali

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I do not own it. Much of Ollivander's dialogue comes from _Phylosopher's Stone_ by JKR. Other bits also come from the book.**

 **Discaimer:** Se lo sapete, non mi appartiene. Parte del dialogo con Olivander viene da "La Pietra Filosofale" di JKR. Anche altre piccole parti vengono dal libro.

* * *

 **Cap 3. Bacchette, Legami e Regali**

* * *

"Wow" esalò Harry sbirciando dalla vetrina dello stantio negozio di bacchette.

"Draco!".

La porta del negozio si spalancò e Atlanta schizzò fuori, agitando quello che sembrava un calderone e chiacchierando all'impazzata a proposito di cosa c'era nel calderone senza neanche accorgersi che Draco non era solo.

"Zia Cissy mi ha anche lasciato vedere le scope!" finì Atlanta. Finalmente si accorse dell'uomo eccessivamente alto dietro a Draco e spalancò gli occhi. "Wow, sei veramente alto".

"E tu americana" affermò Hagrid confuso.

"Lo sono!" esclamò Atlanta saltellando. "Chi sei?"

"Atlanta" la rimproverò Draco.

Atlanta continuò sorridendo "Io sono Atlanta Black".

Draco corse il rischio e spiò oltre la sua spalla. Hagrid era sbiancato. Varie emozioni gli guizzarono in viso mentre fissava Atlanta come divertito. Atlanta porse la sua minuscola mano. I suoi occhi si strinsero un poco in attesa.

"Rubeus Hagrid, ma chiamami solo Hagrid" rispose Hagrid, una risata nel suo tono di voce, quando finalmente le strinse la piccola mano.

"È il Custode delle Chiavi e dei Luoghi a Hogwarts" scoppiò Harry.

Atlanta si girò verso Harry, i suoi occhi si illuminarono, le tonalità dorate brillavano fortemente con la sua eccitazione, ma non perché fosse Harry Potter. Si rivoltò verso Hagrid e chiese: "Lavori a Hogwarts! Io ci voglio andare, ma tutti i Black sono andati a Dibonein da quando fu fondata dal... mio bis alla milionesima nonno".

"Cos'è Dibonein?" chiese Harry perplesso.

Atlanta si girò verso di lui e iniziò a chiacchierare sulla scuola di magia costruita da qualche parte nelle montagne americane dal suo antenato.

"Uh, vi lascio andare dentro. Ti vengo a riprendere come hai finito, d'accordo 'arry?"

Harry annuì.

"Mi sono dimenticata di presentarmi. Che scortese da parte mia. Sono Black, Atlanta Black".

Ancora una volta tese il braccio, sorridendo gioiosamente a Harry. Lui sembrava turbato, ma le strinse la mano. Poi, sogghignando, disse "Potter, Harry Potter".

Ridacchiarono tutti e due come se avessero appena condiviso la più importante battuta del mondo.

"Io adoro i film di James Bond!" annunciò Atlanta "Mamma dice che sono troppo... oltre la mia comprensione, ma mi piacciono le esplosioni. Non mi piace tutto quel baciarsi".

Arricciò il suo naso aristocratico, una combinazione Black/Lupin, e afferrò la mano di Harry. Lo strattonò un paio di volte prima che Hagrid ridendo sotto i baffi li salutasse. Velocemente Draco lo ringraziò per aver lasciato che Harry venisse con loro. Hagrid studiò Draco per un momento poi annuì. Draco si affrettò dentro il negozio dove Atlanta stava farfugliando di Dibonein mentre sua madre guardava scandalizzata Atlanta perché parlava con un ragazzino malridotto.

"Salve, Madre" la salutò Draco.

"Draco, tesoro. Con chi sta parlando Atlanta? Un tuo nuovo amico?"

Draco notò gli occhi di sua madre sfrecciare verso la grande figura che si allontanava dalla vetrina del negozio. Era sicuro che da dentro avesse visto cosa era successo, ma aveva deciso che ci doveva essere una ragione se suo figlio aveva socializzato con un bambino in vestiti Babbani troppo grandi per lui. All'improvviso Atlanta smise di parlare a metà frase e si girò a guardare Narcissa e Draco.

"Madre, questo è Harry Potter" disse Draco, indicando Harry.

Harry sorrise educatamente facendo un passo in avanti e sembrando insicuro se dovesse porgere la mano in questa situazione. Narcissa spalancò gli occhi e si mosse verso quel ragazzino mal vestito, soffermando gli occhi sulla cicatrice sulla sua fronte. Avvertendo il suo sguardo Harry si appiattì la frangia e si mosse con imbarazzo. Atlanta saltellò al suo fianco.

"Zia Narcissa" disse "Harry ha capito la mia citazione da James Bond!"

Narcissa mosse la sua attenzione su Atlanta. Lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero alla bambina e Atlanta smise di saltellare.

"Harry, è un piacere conoscerti. Io sono la madre di Draco" disse Narcissa.

Timidamente Harry le porse la mano. Si stava chiaramente richiudendo nel suo guscio ora che era di fronte alla intimidatoria Narcissa Malfoy. Sua madre afferrò la mano di Harry e la strinse. Lei fece cenno alla sedia accanto a lei. Harry lanciò uno sguardo a Draco prima di sedersi. Velocemente Atlanta si sedette all'altro lato di Harry.

"Buon pomeriggio" una debole voce risuonò distintamente dietro di loro.

Draco si girò. Un vecchio uomo con occhi inquietanti apparve dalle tenebre del negozio. Draco sentì Atlanta sussultare dietro di sé visto che lei non sapeva che Olivander godeva nel saltare fuori dal nulla e spaventare i suoi clienti.

"Salve" rispose Harry.

"Buon pomeriggio" rispose Draco e venne prontamente ignorato in favore di Harry. Schiacciò giù la scintilla che avvampò. Se voleva essere amico di Harry Potter doveva abituarsi. Nonostante fosse chiaro che Harry detestasse questo trattamento, sarebbe comunque successo. Se il Weasel propenso alla gelosia poteva abituarsi, altrettanto poteva Draco. E molto più velocemente del Weasel.

"Ah, sì, sì, sì" disse Olivander piano, sbarrando i suoi occhi chiari, "Mi chiedevo quando l'avrei vista. Harry Potter".

Esalò il nome e l'intero negozio sembrò fremere. Harry si appiattì la frangia.

"Gli occhi della madre" dichiarò Olivander con gli occhi posati sul viso di Harry. "Sembra solo ieri quando lei venne a prendere una bacchetta. Lunga dieci pollici e un quarto, sibilante, salice. Perfetta per gli incantesimi".

Olivander fece un passo verso Harry, studiandolo più profondamente. Harry si agitava evidentemente a disagio.

"Tu batti le palpebre?"

Olivander si staccò dalla sua ammirazione e si voltò di scatto per guardare Atlanta. I suoi occhi si spostarono su di lei e per un momento sembrò quasi spaventato.

"Vedi, non hai battuto le palpebre da quando siamo entrati" chiarì Atlanta sedendosi dritta.

"Atlanta Siria Black!" la sgridò fermamente Narcissa.

Draco sobbalzò sorpreso non avendo mai veramente sentito sua madre sgridare nessuno oltre agli Elfi Domestici. Almeno era decisamente differente grazie alla mancanza di disgusto nel suo tono.

Atlanta si ritirò leggermente imbarazzata prima di sbirciare di nuovo verso Olivander il quale stava studiando Atlanta stranito.

"Non sapevo che Sirius Black avesse avuto una figlia" commentò lui. Dal suo tono basso sembrava che fosse un commento destinato solo alle sue orecchie più che altro. "Edera, quindici pollici, corda di drago, molto flessibile".

Atlanta piegò la testa di lato, ora confusa.

Olivander la studiò da vicino, quasi attaccando il naso al suo viso. "Ah, ma io lo vedo. I capelli, gli zigomi, la troppa abbondanza di energia, eppure... gli occhi sono completamente sbagliati. Anche il naso".

"È quello che dice il mio papà. A proposito dei miei occhi. Sirius Black aveva lo stesso colore di occhi? Sa, io ho sempre pensato di avere la madre sbagliata, non il padre. Aspetti, magari il Sirius Black che lei conosce era una ragazza? Perché l'unico britannico che conosco è..."

"Atlanta" sibilò Narcissa "Piantala".

Lentamente Atlanta tornò indietro nella sedia sapendo di aver infastidito Narcissa. Draco prese un respiro profondo, sapeva che a volte sua madre odiava essere imparentata con Sirius Black. Al momento era dovuto al fatto che l'avevano preso per aver ucciso tredici Babbani e aver lasciato solo un dito di un mago. Nel futuro sarebbe stato perché non l'aveva fatto, era innocente, e sarebbe stato ucciso dalla bacchetta di Bellatrix, di fatto terminando la diretta linea Black. Draco era sicuro che i cugini non avessero mai avuto un buon rapporto. Lui non sapeva molto di Sirius Black oltre che Potter probabilmente amava l'uomo e che sua madre era profondamente delusa da lui.

Olivander scattò sull'attenti, i suoi occhi inquietanti si bloccarono su Narcissa mentre lei fissava fredda Atlanta. Atlanta si afflosciò un po' fino a che Narcissa non bisbigliò qualcosa e lei saltò su, diritta e rigida. Draco cercò di non ridere. Atlanta si dimenticava sempre di sedersi dritta. Era sicuro che lei non potesse neanche camminare in linea retta.

"Narcissa Malfoy. Salice, dieci pollici e mezzo, coda di unicorno, rigida" spiattellò Olivander. Draco sospettava che fosse qualcosa, spiattellare dati sulle bacchette della gente, che l'uomo faceva senza accorgersene. Sua madre sorrise a labbra strette e gli annuì. Olivander diresse la sua attenzione ai due ragazzi. "Chi vorrebbe iniziare per primo?".

"Io" si offrì volontario Draco visto che era in piedi. Le sue dita smaniose di avere di nuovo la sua bacchetta.

Harry deglutì quasi grato. Sembrava che Harry volesse fare altre domande, quindi Draco iniziò a sproloquiare su tutto quello che sapeva sulle bacchette. Elencò i legni, i diversi tipi di nuclei magici, come le date di nascita tendevano a ripartirsi i tipi di legno. Olivander ritornò sembrando leggermente impressionato dalle conoscenze di Draco.

Draco, quando Olivander glielo chiese, non volle ammettere dove aveva imparato tutto. In parte perché dubitava che Olivander gli avrebbe creduto (siccome aveva imparato dallo stesso Olivander quando l'Oscuro Signore aveva rapito l'uomo) e in parte per frustrazione. Draco voleva urlare che sapeva quale era la sua bacchetta, specialmente dopo l'enorme pila di bacchette che stavano ai suoi piedi. Comunque trattenne il suo temperamento e non urlò per la sua bacchetta di biancospino. Draco non ricordava neppure se ci fosse voluto così tanto tempo l'ultima volta.

Quindi Draco continuò a parlare di bacchette.

Uno sguardo a sua madre gli disse che stava tendendo verso un territorio ignoto. Lei sembrava impressionata che lui sapesse tanto senza che lei ne fosse al corrente, eppure perplessa che lui lo sapesse. Figurarsi perché stesse rispondendo a tutte le domande di Harry senza un minimo di fastidio (Harry aveva ricominciato a fare domande come Draco aveva ricominciato a parlare).

"Vediamo. Biancospino, dieci pollici, ragionevolmente elastica, crine di unicorno" disse Olivander, prendendo la futura bacchetta di Draco fuori dalla scatola.

Draco quasi balzò per agguantare la bacchetta da Olivander. Essere basso aveva i suoi punti deboli. Olivander gli mise in mano la bacchetta e un calore si espanse dentro di lui e delle scintille verdi sprizzarono dalla punta. Atlanta gridò di gioia e Harry esultò. Draco si voltò in tempo per vedere i due che si scambiavano un sorriso. Sembrava che Narcissa Malfoy non sapesse se dovesse rimproverare Atlanta o riempirsi di sollievo perché potevano andare via.

"Possiamo rimanere per Harry?" chiese Atlanta come Narcissa si alzò tirando fuori il suo borsellino. Narcissa si immobilizzò guardando Atlanta che sfoggiava i suoi occhi da cane bastonato.

"Sì, Madre" disse Draco "Vorrei rimanere. Per favore?"

Ci vollero dieci minuti di piagnucolii mentre Narcissa pagava perché lei cedesse. Ci sarebbero voluti meno di dieci minuti, ma Olivander continuava a cercare di capire di chi fosse figlia Atlanta. Continuava a elencare parenti Black e bacchette per Atlanta, che da parte sua appariva educatamente frastornata. Olivander, tuttavia, sembrava pensare che stessero giocando.

"Va bene" disse Narcissa, sulla soglia dell'esasperazione. "Atlanta, torna seduta".

Atlanta si sedette nella sedia affianco a Draco, sorridendo apertamente. Draco ricambiò cortese il sorriso.

"Ah, ora signor Potter" iniziò Olivander e presentò la bacchetta del padre di Potter che era buona per la Trasfigurazione.

Un'ora dopo, l'intero negozio di bacchette era impilato attorno a Harry che sembrava sul punto di venire sepolto dalle scatole di bacchette, Olivander si massaggiò la guancia borbottando a proposito di un cliente difficile. Draco stava iniziando a pentirsi di essere voluto restare quando Olivander strinse le labbra e disse, "Mi chiedo se... sì, perché no?"

L'inquietante creatore di bacchette svanì e ritornò con una scatola che sembrava più vecchia della polvere. Soffiò la polvere in faccia a Harry. Lui starnutì, sbattendo le palpebre e rovesciando una torre di bacchette dietro di lui. Con cura, con molta più cura di come avesse tirato fuori le altre bacchette, Olivander estrasse una bacchetta di colore scuro.

"Combinazione insolita" informò Harry "Agrifoglio e piume di fenice, undici pollici bella flessibile".

Harry si sporse timidamente in avanti e prese la bacchetta. Dal suo linguaggio del corpo Draco poteva dire che quella era la bacchetta giusta. Ancora prima che Harry la muovesse verso il basso con un fruscio e mandasse un fiume di scintille d'oro e argento dappertutto. C'era qualcosa in Harry che semplicemente di illuminò quando ebbe la bacchetta in mano. Si mise a testa alta e con maggior orgoglio.

"Bene, bene, bene" mormorò Olivander guardando scomparire le scintille. "Curioso, molto curioso. Curioso".

Riprese la bacchetta da Harry che si incupì. "Scusi, ma cosa c'è di curioso?"

Pallidi occhi d'argento si fissarono su Harry, quasi scavandogli solchi nella testa.

"Ricordo tutte le bacchette che ho venduto, signor Potter. Ogni singola bacchetta. Si dia il caso che la fenice la cui piuma risiede nella sua bacchetta ha dato solo un'altra piuma. Solo una. È curioso che questa bacchetta l'abbia scelta quando la sua sorella le ha inflitto quella cicatrice".

La mano di Harry volò alla sua frangia e se la appiattì nuovamente. Affianco a Draco, Atlanta sussultò e sbarrò i suoi grandi occhi dorati come adocchiava Harry. Draco e sua madre, scioccati in egual misura, poterono solo fissarli.

Quante erano le probabilità?

Diavolo, Harry Potter _era_ il Prescelto.

Olivander fece un cenno con la testa. Posizionando con cura la bacchetta di nuovo dentro la vecchissima scatola. "Sì, sì. Tredici pollici e mezzo, tasso. Ricordi, è la bacchetta a scegliere il mago, non vice versa. Penso che possiamo aspettarci grandi cose da lei. Dopotutto, Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato ha fatto grandi cose; terribili, ma grandi."

Un brivido percorse Harry quando prese la scatola. "Voldemort aveva la sorella di questa bacchetta?"

Narcissa fece un leggero sibilo al suono del nome dell'Oscuro Signore. Draco si mosse inquieto. Ci sarebbe voluto un po' per abituarsi all'abitudine di Harry di pronunciare il nome dell'Oscuro Signore.

Sembrava che Harry non avesse idea di come reagire a quello che era appena successo. Draco capì che aveva bisogno di una figura genitoriale nella sua vita. Fortunatamente ne avevano una con loro. Dopo essersi ripresa dal sentire il nome dell'Oscuro Signore Narcissa si alzò in piedi, ricordò a Harry di pagare e ringraziò Olivander. Velocemente Harry fece quanto suggerito e Narcissa accompagnò i bambini fuori dal negozio dove vennero accolti da Hagrid. Aveva una gabbia con sé con all'interno un gufo bianco come la neve. Draco avvertì un fiotto di qualcosa appena vide il familiare uccello bianco. Non era sicuro se fosse conforto o familiarità.

"Buon compleanno Harry!" annunciò Hagrid, esibendo il gufo verso Harry. Harry sussultò, proferendo che non aveva mai ricevuto un regalo di compleanno prima di allora. Draco lo guardò storto, aspettando che si correggesse. Ma non lo fece, continuo solamente a osservare il gufo, incespicando mentre ringraziava e insisteva che Hagrid non doveva prendergli niente.

"È il tuo compleanno?" chiede Atlanta con un sorriso sghembo.

Harry si voltò verso di lei, alzando la testa verso la bambina, più alta eppure più giovane. Atlanta scavò nel calderone che aveva con sé per un momento per poi tiare fuori un sacchetto che spinse verso Harry.

"Sapevo che c'era una ragione per cui le voleva. Ecco. Buon compleanno!" esclamò lei, spingendo un'altra volta il pacchetto verso Harry, che non lo prese soprattutto perché aveva le braccia piene con la gabbia per uccelli.

"Ma- no-questo è- tu- no" balbettò Harry.

"È chiaramente per te" insistette Atlanta.

Hagrid riprese la gabbia da Harry, incoraggiandolo a prendere il sacchetto. Harry esitò due secondi prima di afferrarlo e osservarlo un poco prima di aprirlo, confuso.

"Sono Gobbiglie. Qui" disse lei, tornando a frugare nel calderone. "Ho un libro che spiega il gioco".

"Atlanta, davvero sapevi che era il compleanno di Harry?" chiese Narcissa, sconcertata.

Atlanta aveva l'abitudine di portarsi appresso e comprare cose che non voleva. Aveva questa caratteristica anche nella vecchia linea temporale. Quando Draco l'aveva conosciuta (la prima volta) lei si era improvvisamente accorta del perché si stesse portando appresso un drago sputa fuoco giocattolo da oltre un anno. Altair Black, suo padre, rivendicava che ci fosse sangue di Veggente in lei, mentre sua madre, Circe Hilderbatch (la donna era prima di tutto una famosa creatrice di pozioni, e una moglie in secondo luogo), lo attribuiva alla buona natura di sua figlia. Draco supponeva che Atlanta fosse semplicemente strana.

Draco sorrise dolcemente mentre Atlanta cercava il libro. Draco era sicuro che avesse nelle tasche almeno dieci oggetti a caso che erano destinati ad essere dati a persone quando ne avrebbero avuto più bisogno, senza parlare poi di quello che aveva ficcato nel calderone.

"No" rispose semplicemente Atlanta che aveva trovato il libro. Lo porse a Harry.

Harry prese lentamente il libro, ringraziandola, apparendo come se fosse un sogno e completamente stupefatto.

"Prego" canticchiò Atlanta nel suo leggero accento americano.

"Harry" iniziò Draco, attirando la sua attenzione. "Io devo andare, ma, ecco, ora che hai un gufo, ti dispiacerebbe se ti scrivessi? Finché non inizia la scuola?".

Harry si illuminò, gli occhi grandi in un mix di sorpresa e gioia. "Tu mi vuoi scrivere?".

Lo chiese come se non si azzardasse a crederlo.

La sua vita a casa doveva essere veramente brutta. Draco provò pena per quel bambino che non era un immaturo ragazzino viziato. Harry non era neanche cattivo. Nonostante Draco ne fosse stato al corrente da bambino, non gli importava. Ma, avendo l'esperienza e la conoscenza di un ragazzo di diciassette anni, vedere questo bambino di undici anni che era innocente e desideroso di appartenere a qualcosa fece sentire Draco confuso e affranto.

"Certo. Se va bene?"

"Sì. Non ho mai avuto un gufo prima. Come funziona?"

"Allora, ora ci scambiamo gli indirizzi."

"Anche io! Scriverò anch'io! Anche quando sarete a scuola!" offrì Atlanta. Stava saltellando, la sua coda di cavallo frusciava avanti e indietro alle sue spalle. "Io non inizierò la scuola fino all'anno prossimo."

"Cosa fai se non vai a scuola?"

"Ho un insegnante privato" rispose Atlanta "Gli farebbe piacere se avessi un amico di penna! È britannico!"

Harry fissò Atlanta come se gli stesse parlando in Greco.

"Il mio insegnante privato. Lui è britannico. È per questo che la mia voce suona strana agli altri americani".

Harry continuava ad apparire perplesso.

"Possiamo tutti scambiarci gli indirizzi" chiarì Draco. Si voltò verso sua madre.

"Posso usare un pezzo della pergamena che abbiamo comprato prima?"

"Ne ho nella mia borsa" offrì lei, aprendo la sua borsetta e tirandone fuori un foglietto e una piuma auto inchiostrante. Inoltre tirò fuori una rubrica in pelle, Draco sapeva che conteneva gli indirizzi delle persone giuste. Lei lasciò gli oggetti in mano a Draco, che scrisse velocemente il proprio indirizzo assieme a quello di Atlanta nel foglietto che poi diede a Harry. Harry recitò poi il suo indirizzo a Draco, "Numero 4, Privet Drive, Surrey, England".

La rubrica di sua madre ora conteneva qualcosa che non aveva mai avuto prima: un indirizzo Babbano.

Draco si voltò e ringraziò sua madre. Lei riprese la rubrica in silenzio, facendola cadere nella sua borsa. Lanciò a Draco uno sguardo incuriosito quando lui si girò di nuovo verso Harry.

"Ti scriverò stanotte, se va bene?" chiese Draco con esitazione.

"Splendido. Starò attento per il gufo" disse Harry sorridendo.

Draco annuì brevemente. "Be, è stato un piacere conoscerti Harry. Anche lei signor Hagrid".

"Piacere di aver conosciuto anche te Draco. Anche tu Atlanta. Lieto di averla vista signora Malfoy" disse Hagrid impacciato. Abbassò lievemente la testa in direzione della madre di Draco, apparendo leggermente sorpreso.

"Anche per me... è stato piacevole incontrarla qui signor Hagrid" rispose sua madre formalmente in tono decisamente chiuso. Riuscì a non schernire o fare smorfie, essendo giunta alla stessa conclusione di Draco: non offendere il mezzo sangue di fronte a Harry. Rivolse poi la sua attenzione a Harry. Gli fece un piccolo sorriso che Draco le aveva visto dare solo ad Atlanta quando si comportava come una signorina. "È stato anche un piacere fare la tua conoscenza signor Potter".

Quello che accadde dopo scioccò Draco profondamente. Sua madre si inginocchiò fino a essere alla stessa altezza di Harry e gli sorrise apertamente. Studiò il timido, minuscolo ragazzo.

"Sai che siamo cugini, Harry?" chiede lei a bassa voce. Allungò una mano e gli spostò la frangia di lato in modo che più o meno coprisse la sua cicatrice. Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono e gli cascò la mascella.

"Cosa?" chiese Draco. Questa gli era nuova. Anche Atlanta era scioccata e lei aveva tutto l'albero genealogico della famiglia Black memorizzato. Sia quello americano che quello inglese. Conosceva pure l'albero dei Malfoy perché ad un certo punto erano emigrati dalla Francia anche verso l'America e sposati all'interno della famiglia Black. Nemmeno una volta nessuno dei due aveva visto qualche Potter.

"Cugini?" chiese Harry, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Narcissa.

Lei annuì, la sua mano strinse piano il braccio di Harry. "Sì, tuo padre era il figlio di Charlus Potter e Dorea Black, la mia prozia".

"La nonna di Potter era una Black?" sparò fuori Draco.

"Aspetta che lo dica al signor Remus!"

Per una volta la madre di Draco ignorò quelle grida sconnesse, la sua attenzione su

Harry.

"Ti dovrò far vedere l'albero genealogico della Famiglia Black. I Potter sono lì sopra".

Draco aveva visto l'albero genealogico eppure non si era mai accorto che ci fossero i Potter. D'altronde potrebbe anche essere stato eliminato poiché alla sua famiglia non piaceva far vedere che erano imparentati con chi aveva scacciato il Signore Oscuro. O provato.

"Aspetta, quindi io e Draco siamo parenti?" esclamò Harry, sbalordito e eccitato.

"Esatto".

Hagrid appariva frastornato e preoccupato. Non era chiaramente preparato per questo. Questo, e il fatto che era molto più probabile che Narcissa Malfoy si comportasse in maniera fredda e indifferente con gli altri, non premurosa, affettuosa e amorevole, che era come si comportava di solito con Draco. E solo con lui.

Provò a sentirsi geloso, ma lo sguardo di pura confusione e la chiara aria di disagio che veniva da Harry glielo impediva. Era chiaro che nessuno si era veramente mai preso cura di Harry e questo diceva tantissimo.


	4. Il Ragazzo Vestito di Stracci

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it.**

 **Disclaimer:** Se lo sai, non mi appartiene.

* * *

 **Cap 4 Il Ragazzo Vestito di Stracci**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy studiò attentamente il famoso Bambino Sopravvissuto. Quando Draco e Atlanta erano arrivati con quel piccolo ragazzino era insospettita e confusa. Si rifiutava di credere che quel piccolo bambino mal vestito fosse Harry Potter. Chi mai vestirebbe Harry Potter in stracci troppo grandi? E chi gli permetterebbe di uscire di casa con gli occhiali tenuti insieme dallo scotch?

Inoltre, se ben ricordava, né James Potter né Lily Evans in Potter erano poveri. Il bambino era un piccoletto. Stando tra Draco e Atlanta (che, certo, era stranamente alta per una bambina) il ragazzino sembrava molto più giovane dei suoi presunti undici anni.

L'unica prova chiara che il bambino era effettivamente Harry Potter era il fatto che aveva la cicatrice. E che Draco l'aveva chiamato così.

Subito dopo aver esaminato lei stessa il ragazzo scoprì che era davvero un Potter. In lui c'era molto poco della donna Mezzosangue, eccetto per i suoi occhi. Aveva i capelli fuori controllo di James, che erano neri a causa del sangue Black che scorreva nelle vene sue e di suo figlio. Il naso ere interamente Potter, mentre la struttura del viso era molto simile alla forma aristocratica di cui tutti i Black sembravano non riuscire a liberarsi. Se il bambino fosse stato nutrito e curato adeguatamente sarebbe stato chiaro che lui e Atlanta erano parenti alla lontana. È una cosa che aveva affascinato Narcissa come Atlanta era cresciuta, sembrava sempre più una Black. Era facile identificare ogni Black americano che aveva incontrato come un suo parente.

I geni Black erano forti.

Il bambino Potter era troppo magro, decise Narcissa dando una calda stretta al suo braccio. Era anche teso e insicuro, non era mai stato trattato, o non gli si era mai parlato, con gentilezza. Si era riempita di indignazione alla sua reazione quando aveva ricevuto il gufo in regalo. E lo sguardo del povero ragazzino quando Atlanta gli aveva dato le Gobbiglie? Era un crimine.

Con chi aveva lasciato questo povero bambino quel folle amante dei Babbani?

"Oggi è il tuo compleanno? Hai undici anni?" chiese Narcissa. Il ragazzo annuì. "Undici anni è giusto l'età perfetta." Il ragazzo divenne confuso. "Sei mai stato dal... dottore per gli occhi?".

La parola Babbana aveva uno strano sapore nella sua bocca, ma doveva averla detta bene, siccome il bambino sapeva di cosa lei stesse parlando. Si morse il labbro e scosse la testa.

"No, mia, emm, zia Petunia mi ha portato alle bancarelle dell'usato per prendere degli occhiali dopo che la mia insegnante a scuola ha detto che mi servivano".

Il ragazzo proferì quelle parole come se fosse stata un'orribile tragedia.

"Il signor Hagrid potrebbe portarti a vedere uno dei nostri dottori per gli occhi. Qui sono chiamati Occulary. Sei abbastanza grande, ma non troppo per venire sottoposto all'incantesimo per cancellare la miopia. Io l'ho fatto quando avevo la tua età."

"Davvero?"

Narcissa annuì. Si rialzò in piedi lentamente tendendo la mano sulla spalla del ragazzino. "Signor Hagrid, anche se lui dovesse scegliere di non fare l'incantesimo per la correzione della vista, deve fare la visita. Sono sicura che la situazione sia cambiata. E avrebbe bisogno di un paio di occhiali nuovi".

"È costoso? L'incantesimo di correzione della vista?" chiese Harry. Dopo averla osservata fece marcia indietro velocemente. "Io ho..., be ho una camera blindata. Ma non ci avevo pensato".

Dato che lui era l'ultimo Potter e quindi l'erede della fortuna dell'Antica e Nobile Casata dei Potter, non aveva di che preoccuparsi. Tuttavia Narcissa sospettava che al ragazzo non fosse stata data quest'informazione. Sembrava che in quel momento fosse preoccupato di non avere abbastanza soldi.

"Hagrid, possiamo andare?" chiese il bambino guardando in su verso il mezzo sangue. "Almeno... per prendere degli occhiali nuovi?"

"Certo!" gridò il babbeo a Harry, sembrando scioccato dalla richiesta. Ma insomma! "Abbiamo tempo".

Harry si girò verso di lei e le sorrise. Le sorrise davvero. L'effetto era sbalorditivo.

Narcissa aveva perso quasi tutta la sua famiglia per colpa delle scelte che avevano fatto. Nonostante non desse colpa ad Andromeda per la sua scelta di sposarsi per amore, per mantenere le apparenze all'interno della famiglia, Narcissa aveva dato l'impressione di ripudiare sua sorella maggiore. Dopo essersi sposata nella famiglia Malfoy era obbligatorio, ma Narcissa mandava ancora dei saltuari gufi a Drommie.

Bellatrix aveva fatto una scelta sciocca dopo la caduta dell'Oscuro Signore, finendo in prigione a vita, così come era successo a suo cugino Sirius. Regulus, il suo cugino preferito, era morto a causa delle sue scelte e dell'Oscuro Signore.

Lei era l'ultima Black Inglese rimasta. Eppure di fronte a lei, raggiungibile, stava Harry Potter, un cugino. Due piccoli salti sull'albero genealogico collegavano Harry a Narcissa. Un altro legame alla, una volta fiera, Antica e Nobile Casata dei Black. Nonostante i Potter non fossero mai stati nella sua cerchia sociale mentre lei e James crescevano, ogni tanto si erano incrociati. Lui era orgoglioso, se non un po' arrogante per i motivi sbagliati.

Lei non avrebbe dovuto puntare le sue speranze solo su Atlanta per riportare indietro l'orgoglio perso dalla Casata dei Black nell'ultima guerra. Harry Potter poteva aiutarla. Nonostante non fosse sicura del perché Draco avesse fatto amicizia con qualcuno come Harry di sua spontanea volontà, siccome, per il suo aspetto soltanto, Draco non lo avrebbe neanche notato se non per deriderlo, era comunque felice. Di fronte a lei stavano tre meravigliosi bambini per costruire un solido futuro. Anche se il cognome Black potrebbe non avere mai più il potere che aveva una volta in Inghilterra, il sangue sarebbe andato avanti. E col nuovo sangue portato da Atlanta e Harry, la vena di pazzia sarebbe forse scomparsa?

"Grande" disse Harry, sempre con il suo sorriso contagioso. Si voltò di nuovo verso Narcissa. "Grazie, uh, signora Malfoy... emm, Lady Malfoy per il suggerimento".

"Puoi chiamarmi Zia Narcissa se vuoi. Non sono necessari titoli formali tra amici" offrì lei.

"Okay".

Harry si illuminò ancora di più.

"Ti scrivo stanotte" ricordò Draco al bambino.

Harry allargò ancora il sorriso, agitando la mano e salutando. Hagrid gli prese la spalla e iniziò a spingere via il piccolo bambino. Narcissa si corrucciò. Perché quel folle amante dei Babbani aveva mandato quel mezzo sangue per introdurre Harry al mondo magico? Non mandavano ma McGranitt solitamente? Lei aveva la testa sulle spalle.

"Draco, caro, c'è una ragione per cui hai fatto amicizia con Harry? Sai che tuo padre non ne sarebbe contento," disse lei, più per abitudine che altro.

Lucius non sarebbe stato contento. Anche se era riuscito a scampare la prigione per la sua stupidità, ci credeva ancora fermamente. Non gli sarebbe andato molto bene che suo figlio facesse amicizia con la ragione della caduta del suo cosiddetto maestro.

"Ho le mie ragioni".

Atlanta fece un verso "Sul serio?"

"No, sto scherzando".

"No, tu sei Draco.".

Draco lanciò un'occhiata annoiata alla sua lontana cugina. "Sembrava che avesse bisogno di un mentore. Così ho accettato la sfida. In più in questo modo conoscerà le persone giuste. Nessuno è veramente sicuro come sia riuscito... fare qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto all'Oscuro Signore. Sto mantenendo le mie opzioni aperte (N/T Lett. "I'm keeping my options open") ".

Narcissa prese la mano di Atlanta e la tirò un pochino.

"Mi è piaciuto" annunciò Atlanta, sincronizzando i suoi passi con Narcissa. Fece oscillare un po' il suo calderone. Atlanta sospirò in modo piuttosto drammatico con quel suo maledetto sorriso sbilenco in viso. E nonostante normalmente Atlanta ricordasse fortemente, a Narcissa, suo cugino Sirius, quando sorrideva in quel modo assomigliava al suo tutor Remus Lupin. Era a dir poco inquietante. Non c'era alcun modo che la bambina fosse imparentata con Lupin. "Vorrei poter andare a Hogwarts. È dove ci sono, tuvvi. (tutti voi)*"

"Non usare quella parola rozza Atlanta" la sgridò Narcissa inorridendo al suono

"Cosa ha detto tuo padre?"

"I campagnoli usano quella parola Atlanta" disse la bambina abbassando la voce per imitare suo padre. "Le formali giovani dame non lo dicono. I Membri del Salotto non parlano come dei ratti eviscerati".

"Dubito che li abbia chiamati ratti eviscerati" sghignazzò Draco.

I bambini iniziarono a battibeccare, ma Narcissa li ignorò. Aveva avuto un'idea.

* * *

A Harry stava girando la testa. Era sicuro che, se non avesse avuto un collo attaccato alla spina dorsale, la sua testa starebbe veramente girando in cerchio intorno a lui. O semplicemente cadrebbe e rotolerebbe sotto il suo letto. Aveva un intero mese di lettere sparse per la sua camera, tutte da parte di Draco e Atlanta. Mentre sembrava che Draco rimanesse a casa, al contrario sembrava che Atlanta non stesse mai a lungo nello stesso posto. Aveva due sue lettere in cui diceva di essere da Draco, una dall'Islanda, una da Asheville, Nord Carolina, una da New York, una da una montagna in India, da Nice, Francia e finalmente da Washington D.C.

Le lettere di viaggio di Atlanta erano piene di cose a caso, come se non potesse decidersi su cosa volesse raccontare a Harry. Nonostante non la conoscesse molto bene, era sicuro che stesse dettando le lettere ad una piuma e che la stesse per lo più farneticando (A Harry venne in mente che con la magia era possibile che la bambina di dieci anni lo stesse effettivamente facendo, siccome i Babbani stavano inventando dispositivi per registrare in un computer discorsi orali in parole scritte, perché i maghi non avrebbero dovuto averli di già?).

La cosa più affascinante che gli aveva detto Atlanta era a proposito di un santuario per lupi mannari che sua madre aveva fondato in Nord Carolina. Harry era scioccato che che ci fossero cose come i lupi mannari. Atlanta gli aveva assicurato che non doveva preoccuparsi, infatti i lupi mannari responsabili si rinchiudevano da soli durante la luna piena in modo da non mordere e infettare le persone. Per qualche ragione le ci erano volute due lettere per spiegarlo.

Le lettere di Draco erano formali e istruttive. Le prime erano un po' rigide, ma con lo scorrere dell'estate Draco si era lasciato andare un poco e Harry si sentiva come se stesse vedendo il vero Draco, non il formale piccolo gentiluomo che diventava quando qualcuno gli faceva notare che si stava comportando come un undicenne.

Non che Harry capisse come si comportasse un vero undicenne. Lui conosceva solo sé stesso e Dudley. Sperava che la maggior parte degli undicenni non si comportasse come Dudley.

Draco gli aveva detto come raggiungere effettivamente il binario per andare a scuola. Hagrid gli aveva semplicemente dato il suo biglietto e lo aveva messo su un treno, svanendo nel nulla. Harry non aveva nessuna idea di come arrivare al binario chiamato "nove e tre quarti". Non aveva mai visto prima di allora un binario che fosse una frazione.

Draco aveva incoraggiato Harry a leggere un libro o due. Ne aveva già letto alcuni prima del suggerimento di Draco. Comunque, dopo aver saputo che il padrino di Draco era l'insegnante di Pozioni e non intratteneva "zucconi incompetenti" Harry aveva letto il libro di Pozioni fronte e retro, così come altri libri correlati alle pozioni che Draco gli aveva mandato in prestito.

Sembrava che Draco fosse ossessionato dalle pozioni. Harry non era sicuro sul perché, ma dopo aver letto il libro pensò che Pozioni era un po' come cucinare, qualcosa di cui lui si intendeva. Dopo che Draco gli disse che, nonostante Harry non potesse utilizzare la magia fuori da Hogwarts fino a diciassette anni, poteva preparare pozioni, poiché non necessitavano l'uso della sua bacchetta (di solito). Siccome Harry non voleva bruciare troppo oro fece solo pozioni utili, come un unguento per le bruciature. Era stato utile quando si era bruciato la mano mentre preparava la colazione. Dopo il successo del suo primo tentativo ne provò alcune altre.

Era elettrizzato dai suoi risultati. Era capace di far andare via velocemente i lividi, diminuire le bruciature e lenire i muscoli dolenti dopo una dura giornata di diserbatura del giardinaggio. La sua soluzione per le scottature non era allo stesso livello, ma non aveva ancora iniziato la scuola. Non si aspettava miracoli.

Seguendo il suggerimento della madre di Draco, Harry era andato a farsi guarire gli occhi quel pomeriggio a Diagon Alley. Era veramente costoso e Hagrid aveva provato a dissuaderlo, ma Harry aveva iniziato a immaginare una vita senza occhiali. Niente più occhiali rotti, niente più occhiali tenuti insieme dallo scotch, niente più cecità quando si sveglia la mattina. L'attività preferita di Dudley era rubargli gli occhiali per far sì che non vedesse.

Non più.

Erano stati soldi ben spesi.

Scorrendo tra le lettere tirò fuori quella in cui Draco gli aveva dato alcune informazioni sulla sua famiglia. Anche se Draco non sapeva granché sui Potter aveva una montagna di informazioni sui Black. Aveva trovato i nomi dei nonni di Harry nell'albero genealogico della Famiglia Black e gli aveva mandato una copia dell'albero (completa delle aggiunte di Atlanta).

L'albero genealogico della Famiglia Black lo aveva lasciato frastornato, in quanto sembrava interconnesso tra entrambi i lati della famiglia, americana e inglese. Eppure, nel momento in cui un Black sposava un Black americano, erano "spazzati via dall'albero" come aveva detto Draco. Harry aveva dedotto che questo significasse che i membri della famiglia venivano ripudiati. Sembrava che i Black "spazzassero via dall'albero" per vari motivi: matrimonio, visioni politiche, mancanza di magia, o essere americani (a meno che tu non fossi del lato americano della famiglia, allora eri spazzato via per le altre ragioni).

Draco aveva dato a Harry una perla di informazioni parlandogli della storia della famiglia Black: Sirius Black, l'attuale capo della Famiglia Black (da quello che Harry aveva capito era una cosa importante nel mondo magico – capifamiglia delle Antiche e Nobili Famiglie) e prigioniero nella prigione dei maghi Azkaban, era il padrino di Harry. O almeno Draco ne era abbastanza sicuro. Atlanta non aveva saputo niente di questo Sirius Black, solo dei vari Sirius Black con cui era imparentata, come suo fratello maggiore. Atlanta sapeva che il padrino di Harry aveva fatto saltare in aria dei Babbani ed era diventato molto famoso facendo sì che suo fratello, anche lui chiamato Sirius Black, odiasse il suo nome, e quindi si facesse chiamare Dre.

Atlanta non gli seppe spiegare come mai suo fratello maggiore si facesse chiamare Dre. Harry presunse che forse era un fan del rapper Dr. Dre.

Harry aveva provato a cercare informazioni su Sirius Black sull'Explorer Babbano, ma non era andato lontano. C'erano poche menzioni su di lui in alcuni libri sulle Arti Oscure, solitamente assieme alle storie su di lui. Per questo aveva chiesto a Draco. Sua madre gli aveva finalmente detto cosa sapeva dopo che Draco l'aveva assillata per alcuni giorni.

 _È stato rinchiuso in prigione,_ aveva scritto Draco, _dopo la morte dei tuoi genitori. Mia madre dice che senza ombra di dubbio lui non era un Mangiamorte (uno dei seguaci dell'Oscuro Signore). Lei non crede che lui abbia commesso i crimini dei quali è accusato e che lo hanno fatto finire in galera, come il mago che si suppone abbia fatto saltare in aria aveva urlato che lui aveva tradito i tuoi genitori. Mia madre ha detto che il mago saltato in aria era un amico di Black e di tuo padre, che, suppongo, sia andato a cercare Black dopo la morte dei tuoi genitori per affrontarlo riguardo al suo essere passato al lato oscuro. Mia madre dice che Black non sarebbe mai passato al lato oscuro, o fatto saltare in aria l'altro tipo. Era molto sicura quando ha dichiarato che Sirius Black non avrebbe mai seguito l'Oscuro Signore. Secondo lei, Sirius Black non aveva problemi coi Babbani e non era uno che ricorreva alla violenza estrema. Specialmente dopo essere stato ammansito da suo fratello minore e dai suoi amici mentre erano a Hogwarts. Oh, e lui stimava i suoi amici più di ogni altra cosa. Lei è sicura che avrebbe preferito morire che tradire qualcuno che lui chiamava amico._

 _Lei insiste sul fatto che Sirius sia stato incastrato da qualcuno, anche se non ha nessuna prova o idea sul perché sia stato incastrato. O cosa sia veramente successo nella strada il giorno che è stato arrestato._

 _Io penso che l'intero incidente sia vagamente sospetto ora che sto facendo domande e pensandoci su. Non so come funzionino le leggi nel mondo Babbano, ma nel mondo magico, solitamente si tengono dei processi prima che qualcuno sia mandato in prigione, e non è stato tenuto nessun processo per Sirius Black. Non è mai stato interrogato o processato, semplicemente rinchiuso. Tra quello che mia madre mi ha detto sulla personalità di Black e cosa ho trovato sull'incidente, penso che sia stato incastrato. Perché? Non sono ancora sicuro. Possiamo investigare di più su questo una volta che saremo insieme a Hogwarts._

Deglutendo un po', Harry ficcò la pila di lettere di Draco nel baule. La sua testa stava scoppiando di informazioni. Aveva un criminale incarcerato per padrino, il quale si vociferava fosse un seguace dell'uomo che aveva provato a ucciderlo e aveva ucciso i suoi genitori. L'uomo aveva fatto saltare in aria una strada piena di Babbani e anche uno dei suoi stessi amici per ragioni sconosciute. Una parte di Harry voleva andare a salvare l'uomo che non aveva mai conosciuto, mentre l'altra parte di sé era d'accordo con il lasciarlo in galera. Nonostante Draco e sua madre trovassero che l'intera vicenda fosse sospetta, ci dovevano essere delle buone prove per non dare un processo a Black e buttarlo in prigione a vita, no?

Harry infilò quella lettera in fondo alla pila. Non voleva pensarci. Anche se sarebbe fantastico avere un padrino che lo porti lontano da Privet Drive, Harry non voleva riporre le sue speranze in un criminale condannato, specialmente uno che era in galera per assassinio e forse per aver tradito i suoi genitori.

La successiva lettera che Harry riguardò era quella che gli diceva che lui era l'erede della Famiglia Potter, il che significava che nella banca dei goblin aveva più che probabilmente più soldi di quanto avesse visto. Aveva dei parenti dalla parte di suo padre che erano ancora vivi. Tuttavia la notizia migliore era che aveva un cugino come Draco. A Draco piaceva Harry. Harry non aveva mai incontrato una persona a cui lui stesse veramente simpatico e che fosse disposto a farlo sapere.

Draco gli aveva detto di non preoccuparsi di niente che avesse a che fare con l'essere l'Erede della Famiglia Potter fino a che non avesse compiuto diciassette anni, infatti, come fosse diventato maggiorenne nel loro mondo, avrebbe ereditato tutti i titoli e i posti nelle varie assemblee che, gli aveva detto Draco, avevano tutte le vecchie famiglie.

La lettera con tutte quelle informazioni aveva affascinato Harry, ma non era ancora sicuro di cosa farne di tutto quello.

Sovraccarico di informazioni. Se Harry fosse stato un computer, era sicuro che il suo hard drive sarebbe stato pieno e si sarebbe impallato. Il riavvio non avrebbe funzionato. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di una nuova memoria e di un hard drive più grande.

* * *

*tuvvi: nella versione originale Atlanta dice "ya'll" per dire "you all". Siccome quello che segue si riferisce alla parola detta da Atlanta, ho cercato qualcosa che avesse un senso in italiano, non trovandola ho deciso di inventarla.

Il testo è stato riletto varie volte, ma se doveste trovare errori fatemelo sapere e provvederò a correggerli.


	5. Un inizio molto differente

**Disclaimer:** Se lo sai, non mi appartiene.

* * *

 **Cap. 5 Un inizio molto differente**

* * *

Draco aspettava stando sulla punta dei piedi che Harry apparisse. Era sicuro che a un certo punto Potter si fosse scontrato con i Weasley, motivo per cui quando Draco aveva trovato Potter sul treno nella precedente linea temporale lui era assieme al Weasley fulvo. In quel momento Weasley era riuscito a contaminare Potter, infatti Potter aveva storto il naso all'offerta di amicizia di Draco.

Draco era sicuro che questa volta non sarebbe successo in quanto lui e Harry era amici. Migliori amici di come Draco fosse mai stato con chiunque dei suoi passati Serpeverde.

Sorprendentemente.

"Arriverà, tesoro" disse a bassa voce Narcissa dall'angolo della bocca. "Smettila. Non sta bene".

"Dovresti solo salire sul treno" biascicò Lucius, completamente annoiato.

Draco smise di muoversi, congelando il viso in modo da non aggrottare la fronte. Stava per arrendersi quando individuò la testa dai capelli disordinati apparire attraverso la barriera, da solo. Non c'era nessun testa rossa in vista. Draco lasciò andare il respiro che non si era accorto di star trattenendo. Harry si guardò intorno per un momento. Appariva piuttosto diverso senza i caratteristici occhiali, ma sembrava che nessuno lo stesse fissando mentre si faceva strada attraverso il binario.

"Assomiglia meno a James senza gli occhiali" Draco sentì sua madre bisbigliare così piano che era certo che lei non avesse neanche realizzato che aveva dato voce a quel pensiero.

"Harry!" lo chiamò Draco preoccupato che Harry gli passasse davanti senza vederlo.

"Draco!" salutò Harry spingendo il suo carrello verso Draco. "Ciao, uh, Zia Narcissa".

"Zia?" Sbuffò Lucius dietro a Draco, poi fece un lamento quando sua madre gli diede una gomitata nel fianco.

"Ciao, Harry. Hai trovato il binario senza problemi?" chiese lei sorridendo verso Harry, contenta di quello che stava vedendo.

Draco era colpito. Oltre alla mancanza degli occhiali sgangherati, Harry indossava abiti che erano chiaramente fatti per lui, così come nuove scarpe che non erano tenute insieme dallo scotch in modo da non sgretolarsi. Draco era segretamente grato che suo padre non fosse stato con lui quel giorno a Diagon Alley quando aveva incontrato Harry per la prima volta. Questo Harry era molto più presentabile.

"Sì, effettivamente. Grazie per avermi detto come arrivare, Draco" disse Harry volgendo la sua attenzione verso Draco. "Non ci sarei mai arrivato sennò".

Lucius si schiarì la gola. Draco fece un piccolo sobbalzo.

"Oh, scusa Padre. Padre, questo è Harry Potter" disse Draco indicando Harry.

Harry guardò su, e su, verso Lucius Malfoy e vacillò un momento*. Si schiarì la gola e disse, "Salve, Signor Malfoy".

"Harry Potter" disse Lucius, facendo un cenno con la testa a Harry. Non gli porse la mano, né disse altro. Lanciò uno sguardo a Draco. Draco sapeva che il padre non approvava questa amicizia o il suo associarsi al Bambino Sopravvissuto.

A Draco non importava. Si voltò verso Harry e sorrise.

"Eccitato?"

"Sì".

"Allora, voi due dovete salire sul treno. Dobby, carica i loro bagagli per favore" ordinò Narcissa, cambiando il tono di voce per rivolgersi all'Elfo Domestico.

Dobby apparve e Harry rimase senza parole all'apparizione di quell'elfo dall'aspetto strano con lunghe orecchie e occhi grandi come palline da tennis.

"È un Elfo Domestico" spiegò Draco "Il suo nome è Dobby".

"Ciao, Dobby" disse Harry.

Dobby fissò il bambino con gli occhi che diventavano ancora più larghi del normale.

"Dobby" disse secco Lucius.

Dobby fece un salto di cinque piedi (N/T poco più di un metro e mezzo) e corse via con i bauli e le gabbie dei gufi che galleggiavano dietro di lui. Edvige produsse alcuni suoni di protesta prima che il caos della piattaforma la sovrastasse.

"È come un servitore" continuò Draco quando notò l'espressione di Harry. Prima che Harry potesse chiedere altro aggiunse "Andiamo a cercare uno scompartimento. Arrivederci Padre. Arrivederci Madre".

Lucius gli fece un cenno "Rendici fieri".

"Mandaci un gufo domani per dirci in che Casa sei" disse Narcissa abbracciando Draco, il quale fece un verso di protesta.

"Lo farò" promise lui.

Lo Smistamento. Draco se ne era dimenticato. Si chiedeva se sarebbe stato smistato sempre a Serpeverde. Non vedeva perché non avrebbe dovuto. Era ancora scaltro e aveva grandi ambizioni: salvare il mondo magico dal pazzo Oscuro Signore e dal suo regno di terrore. Draco lanciò un'occhiata a Harry che sua madre stava ora salutando e incoraggiando a scriverle se avesse bisogno di qualcosa. Lo abbracciò pure, il che lasciò Harry frastornato.

"Andiamo" disse Draco afferrando il braccio di Harry e trascinandolo verso il treno.

"Piacere di averla conosciuta, Signor Malfoy" salutò Harry mentre Draco lo tirava sul treno.

Draco sapeva che il sentimento non era reciproco.

I due ragazzi trovarono uno scompartimento vuoto vicino alla coda del treno dove Dobby aveva sistemato i loro bauli. Draco si lasciò cadere su un sedile e sospirò profondamente. Non ricordava che andare a scuola fosse così stancante. Harry si sedette di fronte a lui. Osservava fuori dal finestrino le famiglie che salutavano. Aveva uno sguardo assorto mentre guardava i Weasley in tutta la loro pazzia.

"Allora, tuo zio ti ha dato problemi questa mattina?" chiese Draco volendo riportare l'attenzione di Harry verso di sé.

Harry sbuffò "Pensava che fosse divertente che volessi andare al binario nove e tre quarti. Mi ha veramente accompagnato alla barriera tra nove e dieci pensava di essere divertente fino a quando non gli ho preso il carrello e ho attraversato il muro".

Harry sogghignò verso Draco, c'era un luccichio nei suoi occhi. Draco non aveva mai visto questo lato di Harry: malizioso.

"Scommetto che la sua faccia era uno spettacolo" finì Harry, "Peccato non averla potuta vedere".

Draco rise. Il treno sobbalzò in avanti. Draco sospirò profondamente "Finalmente".

"Ansioso?" chiese Harry "Io lo sono".

"Penso di esserlo. Io... ecco, è stato difficile dal mio compleanno stare a casa e sapevo che sarei venuto a Hogwarts. Io... ecco, io non vedo molta gente della mia età".

"Davvero?" chiese Harry aggrottando la fronte "Non vai a scuola?"

"Ho lezioni, ricordi?"

Harry annuì "Io... io no...".

Draco stava avendo problemi a mettere in parole quello che voleva dire. Non gli piacevano più i suoi vecchi amici, né li conosceva più tanto bene. O voleva conoscerli. Non gli era mai piaciuta la loro compagnia, ma ora che era cambiato così tanto (e il fatto che mentalmente fosse un diciassettenne) non li poteva proprio sopportare. Li aveva visti svariate volte da quando era... tornato, e lo annoiavano al punto di strapparsi le unghie dei piedi.

Se un anno prima gli avessero detto che avrebbe effettivamente preferito la compagnia di Harry Potter a quella di chiunque altro, Draco li avrebbe maledetti.

"Li conosco da tutta la vita e non penso che vediamo più certe cose allo stesso modo. Sono pronto a... ricominciare da capo. Un nuovo inizio" disse Draco guardando Harry, pregando che capisse.

Draco si confortò quando Harry sorrise e annuì. "Lo capisco. Io non avevo alcun amico a casa quindi ero solo emozionato di... ecco, di andare in un posto nuovo in cui nessuno potesse giudicarmi per il mio passato o la mia famiglia".

Draco annuì "Concordo".

"Quindi non conosci nessuno oltre a me? Nel senso..."

"Conosco delle persone, ma non è gente che chiamerei miei amici" chiarì Draco. Si lasciò sprofondare nel sedile e guardò Londra che passava velocemente. "Erano le persone giuste da conoscere. Venire... ecco, venire da una delle Casate Antiche e Nobili nel mondo dei maghi è come essere un membro della famiglia reale in quello dei Babbani".

"Ah, sì. Atlanta me lo ha spiegato... più o meno. Quindi, quando dici che conosci bambini della nostra età, intendi che venivano da famiglie appropriate e giuste" disse Harry annuendo.

"I Purosangue tendono a socializzare solo con altri Purosangue" continuò Draco.

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Come la nobiltà che socializza solo con altra nobiltà" offrì Draco. "Nel mondo Babbano, per esempio, dubito che tu abbia avuto molto a che fare con, per dire, il Principe William".

Harry rise "No. Non posso dire che eravamo migliori amici. Quindi, uh, era per questo che tuo padre era così.. ecco, freddo?"

"Quello è solo come è lui" mormorò Draco "Non gli prestare attenzione".

La conversazione passò dai purosangue ai giochi magici. Draco era ansioso di introdurre Harry a Spara Schiocco che sembrava potesse piacergli quanto a Draco. Il tempo volò, la discussione si mosse dai vari giochi Babbani a cui Harry aveva giocato al Quidditch. Draco era felice di scoprire che Harry, nonostante a questo punto non sapesse molto di Quidditch, era piuttosto appassionato e voleva sapere tutto a proposito del gioco. Affermò un po' di volte che non vedeva l'ora di imparare a volare.

Il carrello del pranzo arrivò e Draco si accorse di star morendo di fame. Con compiaciuta delizia osservò gli occhi di Harry spalancarsi alla varietà di dolci contenuti nel carrello.

"E io che pensavo avrei preso delle barrette Mars" borbottò Harry come i due ragazzi si sedettero con la loro scorta di dolci confezioni.

Mentre Draco aveva preso una bracciata dei suoi preferiti, sembrava che Harry avesse preso un po' di tutto. Presto le loro pile di dolci si mischiarono e i bambini iniziarono con entusiasmo a scambiarseli.

"Sono davvero rane?"

Draco sollevò lo sguardo. Harry aveva in mano una scatola di Cioccorane.

"No. Sono incantate per saltare quindi fai in fretta" suggerì Draco "Inoltre hanno delle carte da collezione. Un sacco di ragazzi le scambiano e collezionano".

"Forte. Abbiamo delle cose così nel mondo dei Babbani" disse Harry aprendo con cautela la sua Cioccorana. La afferrò prima che andasse da qualche parte, mordendone la testa mentre studiava la carta.

"Ehi, dov'è andata la foto?"

"Le foto si muovono nel mondo magico. Non l'hai notato nei tuoi libri di testo?" chiese Draco sollevando lo sguardo dal suo Zuccotto di Zucca.

"Strano" esalò Harry riguardando la carta collezionabile.

"Chi hai trovato?"

Draco francamente non riusciva a ricordarsi se collezionava o meno le carte. Sembrava una cosa abbastanza mediocre da fare e qualcosa che suo padre non avrebbe approvato. Scervellandosi, realizzò che forse le aveva collezionate da bambino, ma una volta "cresciuto" aveva smesso. Di sicuro al momento non sapeva cosa farsene della carta.

"Silente" rispose Harry girando la carta. I suoi occhi scorsero lungo il retro della carta "Gli piace il bowling con dieci birilli?"

"Cosa?" chiese Draco.

"È quello che c'era scritto. Non sapevo che esistesse bowling con otto o cinque birilli. Pensavo che ci fossero sempre dieci birilli. È una cosa da maghi?"

Draco scrollò le spalle "Silente è un po'... eccentrico".

Harry fece un verso d'assenso e ripose la carta nel sedile affianco a lui. Si girò verso la scatola di Gelatine Tutti i Gusti +1 e la fissò per un momento. Draco decise di non avvisarlo che significava ogni gusto immaginabile. Era stupefatto del fatto che ci fossero solo lui e Harry nello scompartimento. Draco era sicuro che Tiger e Goyle lo avrebbero scovato dato che sapeva che avevano molto probabilmente ricevuto dai loro padri l'ordine di diventare amici di Draco al più presto.

Draco sbuffò. Non aveva nessun desiderio di essere di nuovo loro amico. Se li poteva definire amici. Erano più degli scagnozzi. Lanciando un'occhiata a Harry, che stava facendo strane facce, Draco sapeva che non aveva più bisogno di scagnozzi. Non sarebbe diventato un bullo. Per quanto sembrasse strano sarebbe stato una brava persona. Sembrava che andasse contro la sua natura, ma non aveva scelta.

Amici, non scagnozzi.

Luce invece di Oscurità.

Giusto invece di sbagliato,

Silente gli aveva detto, molte lune fa, che lui aveva la possibilità di fare delle scelte. Aveva la possibilità di cambiare perché aveva fatto una scelta. A quel tempo non aveva preso a cuore quelle parole, soprattutto perché era terrorizzato e non riusciva a pensare lucidamente. Poi tutto era andato al diavolo in un cestino avvelenato decorato con margherite e giusquiamo nero, ma ora- lontano dal pericolo, Draco poteva pensare. Aveva fatto una scelta avventata, la scelta egoista di mandarsi indietro nel passato, ma era qui e avrebbe fatto del proprio meglio con le informazioni sul futuro che aveva.

* * *

*Vacillò: Lett. "faulted", ma presumo un errore di battitura con "faltered"

* * *

Eccoci al quinto capitolo! L'ho riletto così tante volte che mi sta uscendo dalle orecchie, per cui spero che non troverete errori o frasi con poco senso. Nel caso avvertitemi che correggo.

Mi farebbe molto piacere sapere cosa ve ne pare di questa traduzione.

Al prossimo capitolo!


	6. Granger So-Tutto-Io

**Disclaimer: If you know it, it is likely from** _ **Philosopher's Stone**_ **by JKR and I don't own it.**

 **Disclaimer:** Se lo conosci, è probabilmente da "La Pietra Filosofale" di JKR e non mi appartiene.

* * *

 **Cap 6 Granger So-Tutto-Io**

* * *

Harry sputò la successiva gelatina.

"Sai, potevi avvertirmi" brontolò Harry mentre Draco rideva di lui.

"Scusa. Era troppo bello per lasciar perdere" rise Draco mentre la porta dello scompartimento si apriva.

Hermione Granger stava sulla porta, con i suoi capelli molto folti e il naso leggermente in su. L'immagine della donna che sarebbe diventata era ancora incisa nella mente di Draco, quindi vederla goffa e con quell'aria di imperiosità attorno a lei era scioccante. La mascella gli cadde aperta mentre la studiava, vestita con la sua divisa nera di Hogwarts, completa di cravatta nera che tutti quelli del primo anno indossavano prima dello smistamento. Lei guardò tra Harry e Draco per un momento, la sua aria da so-tutto-io pesante nell'aria, prima di parlare.

"Scusate, avete visto un rospo? Neville lo ha perso" chiese lei alquanto pomposa.

Pomposa non era una parola che Draco avrebbe associato alla Granger, ma il suo tono era secco.

Troppo distratto dai suoi grandi denti davanti per risponderle, Draco la fissava e basta. Si era dimenticato quanto fossero grandi quei denti davanti prima che fosse accidentalmente colpita da una maledizione il quarto anno e li avesse corretti magicamente. Tragicamente lei non era abbastanza vanesia da farli modificare appena avessero raggiunto Hogwarts. Si chiedeva se li avrebbe mai fatti correggere ora che era molto improbabile che Draco e Harry finissero in un combattimento nella sala prima di Pozioni e che lei venisse maledetta.

Forse l'avrebbe maledetta lui tanto per fare? O poteva indurre con l'inganno Goyle o Tiger a farlo.

"Non è un po' presto per la divisa?" Draco si sentì chiedere.

Questa era la prima cosa che aveva deciso di dire? Almeno non aveva detto qualcosa sui suoi denti.

Granger si rivolse a lui corrucciata con gli occhi che scattarono verso di lui e lo osservarono per un momento.

"Perché dovrebbe esserlo" chiese lei. "Siamo su un treno diretto a scuola".

"Quando ci dovremmo cambiare?" chiese Harry guardando fuori dal finestrino.

Il sole era ancora alto nel cielo, ma il treno stava passando attraverso la campagna, dopo essere uscito dall'area urbana di Londra.

"Siamo vicini? Dov'è Hogwarts?" continuò Harry.

"No" disse Draco rispondendo alla prima domanda.

"Scozia, ma la vera posizione e sconosciuta. La posizione esatta di Hogwarts è altamente protetta" affermò Granger come se stesse ripetendo un libro.

Granger abbassò lo sguardo un momento. Neville Paciock le stava tirando la manica della divisa, la sua faccia tonda era piena di quella che sembrava paura. Aggrottando la fronte per un momento Draco si chiese se Paciock lo avesse inquadrato come Malfoy e quindi fosse già spaventato da lui. Cercando tra i suoi ricordi, anche quegli strani doppioni che erano differenti da quello che lui personalmente ricordava, si accorse che non si era mai imbattuto in Paciock prima d'ora.

"In risposta alla tua prima domanda: no, non abbiamo visto un rospo" disse educatamente Draco. "Devi trovare un Prefetto. Sono sicuro che lui o lei sarà capace di evocarlo.

Sia la faccia di Granger che di Harry si illuminarono a pensiero di vedere della magia in atto. Paciock tuttavia trasalì. Molto probabilmente realizzando che avrebbe dovuto pensarci.

"Lo farebbero davvero?" chiese Hermione.

"Certo" rispose Draco cercando di tenere lo scherno lontano dal suo viso.

La Granger iniziò a girarsi per mettersi in viaggio alla ricerca di un Prefetto, ma si voltò di nuovo allungando una mano verso Draco.

"Comunque io sono Hermione Granger".

Draco fissò la sua mano per un attimo. Oltre al fatto che le streghe non stringevano la mano ai maghi, lei era una Mezz- Nata Babbana. Dopo aver passato l'estate coi suoi genitori continuava a riferirsi ai Nati Babbani col termine dispregiativo anche stava cercando di smettere da quando il Golden Trio aveva fatto un salto a Villa Malfoy per le vacanze di Pasqua. In fin dei conti Granger era stata piuttosto _impressionante_ e lui aveva provato rispetto per come lei non aveva ceduto sotto la bacchetta di sua zia.

Draco rabbrividì internamente al ricordo.

Draco sarebbe dovuto andare d'accordo con persone come Granger. Non solo per i suoi obbiettivi attuali, ma, dopo che Harry avrebbe risolto le cose con l'Oscuro Signore, il nuovo mondo avrebbe molto probabilmente richiesto che Draco socializzasse, lavorasse e si associasse con Nati Babbani. Se il mondo magico voleva continuare a esistere ne avrebbero avuto bisogno nel Nuovo Ordine Mondiale. O in qualsiasi modo sarebbe stato chiamato.

O cavolo, Draco non aveva bisogno di pianificarlo in quel momento. Aveva undici anni. Aveva alcuni anni per risolvere la questione. A quel punto era nei suoi migliori interessi fare amicizia con la Granger. Oltretutto, essendo la persona più intelligente del loro anno, aveva bisogno che diventasse migliore amica con Harry. Lei era la mente dietro a tutto. Draco era abbastanza grande da ammetterlo e passare oltre.

Parte Due di "Draco che Salva il Mondo Magico": fare amicizia con Hermione Granger.

Draco le afferrò la mano e la strinse.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy" si presentò. Paciock squittì. "E solitamente le streghe non stringono la mano coi maghi nella nostra società. Ho ragione a supporre che tu sia Nata Babbana?"

Mantenne la sua voce calma e educata. Hermione arrossì, le sue guance si tinsero di un color rosa scuro.

"Sì, lo sono. Cosa fanno le streghe?"

"Ecco, nella buona società fanno la riverenza" ammise Draco.

Granger fece una smorfia, come se qualcuno le avesse infilato del pus in gola.

"Ma, emm, penso che tu possa allungare la mano" fece ammenda Draco "O fare un cenno con la testa? Ho visto mia madre farlo".

Lasciò fuori il fatto che lo faceva quando veniva presentata a qualcuno che riteneva inferiore a lei.

"La società dei Purosangue è seriosa" commentò Harry. "Io sono Harry Potter. E puoi stringermi la mano".

Harry allungò la mano verso di lei.

"Davvero?" chiese Granger non vedendo la mano di Harry fino a quando Draco non si schiarì la gola rumorosamente. Lei la prese velocemente e la strinse. I suoi occhi erano ancora spalancati, pieni di entusiasmo e sbigottimento. "Non posso crederci. Ho letto tutto su di te!"

Sembrava che Harry stesse improvvisamente rimpiangendo di essersi presentato. Granger si sedette affianco a Draco, senza accorgersi che si era appena seduta sopra un mucchio di carta di caramelle vuole. Paciock continuava a esitare vicino alla porta che era riuscito a evitare in qualche modo che si chiudesse senza farsi male, tuttavia appariva come se fosse sofferente.

"Sei menzionato in molti dei libri che ho preso in più per delle letture extra quando ho comprato il necessario per la scuola! In pratica dicono tutti le stesse cose su di te. Sai, che hai sconfitto Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato da neonato. Sono sicura che saprai tutto, ma sei come uno dei pochi maghi famosi! Ci sono così poche persone famose, non come nel mondo Babbano". Disse tutto questo molto velocemente prima di corrucciarsi, studiando Harry attentamente "Non sembri una persona famosa".

Si rilassò un poco aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Draco alzò un sopracciglio. Come doveva essere una persona famosa? Draco non aveva conosciuto molti maghi famosi. Soprattutto Harry Potter e Victor Krum che, come Harry (e la vecchia versione di Potter), non era granché notevole. A meno che non stesse su una scopa (entrambi, se Draco doveva essere sincero).

"Sono cresciuto nel mondo Babbano. Non sapevo di essere famoso fino a un mese fa" ammise Harry, lanciando occhiate a Draco. Sembrava che volesse aiuto.

"Davvero?Wow! Quindi non sai niente del mondo magico?"

Harry scosse la testa.

"Quindi non sono la sola?"

"Ci sono numerosi Nati Babbani nella nostra classe" declamò in maniera monotona, lanciando un'occhiata a un preoccupato Paciock. Si stava muovendo da un piede all'altro come se volesse veramente trascinare via Granger, ma allo stesso tempo no visto che pareva che lei si stesse divertendo.

"Quindi non pensi che saremo in svantaggio?" si informò lei.

Draco scosse la testa. Se avesse chiesto al Vecchio Draco le avrebbe detto di sì, ma aveva imparato la lezione. Non c'era un purosangue che fosse veloce quanto Granger nell'imparare nuovi incantesimi. C'era un motivo per cui la gente la chiamava la strega più brillante della sua età.

"Impariamo qualcosa da bambini, ma per la maggior parte dei casi tutti a Hogwarts sono allo stesso livello nell'imparare la magia. Non puoi controllare la tua magia molto bene fino agli undici anni" disse Draco, continuando a guardare Paciock. "Vado a portare Paciock da un Prefetto. Perché voi due non chiacchierate? In verità Harry conosce parecchie cose sulle pozioni visto che ne ha provate alcune quest'estate".

Questo sembrò eccitare Granger che a dire la verità non aveva provato nessuna pozione o incantesimo, solo letto tutti i libri. Draco si alzò e fece cenno a Paciock di seguirlo. Sembrava che Paciock avrebbe preferito morire, ma fece alcuni timidi passi in avanti. Draco fece un profondo respiro, non riuscendo a credere a quello che stava per dire, ma si girò verso Paciock e disse, "So che hai sentito parlare della mia famiglia e so che deve essere stato brutto, ma io non sono come loro. Non ti farò del male o altro. Vorrei aiutare, okay?"

Paciock annuì e balbettò qualche parola. Draco sospirò di nuovo, ma si voltò e si incamminò lungo il corridoio cercando un Prefetto. Naturalmente il primo che incontrarono doveva essere il Weasley del quinto anno, quello pomposo con quegli orribili occhiali bordati di corno nero. Gonfiò il petto come notò Draco e Paciock che si avvicinavano.

"Che sta succedendo qui?" chiese con esigenza.

"Paciock ha perso il suo rospo e ci chiedevano se potessi ritrovarglielo. Non riusciamo a trovarlo" affermò Draco cercando di non lasciare che si sentisse il disprezzo nella sua voce. C'era qualcosa nei Weasley che lo urtava, non importava quanto stesse cercando di mettere da parte il suo vecchio modo di pensare.

"Per favore" pregò Paciock a voce bassa stando affianco a Draco.

Weasley guardò tra lui e Draco. La sua faccia lo mostrava completamente stupefatto di trovarli insieme e che Draco stesse aiutando Paciock. Nonostante Draco avesse pensato che sarebbe riuscito a evitare alcune opinioni prevenute su di lui, era chiaro che la reputazione della sua famiglia lo precedeva e che avrebbe dato dei problemi al Nuovo Draco.

Maledisse suo padre.

"Oh, certo".

Il Prefetto Weasley si riprese e tirò fuori la sua bacchetta. Con un gesto plateale non necessario, mormorò l'incantesimo. E si corrucciò.

"Dev'essere in un altro vagone" disse il Prefetto Weasley.

"Vi lascio fare" disse Draco. Si girò verso Paciock, "Quando avrai trovato il tuo rospo sei più che benvenuto a unirti a noi nel nostro scompartimento".

Con un cenno della testa Draco girò sui tacchi e ritornò allo scompartimento.

* * *

Granger bombardò Draco con ancora più domande sul mondo dei maghi il secondo in cui fece ritorno. Stranamente non si sentiva neanche lontanamente annoiato, in quanto sapeva che le sue domande erano abbastanza intelligenti per un'undicenne. Inoltre aiutava il fatto che l'ego di Draco venisse incoraggiato non poco da quanto Granger paresse avida della sua conoscenza e sapienza.

Paciock era riapparso e dopo un momento in cui sembrava non saper cosa fare si sedette affianco a Harry. Offrì anche lui dei pezzi di informazioni, il più disturbante fu il fatto che un suo prozio l'avesse appeso a testa in giù dalla finestra del secondo piano per stabilire se Paciock fosse o meno un Magonò. Le decisioni che i parenti di Paciock avevano preso nei confronti del povero ragazzo sembrarono un po' drastiche perfino a Draco. Per forza che era uno stupido imbranato.

Il sole tramontò e il treno arrivò fin troppo presto alla stazione. Prima che arrivassero Harry e Draco avevano indossato le loro divise scolastiche, mentre Granger li aspettava con impazienza fuori e Paciock era andato in cerca del suo baule per la sua divisa. Quando Draco e Harry emersero dallo scompartimento per unirsi agli studenti che uscivano ordinatamente, Granger non stava nella pelle dall'eccitazione. Aveva iniziato a chiacchierare, parlando velocemente, su piccole cose che aveva scoperto su Hogsmeade.

"Be, sei proprio come un libro di testo".

Draco si voltò bruscamente perché sembrava un commento che avrebbe detto lui alla Granger. Si sorprese di trovare Ron Weasley dietro di lui, con l'aria di uno piuttosto soddisfatto di sé stesso. Granger aggrottò la fronte. Nel frattempo Weasley fissava Draco con chiara antipatia e lui gli restituì lo sguardo.

"Non è stato molto carino" disse piano Harry da dietro a Draco.

Gli occhi di Weasley sembrarono sul punto di saltargli fuori da quella testa troppo lentigginosa. La frangia di Harry era stata spostata dalla brezza, mostrando la sua cicatrice a forma di saetta al mondo.

"Tu sei Harry Potter! Stavano dicendo che Harry Potter era sul treno!" quasi urlò Weasley.

Harry sollevò velocemente la mano e si riappiattì la frangia sulla fronte, con aria inquieta. Mentre Draco era abituato al fatto che Harry odiasse la sua fama, pareva che Granger si stesse rendendo conto per la prima volta di quanto stesse mettendo a disagio Harry. Lei si morse il labbro ripensando alla sua reazione sul treno verso Harry Potter.

"Io sono Ron Weasley" disse Ron eccitato, allungando il braccio verso Harry. I suoi occhi guizzarono su Draco e aggrottò la fronte.

Harry considerò la sua mano per un momento. Draco provò un senso di déjà vu guardando la scena che si svolgeva di fronte a lui, solo che questa volta c'era Ron al posto di Draco. Harry notò lo sguardo sul volto di Weasley quando aveva guardato Draco, ma strinse la mano di Weasley brevemente prima di lasciarla andare velocemente.

L'attenzione di Weasley tornò verso Harry. "Non posso credere che sia tu! Al nostro anno! Harry Potter! Sei famoso! È meglio che tu sia Grifondoro. È la casa migliore. Tutta la mia famiglia è stata lì. Non vuoi essere Serpeverde, come quelli come lui. I maghi oscuri vengono da Serpeverde".

Draco roteò gli occhi e si mosse con la folla di quelli del primo anno seguendo Hagrid in direzione delle barche. Draco odiava le barche. Erano stupide e impiegavano un'eternità.

"Harry, c'è una barca libera" disse Granger a voce abbastanza alta e indicando. Draco soffocò una risata quando notò la sua faccia, stava guardando Weasley con disgusto.

Ora Harry stava guardando Weasley furioso. Draco, Granger, Paciock e Harry avevano passato un sacco di tempo sul treno a discutere in quale casa gli sarebbe piaciuto essere, o in quale pensavano sarebbero stati messi. Draco aveva condiviso che la sua intera famiglia era stata solo a Serpeverde. Paciock aveva ammesso che sua madre era una Tassorosso e suo padre un Grifondoro e sua nonna si aspettava che lui fosse un Grifondoro. Draco gli aveva detto che entrambe le case sarebbero andate bene, il che sembrò rallegrare Paciock e fagli finalmente guardare Draco senza paura per la prima volta.

"Non sono sicuro di cosa ti abbia detto" continuò Weasley, indicando Draco col pollice "Ma tutti sanno che i Malfoy sono dei Maghi Oscuri".

Nonostante l'affermazione fosse per lo più veritiera, turbò lo stesso Draco. Aprì la bocca per difendersi, ma Granger e Harry iniziarono a parlare nello stesso momento, anche se Granger molto più forte di Harry e lo sopraffece, così Draco non sentì cosa aveva detto Harry.

"Questa è la cosa più stupida che abbia mai sentito" scattò Granger. "Non lo conosci e non l'hai mai visto. E solo perché tu prendi per buoni i pregiudizi sulle case non significa che siano sempre giusti. Prova solo che tu hai una mente ristretta se pensi che perché un'intera famiglia è stata in una certa Casa li renda buoni o cattivi".

"Come fai a saperlo? L'hai appena conosciuto!" urlò Weasley.

"È mio cugino" disse Harry molto piano. La sua voce aveva una punta di pericolosità che causò a Weasley di allontanarsi un poco da Granger che stava per ritrovarsi il suo lungo naso nel suo spazio vitale per continuare il litigio.

"Hermione ha ragione, però. Solo perché finisci in una certa casa non garantisce niente sul tuo carattere" disse Draco. "Andiamo. Vieni Paciock".

Siccome Harry era troppo lontano da lui afferrò il braccio di Paciock e portò alla barca vuota.

"Hai dello sporco sul naso. Proprio qui" Granger informò il Weasel. Draco sentì fare un respiro arrabbiato dietro di lui.

Presto Granger e Harry riempirono gli ultimi due posti sulla barca in cui Draco aveva fatto salire Paciock. Draco guardò oltre la sua spalla per trovare un esterrefatto Weasley a bocca spalancata, circondato da due altri Grifondoro i cui nomi non riusciva a ricordare.

Granger sbuffò di frustrazione. "Spero di non finire nella sua stessa Casa".

"La maggior parte dei Weasley finiscono a Grifondoro" le disse Draco. Lei si sarebbe ritrovata ad essere combattuta sul voler essere una Grifondoro o una Corvonero. Draco immaginò che avrebbe dovuto lasciare il tutto al Cappello.

Alla sua frase Hermione si corrucciò.

"Quindi, probabilmente tu sarai Serpeverde?" chiese lei.

Draco annuì.

"Mi domando in quale casa fossero i miei genitori" ponderò Harry.

"Ci sono delle eccezioni alla norma" offrì Draco. "Sirius Black era un Grifondoro. Prima di lui tutti i Black erano in Serpeverde".

"Ummm" mormorò Hermione mentre la barca iniziava ad avanzare da sola.

"Sirius Black?" chiese Paciock spalancando gli occhi.

Senza dubbio Paciock sapeva chi fosse.

"Quello che è il mio padrino?" chiese Harry come se stesse cercando di ricordare. C'erano almeno tre Sirius Black nell'albero genealogico che Draco gli aveva spedito.

"Sì. E non è colpevole dei crimini per i quali lo hanno accusato, Paciock" annunciò Draco.

"Quali sono- Oh!"

Hermione si zittì come il castello apparve nella loro visuale. Ci fu un coro di soffocate esclamazioni eccitate proveniente da tutte le barche quando il castello si presentò ai loro occhi. Draco, che la prima volta che aveva visto il castello aveva fatto finta di non essere impressionato, si concesse di sorridere alla sua vista. Si concesse di far sparire un po' la sua maschera da purosangue mentre si riempiva gli occhi col posto che avrebbe chiamato casa per i prossimi sette anni. Benché tecnicamente casa fosse Villa Malfoy, si sentiva più a suo agio nel suo dormitorio nei sotterranei di Hogwarts. Solo fissando il castello, non poteva aspettare più tardi quando si sarebbe infilato di nuovo in un letto familiare con i tendaggi verdi e argento.

"È fantastico" esalò Harry da qualche parte dietro a Draco.

"Sì" gli diede ragione Paciock.

Pareva che il castello avesse lasciato Granger senza parole. Alzando un sopracciglio verso di lei, Granger lo notò e arrossì. Distolse lo sguardo velocemente e lo fissò davanti a sé. Draco ridacchiò tra sé e sé e le diede una leggera gomitata nel fianco.

"Sai che il soffitto della Sala Grande è incantato?"

"Certo" rispose lei velocemente. "L'ho letto in _Storia di Hogwarts_. Tu l'hai letto?"

Anche se non l'aveva fatto annuì. Le barche urtarono il molo e tutti quelli del primo anno iniziarono ad arrampicarsi fuori e a iniziare a salire le scale, diretti verso il castello.

* * *

N/T Perdonatemi per il ritardo! Questa settimana è stata un enorme gigantesco casino in cui ho dovuto mettere pure l'esame della patente (Ho la patente! Evviva!).

Non so se lo avete notato, ma solitamente, a parte questa settimana s'intende, aggiorno ogn giorni. Vi va bene che continui così o preferireste un preciso giorno della settimana?

Ciao, alla prossima!


	7. Lo Smistamento

Salve a tutti, ecco a voi un nuovo capitolo. Spero vi piaccia!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Se lo conosci, è probabilmente da "La Pietra Filosofale" di JKR e non mi appartiene.

* * *

 **Cap. 7 Lo Smistamento**

* * *

Come le pesanti porte si chiusero dietro la Professoressa McGranitt il chiacchiericcio si diffuse tra i nuovi alunni riuniti nella piccola anticamera. Ron iniziò a declamare a voce alquanto alta tutte le stupidaggini che i suoi fratelli gli avevano rifilato a proposito dello Smistamento. Draco non era sicuro del perché l'intera faccenda fosse tanto segreta, perfino suo padre si era rifiutato di dirgli come sarebbe stato messo in una Casa. Draco guardò Harry che sembrava piuttosto pallido e che deglutì.

"Dovremo fare magie? Mi chiedo quale incantesimo mi potrebbe servire" si chiese Granger.

"Nessuno. Lo Smistamento è fatto da un vecchio cappello" disse Draco. "È magico e vede nella tua testa o qualcosa del genere".

Draco non era sicuro di come funzionasse il cappello perché si era appena poggiato sulla sua testa prima di urlare Serpeverde. Dopo di che Draco non aveva prestato la minima attenzione allo Smistamento. Né aveva prestato alcuna attenzione in nessuno degli altri sei anni in cui era stato presente.

"Dobbiamo solo mettere in testa un cappello?" chiese Harry con il colore che gli tornava nel viso.

Draco annuì. Mentre Hermione e Harry si erano calmati a quella notizia, la mente di Draco andò in sovraccarico al pensiero dello Smistamento. Nonostante non ci fosse nessuna ragione per cui il Cappello dovesse metterlo in un'altra Casa, e se l'avesse fatto? E se il Cappello si fosse effettivamente posato sulla sua testa e avesse guardato nella sua testa e visto cosa aveva fatto? Draco non voleva finire nei guai per quello che aveva fatto, o tornare indietro da dov'era venuto. Che ne sapesse non poteva viaggiare nel futuro, solo nel passato. Era bloccato qui.

Ma, potevano sempre ficcarlo ad Azkaban per aver pasticciato col tempo. Aveva già modificato alcune cose. Alcune senza volerle cambiare. Alcune cose erano state cambiate prima che nascesse.

Quando la McGranitt riapparve Draco si era preoccupato al punto di stare per collassare. Ci volle tutta la sua concentrazione per non rimettere e avanzare con gli altri verso la Sala Grande. Era a malapena conscio dello stupore e dei commenti dei suoi compagni del primo anno quando entrarono, né sentì la canzone del Cappello Parlante. Si riscosse dal suo torpore nervoso quando un fragoroso applauso raggiunse le sue orecchie e Harry gli diede una gomitata nelle costole coi suoi gomiti appuntiti.

"Stai bene?" gli bisbigliò Harry sopra al rumore.

"Certo" mentì Draco.

Rivolgendo la sua attenzione verso la McGranitt iniziò a mordicchiarsi l'interno guancia. La McGranitt srotolò una lunga pergamena e iniziò a spiegare come funzionava lo Smistamento.

"Quando chiamerò il vostro nome, verrete qui e vi verrà messo in testa il Cappello".

Ci fu un momento di silenzio mentre i bambini si muovevano nervosamente.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

Una ragazzina bionda incespicò in avanti. Si sedette e il Cappello le venne posato sulla testa. Ci fu una breve pausa prima che il Cappello urlasse "TASSOROSSO".

La ragazzina si precipitò verso il tavolo che esultava rumorosamente.

"Bones, Susan!"

"TASSOROSSO!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"CORVONERO!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"CORVONERO!"

"Brown, Lavanda!"

"GRIFONDORO!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SERPEVERDE!"

Pareva surreale guardare lo Smistamento una seconda volta, sapendo esattamente dove stavano andando tutti gli studenti. Anche se non aveva prestato attenzione, sapeva in quale Casa era finito ciascuno studente alla fin fine. Lanciando un'occhiata a Harry scoprì che il piccolo ragazzino appariva di nuovo un po' pallido e malaticcio.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"TASSOROSSO!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Granger si affrettò e si sedette impaziente. Il Cappello cadde coprendole gli occhi e fermandosi sul suo naso. Riuscì a spingerle giù i folti capelli facendoli sembrare due cespugli di pelo marrone.

"Grifondoro" mormorò Draco sotto voce.

Nessuno lo notò. Aspettò. Era sicuro che la prima volta Granger non avesse impiegato così tanto tempo a essere dichiarata una Grifondoro, ma questa volta stava impiegando un'eternità. Harry e Draco si scambiarono uno sguardo. Nonostante Harry poteva non trovarlo strano, Draco era assolutamente scosso. Cosa era cambiato così tanto dall'ultima volta per cui Hermione stava impiegando un'eternità a venire Smistata?

Draco dondolò sui piedi avanti e indietro.

"CORVONERO!"

A Draco cadde la mascella.

Hermione apparve da sotto il Cappello con un grande sorriso sul viso. Sembrava contenta con il suo posizionamento. Saltò giù dallo sgabello e si mosse verso il tavolo di Corvonero. Ron rilasciò un sospiro lieto (non c'era modo che lui finisse a Corvonero), mentre Harry sembrava un poco triste perché Draco aveva il presentimento che pensasse la stessa cosa ( _N/T. "Lo stesso di quello che pensava Ron", nel senso che anche Harry pensava che non sarebbe finito a Corvonero. Ho preferito aggiungere questa nota visto che l'ambiguità non concerne strettamente ragioni di traduzione_ ). Draco ricominciò a mordersi l'interno guancia, non prestando la minima attenzione fino a quando Harry non gli diede di nuovo una gomitata con quel gomito spigoloso. Era come se l'avesse affilato per essere super appuntito.

"Draco" sibilò Harry.

"Uh?"

Harry guardò avanti insistentemente e Draco imprecò silenziosamente. Avanzò, tenendo gli occhi incollati al suolo. Si sedette sullo sgabello e si preparò. Sentì il Cappello scendergli sopra la testa e aspettò che urlasse la sua Casa.

Non lo fece.

Gli cadde sugli occhi e gli bloccò la vista della sala.

L'ultima volta non era successo.

"Interessante, molto interessante" iniziò una piccola voce nel suo orecchio "Ti ho già Smistato un'altra volta".

Draco quasi strillò. Il Cappello Parlante gli stava parlando.

"L'altra volta ti ho messo a Serpeverde senza avere bisogno di dare un'occhiata. Il tempo ti ha cambiato Draco Malfoy"

 _Merda_ , pensò Draco. _Lo sa_.

"Certo che lo so. Vedo nella tua testa. Quello che hai fatto è stata una cosa piuttosto avventata. Coraggiosa, ma avventata. Furba, astuta, ma davvero avventata. Hai cancellato il futuro che ricordi e hai alterato il tempo in un modo che scommetto non riesci neppure a immaginare appieno. Sono sicuro che tu abbia notato alcuni ricordi doppi?"

Draco sussultò.

"Sì. Le tue azioni hanno creato un'intera nuova linea temporale a partire dal 1943" continuò il Cappello con allegria nella sua voce. "Tra voi due ho visto il futuro che conoscete, ma quel futuro è morto quando quella ragazza è arrivata nel 1977".

 _Aspetta, intendi l'altra Atlanta Black?_ Pensò Draco. _E hai detto 1943?_

"Ah, già capito? Ragazzo intelligente. Sembra che lei viaggi spesso nel tempo" continuò il Cappello Parlante. "Ma quello non è né qui né lì. Oh, e ho detto 1943. Quello deve ancora arrivare. Cosa importa adesso è Smistarti nella tua Casa. Ora, dove ti colloco... sei ancora molto Serpeverde, ma ne fai davvero ancora parte?"

Poco probabile.

Inoltre, se Harry fosse stato un Serpeverde, nella remota possibilità, avrebbe avuto solo amici Serpeverde. Questo era come funzionava Serpeverde.

Questa volta Serpeverde farebbe mai qualcosa per Draco? Quando aveva undici anni aveva pensato che l'avrebbe aiutato a raggiungere la grandezza, ma ora? Ogni alleato che avesse trovato nella Casa sarebbe stato inutile per i suoi obbiettivi attuali. Aveva bisogno di Harry. Aveva bisogno di stare affianco a Harry. Gli piaceva Harry. Nonostante fosse sicuro che Harry avrebbe continuato a essere suo amico a prescindere dalla Casa in cui fosse finito, sapeva che i suoi compagni Serpeverde non avrebbero per niente approvato. A nessuno di Serpeverde piaceva Harry per principio.

Diavolo, a Draco non piaceva nessuno che fosse a Serpeverde. Sotto sotto erano tutti come suo padre.

Be, eccetto forse Blaise Zabini. Lui cadeva nella terra di nessuno quando si parlava di quello. Anche se anche in lui filtravano la mania purosangue e i pregiudizi come nel resto di loro. L'intera Casa era un gregge di pecore che si seguivano tra di loro per massacrare con la punta di una bacchetta.

Eppure, la sua famiglia si aspettava che lui venisse smistato a Serpeverde. Era una tradizione, qualcosa che era importante per Draco. Gli piacevano le tradizioni. Era una parte del perché fosse lì: per proteggere le tradizioni magiche.

Draco sapeva che se fosse stato smistato altrove suo padre sarebbe stato livido. La furia di Lucius Malfoy non era qualcosa che aspettava con impazienza, ma...

"Ah, sì. L'intero mantra di andare contro la tua stessa famiglia. Sai, ho avuto un altro molto simile a te" offrì all'improvviso il Cappello Parlante. "Supponeva che sarebbe finito a Serpeverde- dove era andata tutta la sua famiglia. Ma, quando ho guardato nella sua testa, non era proprio lì. Per niente. Neppure suo fratello minore era completamente Serpeverde, ma fermamente deciso a seguire la tradizione. Il povero bambino non era per niente aperto a suggerimenti dopo quello che era successo a suo fratello.

Sento che tu sei aperto a dei suggerimenti. Sei diverso. Sei molto simile a tuo cugino Sirius Black".

Sirius era stato Smistato a Grifondoro, si ricordò Draco. Primo e solo ad averlo mai fatto nella Famiglia Black.

"Sì, era coraggioso, leale, avventato, sfacciato e un po' una testa calda. Primo e unico Black a non essere Smistato a Serpeverde. E penso che tu riuscirai molto meglio a mantenere la mente lucida in situazioni tese, perché sei molto più scaltro e astuto di quanto lui non potrà mai essere. Non dirgli che ti ho detto questo".

Draco sbuffò.

"Hai scelto per te nobili obbiettivi, e per arrivarci penso che tu stia meglio a... GRIFONDORO!"

Il Cappello venne tirato su e Draco venne accolto da una folla silenziosa. Al tavolo di Serpeverde sembrava che fosse appena morto qualcuno, mentre al tavolo di Grifondoro apparivano sotto shock. Alcuni avevano la bocca spalancata. Gli altri due tavoli erano semplicemente confusi, tutti si scambiavano occhiate. La tensione venne rotta da Harry e Granger che iniziarono ad applaudire nello stesso momento. Il tavolo di Corvonero si aggiunse, seguito da Tassorosso e presto il tavolo di Grifondoro iniziò ad applaudire, mentre tutti sembravano ancora incerti se questo fosse il peggio o no.

Facendo apparire un sorriso incerto sulla sua faccia, Draco scivolò dallo sgabello e si diresse verso la semivuota fine del lungo tavolo di Grifondoro. Si sedette sulla panca dopo averla scavalcata e si guardò attorno. I gemelli Weasley lo guardavano a bocca aperta mentre alcuni altri lo occhieggiavano come se fosse una spia.

Draco prese un respiro profondo, raddrizzò la schiena e si sedette dritto e fiero. Potrebbe prendersi una sgridata da suo padre, ma sarebbe stato orgoglioso di essere un Grifondoro anche se erano incoscienti e non si preoccupavano di riflettere a fondo sulle cose prima di lanciarsi nel pericolo. Il Cappello gli aveva detto che i suoi tratti da Serpeverde lo avrebbero aiutato. Dovette trattenere una risata quando pensò che in qualche modo fosse diventato una strana combinazione di entrambe le case.

Guardandosi nuovamente intorno, Draco non ci poteva credere. Draco Malfoy era veramente un Grifondoro. La sua cravatta era cambiata e la pezza si era tramutata in un leone.

Draco si riprese dalle sue riflessioni quando tutto ad un tratto sentì più rumore del solito. Guardando dietro di sé notò Harry che avanzava, a testa bassa cercando di farsi piccolo. L'intera sala stava bisbigliando su Harry Potter.

Il bambino odiava veramente essere famoso.

Harry si sedette sullo sgabello afferrandone i bordi. Il Cappello venne abbassato e l'intera testa di Harry scomparve sotto di lui. Draco soffocò una risata alla vista del corpo di Harry con un cappello come testa. Era davvero minuscolo.

Quindici minuti passarono in silenzio fino a quando la folla ricominciò a bisbigliare. Questo era il terzo Smistamento a prendere molto tempo. Il corpo studentesco iniziò a farsi irrequieto mentre Draco osservava Harry avere, chiaramente, una discussione con il Cappello. Serrò e rilassò i pugni numerose volte. Finalmente il Cappello urlò "GRIFONFORO!"

Draco non si era accorto di aver trattenuto il fiato fino a che non espirò. A Harry venne sollevato il Cappello dalla testa e un sorriso gli spuntò fuori quando si diresse verso Draco e prese posto accanto a lui. Nessuno si era seduto affianco a Draco. Eccetto Paciock che a un certo punto si era spostato per sedersi di fronte a Draco.

"C'è mancato poco" gli confidò Harry mentre si sistemava dall'altro lato rispetto a Draco.

"Scusami?"

"Il Cappello mi ha quasi messo a Serpeverde. Per qualche motivo mi voleva veramente mettere lì" spiegò Harry confuso. "L'ho dovuto convincere a mettermi a Grifondoro, che era l'unica altra Casa in cui era disposto a farmi andare. Volevo essere qui o a Corvonero. Insomma, non ho niente contro Serpeverde, ma tu e Neville siete qui. E Hermione è a Corvonero. Non ho mai... ecco, avuto degli amici prima. Vorrei tenerli. In più..." Harry lanciò uno sguardo oltre le sue spalle ai tavoli dietro di lui. "I Serpeverde sembrano... piuttosto ostili".

Draco era d'accordo. Apparivano come della gente ostile. Nessuno di loro stava chiacchierando o sorridendo. Diavolo, Parkinson lo guardava corrucciata, mentre Tiger e Goyle lo occhieggiavano come se fosse un qualche tipo di insetto. Draco si rigirò, lasciandosi dietro alle spalle il resto della sala.

"SERPEVERDE!"

Uno spillo avrebbe potuto cadere all'improvviso e essere sentito. Draco non riusciva a capire perché fosse sceso di nuovo il silenzio fino a che non vide chi apparve da sotto il Cappello.

Era Weasley.

Che aveva ancora quella macchia di sporco sul lato del naso.

La mascella di Draco cadde, riflettendo le espressioni di ognuno dei tre Weasley seduti al tavolo con lui. Il Weasel* sullo sgabello era bianco come un lenzuolo e sembrava che una piuma potesse farlo rovesciare.

"Sei un Serpeverde?" urlò uno dei gemelli con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

"Pensavo di conoscerti!" strillò l'altro.

Il Prefetto sedeva con la bocca spalancata, alquanto sgradevolmente. Il ragazzo robusto, che Draco ricordava vagamente essere il Capitano di Quidditch, si allungò verso di lui e tamburellò sulla mascella del Prefetto, che chiuse immediatamente la bocca.

Weasley sollevò lo sguardo sulla McGranitt che lo fissava con un'espressione simile al resto della sua famiglia. La sua bocca si aprì e chiuse alcune volte prima che guardasse il Cappello come se fosse fatto dell'essenza dell'avversione.

Weasley si strofinò il lato del naso.

"Oh, fatevene una ragione" schernì Draco. L'intera sala si girò a guardarlo.

"Oh, certo che lo diresti! Hai rubato il suo posto!"

"Scusami?" chiese Draco fissando il gemello che aveva parlato. "Il Cappello mi ha detto che io appartengo a questa Casa. Il Cappello ha visto qualcosa dentro a... Ronald Weasley che gli fa pensare che starà bene a Serpeverde. Il mondo non finirà perché UNO di voi non sanguina rosso e oro su tutto il pavimento".

A giudicare dalle espressioni del tavolo degli insegnanti, avrebbe dovuto tenere l'ultima parte per sé. Affianco a lui Harry lo fissava come se fosse un po' fuori.

Ops, si era dimenticato di avere undici anni.

"Giusto" concordò Silente con calma, facendo in modo che la sala si girasse verso di lui. Era quasi comico il modo in cui tutti si stavano comportando. Se Draco non fosse stato in imbarazzo per il suo scoppio, magari avrebbe riso. "Signor Weasley, per favore prenda posto con i suoi compagni di Casa".

Weasley inghiottì rumorosamente. Si alzò lentamente e si diresse con un'improvvisa grazia degna del suo stato di purosangue verso il tavolo sotto le bandiere verdi e argento. Vacillò per un momento prima che Tiger e Goyle si avvicinassero un po' troppo velocemente facendo uno spazio tra Tiger e Parkinson. Weasley si abbassò verso il posto riuscendo quasi a apparire altero.

O c'era veramente un po' di sangue puro in quel ragazzino o era un bravo attore.

Draco era anche soddisfatto di vedere che Weasley si era finalmente tolto lo sporco dal naso.

"Dovreste essere fieri di lui. È chiaramente ambizioso e andrà lontano nella vita" Draco informò gli stupefatti gemelli. All'improvviso il Prefetto Weasley aggrottò la fronte un poco, come se fosse quasi geloso che il Cappello avesse visto dell'ambizione nel suo fratellino.

"Oh, lo dici tu Malfoy" sputò un gemello.

Draco aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma Granger si alzò sulla panca da qualche parte dietro di lui e proclamò ad alta voce, "Solo perché è in una Casa diversa da voi non significa un bel niente. La tua Casa non dice niente riguardo a te come persona, è semplicemente una generalizzazione dei tratti che tu potresti trovare importanti in te stesso. E se stai pensando che lui finirà male, semplicemente per dove sta vivendo, sei tanto negativo quanto le persone che pensano male di te perché tu sei un Grifondoro! Non puoi giudicare un libro dalla copertina, né dovresti giudicare una persona dalla sua Casa!"

Draco annuì, stringendo gli occhi. Sperava che suo padre la vedesse così, ma ci avrebbe pensato quando avrebbe dovuto. Come domani. O a Natale. O mai.

"Non tutti i Mangiamorte nell'ultima guerra erano Serpeverde" Disse Draco a voce molto bassa perché lo sentissero solo i gemelli. Fortunatamente la McGranitt stava dicendo a Granger di sedersi, così Draco era sicuro che lo avessero sentito solo i gemelli.

"Oh, scommetto che tu sai tutto sui Mangiamorte, Malfoy" scattò uno.

Draco arricciò le labbra in antipatia. "Tragicamente sì. Non ho in alcun modo le loro stesse idee e mi disgustano, ma sfortunatamente per me, non ho scelto in quale famiglia nascere più di quanto lo abbiate fatto voi. Io posso, tuttavia, fare scelte che mi differenzino da loro".

"Silenzio! Silenzio!" richiamò Silente alzandosi in piedi. "Nonostante sia molto favorevole a una vivace discussione, ci sono alcuni studenti che devono ancora essere Smistati. Una volta iniziato il banchetto vi incoraggio a continuare il vostro dibattito. Ora, continuiamo".

La Sala si acquietò e rimase tale fino a che "Zabini, Blaise" fu Smistato a Serpeverde. Stranamente Zabini, che solitamente non parlava con nessuno figurarsi mostrare interesse in niente che non fosse una ragazza, spinse di lato Parkinson e si sedette di fianco a Ron. Allungò la mano e si presentò al Weasel come Silente si alzò per fare le sue raccomandazioni di apertura.

* * *

N/T Ed eccoci qui. Spero che non mi abbandoniate ora che Draco e Ron si sono invertiti, il bello deve ancora venire ;)

Grazie a tutti voi che leggete e che state seguendo questa traduzione/storia.


	8. Qualche Difetto e una Cicatrice

**Disclaimer:** Se lo conosci, è probabilmente da "La Pietra Filosofale" di JKR e non mi appartiene.

* * *

 **Cap. 8 Qualche Difetto e una Cicatrice**

* * *

Staccando velocemente gli occhi da Zabini e dal Weasel, Draco studiò il tavolo degli insegnanti senza ascoltare qualunque cosa di cui stesse blaterando Silente. Draco sapeva già che non doveva andare nella Foresta Proibita, non gli era mai importato prestare attenzione alla lista degli oggetti che Gazza aveva proibito e sapeva l'intera cosa di morte dolorosa se si fosse avventurati nel corridoio del terzo piano. Gli occhi di Draco si posarono sul retro della testa di Raptor. Lanciando un'occhiata a Harry, che stava guardando anche lui il tavolo dei professori, sapeva che doveva tenere Harry lontano dai guai. Senza dubbio il ragazzino sarebbe andato in cerca di guai, ma Draco non era entusiasta di andare e fare qualsiasi cosa Potter avesse fatto alla fine del suo primo anno. Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa l'aveva mandato in Infermeria. Eppure gli aveva procurato una montagna di Punti per "aver dimostrato amore puro" o qualche cosa sdolcinata.

"Ahia".

L'attenzione di Draco scattò verso Harry che si stava massaggiando la fronte vicino alla cicatrice a forma di saetta. Lanciando una rapida occhiata a dove Harry stesse guardando, Draco mise insieme i pezzi.

Perché non l'aveva capito prima? Oh, aspetta. Era perché era un cretino geloso e si era costretto a credere che Harry fosse solo interessato a ricevere attenzioni. Non si era mai permesso di credere che forse il cimelio che Voldemort aveva lasciato a Potter fosse un collegamento con Voldemort stesso.

Gli si accapponò la pelle. Non l'avrebbe augurato al suo peggior nemico, eppure qui lo aveva il povero Harry.

Anche se avrebbe potuto essere utile per localizzare l'Oscuro Signore.

"Chi è quello?" chiese Harry indicando con la testa il tavolo degli insegnanti.

"Quale?"

"Quello con, emm, i capelli neri e lunghi e l'espressione di disgusto".

In effetti il professor Piton aveva lo sguardo truce e arrabbiato. In realtà Draco non era sicuro se lo avesse per lui o per Harry. Raptor, tuttavia, si girò in avanti dopo aver detto qualsiasi cosa stesse dicendo a Piton e Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, lasciando cadere la mano dalla fronte.

"Che strano" mormorò Harry.

"Cosa?"

"La mia cica-"

"Doleva?" finì Draco prima ancora che Harry potesse finire la frase. Harry lo guardò stranito. "La stavi sfregando. Ho tirato a indovinare. E per rispondere alla tua domanda, quello è il Professor Piton, il mio padrino. Ti ho parlato di lui. Penso che provasse una profonda antipatia per... tuo padre".

In effetti quella era un'ipotesi azzardata da parte di Draco. Dal primo giorno Piton ce l'aveva avuta con Potter. Non aveva senso, ma l'aveva fatto. Molto più che con chiunque altro a quanto avesse potuto notare Draco. Aveva fatto il lungo salto dall'antipatia verso James Potter per via del fatto che tutti dicevano sempre a Harry che era uguale a suo padre. Anche Piton tendeva a paragonare Harry a James Potter, di cui aveva una visione negativa.

"Si conoscevano?" chiese Harry. Abbassando la voce, "È come la tua cosa con Sirius Black?"

"Sono serio. Sono sicuro che il Professor Piton e tuo padre si conoscessero. Hanno la stessa età. Guardalo. Sono sicuro che veniva preso in giro da bambino e tu, be, somigli a tuo padre. Sono sicuro che la gente te lo abbia detto" bisbigliò Draco come i piatti dorati davanti a loro si riempivano di cibo.

"Sì. Me l'hanno detto, anche se non più di tanto da quando mi sono liberato degli occhiali" ammise Harry ancora con la fronte aggrottata. "Sento come se stessi tralasciando di dirmi qualcosa".

Draco sospirò. "Se fossi in te farei attenzione a Raptor. Mi fa venire i brividi e io so che devo ascoltare i miei brividi. Nel senso..."

Harry scoppiò a ridere piuttosto forte. Draco gemette, prendendo la sua forchetta e infilzando il cibo che gli era apparso nel piatto.

"Sono serio però. C'è qualcosa di... strano" concluse Draco.

Draco non aveva idea di come affrontare il tema del fatto che Raptor fosse in combutta con Voldemort. Abbastanza da far partire l'Allarme Cicatrice di Harry. Non era sicuro di cosa fosse veramente successo al primo anno. Le voci che si diramavano in tutta la scuola sostenevano che Raptor fosse stato posseduto da Voldemort e stesse cercando di ottenere un qualche tipo di pietra. Il Golden Trio era partito per salvare la pietra e impedire a Raptor di prenderla. Loro avevano, ovviamente, avuto successo. Silente gli aveva assegnato punti, una quantità assurda, per essere stati coraggiosi, per aver tenuto testa agli amici (Paciock, stranamente), per aver giocato a scacchi e per aver tenuto la mente calma in una situazione di tensione. Oh, e melense cavolate d'amore.

Chiaramente Draco era ancora pieno di rancore.

"Che c'è?"

"Scusami?"

"Stai guardando storto la tua cena" disse il ragazzo davanti a Draco. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Thomas, di cui non riusciva a ricordare il nome. Era un ragazzo con la pelle molto scura che era un Nato Babbano o qualcosa. Era stato catturato durante la guerra per il fatto che il suo stato di sangue era sconosciuto e era stato tenuto a Villa Malfoy fino a che Potter non l'aveva tirato fuori.

A Draco si rivoltò lo stomaco. Poggiò la sua forchetta.

"Io..."

"Stavi di nuovo pensando a Sirius Black?"

All'improvviso Draco si sedette dritto, "Maledizione!"

Harry, Thomas e il ragazzino irlandese si allontanarono un po'. Paciock si spaventò così tanto che spedì purè di patate verso la faccia di Draco. Stranamente Draco non se ne curò. Si era ricordato qualcosa molto importante che riguardava il liberare Sirius Black dalla prigione.

"Il ratto è a Serpeverde ora!"

E con quello lasciò cadere la testa nel piatto, aggiungendo cibo sulla sua faccia.

"Pensavo che ti piacesse Serpeverde, Malfoy?"

"Il ratto, il ratto, il maledetto ratto." borbottò Draco, senza curarsi di starsi rendendo totalmente ridicolo.

Non aveva escogitato un chiaro piano per tirare Sirius fuori dalla galera e nella vita di Harry, ma sapeva che la risposta era nel ratto di proprietà del Weasel.

"Uh, Draco, amico?"

Sentì Harry che gli metteva timidamente la mano sulla schiena.

"Sei sicuro di stare bene?"

"No. Non lo sono." Draco sollevò la testa dal piatto e afferrò il suo tovagliolo. Dopo essersi pulito la faccia tirò fuori la sua bacchetta e pulì silenziosamente il tovagliolo. La rivolse verso di sé e fece lo stesso, senza ricordarsi che uno del primo anno non avrebbe dovuto sapere come fare. Silenziosamente. "Io... Sirius è innocente".

"Draco. Lo so che tu lo pensi..." disse Harry senza concludere. Era chiaro che il ragazzino irlandese e Thomas non avessero idea di chi fosse Sirius Black e tutto il resto del tavolo era impegnato a prendere in giro la caduta di Draco nel piatto per notare che era pulito e stava parlando. O che aveva lanciato una serie di incantesimi non vocali.

"Abbiamo bisogno del maledetto ratto. Doveva essere facile. Come prenderemo quel maledetto ratto?" chiese Draco, girandosi per sbirciare verso il Weasel.

"Oi! Malfoy! Che ratto vuoi?" lo chiamò uno dei gemelli. "Pensavo che i Serpeverde fossero serpenti?"

"Tuo fratello ha un ratto!" strillò Draco.

"Oh, sì" concordò l'altro.

"Ci dorme assieme".

"Veramente disgustoso".

Draco arricciò le labbra per il disgusto mentre la sua cena svaniva e appariva il dessert.

"Draco, uh, possiamo discutere il ratto dopo?" chiese Harry a disagio. Draco trovò strano che Harry non si fosse subito aggrappato al fatto che il suo padrino innocente stesse marcendo in prigione.

Draco si sgonfiò.

C'era molto da pianificare, molto da capire.

Cosa stava pensando?

"Ecco, mangia del pudding. Ti farà sentire... più sano. Non ti stai comportando come te stesso".

"Lo so. Scusa. È solo..." Draco ci pensò per un momento. "Mio padre sarà così furioso".

Harry spalancò gli occhi.

"Oddio" esalò uno dei gemelli.

I due si guardarono. Per la prima volta da quando Draco si era seduto, non lo guardarono con avversione. Sembrava quasi che lo stessero compatendo.

"Che sfiga, amico" offrì uno dei due,

"Davvero" concordò Draco, infilandosi una forchettata di qualcosa in bocca. "Non so neanche cosa dirgli. Caro Padre, ricordi quando mi hai detto di rendere fiera la famiglia- be, ops. Ho fallito. Scusa se ti ho deluso nella tua battaglia senza fine per farmi diventare un idiota. Fai sapere a mamma che sono più simile al suo cugino galeotto. Me lo ha detto il Cappello. Molte volte. Con affetto, Draco".

Aveva pronunciato l'ultima parte con una sarcastica parlata strascicata (il suo tono classico). E se prima nessuno avrebbe riso (o creduto a quello che lui aveva appena detto), chi tutto l'aveva sentito al tavolo scoppiò a ridere. E non di lui, stavano ridendo con lui, e come ci rifletté notò quello che aveva appena detto era effettivamente divertente.

Purché non lo dicesse veramente a suo padre.

"Potresti andare bene, Malfoy" disse uno dei gemelli puntando una forchetta verso di lui.

"Forse. Se sai fare scherzi, forse" disse l'altro.

Scherzi?

Fissò per un momento Harry che alzò le spalle. Draco non aveva mai fatto un sacco di scherzi, solo bullizzato Potter soprattutto. E Paciock. Tuttavia, pensò con riluttanza, i Gemelli facevano dei begli scherzi, specialmente la loro guerra senza quartiere contro la Umbridge al quinto anno. Sorridendo Draco suppose che parte della sua paghetta potesse essere usata nel cercare di far uno scherzo agli stessi Gemelli.

Tanto valeva divertirsi ora che era un Grifondoro. I suoi giorni di divertimento erano numerati. Non appena fosse andato a casa per la prima volta, sarebbe stato più che probabilmente picchiato fino a essere in fin di vita per aver fallito nell'onorare la sua famiglia non andando a Serpeverde.

Stranamente, Draco neanche se ne curava. Mangiò dell'altro pudding.

* * *

N/T Nuovo capitolo! Questo capitolo ha una delle parti che non leggo propriamente volentieri (Draco che impazzisce per il ratto) e una delle parti migliori di tutte (Caro Padre...), almeno a mio parere. Fino ad adesso qual è la parte che preferite?

Grazie mille a chi segue la storia!

A presto!


	9. Una Lettera dal Passato

N/T Scusate il leggero ritardo, ma ieri tra consegne di regali e preparazione di bagagli il tempo è svanito nella non esistenza. Non so se ci rivedremo prima di Gennaio, nel caso buone feste e vacanze a tutti!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Questa storia non è mia, non l'ho scritta io. Io sono solo una traduttrice.

 **Disclaimer:** Se lo conosci, è probabilmente da "La Pietra Filosofale" di JKR e non mi appartiene.

* * *

 **Cap. 9 Una Lettera dal Passato**

* * *

Ci sarebbe voluto un po' per abituarsi al rosso. Esplodeva dappertutto, forte e fiero. Era scuro fuori dalla torre di Grifondoro, ma Draco provò una sensazione di caldo e di conforto nell'arrivarci, passando dal buco d'ingresso, causata dalla soffusa luce arancione in cui la stanza era immersa (questo potrebbe aver contribuito a tutto il rosso lì presente). La grande Sala Comune era piena di sofà e poltrone dall'aspetto morbido, tutte rosse e oro. L'enorme camino crepitava, rendendo la fredda torre calda e accogliente. Nonostante non fosse tanto raffinata e elegante quanto la Sala Comune di Serpeverde, quel posto appariva molto più tranquillo e accogliente. Anche con la sovrabbondanza di rosso. Almeno non era rosso clown, ma una tonalità più tenue.

Draco seguì gli altri primini sulle scale verso la loro stanza. Anche la loro camera era abbastanza riscaldata, anche se non tanto privata quanto nei dormitori di Serpeverde. Non c'erano pareti per la privacy tra i letti. Al centro della stanza c'era una stufa che scaldava la camera. Draco individuò il suo baule nero all'altro capo della stanza. Camminò verso di esso e si sedette sul letto. Almeno c'erano delle tende attorno ai letti, proprio come in Serpeverde. Quello avrebbe garantito un po' di privacy. Notò che Harry aveva il letto di fronte al suo. Paciock era nel letto centrale dall'altro lato, Thomas all'altro capo della stanza. Il ragazzino irlandese aveva il letto accanto a Draco.

Ascoltò i rumori degli altri come si sistemavano e si preparavano per la notte. Draco stava per tirare fuori le sue cose per la notte dal suo baule quando notò una lettera posta sul suo comodino, appoggiata contro la lampada. Era indirizzata a lui in una grafia formale che riconobbe come quella di Atlanta.

La grafia dell'Atlanta del futuro. La sua grafia del momento era ancora alquanto infantile.

Le parole che il Cappello gli aveva detto poco prima gli sfrecciarono di nuovo in testa.

Col respiro corto, Draco girò la lettera e vide il sigillo sul retro. Sembrava vecchio e non era un sigillo che conosceva. C'erano un aquila e un serpente assieme ad una bacchetta con delle scintille che venivano fuori da essa. Con cautela ruppe il sigillo e tirò fuori un biglietto, che era scritto in carta Babbana, non pergamena.

Draco sbuffò.

 _31 Agosto 1979_

 _Viaggiatrice,_ (N/T. non tradotto, è stato proprio scritto così)

 _Spero che tu stia bene e ovunque diavolo tu volessi essere. Vorrei farti sapere che, quando ti sei spedito nel passato, ci hai mandato anche me. Grazie. (No, sul serio, grazie- gli ultimi tre anni sono stati uno sballo a metà. Sinceramente)_

 _Quindi, Gandolf e io abbiamo teorizzato cosa potresti aver fatto per lanciarmi indietro negli anni. Non sappiamo come, ma mi hai spedita (corpo e tutto il resto) nel settembre 1976. Non abbiamo idea del perché o come tu l'abbia fatto, né ci interessa. Be, a me non interessa, perché sono morta. Non sono sicura del perché Gandolf si sia arreso. Potrebbe non averlo fatto, ma non interferirà con te. Sempre che tu non faccia qualcosa di VERAMENTE STUPIDO. Quindi, ecco alcuni suggerimenti per impicciarsi col tempo:_

 _Il Tempo può essere riscritto, ma ci sono dei punti fissati nel tempo. Questi non possono essere cambiati. Fidati. Tragicamente è quasi impossibile_ _ **DIRE**_ _quale sia un punto fisso. Tutto ciò che puoi provare è fare del tuo meglio per alterare le cose nel modo giusto e incrociare le dita. Se è fisso non cambierà. In qualche modo ritornerà nel modo in cui era andato all'inizio._

 _Io non so come il mio trovarmi negli ultimi anni Settanta abbia davvero interessato le cose ovunque diavolo tu sia andato, ma presumo che tu possa avere alcuni ricordi differenti. Questa è la mia teoria: siccome ti sei mandato indietro verso te stesso, avrai già dei ricordi diversi se ti fanno effetto, siccome stai mandando i tuoi ricordi, magia e anima al te stesso del passato. Potrebbe aiutare se tu leggessi_ Time Traveling Souls* _di Hans Tempidio. Non è così pazzo come pensa la gente._

 _Qui c'è una lista di cose che ho fatto durante la mia permanenza negli ultimi anni '70:_

 _1\. Ho già trovato la cosa che Potter stava cercando in quella strana stanza al settimo piano._

 _2\. Ho inventato incantesimi di cui non hai mai sentito parlare, scusa. Dovresti aver bisogno di prestare attenzione in classe. ( Inserire qui risata maniacale e malvagia.)_

 _3\. Ho salvato qualcuno che doveva morire._

 _4\. Stai il più possibile vicino alla linea temporale che ricordi. Non cambiare troppe cose. Eventi fissati, ricordati. Esempio: non importa quante volte io abbia detto a un certo qualcuno di non passare al lato oscuro, è passato al lato oscuro. Indipendentemente da cosa io abbia tentato. Eventi fissi._

 _Sugli eventi fissati: controlla il ratto, ma non fare niente fino a che Felpato non esce fuori, afferrato? Questo, se è in prigione in primo luogo. Guarda la data per sapere perché io non lo sappia. Dovrei essere riuscita a far ragionare quella sua testa dura, ma è una testa calda. È così cavolicchiamente (lo so che non è una parola, ma qui funge) testardo. Inoltre sono sicura che un certo evento sia troppo fissato nel tempo e nello spazio per essere alterato, di conseguenza anche la stupidità di Felpato potrebbe essere altrettanto una cosa fissata._

 _Tornando alla mia lista._

 _5\. Tom. Non so bene come spiegare Tom, ma lui è intrappolato nel mio appartamento per l'immediato futuro. Non siamo riusciti a comprendere niente su di lui quando l'abbiamo scoperto nell'attico. O creato nell'attico. Un incidente di pozioni, magia e un quaderno degli schizzi di una stalker inquietante. Tom potrebbe essere in grado di spiegare meglio di me il suo "essere" o come ti pare. È nel mio appartamento. Lunastorta lo saprà._

 _6\. Io sono strana. Presumo che sarò lo stesso un po' fuori, quindi ti aiuterò se ti servirà che venga fatto qualcosa e non puoi esattamente dire perché. Inoltre Luna ti aiuterà. Lei lo **SAPRÀ.**_

 _7\. Non dirmi di Lunastorta. Lo devo scoprire da me. Se tutto va bene, non sarà melodrammatico come è stato la prima volta. ( Sebbene Felpato sia estremamente melodrammatico... quindi potrebbe essere.)_

 _8\. Non sovra o sotto stimare Batman. (Sono sicura che capirai il soprannome, sono abbastanza sicura che indovinerai gli altri dal contesto.). Non è quello che sembra. È arrabbiato e triste, ma avrà un asso nella manica, un punto debole che non credo andrà mai via._

 _9\. Io sono morta. Non entrerò nei dettagli della mia morte al momento, lo scoprirai più avanti. Non ti do la colpa di niente. Questa lettera è stata affidata a Gandolf dopo la mia morte con istruzioni di darla a te quando avresti fatto qualcosa che lo colpisse come non normale._

 _Addio e grazie per il viaggio nel tempo._

 _Con affetto,_

 _Adrasteia_

"Draco? Stai bene?"

La voce di Harry finalmente arrivò a Draco e lui si accorse di essere seduto sul suo letto nella sua nuova casa, nella sua nuova Casa e che aveva lacrime che gli scivolavano dalle guance.

L'Atlanta Black di cui aveva letto nei ritagli di giornale che aveva trovato da bambino era quella che aveva conosciuto crescendo nella prima linea temporale.

Il Cappello sapeva di lei.

Il metodo per viaggiare nel tempo di Draco l'aveva in qualche modo spedita indietro.

Doveva essere lei quella che urlava il suo nome momenti prima che si ritrovasse di nuovo nel suo corpo da undicenne.

Atlanta era morta. La versione originale, quella del suo primo passato, era morta. Era scomparsa più o meno nello stesso periodo di suo cugino Regulus. No, non scomparsa, era morta. Lei sapeva di stare per morire, quindi aveva scritto la lettera.

Draco si corrucciò, ricordando quella che sua madre gli aveva detto Atlanta I e suo cugino. Controllò di nuovo la lettera, notando che aveva menzionato Regulus- sempre che Regulus non fosse Tom.

Non aveva senso. Tom era il prodotto di un singolare incidente.

Harry gli scosse la spalla. Riscuotendosi di scatto, Draco trovò Harry che lo guardava preoccupato.

"Che c'è?"

"Niente. Ho ricevuto una lettera da una vecchia amica che è morta" riuscì a rispondere Draco con un singulto. "Davvero non è niente".

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, insicuro su cosa dire. Draco ripiegò la lettera e la rimise dentro la busta. Harry si agitò di fronte a lui per un momento.

"Va tutto bene. Davvero. Io... io sono contento di averlo saputo. Lei era, uh, scomparsa" riuscì a spiegare Draco "Da molto tempo".

Le emozioni di Draco turbinavano. Aveva mandato Atlanta indietro nel tempo. Era morta. Gli aveva scritto una lettera. A un certo punto aveva chiaramente fatto qualcosa che aveva attirato l'attenzione di Silente.

Be, era stato smistato a Grifondoro. Quale Malfoy lo farebbe?

Quello che Viaggia nel Tempo.

Il Cappello aveva detto che aveva cambiato il passato in modi che non poteva ancora comprendere. Riguardando la lettera, iniziò a chiedersi se lei fosse riuscita a cambiare più di quanto si fosse reso conto dai suoi ricordi. Lui era una persona sola e non aveva avuto contatti con la maggior parte delle persone che lei aveva menzionato. Be, almeno non pensava che avesse.

Aveva un mucchio di domande. La testa gli doleva. E Harry lo stava ancora fissando.

"Harry, va davvero bene. Vai a letto" lo rassicurò Draco, con la voce che si affievoliva. Indossò la maschera del purosangue e si alzò lentamente. "È stato uno shock. Era vecchia".

Harry annuì. Guardando oltre la suo spalla un po' di volte Harry si diresse verso il suo letto e chiuse le tende. Gli altri ragazzi iniziarono tutti a ridurre il volume. Draco si preparò per andare a dormire. Si buttò nel letto, senza preoccuparsi di chiudere le tende.

La mente di Draco era un uragano. I pensieri vorticavano in giro troppo veloci perché li potesse afferrare. I ricordi gli piovevano addosso così forte da far male. L'inquietante immagine della ragazza con scuri capelli marron rossiccio e occhi grigio verdi invadeva la sua mente. Afferrandola come fosse un salvagente, la studiò. La ragazza pareva simile a quella Atlanta, ma diversa in così tanti piccoli modi che nessuno avrebbe pensato che fossero la stessa persona.

Era stata mascherata.

Stette disteso nel letto sentendosi marcio per molto tempo. Il sonno non sarebbe arrivato, così Draco si alzò dal suo letto e decise di scrivere a sua madre La Lettera e darle la notizia che era finito a Grifondoro. Dopo di che avrebbe iniziato a tentare di decodificare i nomi in codice di Atlanta.

* * *

*Time Travelling Souls: Anime che Viaggiano nel Tempo


	10. Il Grifondoro Astuto

N/T Felice anno nuovo! Spero che abbiate passato delle buone vacanze!

E visto che sono di ottimo umore ho deciso di darvi non uno, ma ben due capitoli nuovi freschi di traduzione natalizia!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Se lo conosci, è probabilmente da "La Pietra Filosofale" di JKR e non mi appartiene.

* * *

 **Cap. 10 Il Grifondoro Astuto**

* * *

Il mattino seguente, e molto più presto di quanto avesse sperato, Narcissa notò il bel gufo reale volare verso di lei.

"Aries!" lo salutò lei mentre il gufo atterrava vicino al suo tè mattutino e allungava la zampa. "Sei arrivato presto. Draco ha scritto ieri notte subito dopo il banchetto?"

Il gufo sbatté le palpebre. Spiccò il volo dopo che lei ebbe rimosso la lettera. Aprì la lettera e sentì gli occhi uscirle fuori dalle orbite.

 _Madre,_

 _Grifondoro._

 _Il Cappello mi ha informato che sono astuto, furbo e ambizioso, ma non riuscirò a raggiungere i miei obiettivi se non sarò coraggioso e spericolato. Secondo il Cappello nel mio cuore sono piuttosto avventato e coraggioso e altrettanto leale e ambizioso. Ha continuato ulteriormente per informarmi che sono un po' come tuo cugino. Eccetto per il fatto che ho qualche tratto più Serpeverde e che non sono una testa calda. Ma ho grandi ambizioni, e per portarle a termine non posso stare a Serpeverde, in quanto mi taglierebbe fuori dal resto del mondo magico. Sappiamo entrambi che i Serpeverde restano uniti. Per essere chiari: non ho niente contro Serpeverde e sarei stato felice lì; il Cappello non la pensava così, pensava che sarei stato meglio con i Grifondoro. Sarò diverso dal comune Grifondoro in quanto penso prima di gettarmi nel pericolo, grazie alla mia Serpeverd-ità._

 _Ho avuto una_ _ **LUNGA**_ _conversazione. Con un Cappello._

 _Il CAPPELLO mi ha messo a Grifondoro. Per favore fallo presente a mio Padre._

 _Passando ad altro: un Weasley è a Serpeverde._

 _Harry è a Grifondoro con me. Pare che il Cappello volesse mettere Harry a Serpeverde, ma è lui venuto a Grifondoro siccome io ero qui. Ha detto di aver chiesto al Cappello di metterlo a Grifondoro invece che Serpeverde. Non ero al corrente che il Cappello funzionasse a quel modo. Non ho ancora notato nessuna tendenza simil-Serpeverde da parte di Harry, ma forse siamo più simili di quanto abbia pensato all'inizio?_

 _Sono emozionato per l'inizio delle lezioni domani mattina. So che dovrei essere a letto a dormire, ma non ci riesco, sono preoccupato per la tua reazione al mio smistamento a Grifondoro._

 _Per favore non arrabbiarti._

 _Con affetto il tuo devoto figlio,_

 _Draco_

Narcissa piegò la lettera e la infilò in tasca. Si ricordava la reazione della Famiglia Black quando Sirius era stato smistato a Grifondoro. C'erano state Strillettere per mesi, l'urlante strillante voce di sua zia che riempiva la Sala Grande di profanità e parole d'odio. Sirius era stato evitato e emarginato dalla sua famiglia per anni prima che finalmente scappasse di casa a sedici anni. Narcissa aveva preso parte nel rendere la vita di Sirius più dura del necessario, ma solo di fronte ad altri membri della famiglia. In privato era gelosa di lui. Lo vedeva interagire con i suoi amici, lo notava quando era da solo e sembrava felice. Era in qualche modo libero dalle limitazioni in cui lei viveva.

Nonostante non approvasse come fosse finito ad abbandonare le sue responsabilità come erede, capiva perché l'avesse fatto. Quello di cui si rammaricava era non essere mai riuscita a spiegare a Regulus perché suo fratello se ne fosse andato. Il bambino non riusciva a comprendere come suo fratello avesse potuto lasciarlo indietro come fece, lasciandogli tutta la pressione che essere l'erede portava con sé. Regulus non era fatto per il ruolo di leader dell'Antica e Molto Nobile Casata dei Black.

La posizione era tornata indietro a Sirius dopo la morte di Regulus e dello Zio Orion il cui testamento non era stato mai trovato, né nessuno poté trovare qualcosa per diseredare l'uomo, eppure cosa ha portato di buono alla fine? Sirius era ad Azkaban. La Famiglia Black aveva perso tutto il suo potere.

Tutto per colpa del delirio di potere dell'Oscuro Signore.

Fissando il suo ormai freddo tè, Narcissa si concesse di ricordare i due fratelli Black per come erano stati prima di Hogwarts, prima dell'ascesa dell'Oscuro Signore. Erano stati simili da bambini. Dispettosi, furbi e intelligenti. Sapevano quando diventare i piccoli principi che dovevano essere, quando tirar fuori le maniere impeccabili che ci si aspettava da loro.

Tranne in alcune occasioni in cui il brutto carattere di Sirius aveva il sopravvento e lui scattava.

Regulus non l'aveva mai fatto. Era più probabile che Regulus si zittisse e facesse come gli era stato detto.

Narcissa si corrucciò pensando al povero Regulus. Bellatrix aveva quasi tutta la colpa di aver portato Regulus verso la morte, tenendogli la mano mentre lo spingeva a unirsi ai ranghi del Signore Oscuro. Regulus si fece avanti per le idee di famiglia, il credo purosangue che solo fossero superiori a tutti. Anche se Narcissa credeva in ciò, i metodi usati dall'Oscuro Signore non erano quelli migliori da usare per ottenere i risultati voluti.

La paura al massimo non era il giusto modo di fare. La paura portava le persone a ribellarsi, opporsi e combattere.

Narcissa strinse le labbra. Di recente pensava spesso al passato. Soprattutto riguardo a Sirius sin da quando Draco aveva iniziato con tutte le sue domande. Con i suoi ragionamenti era giunta ad una conclusione: Sirius era stato incastrato dalla vera spia all'interno dell'Ordine.

Lucius sapeva chi era la spia. Lucius sapeva che il Capofamiglia dell'Antica e Nobile Casata dei Black non era colpevole e che stava per certo marcendo ad Azkaban senza una buona ragione. Lui, tuttavia, si rifiutò di dire la propria per suo cugino in modo da tenere il proprio sedere fuori di prigione. E costruì il suo regno di influenze ora che la Famiglia Black era fuori dai piedi. (N/T. Si capisce?)

Quel buffone smargiasso di Cornelius Caramell non permetterebbe mai a Sirius Black di avere un regolare processo, o anche che si indagasse più a fondo il caso. Danneggerebbe l'immagine pubblica dell'uomo e causerebbe problemi con l'opinione pubblica. Lucius lo sapeva, era il motivo per cui, le poche volte che Narcissa gli aveva chiesto di indagare il fatto di recente, Lucius le aveva riso dietro freddamente.

Voleva fare qualcosa, ma semplicemente non aveva prove per supportare le sue ipotesi riguardo Sirius Black. Nessuno l'avrebbe ascoltata senza prove e lei non aveva modo di procurarsene.

Lucius sperava che Black restasse in galera, la fortuna dei Black sarebbe andata a Draco. Narcissa si era informata su questo quando Sirius era appena andato in prigione. I goblin della Gringott l'avevano informata che Draco non era l'erede della fortuna dei Black. Loro non avevano potuto dirglielo, ma Narcissa sapeva chi Sirius avesse nominato come erede: Harry Potter.

Ora lei ne era sicura. Non c'era modo che Sirius fosse passato al lato Oscuro. Inoltre Harry Potter sarebbe diventato qualcuno da non sottovalutare quanto sarebbe diventato maggiorenne. Questo era il motivo per cui lei era più che a favore dell'amicizia di Draco con il bambino.

Poggiando la mano sulla lettera, Narcissa fece la sua scelta.

Draco non diventerà come suo padre. Draco si stava mostrando per quello che era. Il Cappello Parlante non sbagliava mai, non metteva mai nessuno nella Casa sbagliata. Il Cappello aveva sempre un motivo per mettere le persone dove stavano. La richiesta di Harry di essere un Grifondoro non sorprese Narcissa come era successo a Draco. Lei aveva fatto qualcosa di simile.

Narcissa rilesse la lettera ancora una volta. Leggendo tra le righe iniziò a sorridere. Draco era fiero di essere diverso da quello che ci si aspettava da lui.

Proprio come Sirius.

"Lucius?" chiamò Narcissa, alzandosi in piedi con grazia. "Ho notizie da Draco".

Lucius apparve sulla porta con un'espressione come se non fosse interessato. "Quindi?"

"Quindi? Non vuoi sapere in che Casa è?"

"Qualunque figlio mio sarebbe a Serpeverde" rispose Lucius freddamente.

"Ah. Allora non è tuo figlio" disse Narcissa sollevando un sopracciglio. "Dovrà essere il Weasley, lui è a Serpeverde".

Non c'era modo che Draco non fosse suo figlio. Sembrava una miniatura di Lucius. Era quasi tragico come i solitamente forti tratti dei Black non erano riusciti ad apparire nel bambino. L'unica cosa che aveva preso dai Black erano i suoi tempestosi occhi grigi.

Lucius aggrottò la fronte. "Che cosa ha fatto?"

"Niente. Il Cappello Parlante lo ha messo a Grifondoro".

"COSA?"

Lucius uscì infuriato dalla stanza. Sentì un ruggito del fuoco e seppe che Lucius se ne era andato. Tirando fuori un pezzo di pergamena scrisse velocemente una lettera al preside scusandosi per il comportamento di suo marito. Poi, chiese a proposito del far andare a Hogwarts studenti che non erano nella lista dalla nascita. Era sicura che non ci sarebbero stati problemi, ma chiedere era sempre la cosa giusta da fare invece che dare per scontato.

Dopo che ebbe mandato la lettera al preside, iniziò a scrivere una lettera al padre di Atlanta, Altair Black. L'uomo, se fosse andato a Hogwarts, sarebbe stato un Serpeverde modello. L'uomo aveva grandi ambizioni. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per raggiungere queste ambizioni. Con un lieve sorriso preparò la sua lettera. Lasciò dei cenni qui e là che se sua figlia avesse frequentato Hogwarts lui avrebbe favorito i suoi affari in Gran Bretagna. Quale miglior modo di dimostrare che lui era serio nel voler conoscere la società se non mandare la sua bambina a scuola lì?

La lettera successiva era per l'insegnante di Atlanta. Remus Lupin aveva frequentato Hogwarts e questo era il perché Atlanta ne sapesse così tanto della scuola. Sin da quando si era iniziata a interessare della bambina, Narcissa aveva scritto a Lupin una volta al mese informandosi sull'istruzione di Atlanta. Non le piaceva Lupin e non lo approvava come tutor di una strega purosangue della Casa dei Black. Ma col tempo aveva con riluttanza ammesso che l'uomo era intelligente e un buon insegnante. Ma era così Grifondoro.

Narcissa sapeva che Lupin aveva un debole per la bambina. Quello che Atlanta voleva avrebbe avuto, entro certi limiti. Lupin non viziava la bambina, ma gliela lasciava passar liscia con un bel po' di cose. Narcissa aveva inoltre notato che avrebbe fatto di tutto per la bambina, come fosse figlia sua.

Se Lupin avesse saputo che Atlanta voleva andare alla sua vecchia scuola, avrebbe lavorato con Circe Hilderbatch per farlo succedere. La madre di Atlanta non era molto coinvolta nella crescita di sua figlia, ma era una strega potente e influente. Dalla osservazioni di Narcissa riguardo il capofamiglia della Casa dei Black (N/T- quella americana), l'unica persona capace di fargli cambiare idea era sua moglie. Hilderbatch era il piano d'emergenza nel caso Altair non agisse da sé e mandasse Atlanta a Hogwarts. Se Lupin avesse suggerito qualcosa riguardo Atlanta alla donna,, Hilderbatch si sarebbe assicurata che Altair cedesse.

A Narcissa poteva non piacere Circe Hilderbatch, ma in questo caso il comportamento prevedibile tornava comodo.


	11. Lezioni

**Importante!**

Questo è il secondo capitolo pubblicato oggi! Tornate indietro al capitolo 10 se non l'avete letto!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Se lo conosci, è probabilmente da "La Pietra Filosofale" di JKR e non mi appartiene.

 _A/N Nel capitolo c'era una nota super lunga su un'altra nota nel mio profilo. È ancora lì e siete più che benvenuti a leggerla. Potrebbe spiegare alcune cose e chiarirne altrettante, perché a questo punto potreste avere delle domande. O anche non averne._

 _N/T La nota è in inglese. Qualora aveste delle domande posso tradurla e aggiungerla._

* * *

 **Cap. 11** **Lezioni**

* * *

I bisbigli erano noiosi. Seguivano Harry lungo i corridoi come la peste. Draco non ricordava che Harry avesse ricevuto così tanta attenzione la prima volta. Poteva essere per colpa del fatto che non era nascosto dietro degli orribili occhiali e che era con Draco invece che il Weasel allampanato. Specialmente dopo le urla di suo padre che si potevano sentire provenire dall'ufficio del preside il primo giorno di lezione.

Draco stava per morire dalla mortificazione. Quel primo giorno si aspettava che suo padre piombasse in una delle sue classi e lo trascinasse fisicamente via da scuola, ma non era successo.

Harry tentava di farsi il più piccolo possibile e di nascondere la sua cicatrice sotto la frangia, ma semplicemente tutti _sapevano_ dove lui fosse, quando stava arrivando e decidevano di fissare, indicare e bisbigliare. Accadeva anche quando Draco non era con lui perché Harry tendeva a perdersi.

Pensava che Harry sarebbe riuscito a stare con lui, ma ogni tanto Draco si girava e lui era sparito. Harry si sarebbe poi fatto vivo, imbronciato e di cattivo umore, seguito da un nugolo di persone che stavano in punta di piedi e si spingevano l'un l'altro per dare un'occhiata al famoso Harry Potter.

"Quando finirà?" si lamentò Harry il primo mattino, seguendo Draco e cercando di nascondersi dietro di lui mentre Draco teneva gli occhi spalancati alla ricerca della testa di suo padre.

"Quando smetteranno di pensarci" rispose Draco, mentre aspettava che le scale semoventi cambiassero.

Harry era combattuto tra il bisogno di sparire e il suo sbalordimento verso Hogwarts. Il primo giorno, per distrarre i ragazzi, Hermione aveva snocciolato velocemente un flusso continuo di aneddoti. Draco non aveva mai saputo il numero delle scalinate (ce n'erano centoquarantadue), ma fu in grado di aggiungere alcune cose che _Storia di Hogwarts_ aveva deciso di tralasciare, come il fatto che le scale il venerdì portassero in posti diversi. Harry fece la conoscenza della scala con lo scalino che svaniva nel modo peggiore, ci cadde dentro mentre andavano a colazione la seconda mattina.

Anche a Pix piacque molto l'arrivo di Harry, cantava orride canzoni e faceva cadere oggetti sulla sua testa. Draco odiava Pix. Per quanto ne sapesse lui non aveva alcuna utilità. Non riusciva nella maniera più assoluta a capire perché Hogwarts permettesse al Poltergeist di rimanere. Un altro residente di Hogwarts che non gli era mancato molto era Argus Gazza e la sua gatta Mrs. Purrs. Harry incontrò la coppia la sua prima mattina durante uno dei suoi momenti da Disperso. Aveva deciso di provare a passare una porta al terzo piano, proprio quello su cui li aveva avvisati Silente. Gazza aveva pensato che Harry stesse cercando di scassinarlo e prendere qualunque cosa ci fosse nascosta dentro. Si rifiutò di credere che Harry si fosse perso fino a quando il professor Vitious arrivò e portò via Harry verso Incantesimi, dove doveva essere in quel momento.

"Sei senza speranza" gli aveva bisbigliato Draco uno volta finita la lezione. "Non posso lasciarti da solo. Vieni, Potter"

Hermione era sconvolta dal fatto che Corvonero quasi non avesse lezioni con Grifondoro.

"Abbiamo assieme solo Incantesimi!" pianse sconvolta come lasciarono la prima lezione di incantesimi. Roteò su se stessa e si perse nella folla.

"Riuscirò mai a orientarmi?" si lamentò Harry mentre con Draco lasciavano incantesimi per dirigersi verso Trasfigurazione.

"Sì. Un giorno saprai più cose del castello che la maggior parte di quelli del settimo anno" gli offrì Draco.

Harry rise.

Mentre il Professor Vitious era un individuo rilassato e di buon umore, la McGranitt era seria. Il primo giorno annunciò che la sua materia era difficile e da non prendere alla leggera. Tuffandosi dritto nel materiale, Harry impallidì e sbiancò mentre fissava i complicati appunti apparsi sulla lavagna. Prese appunti frettolosi occhieggiando Draco che non stava prendendo appunti dettagliati. Lo aveva già fatto prima. Draco sapeva che doveva stare attento a mantenere l'apparenza di un undicenne, ma la sua testa non era neanche lontanamente su quella materia. La sua mente continuava a vagare verso la strana lettera che aveva ricevuto. All'ora in cui raggiunse Trasfigurazione sapeva che suo padre non l'avrebbe ritirato da scuola quindi si stava rilassando un poco. Sperava che sua madre gli scrivesse in mattinata e gli dicesse cos'era successo. Era molto curioso di sapere cosa il preside avesse detto a suo padre.

La sua concentrazione era così assente che non riuscì a cambiare granché nel fiammifero che doveva trasformare in uno spillo. Alla fine della prima lezione di Trasfigurazione il suo fiammifero era argentato, ma non era appuntito.

Dovrebbe essere capace di trasformare un fiammifero in uno spillo.

Draco non si mise a lavorare sulla decodifica della Lettera fino al suo terzo giorno a Hogwarts. Quella mattina aveva ricevuto una lettera dalla madre. Lei gli aveva spiegato che il preside si era ostinatamente rifiutato di rismistare Draco, ricordando a suo padre che doveva essere fiero del figlio che aveva, non di quello che lui pensava dovesse essere.

Tipico di Silente.

Storia della Magia era due intere ore di nulla. Momento perfetto per decodificare La Lettera. Approfittando della classe mezza addormentata, Draco tirò fuori La Lettera dalla sua borsa. Andò dritto all'elenco numerato.

Non avendo esattamente idea di che cosa Potter stesse cercando nella Stanza delle Necessità, Draco era grato a Atlanta I per averlo trovato. Nonostante Draco sapesse che il Signore Oscuro voleva qualsiasi cosa fosse e che quello era MOLTO importante per lui, Draco aveva temuto troppo per la sua stessa vita per prestare attenzione a quello per cui Potter stava rischiando la vita. Il fuoco e il volarci attraverso lo avevano distratto.

E ora non c'era bisogno che se ne preoccupasse.

Il punto due non gli interessava granché. Avrebbe studiato gli incantesimi come sarebbero spuntati fuori a lezione, o quando gli sarebbero serviti.

Saltò il punto tre perché non sapeva di nessuno che prima doveva essere morto e che ora è vivo. Tutti quelli che Draco sapeva essere morti erano ancora morti. Tutti quelli che sapeva essere ancora vivi erano ancora in vita.

Draco odiava il punto quattro. Era un po' turbato dal dover stare attaccato alla linea temporale. Non capiva. L'intera ragione del viaggiare indietro nel tempo era per cambiare le cose. E il suo consiglio di non cercare di cambiare gli eventi fissi, eppure non dirgli come sapere che qualcosa era fisso? Inutile. Brontolando, andò avanti cercando di scoprire chi diavolo fosse Felpato.

Mentre il Professor Rüf, professore fantasma di Hogwarts, parlava con un tono stantio di qualcosa di sbiadito e antiquato, Draco fissava il vuoto con sguardo assente. Voleva che la sua ipotesi fosse giusta. Dopo quindici minuti pensando Draco scrisse:

 _Felpato = Sirius Black_

Aveva senso. Black si trasformava in un cane nero grande, grosso e peloso. Inoltre Sirius era in galera. Felpato gli sembrava un nome da dare a un grosso cane, così si sentiva sicuro che la sua ipotesi fosse giusta. Draco era anche sicuro che Felpato fosse la parola che Potter aveva urlato a Piton il quinto anno prima di correre verso il Ministero. Aveva senso che Potter fosse determinato a salvare Black se si trovava dove _quella_ era nascosta, qualunque cosa _quella_ fosse per Potter.

Draco sapeva che _quella_ era una profezia, aveva sentito il Signore Oscuro parlarne alcune volte dopo che suo Padre aveva "perso" la profezia contro Potter.

 _Scoprire in cosa consiste la profezia tra P. e V._

Draco doveva trovare dei soprannomi migliori per Potter e per l'Oscuro Signore.

Cancellando le lettere che aveva scritto ci riprovò. Tutti i suoi nomignoli per Potter erano facili da indovinare e orribili. Mordicchiando la punta della sua piuma si arrese dopo un secondo e decise di scegliere un nome basandosi su qualsiasi cosa Rüf stesse blaterando.

Era tragico che Rüf stesse dilungandosi su Uric lo Strambo.

 _Scoprire in cosa consiste la filosofia tra Moldy e lo Strambo._

Tornato alla lettera fissò il punto cinque. Non aveva idea di chi (o cosa) fosse Tom. L'unico Tom che Draco conosceva era il barista del Paiolo Magico. Era molto poco probabile che fosse quello di cui stava parlando Atlanta I.

Se Draco avesse voluto essere onesto, non gli importava un ippogrifo volante di Tom. L'unica cosa del punto cinque che gli interessava era il fatto che chiunque fosse Lunastorta sapeva dove fosse l'appartamento di Atlanta. Solo che lui non era sicuro su chi fosse Lunastorta.

 _Cercare dove viveva A1 e dove si trova L'Appartamento._ (N/T. A1 sta per Atlanta I come ATF sta per "Atlanta The First")

Mentre lo scriveva si rese conto di chi fosse Lunastorta. Remus Lupin era un lupo mannaro. Aggiunse un appunto di scrivere a Lupin. Per dirgli cosa, tuttavia?

 _Caro Lupin,_

 _Sono un viaggiatore del tempo e conosco la versione di Atlanta Black che conoscevi a diciassette anni. Puoi per favore dirmi dov'è il suo appartamento in modo che io possa capire perché sentiva il bisogno di dirmi a proposito di questo Tom?_

 _Quello che ancora sfortunatamente sembra un undicenne,_

 _Draco._

Draco trattenne un una risata. Certo, avrebbe funzionato. No, doveva scoprirlo da solo e non chiedere a Lupin. Come se lui glielo avrebbe potuto dire. Draco sapeva di non piacergli, questa volta anche più di prima, visto che aveva dovuto sopportare Draco più spesso. In effetti gli aveva anche fatto da insegnante gli ultimi tre anni. E Draco si era comportato come un moccioso viziato tutto il tempo.

Non diede molta importanza ai punti sei e sette. Luna Lovegood era più giovane di lui di un anno e non era ancora a scuola. Anche senza menzionare il suo stato di viaggiatore del tempo era sicuro che, se avesse bisogno di aiuto, Hermione sarebbe stata la scelta migliore. Lovegood aveva due rotelle fuori posto. (N/T. mancavano due zellini a un falci "was two knuts short of a sickle" roba con le monete magiche, tipo: le mancavano due cent per un euro)

Draco avrebbe rispettato la sua richiesta e avrebbe lasciato che Atlanta scoprisse i suoi genitori biologici da sé. Non era sicuro di come lo avesse scoperto la prima volta. Quando l'aveva scoperto non erano amici. Draco sapeva che l'aveva scoperto solo perché era capitato che si incontrassero a Diagon Alley prima che lui iniziasse il suo quinto anno e lei aveva con noncuranza lanciato la bomba che aveva conosciuto il suo vero padre. Lui era impegnato a essere il più grande imbecille vivente e non gli era importato. Poi, quando la notizia era diventata pubblica, non gli era importato perché lei era la prole di due lupi mannari.

Punto otto. Batman.

 _Chi è Batman?_

Non ne aveva idea. Piton un po' ricordava un pipistrello, o le persone affermavano che era come un pipistrello troppo cresciuto. Draco non lo vedeva così. Possibile che A1 si stesse riferendo a Piton?

Come era riuscita ad avvolgersi intorno a tutti? Da come ne parlava sua madre Atlanta I era sempre intorno a Regulus, un Serpeverde. Evidentemente conosceva anche Piton, ma sembrava essere in ottimi rapporti anche con Sirius Black e Lupin. Draco supponeva che né a Black né a Lupin piacesse Piton se le sue supposizioni su Piton e James Potter erano corrette.

Draco si prese la testa fra le mani. Stava presupponendo un po' troppo. Passandosi le dita fra i capelli si sgranchì il collo un momento prima di affrontare l'ultimo punto.

Gli dava la nausea, ma voleva veramente sapere come fosse morta. Lei aveva chiaramente pianificato tutto se aveva dato la lettera a Silente. E perché darla a Silente? Perché non lasciarla a Lupin se erano così vicini che lui sapeva dove lei vivesse? Batman non sapeva dove lei vivesse, né lo sapeva Felpato. E non aveva nominato Regulus nemmeno una volta.

Sempre che il soprannome di Regulus non fosse Tom. Regulus era morto, quindi poteva essere un fantasma. O qualsiasi cosa fosse Tom.

No. non aveva senso. Tom era il risultato di un incidente con una pozione e un blocco degli appunti.

"Cosa stavi facendo tutta la lezione?" chiese Harry mentre si dirigevano a pranzo.

"Pianificando" rispose Draco.

"Pianificando cosa? Dominio mondiale" chiese Harry con ilarità.

Draco ridacchiò. "Sì. Sto pianificando di prendere il controllo del mondo con un fantasma di nome Tom come cervello e Lunastorta, Felpato e Batman come miei lacchè".

"Batman? Il Giustiziere Mascherato?" (N/T Se conoscete il titolo giusto in italiano per Batman, per favore fatemelo sapere. Non me ne intendo.)

"Conosci Batman?"

Harry sbatté le palpebre stupito come se fosse Draco quello lento di comprendonio.

"È un eroe dei fumetti." rispose Harry. "Qual è il mio ruolo?"

"Guardiano del cancello" disse Draco senza pensare. Avrebbe chiesto più tardi cosa fosse un fumetto. Batman, il Giustiziere Mascherato non suonava come il nome di un personaggio simpatico.

"Guardiano del cancello?" chiese Harry incredulo.

"Sì. Dovrai tenere il cancello bello e splendente" rispose Draco mentre entravano nella Sala Grande.

Harry lanciò un'occhiata a Draco mentre lui scoppiava a ridere piegando la testa all'indietro. Harry approfittò di quel momento per arraffare il pezzetto di pergamena su cui Draco aveva scritto. Draco smise di ridere e cercò di riprenderlo, ma Harry guizzava via, riuscendo effettivamente a usare la sua piccola statura a proprio vantaggio per scappare via. Quando Draco lo raggiunse Harry lo aveva già letto.

"Perché dovresti inventare un soprannome per Sirius Black e Remus Lupin? Quello non è il nome dell'insegnante di Atlanta?" chiese Harry mentre Draco si accasciava nel posto affianco a lui.

"Sì. Mi piacciono i codici e cose del genere" rispose Draco fiaccamente. "Ero annoiato. Così ho inventato dei nomi".

"Oh? Quindi Moldy e Lo Strambo sarebbero riferiti a?"

Draco sentì le guance arrossarglisi un po' e si affrettò a riempirsi il piatto di cibo. Harry aspettò un momento prima di sospirare e restituire la pergamena a Draco. Non accennò di nuovo alla pergamena e iniziò a parlare di come avesse pensato che avere uno spettro come professore sarebbe stato molto più figo di come era in realtà.

* * *

Draco cercò in lungo e in largo il libro sui viaggi nel tempo che Atlanta I aveva menzionato della sua lettera, ma non riuscì a trovarlo. Decise che doveva essere nella Sezione Proibita. Nessun professore avrebbe lasciato andare un undicenne del primo anno nella Sezione Proibita. Avrebbe aspettato l'anno successivo. Gilderoy Allock avrebbe firmato qualunque cosa.

Quando arrivò venerdì, l'unico progresso che Draco aveva fatto era stato scoprire che una AD Black aveva dei possedimenti a Glasgow e in qualche posto vicino a Loch Monaghan a Pitlochry, Pert e Kinross, Scozia. Entrambe le proprietà gli facevano girare la testa e per quanto cercasse non era mai in grado di localizzarle su una mappa. Nonostante Draco sapesse di _sapere_ dove si trovava Glasgow, ogni volta che guardava la mappa per cercare di capire dove AD Black avesse vissuto (anche se non aveva idea da dove cominciare) all'improvviso si trovava ad aver bisogno di fare qualcos'altro. O semplicemente si dimenticava che stava guardando una mappa della Scozia.

Gli era accaduto almeno diciassette volte prima che si arrendesse.

"Sembri frustrato" gli disse Harry venerdì mattina. Era la prima mattina in cui Harry riusciva ad arrivare in orario nella Sala Grande. Draco si alzava troppo presto per Harry, motivo per cui lui passava la maggior parte dei mattini affamato e perso o affamato perché arrivato troppo tardi per mangiare.

"Lo sono. Ricordi la strana pergamena?" Harry annuì lentamente prima che Draco continuasse, "Ecco, ho fatto dei progressi con alcune cose. Ma ho bisogno di sapere dove questo- questo appartamento sia. Non ci riesco perché ogni volta che ci provo mi dimentico cosa stavo facendo o mi ricordo di qualcos'altro di importante. Penso che sia incantato per essere dimenticabile".

Il viso di Harry si illuminò. "La magia lo può fare?"

Draco lanciò a Harry uno sguardo incredulo. "Continuo a dimenticarmi che sei nuovo qui. Certo che puoi. È magia. Hermione ti spiegherà felicemente l'incantesimo se riesco a scoprire di cosa si tratta. Sembra che funzioni come l'incantesimo Respingi Babbani funziona su di loro. Non ne conosco uno che funziona in quel modo sui maghi".

"Se scopro cosa? Di che incantesimo state parlando?" chiese Hermione che, sedendosi nel posto vuoto di fronte ai ragazzi, era arrivata per il suo momento di socialità mattutina con loro. Dalla sua espressione mentre lanciava un'occhiata a Harry si capiva che era contenta che fosse per davvero arrivato in orario per la prima volta.

"Un incantesimo per tenere le cose nascoste. Come le case" offrì Harry. "Draco sta cercando di trovare un appartamento misterioso".

"Oh! Ho sentito di quelli!" esclamò Hermione, gli occhi marroni le si illuminarono. "Di recente ho letto un libro dove era inserito un incantesimo come quello. Non riesco a ricordare- oh! L'Incanto Fidelius! Hai bisogno di un Custode Segreto per quello. Un Custode Segreto è una persona che ha il segreto nascosto dentro di sé. Sono molto complicato. Ma nasconderanno qualsiasi cosa tu voglia celare. Nessuno lo potrà trovare".

"Questo è diverso. Ho una mezza idea, perché so per certo di averlo letto, ma quando guardo in una mappa mi dimentico di colpo cosa stavo facendo o all'improvviso sto facendo qualcos'altro. È strano e non, ecco, normale. Non ho mai sentito di un incantesimo che come questo se non l'Incanto Respingi Babbani. E quello non funziona sui maghi".

Hermione, con gli occhi ancora molto illuminati, saltò su e senza dire un'altra parola corse fuori dalla Sala Grande.

Harry perplesso si voltò verso Draco perché gli spiegasse il comportamento bizzarro della loro amica. Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo tirando fuori la sua pergamena.

"Se ne va abitualmente senza salutare" disse Draco, "È molto probabile che andrà a cercare usi dell'incantesimo respingi Babbani prima della sua prima lezione. Per vedere se possono essere usati sui maghi".

Harry fece una smorfia. Draco nel frattempo scrisse:

 _Lunastorta Custode Segreto?_

Aveva senso. Lei aveva detto che Lunastorta sapeva dove si trovava il suo appartamento. Cosa non aveva ancora senso era la sua reazione quando aveva guardato Glasgow su una cartina.

Draco infilò la pergamena in un libro e iniziò a mangiare. Mentre era impegnato a ficcarsi porridge in bocca arrivò la posta mattutina. Il primo giorno che era successo Harry era saltato in aria così male che si era rovesciato la colazione addosso. Draco immaginava che la vista di centinaia di gufi potesse essere una cosa impressionante. Quella mattina per la prima volta Draco individuò Edvige, la civetta bianca di Harry. La civetta atterrò di fronte a Harry, allungò la zampa e pareva in qualche modo soddisfatta della sua prima consegna scolastica. Harry prese la lettera e la aprì. Mentre leggeva un leggero sorriso gli illuminò il viso.

"Hagrid vuole che lo vada a trovare. Vuoi venire con me?" chiese Harry intanto che tirava fuori una piuma dalla sua borsa. Buttò giù una risposta.

Draco non voleva proprio andare, ma accettò. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sopportare il mezzo gigante poiché non sembrava che Harry volesse rinunciare all'uomo che gli aveva detto di essere un mago.

* * *

N/T Spero che questo doppio aggiornamento vi sia piaciuto!

Ancora Buon Anno e ci vediamo la settimana prossima!


	12. Entra l'Unto Batman

**N/T** Salve a tutti voi che mi seguite! Purtroppo quest'anno sarò molto più impegnata di quanto pensassi per cui gli aggiornamenti diventeranno quasi settimanali.

Grazie per la comprensione. Ora vi lascio al nuovo, si fa per dire, capitolo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Se lo conosci, è probabilmente da "La Pietra Filosofale" di JKR e non mi appartiene.

* * *

 **Cap. 12 Entra l'Unto Batman**

* * *

Durante l'estate Draco si era chiesto spesso perché il Professor Piton odiasse Potter con un tale ardore. Avevo preso in considerazione l'idea che l'animosità si sviluppasse dal fatto che Potter era la causa della scomparsa dell'Oscuro Signore per tredici anni, ma quel filo di pensiero non gli sembrava giusto. Piton era un fedele Mangiamorte (aveva ucciso Silente), ma Piton era un Serpeverde. L'autoconservazione era una seconda natura. Quando Piton aveva incontrato Potter per la prima volta, l'Oscuro Signore era stato sgominato, anche se molti credevano non fosse schiacciato del tutto. Era nella natura di Piton tenere sotto osservazione i bisbigli sull'Oscuro Signore, eppure mantenere il suo atto da buon Mangiamorte riformato. Piton era riuscito a tenersi fuori da Azkaban ingraziandosi Silente. Non aveva senso che "avesse Potter nel mirino" quando chiunque con un mezzo occhio funzionante sapeva che il Preside aveva uno studente preferito.

Chiaramente Piton odiava Potter. Aveva reso la vita del ragazzino un inferno. Draco sperava di salvare Harry (gli piaceva Harry. Ancora non gli piaceva Potter. Erano _diversi_ ).

No, l'avversione non era legata a niente che avesse a che fare con l'Oscuro Signore. Draco pensava che questo detestare sconosciuto trovasse le sue origini nella chiara antipatia verso il padre di Potter (e quindi anche di Harry). Piton non sembrava il tipo da lasciare che un uomo morto lo infastidisse, ma in numerose occasioni Piton aveva paragonato Potter al padre e mai in modo positivo.

Venerdì mattina, stando in piedi fuori dai sotterranei, Draco aspettò affianco a Harry l'inizio della prima lezione di Pozioni. La porta della classe si aprì di colpo e il Professor Piton avanzò fluidamente nel corridoio, le sue vesti si gonfiavano attorno a lui in un mulinare di tessuto nero. I suoi occhi trovarono subito Harry. Ma Harry non lo notò a causa del fatto che era impegnato a tentare di nascondersi dalle varie persone che lo addocchiavano mentre passavano. Piton velocemente spostò gli occhi verso Draco e una minuscola ruga gli apparve tra le sopracciglia. Svanì tanto velocemente quanto era apparsa.

"Dentro" fu il calmo ordine.

La classe si affrettò dentro e si sedettero velocemente.

Piton iniziò la lezione facendo l'appello. Fece una pausa al nome di Harry, come qualche altro insegnante aveva fatto. La McGranitt aveva fatto un piccolo sorriso a Harry. Vitious aveva squittito ed era caduto dalla sua pila di libri. La Professoressa Sprite aveva sorriso raggiante, lamentandosi che non fosse stato smistato a Tassorosso. Raptor, tuttavia, aveva urlato quando aveva letto il nome di Harry nel rotolo di pergamena. Draco non capiva se fosse un urlo di paura o di oltraggio.

L'unico professore che non aveva reagito era Rüf, dovuto al fatto che non aveva mai fatto l'appello. Draco avrebbe scommesso il suo fondo fiduciario che Rüf tanto per cominciare non avesse idea di chi fosse Harry Potter, in quanto Harry era vivo. Rüf sapeva solo di cose morte.

Dato che Severus Piton era vivo, aveva reagito a Harry Potter. Nel suo modo peculiare, naturalmente.

"Ah, sì. Harry Potter" Piton alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi neri su Harry. "La nostra nuova- _celebrità_ ".

Piton sputò l'ultima parola. I Serpeverde sghignazzarono piano, Nott fu il più rumoroso. L'intero gruppo di serpi si sporse in avanti sui loro sgabelli, preparandosi a quello che si preannunciava un bello spettacolo. Piton aveva puntato Harry Potter. Da quella sola parola sputata fuori era chiaro che non ci sarebbe stato un trattamento speciale per il Bambino-Sopravvissuto.

Harry si rimpicciolì sotto lo sguardo torvo e penetrante di Piton. Draco diede a Harry una gomitata nel fianco, lanciandogli uno sguardo. Harry non aveva idea di cosa Draco stesse cercando di dirgli, più che altro perché non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Piton, erano freddi, vuoti e simili ad un tunnel senza fine.

All'improvviso Piton distolse lo sguardo, spostandosi per spaventare qualcun altro. Harry sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte un po' disorientato. Draco si accigliò. Niente più bullismo? L'ultima volta Piton non aveva subito umiliato Harry? Draco non riusciva a ricordare, ma qualcosa lo metteva a disagio.

Quando ebbe finito l'appello. Piton iniziò a parlare con una voce poco più alta di un sussurro. Aveva un talento nel tenere la classe silenziosa senza troppo sforzo. Draco tirò fuori piuma e pergamena, dando una gomitata a Harry perché facesse lo stesso. Harry sobbalzò quasi facendo cadere il suo inchiostro giù dal tavolo. Draco lo afferrò prima che si rompesse sul pavimento del sotterraneo.

"Siete qui per imparare la sottile scienza e l'esatta arte del preparare pozioni. Visto che non ci saranno stupidi sventolii di bacchette qui, molti di voi crederanno difficilmente che questa sia magia. Non mi aspetto che comprendiate la bellezza del leggero ribollire del calderone con i suoi luccicanti vapori, il delicato potere dei liquidi che avanzano attraverso le vene umane, incantando la mente, intrappolando i sensi" bisbigliò Piton appassionatamente in un tono basso mentre si spostava per la classe. Si fermò nella parte frontale della stanza, scrutando con gli occhi neri. "Io posso insegnarvi a imbottigliare la fama, fermentare la gloria e financo mettere un fermo alla morte- se non siete un grande gruppo di zucconi come quelli a cui insegno di solito".

Un profondo silenzio seguì il discorso. Draco si sedette un poco più dritto e sbirciò verso Harry che stava trascrivendo pezzetti di quello che Piton aveva detto, con occhi curiosi.

"Potter!"

Harry sussultò, spingendo di nuovo l'inchiostro giù dal tavolo. Draco lo afferrò a malapena prima che si frantumasse. Piton si avvicinò, incombendo sul loro tavolo. Harry fissò il Maestro di Pozioni. I brillanti occhi verdi si spalancarono come Piton si piegò in avanti fino a che il suo grande naso appuntito stava per toccare quello di Harry.

"Cosa ottengo se aggiungo polvere di radice di asfodelo ad un infuso di assenzio?"

Draco annotò la domanda, la sua piuma l'unico rumore nella stanza.

"Allora?" insistette Piton.

Harry si mordicchiò il labbro. Si allontanò un poco e disse, "Er, sono entrambi usati... nelle pozioni soporifere. Oh! Si trovano entrambi nel Distillato di Morte Vivente".

Harry iniziò a preoccuparsi dopo aver finalmente dato una risposta, dato che era chiaro che Piton non si aspettava una risposta, men che meno quella corretta. Se non altro l'occhiataccia di Piton peggiorò, anche se si allontanò un po'.

"Come lo sai?"

"Ho letto il libro. Due volte" replicò Harry corrucciandosi. Lanciò un'occhiata a Draco, accusandolo con gli occhi. Draco trasalì. Il suo piano era per far sì che Piton ci andasse piano con Harry, non farlo insospettire.

"Proviamone un'altra. Vediamo se riesci a tenerti al passo. Potter, dove cercheresti se ti dicessi di trovarmi un bezoar?"

Draco trascrisse la domanda mentre Harry fissava il piano del tavolo, con gli occhi che andavano avanti e indietro.

"È quella pietra che ti potrebbe salvare dalla maggior parte dei veleni? Viene da... lo stomaco di..."

"Ah, non lo sai, vero?"

Harry si strinse un po'. "No, signore".

"Capra." Seguì il silenzio per un po'. Piton strinse gli occhi guardando Harry, indietreggiando ancora dal tavolo. "Qual è la differenza tra napello e wolfsbane?"

Harry sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte.

"Non sono la stessa cosa?" chiese Harry con la voce un po' alta verso la fine.

Piton lo guardò in cagnesco. "Corretto. Sai l'altro nome con cui è conosciuta?"

"No, signore".

"Per tua informazione, Potter, è anche nota come aconito. Perché non lo state scrivendo?"

Harry trasalì, come fece il resto della classe. Ci fu una furiosa corsa nello scrivere tutto quello che era stato detto, solo Draco aveva avuto la lungimiranza di scriverle. Nel frattempo sembrava che Harry fosse appena affogato nel Lago Nero.

Piton si allontanò, i capi del suo lungo mantello si aprirono come fossero ali di pipistrello come lui si mosse verso il davanti della classe.

Draco si immobilizzò, studiando Piton attentamente mentre lui si girava e agitava la mano verso la lavagna. Vi apparvero indicazioni per una semplice pozione per curare foruncoli. Piton ordinò alla classe di ricopiarle, bloccando le riflessioni sui pipistrelli di Draco.

Lui e Harry si affrettarono a ricopiare le indicazioni e a prendere gli ingredienti. La maggior parte della classe era silenziosa mentre lavoravano pesando ortiche secche e polverizzando zanne di serpente. L'unica voce era quella di Piton che criticava quasi tutti tranne Draco, che ignorava completamente. Draco era metà contento e metà scocciato.

Gli mancavano gli elogi.

"Avevi ragione" gli bisbigliò Harry mentre aspettava con il suo stufato di lumache cornute. "È spaventoso. Sarebbe stato peggio se non avessi letto il libro... Credo".

Draco annuì. Stava per rispondere quando un fumo verde acido e un forte suono sibilante riempirono la stanza. Draco e Harry si girarono per trovare Paciock inzuppato dalla sua pozione fallita. Il paiolo del ragazzino irlandese era ridotto a una massa informe sul tavolo. Gli studenti urlavano e saltellavano perché la pozione rovesciata aveva creato dei buchi nella suola delle loro scarpe. Draco afferrò Harry per il gomito e lo tirò in alto prima che la pozione verde li raggiungesse. Presto l'intera classe stava in piedi sui loro sgabelli, mentre Paciock rimaneva tremante giù al suo posto, gemendo di dolore come delle infiammate bolle rosse gli spuntavano dalla pelle esposta.

"Stupido ragazzo!" ringhiò Piton agitando la sua bacchetta. All'istante la pozione venne tolta dal pavimento, lasciando solo Neville per raccontare del fallito tentativo di curare i foruncoli. "Suppongo che tu abbia aggiunto gli aculei di porcospino prima di togliere il calderone dal fuoco?"

Paciock si limitò a piagnucolare.

"Portalo in Infermeria" ordinò Piton di scatto.

Il ragazzino irlandese afferrò Paciock. Svanirono così velocemente che per un secondo Draco pensò che si fossero Smaterializzati. Piton si voltò, gli occhi gli caddero su Harry.

"Potter! Perché non gli hai detto di non aggiungere gli aculei? Pensavi che ti avrebbe fatto sembrare migliore se lui avesse sbagliato? Cinque punti da Grifondoro!"

A Harry si spalancò la bocca. Sembrava che stesse per discutere, ma Draco gli afferrò il braccio e gli diede una forte stretta.

"Non ne vale la pena, non ne vale la pena" mormorò Draco.

Harry strinse i denti e si rigirò verso la pozione.

Dato che Harry si rifiutava ostinatamente di parlargli dopo l'Incidente Paciock, rimasero in silenzio durante tutto il restante tempo per preparare la cura per i foruncoli.

"Perché mi odia così tanto?" chiese Harry piano, dopo che Draco ebbe consegnato la pozione.

Draco osservò Piton guardare in cagnesco la provetta con sopra il nome di Harry. Draco sapeva che la pozione era perfetta e che non c'era niente che Piton potesse fare tranne che dar loro pieno credito e i voti più alti.

"Te l'ho detto. Penso che sia perché non andava d'accordo con tuo padre" gli rispose bisbigliando.

Piton si allontanò dalla sua scrivania per inveire contro due ragazze di Grifondoro, che avevano causato alla loro pozione di diventare melma. Mentre Piton le sgridava, la ragazza bionda aveva cercato di grattare via la melma.

"Sento che c'è più di quello" mormorò Harry.

Draco pensò fosse meglio non menzionare le simpatie di Piton per i Mangiamorte per il momento. Qualcosa nel retro della mente iniziò ad assillarlo. Guardò Harry con quegli anormali occhi verdi che lo fissavano quasi spingendolo a raggiungere una qualche sorta di conclusione che Draco non sapeva di poter fare. Harry sbattè le palpebre, girandosi e l'orlo della realizzazione lo lasciò. Scosse la testa per schiarirsela.

"Oh, rallegrati" disse Draco vedendo lo sguardo che Harry aveva ancora.

La classe era andata meglio di quanto Draco ricordasse. Vero, Harry aveva perso dei punti, ma Piton l'aveva lasciato in pace per la maggior parte del tempo. Harry era stato messo sotto i riflettori solo due volte. Nonostante fosse sicuro che Piton avrebbe continuato a puntare Harry per tutta la sua carriera scolastica, Draco sentiva che questa volta non sarebbe stato così facile bullizzare Harry. Il Fattore Draco stava agendo in suo favore. Harry si stava evolvendo in un bravo studente. Anche se Draco non aveva mai pensato che Potter fosse esattamente stupido, sentiva come se non si applicasse a causa del Fattore Weasel e che in pratica usasse il cervello di Granger per aggirare lo studio effettivo. Il fatto che Potter eccellesse sopra e oltre in alcune aree (come Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure) provava che Potter non era un deficiente.

Potter non si applicava.

Harry sì.

"Vuoi vedere se Hermione vuole incontrare Hagrid?" chiese Draco sperando di distrarre Harry, che aveva ancora lo sguardo torvo.

"Ha tempo nel suo programma?" brontolò Harry.

Draco tirò fuori il programma che Hermione aveva scritto per lui e Harry per fargli sapere dove sarebbe stata a certe ore del giorno. Harry non si portava mai appresso il suo. Draco lo portava solo per far contenta Hermione. Non avrebbe mai ammesso che era un buon sistema per trovare la giovane strega. Lei era una creatura abitudinaria e seguiva il suo programma alla lettera.

"Sì. Anche lei ha i venerdì pomeriggio liberi. Penso che solo Tassorosso e Serpeverde abbiano classi i venerdì pomeriggio".

Il weekend anticipato era qualcosa a cui Draco poteva abituarsi.

"Bene, come la- lascia stare".

"Biblioteca" rise Draco, indicando il blocco del venerdì pomeriggio sulla pergamena nelle sue mani. Biblioteca- Slash- Studio era scritto a caratteri cubitali per l'intero pomeriggio.

Assieme, si diressero in biblioteca. Hermione era al suo solito tavolo, con pile di libri intorno a lei. Draco era sicuro che il suo piano fosse di leggere ogni singolo libro della biblioteca prima del diploma tra sette anni. Due volte.

"Buon pomeriggio, Miss Granger" disse Draco affabilmente, sistemandosi nella sedia di fronte a lei. "Si sta godendo questa biblioteca stantia in questo meraviglioso pomeriggio?"

Hermione alzò lo sguardo lentamente. "Sapevi che si può prevenire la morte?"

"Il Distillato di Morte Vivente" offrì Harry.

"No. Quella ti fa apparire come se fosse morto. No, _prevenire_ la morte. L'ho letto qui." disse lei, pugnalando la pagina. "Dei maghi hanno creato una pietra che può produrre oro e un elisir che ti impedisce di morire".

"Forte" esalò Harry. "Come la fai?"

"Non lo so. Non lo dice. Scommetto che è difficile" disse Hermione, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Mi chiedo dove potrei trovare maggiori informazioni al riguardo"

"Perché non vieni con noi a trovare Hagrid?" suggerì Harry.

"Chi?"

"Hagrid, è un mio amico" disse Harry sogghignando. "È il custode delle Chiavi. L'hai visto quando siamo arrivati qui. Ci ha portato dall'altra parte del lago nelle barche".

"Oh... be, cosa faremo?"

"Solo tè. Ha detto che avrebbe avuto del tè" disse Harry.

"Andiamo, li puoi leggere domani. Non ci sono lezioni" la canzonò Draco.

Hermione strinse gli occhi e lo colpì piano, facendogli perdere un po' l'equilibrio. Lui si riprese velocemente, indirizzandole un sollevamento di sopracciglio.

"Domani puoi aiutarmi. Sto facendo dei progressi nel trovare quell'incantesimo di cui stavi parlando. Ho trovato un articolo interessante su qualcosa del genere da parte di un certo tizio chiamato TR DeVinette".

"Scusami?"

Draco conosceva quel nome, eppure non aveva idea del perché.

"È un recluso che scrive articoli sulla teoria magica. Un tempo creava incantesimi. Molto complessi" continuò Hermione, rimettendo a posto i suoi libri. "Ha scritto un articolo circa dodici anni fa sull'usare la teoria dietro all'incantesimo Respingi Babbani per proteggere le cade da Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato".

"Ha dato un nome all'incantesimo?"

Hermione scosse la testa. "No. Ma sono sicura che ne abbiano creato un incantesimo. Quasi tutti i suoi fogli che sono stati pubblicati hanno condotto allo sviluppo di nuovi incantesimi. Quell'uomo è un genio!"

Draco tirò fuori la sua pergamena fuori dalla tasca e scrisse quello che Hermione gli aveva detto. Nel momento in cui scrisse il nome TR DeVinette si ricordò dove l'avesse visto.

"Oh!"

"Cosa?" chiese Hermione mentre metteva i libri che non le servivano sul carrello della bibliotecaria.

"Mi sono ricordato dove ho visto quel nome" esalò Draco. Fissò il nome che aveva trascritto.

 _TR DeVinette_

"Scommetto che lui è Tom" mormorò.

"Chi è Tom?" chiese Hermione.

"Batman?" provò Harry.

Draco si chiese se dovesse dirglielo. Li guardò e immaginò che avrebbe potuto. Gli disse della lettera e del fatto che la sua amica aveva lavorato con TR DeVinette.

"Chi è la tua amica?"

"Era un'amica di famiglia" iniziò Draco. "Er- "

"L'unica persona con cui TR DeVinette abbia mai lavorato era conosciuta col nome di AD Black" Hermione disse il nome piano. Draco la fissò interrogativo. La ragazza aveva uno sguardo di pura adorazione.

"Black?" chiese Harry. "È imparentata con Sirius Black?"

"No" disse Draco flebilmente. Girandosi verso Hermione le chiese. "Hai fatto ricerche su AD Black?"

Hermione annuì. "Era la più giovane creatrice di incantesimi del secolo! E aveva iniziato a scrivere articoli con TR DeVinette dopo che si era diplomata da Hogwarts. Era una studentessa in scambio culturale dall'America che era venuta per il suo sesto anno e aveva deciso di restare. Ha lavorato un sacco per rafforzare gli incantesimi barriera durante gli ultimi anni della guerra contro Colui-Che-Non-deve-Essere-Nominato".

Harry sospirò profondamente. Hermione lo notò, ma continuò.

"Poi è sparita misteriosamente nell'autunno del 1979 ed è stata dichiarata vittima di guerra" finì Hermione, sempre guardando Harry.

"Voldemort l'ha uccisa?" chiese Harry.

"È quello che la gente ha pensato" disse Hermione. "La tua amica come è connessa a queste persone?"

"Ecco, er, mia madre conosceva Black, essendo anche lei una Black." disse Draco, cercando di trovare cosa dirgli. La verità non gli avrebbe giovato. "Lei conosceva anche il cugino preferito di mia madre. Sono scomparsi nello stesso periodo. Quando sono arrivato qui, questa lettera mi stava aspettando. È da un'altra amica, ma lei conosceva Black e DeVinette. Ma, come Black, era dispersa da anni. Penso di aver ricevuto questa lettera alla conferma della sua morte".

Non sembrava che Hermione si fosse bevuta l'orribile storia di Draco, ma Harry fece presto notare che era quasi ora di andare da Hagrid. Come si dirigevano fuori dal castello, Harry e Hermione continuavano a lanciare a Draco delle occhiate che non gli piacevano. Sapeva di non potergli dire la verità. Primo, avrebbero pensato che era pazzo. Secondo, prima regola dei viaggi nel tempo: non dire alle persone che vieni dal futuro. Avrebbero fatto domande a cui non voleva rispondere.

"Come hai conosciuto quest'amica che è morta?" chiese Hermione mentre attraversavano il prato.

"Era in giro quando era bambino. Aveva sempre caramelle nelle tasche" disse Draco. Era vero. Atlanta (entrambe) aveva sempre caramelle nelle tasche. "Le piacevo, quindi ha lasciato delle cose per me. C'era questo nella lettera. Lei... era eccentrica così l'ha scritta in codice e devo decifrarla".

"Codice?" chiese Hermione.

Draco fu grato quando la capanna di Hagrid apparve.

"Ti faccio vedere quanto ho decodificato sin'ora" offrì Draco. Mostrarle la sua pergamena non sarebbe stato pericoloso come mostrarle la vera lettera. Avrebbe dovuto cancellare alcune cose sugli eventi attuali.

Questo soddisfò Hermione, che iniziò a parlare della pietra di cui aveva letto quel pomeriggio.


	13. La Capanna di Hagrid

**Disclaimer:** Se lo sai, non mi appartiene. Parte dei dialoghi è presa da "La Pietra Filosofale" di JKR perché non c'era un altro modo di scriverla.

* * *

 **Cap. 13 La Capanna di Hagrid**

* * *

Come il trio si avvicinò alla capanna al bordo della Foresta Proibita Draco lasciò che un piccolo sorriso gli spuntasse sulle sue labbra. Anche se Cura delle Creature Magiche non era stata una delle sue materie preferite, nessuno poteva sostenere che fossero noiose. Be, eccetto quelle volte in cui Draco aveva fatto "saltare i nervi" a Hagrid e si erano ritrovati a studiare i vermicoli.

Harry bussò alla porta e si sentì un frenetico tramestio e alcuni rimbombanti latrati. Hermione fece un salto indietro allarmata. Draco indietreggiò di alcuni passi mentre Harry non sembrava rendersi conto del cane gigante che dall'altro lato stava cercando in tutti i modi di buttare giù la porta.

Un cane codardo in verità, se si ricordava bene.

"Indietro, Thor." ordinò Hagrid dall'interno.

Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia ricordandosi cosa era successo al primo anno, quando aveva imparato che il cane non era esattamente il migliore cane da guardia. Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena. Non aveva mai pensato a cosa avevano visto quella notte nella foresta durante la loro punizione dopo il Fiasco col Drago.

La comprensione lo colpì come uno schiaffo e gli sembrò che qualcuno gli avesse messo addosso un Incantesimo di Disillusione.

Era stato Raptormort.* (Un'arguta combinazione di Raptor e Voldemort. Okay, non arguta, ma per il momento sarebbe andata bene.) La cosa che stava bevendo il sangue di unicorno era Raptor. La cosa che era andata verso Potter quando Draco se l'era data a gambe. Assieme al cane.

Perché stava bevendo sangue di unicorno?

"Uh, Draco, vieni?" chiese Harry.

Draco si riscosse. Harry stava in mezzo all'entrata della casa, tenendogli la porta aperta. Si affrettò all'interno. Fece un breve cenno con la testa ad Hagrid e sorrise mentre lui tratteneva l'immenso alano nero, che stava lottando per liberarsi e salutare Harry. Harry chiuse la porta e Hagrid lasciò andare il cane.

"Fate come foste a casa vostra," gli offrì Hagrid, indicando il tavolo.

Thor puntò dritto a Harry e iniziò a leccargli le orecchie, con la coda che colpiva da tutte le parti.

Draco seguì con cautela Hermione verso il tavolo e si sedette. Hermione occhieggiò il cane, divisa tra il divertimento e la preoccupazione che Thor schiacciasse Harry.

Se il cane avesse avuto un carattere diverso, lo schiacciare Harry sarebbe potuto essere una possibilità. Con Thor era più probabile essere leccato a morte che schiacciato a morte.

"Oh, questa è Hermione." riuscì a dire Harry, spingendo via l'immensa testa. Si affrettò verso il tavolo e scivolò affianco a Draco. "E ti ricordi di Draco?"

"Oh, sì" disse Hagrid. "Piacere di rivederti… Draco."

Hagrid appariva sconcertato. Draco supponeva che l'uomo non si sarebbe mai immaginato che un Malfoy apparisse nella sua casa da una stanza in mezzo ai prosciutti e ai fagiani che adornavano il soffitto.

"Anche tu, Hagrid." lo salutò Draco.

Hagrid tolse un enorme bollitore dal camino come iniziò a fischiare e versò il tè per i tre. Iniziò a fare domande a Hermione, alle quali lei rispose con entusiasmo. Hagrid poggiò sul tavolo delle tortine 'brutte ma buone' che Draco pensò potessero essere veramente sassi*- erano dei blocchi compatti. Harry fece finta di godersi le tortine, come fece Hermione. Draco era diviso tra l'annunciare che erano orribili e l'ignorarle del tutto.

Hermione raccontò ad Hagrid tutta la loro prima settimana di lezioni, con Harry che aggiungeva pezzetti qui e là. Thor decise che Draco era il suo nuovo migliore amico e appoggiò la sua enorme testa sulle sue gambe e gli sbavò su tutta la divisa. Come quel cane immenso potesse stare sotto al tavolo era un mistero per Draco.

Dopo aver speso un'intera mezz'ora con l'enorme, sbavante testa in grembo cercando di non corrucciare la fronte, schernire o sbraitare Draco era fradicio. Si disse che era solo bava. Si sarebbe lavata via. Poteva usare un incantesimo pulente il minuto che se ne sarebbe andato. Sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Non. Impanicarti.

Non. Comportarti. Come. Un. Cretino.

"Poi Gazza ha pensato che io stessi cercando di entrare dentro quella stanza proibita nel terzo piano."

"Cosa ci facevi lì, Harry?" chiese Hermione.

Draco alzò lo sguardo dal suo cercare di togliere la testa di Thor dalle sue gambe addormentate.

"Mi ero perso."

"Comprensibile visto che siete del primo anno. Gazza è un vecchio idiota." Borbottò Hagrid. "E per quel gatto, Mrs. Purrs, vorrei presentarla a Thor ogni tanto. Sapete, ogni volta che vado su alla scuola mi segue dappertutto. Non riesco a liberarmi di lei- Gazza le dice di farlo."

Draco riuscì a spingere la testa del cane addormentato via dalle sue gambe. Ci fu un sonoro tonfo quando il cane finì sul pavimento. Thor si svegliò, scosse la testa e vagò verso un cuscino vicino all'immenso letto. Il cane ci si lasciò cadere di peso come fosse senza ossa. Tornò a dormire all'istante.

Oh, essere un cane.

Hagrid notò lo stato della divisa di Draco e divenne rosso. Iniziò a scusarsi, farfugliando incoerentemente.

"Va bene," annunciò Draco. "Posso pulirlo, ho imparato incantesimi di pulizia."

Stando attento a pronunciarli verbalmente, si pulì i vestiti. Gli occhi di Hermione brillavano quando Draco alzò lo sguardo.

"Come li hai imparati?" chiese. "Pensavo che non fossero insegnati fino al terzo o quarto anno?"

"A mia madre piace che io sia pulito" rispose Draco. Si arrampicò per trovare un motivo per cui li potesse lanciare così bene. "Ho dovuto fare pratica con una bacchetta per imparare a fare i movimenti. Li ho solo lanciati alcune volte da quando ho potuto usare la mia bacchetta."

Questo soddisfò sia Harry che Hagrid. Harry iniziò a parlare della lezione di Piton. Hermione aggrottò un po' la fronte, ma decise di lasciare in pace Draco e i suoi fantastici incantesimi pulenti per il momento. Sospirando, Draco si accasciò sulla sedia. Sapeva che dopo avrebbe dovuto insegnarle come farli correttamente. Non che fosse così terribile. Se doveva dire addio alle lodi di Piton, si sarebbe accontentato di quelle di Hermione.

Lasciò che un piccolo sorriso gli spuntasse nel volto.

"Ma sembra che mi odi veramente. Come se mi odiasse dal profondo del cuore." si lamentò Harry.

"Sciocchezze!" insistette Hagrid. "Perché dovrebbe?"

"Draco dice che è a causa di mio padre." provò Harry.

"Perché lo dici?" chiese Hagrid.

"Ecco- be, Draco ha menzionato che erano a scuola assieme e che non andavano d'accordo." provò ancora Harry.

"È una supposizione logica." disse Draco. "Il Professor Piton, per quanto brillante, mi sembra qualcuno che- "

"Qualcuno che veniva isolato e preso in giro?" offrì Hermione.

"Sì. Ho grande rispetto per lui. È il mio padrino" aggiunse velocemente Draco. "ma, mi sembra che abbia del risentimento verso Harry."

Hermione fece un verso di disapprovazione. Girandosi attirò l'attenzione di Hagrid verso i peli di coda di unicorno sul muro dietro di lei e iniziò a chiedergli per cosa usasse tutti quei peli di coda di unicorno. Hagrid, chiaramente felice del cambio di argomento, si lanciò in una spiegazione molto prolissa di tutte le meraviglie dei peli di coda di unicorno. Hermione, che era come una spugna, assorbì tutti i suoi usi e iniziò a prendere dei veri e propri appunti. Dove avesse tenuto nascosti una piuma, un calamaio e della pergamena sulla sua persona era un mistero. Draco lasciò vagare la sua attenzione, impilando le tortine nel suo piatto una sopra l'altra.

"Ehi, guarda qui" bisbigliò Harry, allungando un pezzo del giornale verso Draco.

Draco lo afferrò, i suoi passarono sopra il piccolo articolo prima di leggere:

 **ULTIMISSIME SULLA RAPINA ALLA GRINGOTT**

 **Proseguono le investigazioni sulla rapina alla Gringott il 31 luglio, si crede largamente che sia l'opera di maghi o streghe Oscuri, che restano ignoti.**

 **Oggi i goblin della Gringott hanno insistito che nulla è stato trafugato. La camera blindata era infatti stata svuotata quello stesso giorno.**

" **Ma non vi diremo cosa conteneva, quindi tenete lontani i vostri nasi se sapete cosa è meglio per voi" ha detto il portavoce dei goblin della Gringott questo pomeriggio.**

Draco guardò Harry.

"Questo è il giorno che ci siamo conosciuti."

Harry annuì. Però sembrava che sapesse qualcosa che Draco ignorava perché i suoi occhi smeraldini stavano brillando in un modo che non gli piaceva.

"Hagrid," lo interruppe Harry, "la rapina alla Gringott è avvenuta il giorno del mio compleanno! Potrebbe essere successa mentre eravamo lì!"

Draco si aspettava che Hagrid alzasse gli occhi al cielo, o qualcosa del genere, per scoraggiare Harry dal continuare a pensarci.

Chiaramente Hagrid non conosceva Harry bene abbastanza da capire che sarebbe saltato verso qualunque mistero pensasse che ci fosse. La reazione di Hagrid di non guardare Harry negli occhi, borbottare e offrire un'altra tortina servì solo a rendere quei noiosi occhi verdi ancora più brillanti.

Hermione, confusa e avida di maggiori informazioni sugli usi dei peli di coda di unicorno, riattirò facilmente l'attenzione di Hagrid. Questo, sfortunatamente, non dissuase Harry.

"Hagrid ha svuotato quella camera blindata quando eravamo lì," Harry bisbigliò a Draco, indicando la riga che parlava della camera che era stata scassinata e che era stata svuotata in precedenza quello stesso giorno.

In qualche modo le tortine che Draco non aveva mangiato gli sprofondarono in fondo allo stomaco. Volgendo lo sguardo di nuovo verso Harry, Draco sapeva da uno sguardo nei suoi occhi che, una volta lasciata la capanna di Hagrid, avrebbe saputo la sua teoria per intero. Harry stava tremando dall'eccitazione di avere un mistero da risolvere.

Per forza che il ragazzino voleva diventare un Auror. Non solo sarebbe diventato un acchiappa maghi oscuri, ma avrebbe risolto misteri per vivere.

Come il trio si incamminò di nuovo verso il castello per cenare, appesantiti da tutte quelle tortine che non erano riusciti a mangiare, Harry gli raccontò la storia del suo primo viaggio alla Gringott.

"Era la camera blindata settecentotredici e conteneva solo questo sudicio piccolo pacchetto," disse Harry a voce bassa con Draco e Hermione che avvicinavano le teste verso di lui. "Doveva essere quello che i ladri volevano. Quante sono le probabilità?"

"Be, la Gringott è una banca abbastanza grande. Un numero qualsiasi di camere blindate sarebbe potuto essere svuotato quel giorno," fece notare Hermione. "E perché qualcuno dovrebbe volere un piccolissimo pacchetto?"

"Le dimensioni non equivalgono alla potenza," disse Draco con voce vuota mentre salivano i gradini che portavano alla Sala di Ingresso.

"Oh, hai ragione," esalò Hermione. "Mi chiedo cosa ci sia stato nel pacchetto."

Draco trattenne un gemito. "Qualsiasi cosa fosse, i ladri non l'hanno presa. È al sicuro."

"Dove? Hagrid ha detto che stava ritirando il pacchetto per Silente," disse Harry mentre attraversavano la Sala di Ingresso. "Dove pensate che sia adesso?"

"Silente? Be, sarà al sicuro," disse Hermione, con un tono da 'chiuso il discorso'. "Lui è un mago potente. Terrà quel qualsiasi cosa sia al sicuro."

Harry ci rimurginò mentre raggiungevano la Sala Grande.

"I posti più sicuri sono Hogwarts e la Gringott," offrì Draco.

Cosa stava facendo? Doveva stare zitto e smetterla di incoraggiare Harry. Ogni volta che Potter andava incontro al pericolo ne usciva quasi morto. Draco aveva in mente a un certo punto di informare Silente che c'era un problema in uno dei suoi professori. Di sicuro, Draco immaginava che Silente dovesse AVER NOTATO che c'era qualcosa che non andava con Raptor, ma l'uomo era suonato. Inoltre Draco non aveva nessuna prova a cui i suoi professori avrebbero creduto.

Ma oramai qualcuno si sarebbe dovuto accorgere dello strano comportamento di Raptor? O aver avuto una qualche sensazione. O averne sentito puzza di bruciato. Raptor aveva uno strano odore, come di aglio acido. Draco dubitava che se fosse andato dalla McGranitt e le avesse detto, "Penso ci sia qualcosa di strano con Raptor. Ha uno strano odore," sarebbe successo qualcosa oltre al fatto che lei gli avrebbe detto di pensare ai fatti suoi. O di non parlare in quel modo di un professore.

Aveva l'aspetto di un undicenne. Inoltre era Draco Malfoy. Forse avrebbe dovuto usare la sua replica preferita?

Come se suo padre avrebbe fatto qualcosa.

"Hagrid ha detto la stessa cosa," Harry gli diede ragione.

"Be, è tutto qui. Chiaramente la Gringott non era più sicura per il pacchetto, quindi adesso è qui,"annunciò Draco senza accorgersi di quello che aveva appena detto.

Quel giorno aveva preso della Pozione Rimbecillente per caso?

"Oh!" sussultò Hermione, afferrando la manica di Draco. I suoi occhi castani erano spalancati e scintillanti. "È al terzo piano."

Inserire imprecazioni che uno di undici anni non dovrebbe conoscere.

"Oh," esalò Harry con un'espressione grave. "Come ha fatto Silente a sapere che sarebbe stato rubato e che doveva spostarlo?"

"Non lo so, ma è un bene che l'abbia fatto. Qualunque cosa sia, non penso di volere che l'abbia un mago Oscuro."

"Bene, abbiamo risolto il mistero," disse Draco alzando un po' troppo la voce. "Ora ceniamo."

Tirò via la sua manica dalla presa di Hermione e si affrettò verso il tavolo di Grifondoro, sperando che Harry lo seguisse e che non volesse ulteriormente discutere il pacchetto. Draco non voleva proprio avventurarsi al terzo piano nel corridoio di Incantesimi. E non voleva vedere da vicino l'Oscuro Signore. L'istinto da Serpeverde era ancora forte: salvarsi il sedere.

Per la prima volta, e molto probabilmente non per l'ultima, Draco dubitò della saggezza del Cappello nel metterlo a Grifondoro. Coraggioso non era una parola che solitamente associava a sé stesso.

Mentre Draco ammucchiava nel suo piatto cibo che sapeva non avrebbe mangiato, Harry scivolò nel posto accanto al suo. Paciock non era tornato normale quindi Harry iniziò a parlare con il bambino irlandese e Thomas (Draco doveva veramente ricordarsi il nome del bambino irlandese). Harry e il bambino irlandese iniziarono a parlare con Thomas di qualcosa chiamato foot bawl* o qualcosa del genere, lasciando Draco ai suoi pensieri. Lanciò un'occhiata a Harry sapendo che non voleva che Harry incontrasse l'Oscuro Signore.

Chiudendo gli occhi per un momento, capì cosa il Cappello intendesse con l'essere coraggioso nel caso di Draco. Per portare a termine il suo obiettivo, sarebbe stato coraggioso nello stare vicino a Harry, non importava quanto sarebbero state non pensate a fondo, idiote e completamente stupide le situazioni in cui il ragazzino si sarebbe ficcato. Draco sarebbe stato coraggioso nel pensare per Harry quando Harry stesso avrebbe fallito nel farlo prima di correre verso il pericolo. Nonostante ogni Casa avesse delle caratteristiche poco desiderate, l'avventatezza e il mancato pensare a cosa potrebbe succedere dopo dei Grifondoro erano ridicoli. Era quasi come se ogni tanto non avessero cervello.

Almeno Draco non stava perdendo i suoi tratti da Serpeverde per colpa dell'essere circondato da leoni tutto il santo giorno.

Riaprendo gli occhi, fissò Harry, che stava usando le sue dita per dimostrare qualcosa al ragazzino irlandese. Mise due dita sul tavolo e fece un gesto come di tirare un calcio.

Harry aveva undici anni.

Perché un undicenne dovrebbe avere a che fare con questa merda? Era come se qualcuno stesse complottando contro Harry Potter.

Draco girò gli occhi al cielo. Ma certo che qualcuno ce l'aveva con Harry Potter. La stessa persona che ce l'aveva avuta con lui sin da quando era nato.

* * *

*Raptormort. Il soprannome originale era Quirrelmort, che suona meglio, ma visto che sto usando i nomi italiano ci dobbiamo arrangiare.

*Tortine 'brutte ma buone'. In inglese il nome è 'rock cakes' torte sasso. Purtroppo in italiano qui si perde il gioco di parole.

*L'odore. Il verbo "smell" è usato nel senso di sentire l'odore come un segugio.

*Foot bawl. Lett. piede strillare, invece di piede palla "football"


	14. Volare in Alto

**Disclaimer.** Se lo conosci, probabilmente viene da "La Pietra Filosofale" di JKR e non mi appartiene.

* * *

 **Cap. 14 Volare in Alto**

* * *

L'avviso per le lezioni di volo venne appeso Lunedì. Harry si affrettò verso la bacheca, il rumore e la grande folla lì di fronte avevano attirato la sua attenzione. Si fece strada attraverso la folla riuscendo per una volta a usare la sua piccola statura a suo vantaggio. Harry non aveva mai prestato molta attenzione al fatto che era più piccolo e magro della maggior parte dei ragazzini della sua età fino a quando non aveva iniziato a girare con Draco, che sembrava diventare ogni giorno più alto.

Harry lesse ansioso l'avviso sulla bacheca. Le lezioni di volo sarebbero iniziate il Martedì.

Le parole successive lo fecero gemere annoiato.

Le lezioni sarebbero state coi Serpeverde.

Spingendosi verso il buco d'entrata e poi fuori, Harry raggiunse velocemente la Sala Grande, riuscendo a scendere per le scale sbagliate solo una volta quel mattino. Entrò nella Sala Grande con più che abbastanza tempo per mangiare. Draco era seduto al tavolo al suo solito posto, pezzo di toast in una mano, giornale nell'altra. Scuotendo la testa all'immagine da adulto in miniatura che Draco emanava, Harry si affrettò e si sedette.

"Hai visto l'avviso stamattina?"

Draco guardò verso di lui, i suoi occhi grigi si fissarono in quelli di Harry. "Sì. Scioccante caso di Frisbee Zannuti che mordono le dita?" Alla faccia di Harry continuò, "Oh, intendevi l'avviso della prima gita a Hogsmeade? Non possiamo andare fino al terzo anno." Harry emise un verso lamentoso. "Non quello. Vediamo. Non hai bisogno di un tutor per Divinazione, visto che non la studi. Non sei interessato a comprare un gatto, o speriamo che tu non lo sia. Dubito che ti interessi la lezione per dipingerti le unghie di Lavanda per quindici falci all'ora..."

"Volo!"

"Oh, quell'avviso. Sì, l'ho visto. Non sei emozionato?"

"Be, sì. Ma..." Harry si contorse un pochino, afferrando un pezzo di toast. "Non voglio rendermi ridicolo davanti ai Serpeverde. Nel senso, non voglio rendermi ridicolo di fronte a nessuno… ma…"

Draco poggiò il giornale e gli lanciò una strana occhiata, come se sapesse qualcosa. Era in occasioni come queste che Harry percepiva delle strane sensazioni riguardo a Draco. Per quanto gli piacesse e per quanto fosse elettrizzato all'idea di avere finalmente un amico, ogni tanto Draco sembrava _vecchio_. E come se sapesse tutto. Metteva Harry a disagio, perché sentiva come se ci fosse qualcosa di molto importante che Draco non gli aveva detto. Per Harry non aveva senso perché Draco rispondeva sempre alle sue domande, a volte anche con più informazioni di quanto servisse.

C'erano delle volte in cui Draco appariva un po' matto. Come la sua reazione al ratto di Weasley. E la sua strana ossessione per Sirius Black. Spesso Harry aveva la chiara sensazione che Draco stesse _aspettando_ che delle cose avvenissero. Era come se _sapesse_ cosa stava per succedere. Era molto difficile sorprendere Draco. Eppure quando qualcosa lo scioccava la sua reazione era intensa.

In pratica, Draco era strano. Harry non si era mai sentito così normale. E questa era un'impresa visto che era un mago. E uno famoso. E lo aveva scoperto meno di due mesi prima.

Nonostante questo mettesse Harry a disagio, gli faceva anche piacere di più Draco.

"Ci saranno numerose persone che non andranno per niente bene alle lezioni di volo, Harry." Disse Draco usando il tono solito di quando sapeva più di quando dicesse.

Notò Draco lanciare un'occhiata a Neville, che sedeva di fronte a Harry con un sorriso allegro. Lo sguardo sul volto di Draco quando fece un cenno verso Harry stesso gli disse che lui o aveva la sensazione o _sapeva_ che Neville non sarebbe mai stato un provetto volatore.

"E visto quanto tu sembri interessato al Quidditch, non me ne preoccuperei. Sono sicuro che tu abbia un talento naturale."

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Ma dal modo in cui alcuni dei ragazzi parlano del volo, sembra che l'abbiano fatto sin da quando erano piccoli. Io non ho neanche mai tenuto in mano una scopa magica."

Draco alzò un sopracciglio biondo. "Ne hai avuta una non magica?"

Harry lanciò un'occhiataccia a Draco, non volendo parlare del suo tempo dai Dursley. Draco fu abbastanza arguto da lasciar perdere.

"Sono sicuro che siano soprattutto chiacchiere." lo rassicurò Draco. "Io volo da molto tempo, ma c'è sempre un margine di miglioramento. Madama Bumb sa un sacco di cose sul Quidditch. E sul volo. Ho sentito dire che è un'autorità in materia."

Questo non fece niente per far stare meglio Harry.

Nei giorni seguenti tutti si ritrovarono a parlare delle lezioni di volo. Alcune delle storie sembravano troppo inverosimili per essere vere. Un ragazzino, un Serpeverde che Harry non conosceva, insisteva a dire che molte volte era scappato per un pelo a dei Babbani in elicottero. Seamus Finnigan, uno dei suoi compagni di dormitorio, sembrava che avesse passato tutta la sua infanzia in campagna in sella al suo manico di scopa, evitando gli aggeggi volanti dei Babbani e gli uccelli. Weasley aveva ripetuto almeno venti volte la stessa storia di come aveva quasi colpito un deltaplano con la scopa di suo fratello maggiore Charlie.

Draco aveva informato Harry di come dubitasse che il Weasel (il modo in cui Draco chiamava sempre Weasley) sapesse cosa fosse un deltaplano.

Harry era sicuro che neanche Draco lo sapesse, ma non disse niente.

Dall'altra parte Neville non era mai stato su una scopa. Sua nonna non glielo aveva permesso. In cuor suo Harry aveva la sensazione che questa fosse stata una mossa intelligente da parte di sua nonna. Neville attirava disastri come la luce le falene. Lasciava sempre una scia di calderoni esplosi, mantelli strappati e ginocchia sbucciate. Neville era orripilato all'idea di volare di fronte ad altri. O in generale.

L'unica persona che era più preoccupata di Neville era Hermione, la quale aveva iniziato a leggere ogni libro sul volo che potesse trovare. Quando era arrivata, il martedì mattina, per il suo mattutino periodo di socializzazione, aveva annoiato a morte l'intero tavolo con i consigli sul volo che aveva trovato in un libro chiamato ' _Quidditch Attraverso i Secoli_ '. Draco era leggermente divertito, ma Neville pendeva da ogni parola che pronunciava. Prendeva anche appunti.

La sua lezione sul volo venne interrotta dall'arrivo della posta, cosa di cui Harry fu grato. Il suo parlare del volo lo stava solo rendendo ancora più nervoso per la lezione che avrebbe avuto luogo più tardi quel pomeriggio. È vero, Hermione aveva tutto il diritto di essere nervosa, ancora di più visto che lei avrebbe avuto lezioni di volo quella mattina coi Tassorosso. La sua imminente rovina sarebbe avvenuta prima di quella di Harry.

Il grande gufo reale di Draco gli atterrò davanti con un pacchetto pieno di dolci. Lo prese dal gufo, ringraziandolo dandogli un po' di bacon da mangiare. Tolse la lettera e la scatola dalla zampa del gufo reale, diede la scatola a Harry.

"Perché me la stai dando?"

"È per te."

"Uh?"

"Be, sarebbe da dividere." fece ammenda Draco, indicando la scritta sulla scatola. "Ha scritto una lettera anche a te."

Harry aggrottò la fronte. prendendo la lettera da Draco. Non aveva mai ricevuto una lettera da lei prima, anche se lui aveva sempre pensato di scriverle. Narcissa aveva detto che poteva. Era sempre stata tanto gentile con lui le due volte che l'aveva vista. Semplicemente non aveva idea di cosa dirle. Ci ripensò un momento prima di rompere il sigillo sulla lettera. I genitori di Draco avevano più o meno la stessa età dei suoi genitori, quindi avrebbe potuto chiederle informazioni su di loro. Draco non sapeva molto dei genitori di Harry, sapeva soprattutto cose su Sirius Black: l'ossessione a random di Draco.

"È una Ricordella!" urlò all'improvviso Neville, facendo alzare lo sguardo a Harry dalla lettera che stava tenendo in mano. "Nonna sa che mi dimentico le cose- questa ti dice se hai dimenticato qualcosa che dovevi fare. Guarda, se la tieni stretta così e diventa rossa- oh..."

La voce di Neville si affievolì, tenendo la sfera stretta mentre si illuminava in un rosso brillante.

"Immagino che tu abbia dimenticato qualcosa," disse Draco, che sembrava stesse faticando duramente per non sogghignare.

"Credo," ammise Neville, aggrottando la fronte.

Neville stava cercando di ricordarsi cosa avesse dimenticato quando il ragazzino di Serpeverde che era sfuggito all'elicottero apparve, agguantando la Ricordella dalla mano di Neville. Senza pensare Harry si alzò in piedi di scatto. C'era qualcosa di quel ragazzino allampanato che lo infastidiva.

"Cosa succede qui?"

Harry si girò e vide avvicinarsi la Professoressa McGranitt. Il suo volto era serio e i suoi occhi passavano velocemente dal ragazzino Serpeverde a Harry.

"Nott ha preso la mia Ricordella, Professoressa."

Dopo una sguardo della Professoressa McGranitt, Harry si risedette tenendo d'occhio Nott. Harry guardò verso Draco che aveva un'espressione dura che rivaleggiava con quella della McGranitt. Solo che Draco non stava prestando attenzione a Nott come tutti gli altri. Lui stava fissando i due enormi tizi tipo scagnozzi che stavano al fianco di Nott. Harry non li aveva notati prima.

In verità Harry non aveva fatto attenzione a molte persone. Sin dall'inizio delle lezioni aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo a nascondersi dagli sguardi della gente.

"Stavo solo guardando." replicò Nott imbronciato come fece cadere la sfera sul tavolo. Rotolò verso Draco, che la fermò con la mano. Nott sogghignò verso Draco e andò via con i due scagnozzi.

"Che cos'era quello?" chiese Hermione quando la Professoressa McGranitt tornò al Tavolo degli Insegnanti.

"Niente." mormorò Draco, restituendo a Neville la sfera. Quella iniziò a brillare di nuovo.

Hermione assottigliò gli occhi e strinse le labbra. Harry lanciò uno sguardo curioso a Draco. Draco sospirò quando notò che Hermione stava aprendo la bocca per chiedere.

"Quei due, quelli larghi?" Le chiese Draco prevenendo la sua domanda. Harry e Hermione annuirono. "Sarebbero dovuti essere i miei… amici. Per ordine di mio Padre. Ma visto che sono a Grifondoro dubito che Tiger e Goyle mi…"

"Proteggeranno? Picchieranno persone per te?"offrì Hermione, per niente colpita. "Seguirti come degli gnomi senza cervello?"

"Esatto" mormorò Draco, tornando al suo giornale. Lo aprì, lo raddrizzò con uno schiocco e vi si nascose dietro.

Hermione stava di nuovo aggrottando le sopracciglia, fissando la prima pagina de _La Gazzetta del Profeta_. Sembrava sul punto di chiedere perché il padre di Draco volesse che lui avesse due scagnozzi, ma il tempo della colazione stava finendo e lei doveva andare a tentare di volare su una scopa.

Alle tre e trenta del pomeriggio. quando era tempo per Harry di andare a provare la lezione di volo, sapeva che Hermione aveva fallito miseramente. Era chiaramente qualcosa che non si poteva imparare da un libro. Questo rese Harry lievemente nervoso, perché nonostante avesse solo una classe con Hermione era conoscenza comune che lei fosse la strega più brillante della loro classe e che fosse riuscita in tutti gli incantesimi al primo tentativo. Il fatto che lei non potesse volare gli stava dicendo una cosa.

Harry sapeva che stava per fallire miseramente.

Draco aveva provato a rallegrarlo mentre si dirigevano verso le scale d'ingresso e nel il cortile. La giornata era serena e ventilata, il che causava all'erba di ondeggiare sotto i loro piedi. Era uno spettacolo, ma l'unica cosa a cui Harry riusciva a pensare era cadere di testa dalla scopa. Si sentiva già il naso rotto.

"Tempo perfetto per volare. Il venticello non è troppo forte e non ci sono nuvole, quindi niente pioggia." farfugliò Draco mentre raggiungevano l'area che era stata preparate per farli volare.

I Serpeverde erano già lì, stavano vicini ai venti manici di scopa allineati per terra in una fila ordinata. I gemelli Weasley avevano informato Harry che le scope della scuola erano terribili, amplificate per vibrare se volavi troppo in alto o troppo veloce e tendevano ad andare a sinistra. Quella volta la loro dimostrazione di come le scope volavano verso sinistra era stata divertente, ma ora che Harry aveva di fronte le suddette scope, era terrorizzato dall'andare a sinistra e schiantarsi contro un albero. O di avere uno scontro in aria con un altro studente.

"Calmati" gli bisbigliò Draco quando arrivò l'insegnante. "Scometto che andrai bene."

Harry non replicò, ma l'insegnante, Madama Bumb, abbaiò, "Beh, cosa state aspettando?"

Era una donna interessante, con corti, grigi capelli appuntiti e occhi gialli da falco che erano un po' inquietanti. Avevano anche la forma degli occhi di un gatto.

"Mettetevi di fianco a un manico di scopa. Forza, sbrigatevi."

Harry si posizionò di fianco ad una scopa apparentemente innocente. Notò che alcuni rametti della coda formavano degli strani angoli. Draco prese posto accanto a lui e si imbronciò verso la sua scopa.

"Perché non possiamo portarci le nostre scope per questo?" borbottò. "Almeno la mia ha tutti i ramoscelli nella stessa direzione."

I rametti della scopa di Draco erano in condizioni ancora peggiori di quella di Harry.

"Allungate la mano destra sopra la vostra scopa" li richiamò Madama Bumb, che aveva una bella scopa poggiata di fianco a lei sul terreno, "e dite 'SU'."

Harry fece un respiro per calmarsi prima di dire, "SU!"

Ci fu un coro di "SU" intorno a lui.

La scopa di Harry gli saltò in mano all'istante come se non potesse resistere. Scioccato, si guardò intorno. La scopa di Neville era rotolata via da lui. La scopa di Dean Thomas stava saltando a metà strada, ma non raggiungeva la sua mano. C'era una ragazza bionda di Serpeverde la cui scopa non si era mossa per niente. Sembrava vicina alle lacrime. Draco aveva la sua scopa in mano e appariva annoiato. Nott sembrava compiaciuto, teneva la sua scopa con il suo naso in aria. Weasley e il ragazzino con la pelle scura con cui girava avevano anche loro entrambi la loro scopa. Harry notò che Weasley stava bisbigliando qualcosa sottovoce alla ragazza bionda di fianco a lui. Qualunque cosa le disse sembrò funzionare. La scopa le saltò in mano. Lei sembrò sorpresa. Rivolse a Weasley un piccolissimo sorriso.

"Riprovate," ordinò Madama Bumb a quelli che ancora non avevano in mano la propria scopa.

Neville provò di nuovo. Ci fu un tremore nella sua voce che rese chiaro che non voleva avere la scopa in mano. Magari le scope erano come i cavalli che sentivano quando avevi paura?

A Neville (e alcuni altri) ci vollero alcuni tentativi per riuscire ad avere in mano le loro scope. Quando tutti ebbero in mano la loro scopa, Madama Bumb li istruì su come montare in sella senza scivolare giù. Quando tutti furono saliti iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per correggere le prese. Harry si rallegrò quando informò Nott che stava afferando male la sua scopa, e quindi lo stava facendo male da anni. Affianco a lui Draco grugnì poco elegantemente. Nott alzò lo sguardo, perforandolo con un'occhiata fulminante.

"Ecco, queste sono due belle prese," commentò Madama Bumb guardando Draco e Harry. "Vedete qui, come stanno tenendo le scope. È perfetto."

Madama Bumb marciò verso l'altro capo della linea e si girò verso la classe. Allungò il braccio e la scopa le saltò in mano senza che dovesse dire SU.

"Ora, quando soffierò il fischietto, datevi una spinta, forte," iniziò. "Avrete bisogno di tenere la vostra scopa in equilibrio, alzatevi di alcuni piedi, poi tornate dritti giù piegandovi leggermente in avanti. Così."

Fece una dimostrazione di cosa voleva che facessero. Harry sentì il nodo di nervi che aveva dentro sciogliersi. Sembrava abbastanza semplice.

"Al mio fischio- tre- due-"

Non fischiò mai. Neville era schizzato in aria, il suo modo di fare teso e nervoso gli aveva fatto dare la spinta troppo presto e troppo forte. Schizzò in aria, salendo velocemente.

"Torna indietro, ragazzo!" urlò Madama Bumb mentre Neville continuava a comportarsi come un tappo che schizzava fuori da una bottiglia. Neville si sollevò di almeno venti piedi, la sua faccia era bianca e spaventata, gli occhi erano incollati al suolo dove desiderava essere. Harry tenne gli occhi su Neville, chiedendosi quando Madama Bumb sarebbe andata a prenderlo, quando all'improvviso Neville strillò e-

WHAM.

Un rumoroso 'tud' e un brutto 'crac' si sentirono quando Neville atterrò a faccia in giù nell'erba di botto. Ci fu un rantolo collettivo degli studenti. Harry guardò sopra di lui e vide che il manico di scopa stava salendo sempre più in alto, poi girò a sinistra e svanì nella foresta.

Harry si girò verso Draco che guardava corrucciato verso Nott per una qualche ragione.

"Polso rotto," mormorò Madama Bumb. "Andiamo ragazzo- va tutto bene, in piedi."

Madama Bumb si alzò e lanciò un'occhiataccia al gruppo con quei suoi occhi da gatto.

"Poggiate tutti le scope. Nessuno di voi si muova mentre accompagno questo ragazzo in infermeria. Lascerete quelle scope al suolo o vi ritroverete fuori da Hogwarts prima di poter dire 'Quidditch'. Vieni, ragazzo."

Harry si corrucciò guardando Neville che, con il viso pieno di lacrime, zoppiccava dietro a Madama Bumb stringendosi il polso al petto.

"Avete visto la faccia di quel gran salame?"

Harry, che stava guardando Madama Bumb e Neville, svanire sulle scale e dentro i castello, sentì Draco inspirare un po' troppa aria attraverso il naso. Guardando verso il ragazzo più alto di lui, notò che Draco aveva una strana espressione. Sembrava che avesse ingoiato un limone.

"Sta zitto, Nott" scattò Calì Patil verso i Serpeverde che stavano ridacchiando.

"Ooh, da quando stai dalla parte di Paciock, Patil?" disse una ragazza Serpeverde dal volto impassibile. "Non avrei mai pensato che ti piacessero i piagnoni grassi."

Calì aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma Nott si chinò dove Neville era caduto e tirò su qualcosa.

"Guardate! È quella stupida cosa che Paciock aveva questa mattina!"

La Ricordella brillava al sole del pomeriggio mentre Nott la teneva sollevata. Harry sentì la rabbia ribollirgli dentro. Nel mondo Babbano Harry tendeva ad avere il posto di Neville, ora- semplicemente perché non era morto- aveva un peso nella scala gerarchica. Poteva scendere in campo contro i bulli come Nott.

Harry fece un passo in avanti.

"Dammela, Nott." disse piano Harry.

Tutti smisero di parlare, gli occhi incollati a Harry. Per un momento Harry rimpianse di essersi fatto avanti, perché si era messo sotto i riflettori, ma l'ingiustizia era troppo per lui. Rimase lì, con la mano aperta verso la sfera.

Nott ghignò malignamente. "Penso che la lascerò dove Paciock dovrà andare a prendersela."

La sua scopa gli saltò in mano.

"Oh, che ne dici di- qua sopra?"

"Dammela!" urlò Harry, mentre Nott si spingeva in aria e si sollevava sopra le loro teste.

Nott non stava mentendo. Sapeva volare. C'erano una certa facilità e grazia nei suoi movimenti, anche su una scopa scolastica del cavolo. Nott si librò fino alla cima di un albero vicino, tenendo in mano la Ricordella.

"Vieni a prenderla, Potter" lo sfidò Nott.

Harry afferrò la sua scopa.

"No!" disse Lavanda Brown preoccupata. "Non farlo, Harry."

Harry lanciò uno sguardo a Draco che sollevò un sopracciglio. Aveva di nuovo quello sguardo, come se sapesse esattamente cosa Harry stava per fare e quale sarebbe stato il risultato. Harry provò, invece della sua solita inquietudine, un'ondata di compiacimento.

Gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere, a Nott.

Con il sangue che gli pulsava nelle orecchie, montò a cavallo della scopa e si diede una spinta. Si sollevò in aria, la sensazione di essere quasi senza peso era meravigliosa. Si sentiva libero. Non si era mai sentito così prima.

Era facile.

Gli veniva naturale.

Sotto di lui poteva sentire una combinazione di suoni. C'erano degli strilli, dei 'gasp' e degli 'oops'.

Harry girò la scopa velocemente e affrontò un Nott sbalordito a mezz'aria.

"Dammela" ordinò Harry, allungando la mano.

"Ah, sì?"

"Sì. O ti butto giù dalla scopa."

"Certo," cercò di prenderlo in giro Nott, ma sembrava preoccupato. "E io sono lo zio di Merlino."

Non sapeva come fosse possibile, ma Harry sapeva cosa fare. Si piegò in avanti tenendo saldamente la scopa e schizzò verso Nott con una velocità che non sapeva che la scopa potesse raggiungere. E sorprendentemente la scopa non girò a sinistra. Nott si mosse giusto in tempo per non essere buttato giù. Harry si girò bruscamente, tenendo la scopa salda mentre affrontava di nuovo Nott, che ora era esterrefatto.

"Niente Tiger o Goyle a salvarti il collo qui sopra, eh?" lo schernì Harry.

Sembrò che Nott fosse stato colpito dallo stesso pensiero, infatti lanciò uno sguardo sotto di lui dove i due scagnozzi stavano stupidamente guardando su verso il loro leader. Nott rialzò lo sguardo apparendo per un momento impanicato. All'improvviso urlò "Prendila se ci riesci!"

Nott tirò la sfera di vetro in alto sopra la sua testa prima di sfrecciare di nuovo verso il terreno.

Il mondo si muoveva a rallentatore. Harry vide la sfera alzarsi e iniziare a cadere. Senza ripensarci Harry si piegò in avanti e puntò il manico in basso. Un secondo dopo era in discesa rapida verso il suolo e stava acquistando velocità. Il vento gli ululava nelle orecchie, mischiandosi ai rumori della folla sotto di lui. Lui ignorò tutto e si concentrò sulla sfera che cadeva. Allungò la mano e la chiuse intorno alla sfera di vetro a circa un piede dal terreno. Strattonò la scopa per raddrizzarla e scese gentilmente. Si sedette e guardò la sfera che teneva in mano, un leggero sorriso sul viso.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Il sorriso svanì.

"Mai- in tutto il mio tempo a Hogwarts-"

La Professoressa McGranitt stava arrivando infuriata verso di lui. Harry lentamente si alzò in piedi tremante. Lei lo raggiunse e era così scioccata che non era capace di completare una frase.

"Come ti sei permesso- rotto il collo- cosa stavi- come ti sei permesso-"

I suoi occhiali squadrati lampeggiarono per il sole mentre cercava confusa le parole.

"Non è stata colpa sua, Professoressa-"

"Silenzio, Miss Patil."

"Ma, Nott-"

"È abbastanza, Finnegan. Potter, seguimi, ora."

Nott, Tiger e Goyle avevano tutti delle espressioni trionfanti quando lui seguì la Professoressa McGranitt. Harry lanciò uno sguardo a Draco, che lo sorprese perché stava sorridendo. Incrociando il suo sguardo prima che sparisse con la McGranitt, Draco gli diede due pollici in alto.

Confuso, Harry si girò nuovamente. Perché Draco gli aveva dato due pollici in alto per essersi messo nei guai? Draco era più matto di quanto avesse pensato.

Harry stava per essere espulso. Fine della storia. Tempo di fare le valigie e andare.

Il suo cuore affondò mentre cercava di pensare a qualcosa da dire in sua difesa alla McGranitt, ma gli venivano le parole. La seguì mollemente mentre lei avanzava nei corridoi senza neanche guardarlo. Si muoveva velocemente. Harry doveva correre per starle dietro.

Harry non era durato neanche un mese. Cosa avrebbero detto i Dursley quando sarebbe arrivato, cacciato dalla scuola per gli strani?

Harry non stava prestando attenzione a dove lo stava conducendo la McGranitt perché si sentiva troppo infelice. Ad un certo punto si accorse che non si stavano dirigendo verso il suo ufficio. Forse lo stava portando dritto da Silente?

"Mi scusi, Professor Vitious. Potrei avere Baston per un momento?"

Baston? Baston era per caso un tipo di oggetto magico per punire gli studenti prima di espellerli? O era una speciale bacchetta che usavano per spedirlo via senza preoccuparsi dei soliti metodi di viaggio?

Oh, no. Forse Baston mandava gli studenti in quella prigione di cui gli aveva parlato Draco…

Harry fece alcuni passi indietro. La McGranitt si fece da parte per rivelare che Baston non era per niente un oggetto, ma un robusto ragazzo del quinto anno che Harry aveva spesso visto assieme al Prefetto Weasley di cui non si ricordava il nome. Baston guardava incuriosito Harry che stava ancora stringendo la Ricordella e la scopa. Non aveva neanche notato che stava ancora tenendo la scopa. La fissò per un momento prima di guardare di nuovo verso Baston.

"Seguitemi, voi due." ordinò la McGranitt.

Baston sembrava confuso, ma si girò e seguì la Professoressa. Harry li seguiva un passo o due dietro a Baston trascinandosi dietro la scopa.

"Qui dentro."

Baston e Harry entrarono nella classe che la McGranitt gli aveva indicato. Era vuota, ad eccezione di Pix che la McGranitt allontanò dalla stanza. Il poltergeist imprecò e gli tirò della polvere di gesso, coprendoli di sottile polvere bianca. Harry e Baston iniziarono entrambi a starnutire. La McGranitt fece uno sbuffo arrabbiata, sventolò la bacchetta e furono puliti all'istante. Scosse la testa e si ricompose, poi sorrise.

Harry si allarmò.

"Potter, questo è Oliver Baston. Baston, ti ho trovato un Cercatore."

La confusione lasciò Baston all'istante e abbassò gioioso lo sguardo. Era come se qualcuno gli avesse detto che Natale stava arrivando in anticipo.

"È seria, Professoressa?"

"Assolutamente. Il ragazzo ha un talento naturale. Non ho mai visto niente di simile prima d'ora." Si girò verso Harry. "Era la tua prima volta su una scopa?"

Harry riuscì ad annuire, le sue interiora si stavano attorcigliando. Stava iniziando a sentire di nuovo le cose, come le sue gambe, ora che sapeva che non lo stava cacciando fuori dalla scuola. Infatti Harry era abbastanza sicuro che volesse che entrasse nella squadra di Quidditch come Cercatore. A quelli del primo anno non era consentito avere delle scope, né gli era consentito fare parte delle squadre di Quidditch.

Harry sentì che era meglio non dirlo in un momento del genere.

La McGranitt continuò dicendo a Baston, che si scoprì essere il capitano della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro, di Harry e della sua impresa nell'afferrare la Ricordella. Li rassicurò entrambi che avrebbe ottenuto dal Professor Silente il permesso di lasciare entrare Harry nella squadra e di fargli avere una scopa. Baston iniziò a parlare di scope, mentre Harry fissava la sfera nella sua mano.

Doveva trovare il modo di ringraziare Nott per avergli permesso di entrare nella squadra di Quidditch.

* * *

 **N/T** Purtroppo ho impegni che si stanno accavallando quindi per un po' gli aggiornamenti saranno rallentati. Questo non vuol dire che non ce ne saranno, ma non riuscirò a tradurre con lo stesso ritmo di prima. I nuovi aggiornamenti verranno pubblicati nel weekend, quindi dal venerdì alla domenica.

Grazie mille a tutti voi che seguite la traduzione, a chi l'ha messa tra i preferiti e a chi commenta!


	15. Non ci andrò, ma alla fine sì

**Cap. 15 Not Going There, But Then I Went/ Non ci Andrò, Ma Alla fine lo farò**

* * *

"Stai scherzando."

"No."

"Ti prenderanno davvero una scopa?"

"Sì."

"Davvero? Pensavo che Baston ci stesse prendendo in giro."

"Ma, guardalo!"

"È leggero, piccolo e ha un talento per volare. Cosa c'è che non va?"

"È un microscopico primino!"*

Harry si schiarì la gola e si voltò verso Draco, che aveva cercato di fare del suo meglio per apparire stupito quando Harry gli aveva comunicato con entusiasmo che sarebbe diventato Cercatore. Draco sapeva che avrebbe dovuto recitare meglio, ma si ritrovò ad essere un po' invidioso. Amava il Quidditch. Voleva giocare.

Almeno non sarebbe stato un Cercatore. Odiava giocare da Cercatore. Era stata una scelta di suo padre farlo diventare Cercatore. Draco avrebbe preferito essere un Cacciatore. Se il tempo fosse passato allo stesso modo dell'ultima volta, un posto da Cacciatore non si sarebbe liberato prima del sesto anno. Avrebbe potuto giocare da Battitore se i gemelli se ne fossero andati a metà del quinto anno… o Cercatore se Harry fosse stato sbattuto fuori.

"Quelli del primo anno non sono mai stati nelle squadre," insistette Fred. "Devi essere-"

"Il più giovane giocatore del secolo," Harry finì per Fred. "Baston l'ha detto un milione di volte in mezzo ad aneddoti random sulla Nimbus Duemila."

I gemelli sospirarono, per un attimo ebbero negli occhi uno sguardo sognante. Draco rise piano mentre il gruppo si dirigeva verso uno dei tanti tavoli che si trovavano sparsi per la Sala Comune. Nelle scorse due settimane la Sala Comune era diventata sempre più confortevole per Draco. Gli mancava ancora il lusso di Serpeverde- la ricca pelle e i tessuti suntuosi e costosi. C'era qualcosa di confortevole nelle cose consunte che si trovavano nella Sala Comune di Grifondoro. Era informale, una nuova concezione per Draco.

Draco lasciò cadere la sua borsa dei libri e si sedette in una delle sedie tirando fuori i suoi compiti. Nel frattempo i gemelli stavano continuando a parlare di come Harry fosse entrato in squadra.

"Non posso proprio-"

"- crederci. Prima Ron-"

"- va a Serpeverde. E ora-"

"- Harry è il più giovane-"

"- giocatore di Quidditch del secolo."

"Harry è molto bravo. L'ho visto," offrì Draco mentre tirava fuori la sua boccetta d'inchiostro. Harry era ancora sotto shock per la sua fortuna di non essere finito nei guai. Si sedette al tavolo sogghignando come un folle con uno sguardo sconcertato negli occhi.

"Vinceremo certamente la Coppa" disse George.

"Non siamo andati bene da quando Charlie se n'è andato a giocare coi draghi," disse Fred. "E Baston stava saltellando."

"Vedi, questa è una cosa che solitamente non fa."

"E non dovrebbe," insistette Fred. "È sbagliato su così tanti livelli".

"Oi!"

I gemelli alzarono lo sguardo. Il loro amico Lee Jordan stava in piedi all'entrata della Sala Comune seccato.

"Pensavo che stessimo andando a guardare quel...la cosa," finì fiaccamente, rendendosi conto che l'intera stanza lo stava fissando.

"Ah, sì. La cosa."

"Traduzione, passaggio segreto. Non che siamo ottimisti."

"Conosciamo tutti i segreti," disse Fred schioccando la lingua e facendo l'occhiolino.

La coppia saltò su dalle loro sedie all'unisono e si affrettò verso Jordan che scuoteva la testa facendo ondeggiare le sue trecce.

"Quelle sono altre due persone che non dovrebbero saltellare." commentò Draco prima di ritornare ai suoi compiti. Fissò il tema che doveva scrivere sulle pozioni che curavano i malanni. Aggrottò la fronte.

"Mi serve un libro," annunciò Draco. Si risistemò sulla sedia e guardò intorno alla Sala Comune. "Non voglio andare in biblioteca."

"Non farti sentire da Hermione," scherzò Harry. "A cosa ti serve il libro?"

"Il tema di pozioni. Lo hai già iniziato?" si informò Draco.

Harry arrossì imbarazzato. Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo dando ordine a Harry di andare a prendere le sue cose. Dopo aver rimesso in ordine le proprie cose, aspettò Harry vicino al buco del ritratto. Harry incespicò giù dalle scale, raddrizzandosi prima di arrivare a Draco. La coppia di ragazzini lasciò la stanza, riuscendo in qualche modo a passare attraverso il buco in maniera aggraziata.

"Questa è una cosa che non sopporto di Grifondoro," si lamentò Draco. "Il buco dell' ingresso."

"Sì, è piuttosto scomodo," Harry gli diede ragione mentre scendevano le scale. "Ma mi piace la Sala Comune. È accogliente."

"Vero." concordò Draco.

Le scale iniziarono a cambiare. Quando finalmente si fermarono quello che accolse Harry e Draco non era qualcosa di gradito. Nott, Tiger e Goyle li stavano aspettando. Chiudendo gli occhi per un momento, Draco decise che era stanco di quegli strani momenti che si ripetevano con Nott nel ruolo di Draco Malfoy, precedente Principe di Serpeverde.

"Ti è piaciuto il tuo ultimo pasto, Potter? Quando prenderai il treno per tornare indietro da quei Babbani?" lo schernì Nott.

"Sei molto più coraggioso a terra, vero? Con i tuoi piccoli amici a pararti la schiena," replicò Harry freddamente.

Draco fece un suono divertito (Lett- snorted). Non c'era niente e mai ci sarebbe stato qualcosa di piccolo in Tiger e Goyle, a parte il loro intelletto.

"Ti posso affrontare in qualsiasi momento, Potter," annunciò Nott facendo un passo avanti. "Stanotte, se vuoi."

Draco si gelò.

"Duello tra maghi. Solo le bacchette sono ammesse."

"NO" disse Draco un po' troppo forte.

Nott lanciò un'occhiataccia Draco, con una smorfia ancora più pronunciata. "Qual è il problema Malfoy? Paura?"

"Di te? A malapena."

"Non pensi che Potter possa farcela?"

"Harry ti può battere ogni giorno, Nott." replicò. Malfoy scese l'ultimo gradino mettendosi proprio di fronte a Nott, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Malfoy non aveva prestato attenzione a Nott fino al quinto anno, quando finalmente aveva realizzato che Nott doveva essere un "amico" visto che i loro padri erano entrami Mangiamorte.

Quello era stato il momento in cui Draco aveva scoperto che Nott era tanto fiacco nel atteggiamento quanto nell'aspetto.

Nonostante sembrasse sempre fiacco, il fatto che aveva due sgherri idioti l'aveva reso in qualche modo audace.

"Io sono il suo secondo," Draco si sentì dire.

Cosa stava facendo? Se Nott era Draco allora Nott non si sarebbe presentato. Draco non aveva avuto intenzione di presentarsi quando aveva pensato questa bravata. Aveva semplicemente detto a Gazza che c'erano degli studenti fuori dal letto nella stanza dei trofei ed era andato a dormire. Ridendo.

"Allora Tiger è il mio." disse Nott con un sorriso sinistro in faccia.

Draco non aveva mai usato un sorriso sinistro. Era stupido. Ora Draco SAPEVA che Nott non aveva intenzione di andarci, anche se non l'avesse già saputo.

"Mezzanotte. Stanza dei trofei. È sempre aperto," disse Nott, girandosi. Marciò via lungo il corridoio seguito da Tiger e Goyle.

"Uh, Draco?"

Draco sussultò, si era dimenticato di Harry che stava dietro di lui. Harry saltò giù dalle scale prima che questa iniziassero a muoversi di nuovo. Era perplesso.

"Cos'è appena successo?"

"Uh, ho concordato che avresti duellato contro Nott stanotte a mezzanotte," ammise Draco con imbarazzo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Gli ricaddero sugli occhi. Aveva bisogno di tagliarli ora che non si stava appiattendo i capelli in testa come faceva la prima volta. "Ma lui non si presenterà, quindi non importa."

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Cos'è un Duello tra Maghi e come fai a sapere che non andrà?"

"Be, è un duello. Vi lanciate incantesimi a vicenda. Diventa un duello tra Maghi perché, ecco, hai bisogno di un secondo."

"Perché?"

"Ecco, c'è un secondo nel caso in cui tu muoia. Per prendere il tuo posto." spiegò Draco cercando di non sembrare troppo serio.

Gli occhi verdi di Harry minacciavano di uscire fuori dalle orbite. "Nel caso in cui io muoia?"

"Non morirai," insistette Draco, afferrando il braccio di Harry in modo che ricominciassero a camminare "Non ci andremo."

"Ma hai detto che ci saremo," insistette Harry. "Se non ci presentiamo, Nott..."

"Non farà niente, in quanto non sarà lì. Te lo ripeto, lui vuole solo che tu venga beccato fuori dal letto di notte," insistette ancora Draco, lasciando andare Harry come arrivarono vicino alla biblioteca.

"Come lo sai?"

"Conosco i Serpeverde. So come pensano. E Nott è un cretino arrogante e un bullo. Non gli piaci perché sei, ecco, tu e sei un Grifondoro."

"Sembra che neanche tu gli piaccia molto," bisbigliò Harry mentre entravano nella biblioteca.

"Lo so," ammise Draco.

"Perché?"

"Così," Draco lasciò cadere il discorso, non voleva dire a Harry perché esattamente lui non piacesse a Nott.

Be, a dire il vero Nott doveva essere grato che Draco fosse un Grifondoro. Nott poteva essere il capo. In un qualche modo. Come era successo? Nott non era per niente come Draco. Semmai sarebbe dovuta essere Parkinson o qualcuno come lei ad alzarsi per prendere il ruolo de Il Più Grande Cretino.

"Ma perché?" chiese Harry quando si sedettero ad un tavolo vicino alla sezione di Pozioni.

"Per roba stupida," disse Draco. "Vado a cercare il mio libro."

Draco si alzò e si affrettò prima che Harry potesse dire qualcosa. Non voleva spiegargli cosa fosse un traditore del proprio sangue. Quando finalmente avrebbe dovuto, sarebbe stato il giorno in cui avrebbe ammesso che quello era il modo in cui era visto dai Serpeverde al momento. E presumibilmente da suo Padre. Non aveva senso. Draco non aveva esattamente tradito il suo sangue, be, per quanto ne sapessero i suoi genitori.

Fatto sta che, tuttavia, lui era un traditore del suo sangue. Lo era almeno quanto lo fosse un Weasley. Rabbrividendo, Draco spinse via quei pensieri dalla sua testa e si mise a cercare il libro che voleva.

* * *

*minuscolo primino. In inglese era "ickle firsty". Ickle è un termine informale e ironicamente infantile per "little" (piccolo).

* * *

 **N/T** Per chiunque si fosse chiesto se Harry sarebbe stato più studioso, ecco a voi la risposta! Draco non gli farà i compiti come faceva Hermione!

Alla settimana prossima!


	16. Lui che Deve Avere degli Istinti Suicidi

**Disclaimer:** Se lo sai non mi appartiene. Delle parti sono prese da _La Pietra Filosofale._

* * *

 **Cap. 16 Colui che Deve Avere degli Istinti Suicidi**

* * *

Draco si svegliò con uno scatto. Gli ci volle qualche secondo per capire che il bisbigliare che proveniva da oltre le sue tende chiuse era il motivo per cui si era svegliato. Rotolò su un fianco, risistemando la sua coperta.

"Devo andare."

"Hai comunque bisogno di un secondo," rispose qualcuno.

Ora Draco era completamente sveglio. Aprendo le tende di scatto trovò Harry completamente vestito e che cercava di uscire dal dormitorio dopo essere inciampato nel baule di Thomas. Harry lo aveva chiaramente fatto cadere di lato sparpagliandone il contenuto per tutto il pavimento. Thomas e Harry stavano lanciando oggetti dentro al baule. Finnegan (Draco aveva finalmente scoperto il suo nome) stava discutendo con Harry.

"Sono le undici e mezza. Devo andare." insistette Harry.

"Qual è il tuo problema?" sibilò Draco. "Nott sta cercando di farti finire nei guai."

Finnegan e Thomas sembrarono sollevati dal fatto che Draco si fosse svegliato.

"Verrà" insistette Harry in modo ostinato. "Perché si sarebbe preso il disturbo se non avesse voluto duellare?"

Draco sospirò. Per un secondo, si era dimenticato che Harry aveva undici anni. Harry solitamente non si comportava come quelli della sua età, ma ovviamente aveva scelto Quel Momento per essere infantile e testardo.

"È la mia occasione di batterlo al suo stesso gioco," continuò Harry.

"Che cosa ti ha fatto Nott?"

Nott non era stato tanto arrogante e maleducato verso Harry quanto lo era stato Draco nella linea temporale originale. Era vero che Nott tendeva a ridere forte e a indicare Harry quando faceva qualcosa di sbagliato.

"Harry, questa non è per niente una buona idea." Insistette Finnegan.

"Io vado."

Harry lanciò l'ultima cosa nel baule di Thomas e uscì come una furia sbattendo la porta dietro di sé. Finnegan grugnì.

"Che modo di svegliare il dormitorio," borbottò. "Gli vai dietro, Drake?"

Draco odiava quando le persone accorciavano il suo nome già abbastanza corto, ma non ci diede peso. Annuì mentre afferrava la sua uniforme scolastica e la gettava sopra il pigiama. Attraversò la stanza facilmente ora che le luci erano accese e iniziò a seguire Harry, raggiungendolo mentre lui spingeva la porta ritratto per aprirla.

"Harry, aspetta!"sibilò. "Ci farai perdere Punti!"

Draco non aveva idea del perché li stesse tirando in ballo. Sembrava qualcosa di cui si sarebbe preoccupato un ragazzino di undici anni.

"È quello che vuole Nott! Perderai un sacco di punti e perderemo la Coppa delle Case!" Insistette Draco seguendo Harry. Stava per aggiungere un altro paio di cose, ma inciampò su qualcosa finendo faccia a terra sul pavimento duro e freddo. "Miseriaccia."

"Scusa," squittì quel qualcosa.

Con cautela Draco si tirò su chiedendosi come Harry fosse riuscito a non cadere. Draco trovò Paciock per terra dove il ragazzino si era chiaramente addormentato davanti al ritratto della Signora Grassa.

"Sono qui fuori da ore, non mi ricordavo la parola d'ordine," spiegò Paciock.

Draco chiuse gli occhi. Doveva iniziare a somministrare a Paciock una pozione di Memoria.

"È 'Grugno di Porco', ma non ti servirà," disse Harry. "Se n'è andata da qualche parte."

Paciock e Draco sollevarono lo sguardo e trovarono il ritratto vuoto.

"Be, questo è stupido," mormorò Draco alzandosi in piedi. Dopo di che aiutò Paciock che si avvicinò a Draco perplesso. "Siamo chiusi fuori. Grande. Benissimo, Harry. E ora cosa?"

Harry lo guardò storto/torvo. Era la prima volta sin da quando aveva re-incontrato Harry Potter che quell'espressione non era diretta verso Draco. Paciock si avvicinò a Draco, confuso.

"Vado a incontrare Nott."

"Perché devi incontrare Nott?" chiese Paciock.

Invece di rispondere, Harry si girò e si avviò a grandi passi. Draco voleva veramente sospirare, ma si trattenne. Voltò la testa in direzione di Harry. "Seguiamolo. Meglio che tu stia con noi. Sarà meglio."

"Grazie. Il Barone Sanguinario è già passato due volte," disse Paciock rabbrividendo.

I ragazzi iniziarono a seguire Harry, che era già diretto verso la stanza dei trofei. Draco si assicurò di avere sempre Harry nella sua visuale mentre schizzavano silenziosi lungo i corridoi illuminati dalla luce della luna. Nonostante Draco fosse stato fuori dal dormitorio durante la scuola, doveva ammettere che farlo con Harry Potter era alquanto elettrizzante. C'erano un sacco di storie e dicerie sui viaggi notturni di Harry attorno alla scuola. Draco era stato geloso di tutta la grande iella in cui il Golden Trio era riuscito a trovare nella notte.

Tuttavia, ora che lo stava vivendo e pensava razionalmente era molto più snervante che divertente. Si era mezzo aspettato che Quirrelmort spuntasse fuori da una classe da un momento all'altro e che li maledicesse senza una ragione apparente.

"Non ci sono," affermò Harry come Draco e Neville entrarono nella stanza dietro di lui.

"Certo che no," mormorò Draco.

Sapendo quello che stava per succedere Draco si tenne vicino a Neville in modo da farlo muovere velocemente quando Gazza sarebbe apparso. Harry, stupidamente, si inoltrò ulteriormente nella stanza, con la bacchetta sguainata, e per vedere dove Nott e Tiger si potessero essere nascosti.

"Più che probabilmente stanno ridendo nella loro Sala Comune," mormorò Draco.

"Forse si sono tirati indietro?" chiese Paciock.

Draco scosse la testa quando un rumore nella stanza vicina li fece saltare tutti e tre. Harry si diresse velocemente verso gli altri due ragazzi quando sentirono una voce. Una che non apparteneva ad un Serpeverde.

"Annusa, mia casa, potrebbero nascondersi in un angolo," disse Gazza.

"Te l'avevo detto!" sibilò Draco voltandosi velocemente e afferrano Paciock per il polso. Fortunatamente i due piedi sinistri* di Paciock funzionarono correttamente e non inciampò mentre Draco lo tirava via. Girarono l'angolo prima che Gazza entrasse nella Stanza dei Trofei.

"Sono qui da qualche parte," lo sentirono borbottare. "Si nascondono."

Harry si spostò di fronte a Draco, mimando con le labbra, "Da questa parte."

Draco non aveva idea del perché stesse seguendo Harry, in quanto conosceva il castello meglio di lui, ma tirò comunque Paciock con sé mentre seguiva Harry d'istinto. Mentre continuavano a percorrere il lungo corridoio pieno di armature, Gazza era uscito dalla Stanza dei Trofei e si dirigeva verso di loro. Ogni passo che facevano, Gazza si avvicinava sempre di più. Paciock lanciò uno squittio spaventato quando sbatté contro un'armatura facendola cadere a terra dopo aver girato l'angolo con una curva troppo stretta. Draco lasciò il polso di Paciock, inciampando all'indietro mentre l'armatura cadeva molto rumorosamente, generando un frastuono tale da svegliare i morti.

"CORRETE!" urlò Harry, abbandonando ogni pretesto di silenzio.

I tre partirono a razzo, senza curarsi di guardare dietro di loro. Harry si lanciò in un corridoio, seguito presto da Draco e Paciock. Per un bambino con le gambe corte, Harry era molto veloce. Draco stava avendo delle difficoltà a stargli dietro. Harry raggiunse un arazzo, che tirò di lato rivelando un passaggio segreto. Saltò su e giù indicandolo. Draco lo raggiunse e afferrò un Paciock rantolante e lo lanciò nel passaggio segreto, seguendolo subito dopo. Draco e Paciock si ritrovarono nel corridoio di Incantesimi, vicino alla classe dove avevano Incantesimi.

"Come-" iniziò Paciock stupito, mentre Harry spuntava di fianco a lui.

"Penso che l'abbiamo seminato," ansimò Harry appoggiandosi al muro freddo. "Sono sicuro che lui non sappia di questo. O almeno così hanno detto i gemelli."

"Cos'era quello?"

"Un passaggio segreto," spiegò Harry. "I gemelli me lo hanno mostrato quando mi hanno trovato perso la settimana scorsa."

"Dobbiamo tornare alla Torre di Grifondoro," disse Draco dopo aver ripreso fiato. "Senza essere visti."

Draco lanciò un'occhiataccia, che sperava dicesse ' _Sei un idiota e ti odio. Oh, e te l'avevo detto_ ' a Harry.

Dal modo in cui Harry si rimpicciolì su sé stesso, Draco era sicuro che il messaggio fosse arrivato. Harry si sollevò dalla parete e borbottò, "andiamo."

I tre ragazzini avevano fatto solo alcuni passi quando la maniglia di una porta iniziò a sbatacchiare dietro di loro da qualche parte. Draco sentì ogni nervo del suo corpo strapparsi. Pensava che Harry avesse una _buona_ sorte. Ogni _fortuna_ era terminata.

"Pix," sibilò Draco prima che Pix schizzasse fuori dalla classe.

Pix li notò all'istante. Rilasci uno squittio deliziato e iniziò a ridere fragorosamente, rimbalzando a mezz'aria, il suo cappello oltraggiosamente brutto tintinnava per i campanelli che sbattevano l'un l'altro mentre saltellava dalla gioia.

"Zitto! Zitto!" supplicò Harry.

"Andare in giro a mezzanotte. Malandrini malandrini. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Tempo per voi di essere catturatini."*

"No! Per favore!"

"STUDENTI FUORI DAI LETTI NEL CORRIDOIO DI INCANTESIMI!"

"Miseriaccia," esalò Draco afferrando Paciock e riniziando a correre per salvarsi la pelle. Corsero fino alla fine del corridoio fino a che non si scontrarono su una porta chiusa a chiave.

"Oh, no," si lamentò Paciock mentre si dondolava avanti e indietro. "Oh, no. Questa è la fine."

"Fuori dai piedi," ringhiò Draco. Afferrò la bacchetta di Harry in quanto era ancora fuori e sibilò, " _Alohomora_."

La serratura scattò e la porta si aprì di schianto. Afferrando di nuovo Paciock (perché si stava ancora dondolando da un piede all'altro e stava borbottando che era la fine), Draco si lanciò nella stanza e chiuse bene la porta subito dopo che Harry entrò. Era così infuriato che non riusciva a fare un pensiero compiuto. Premette la fronte sulla porta.

"Da quale parte sono andati, Pix? Presto, dimmelo."

"Dì 'per favore'," disse Pix con voce melliflua.

"Non farmi arrabbiare! Ora dove sono!"

"Non dirò niente se non dirai per favore," disse la voce canzonante di Pix.

"Va bene. Per favore."

"NIENTE!" Pix rise fragorosamente. "Ti avevo detto che non avrei detto NIENTE se non avresti detto per favore!"

Pix sfrecciò via, lasciandosi alle spalle un Gazza imprecante.

"Deve credere che questa porta sia chiusa a chiave," bisbigliò Harry.

Draco e Harry rimasero in silenzio mentre Paciock, che continuava a strattonare la manica di Draco faceva degli strani e acuti versi.

"Cosa c'è?" chiese Draco di scatto.

Paciock fece dei suoni che sembravano degli squittii facendo girare Harry. I suoi occhi si spalancarono. Lentamente Draco guardò oltre la sua spalla e vide cosa aveva reso Neville un giocattolo che squittiva.

Oh, perché mai aveva voluto diventare amico di Harry Potter? A Harry Potter succedevano cose del genere. A quale altro studente poteva capitare di entrare in una stanza con un enorme, sbavante cane a tre teste?

Harry Potter.

Ecco chi. Nessun altro. Mai.

Il cane occupava l'intero spazio tra il soffitto e il pavimento. Gli occhi arrabbiati (sei in totale) stavano studiando i tre ragazzini e stavano facendo iniziare a ringhiare il cane. Draco guardò con disgusto quando la bava iniziò a cadere dalle tre diverse bocche in fili scivolosi e argentati. Il disgusto si trasformò in paura quando le bocche si aprirono per rivelare zanne giallastre che sembravano abbastanza affilate da uccidere velocemente.

"Perché non siamo morti?" riuscì a chiedere Draco.

"Non ne ho idea. Andiamo."

Draco tastò dietro di sé in cerca della maniglia. Tra l'orribile morte ad opera del cane e Gazza, Draco avrebbe scelto sempre di affrontare il vecchio uomo arrabbiato. Una volta trovata la maniglia Draco spalancò la porta e si fiondò in corridoio, seguito in fretta da Neville e Harry. Chiusero la porta con uno strattone e Draco la richiuse a chiave con la bacchetta di Harry quanto sentirono il cane iniziare a ringhiare forte e lanciarsi contro la porta. Harry rilasciò un guaito, Neville uno squittio e Draco una serie di maledizioni che nessun undicenne dovrebbe conoscere.

Senza aspettare per vedere se Gazza fosse effettivamente ancora in giro i tre ragazzini iniziarono a correre. Qualsiasi cosa pur di allontanarsi da quel cane mostruoso. I tre non si fermarono fino a quando non furono di nuovo al settimo piano di fronte al dipinto della Signora Grassa. Per fortuna era tornata.

"Dove siete stati?" domandò lei fissandoli irata.

"Grugno di Porco," ansimò Draco.

Il ritratto si spostò di scatto e i tre si arrampicarono all'interno, collassando sul pavimento nel momento stesso in cui superarono l'ingresso.

"Non. Ti. Seguirò. Mai. Più. Quando. Starai. Facendo. Qualcosa. Di. Stupido."

Harry rimase in silenzio un momento, poi "Cosa pensate che stesse facendo lì quella cosa?"

"Stava facendo la guardia a qualcosa, chiaramente," disse in modo strascicato Draco puntellandosi sui gomiti. "Ti sei accorto di dove eravamo?"

Harry aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse. "Oh. Aspetta, Silente sa che quella cosa è nella scuola?"

Draco fece un verso. "Sì, lo sa."

"Stava su una botola," bisbigliò Neville senza alzarsi a sedere. "Stava facendo la guardia ad una botola."

Draco trattenne la sua risposta sarcastica sul fatto che Neville avesse effettivamente notato qualcosa.

"Oh!" disse Harry, con un tono eccitato nella voce. "La rapina in banca!"

Draco cadde all'indietro, sbattendosi la mano sulla fronte.

"Il cane deve star facendo la guardia a qualsiasi cosa Hagrid abbia ritirato!" continuò Harry eccitato.

"Cosa?" chiese Neville.

"Deve essere così!" insistette Harry.

Draco sentì Harry alzarsi in piedi, tutti i suoi problemi dell'ultima mezzora dimenticati in favore di un mistero da risolvere. Harry iniziò ad elencare le sue varie teorie a Neville, che non aveva ancora avuto il piacere di sentirle. Nel frattempo Draco era rimasto spaparanzato sul pavimento della Sala Comune.

Sembrava che non importasse cosa Draco facesse, Harry che si cacciava in situazioni pericolose per la vita quando non doveva era un punto fisso nel tempo. Era sorprendente che Harry fosse Il-Bambino-Sopravvissuto invece che Il-Bambino-Che-Aveva-Istinti-Suicidi.

* * *

*due piedi sinistri: Two left feet. È un modo di dire per indicare che qualcuno è maldestro/goffo. Tradotto letteralmente perché avrei dovuto trasformare l'intera frase. Non avevo proprio idea di come fare :(

*catturatini: lo so che non è una parola vera, ma Pix lì fa una rima storpiando il verbo "caught" prendere, afferrare. Così ho deciso di seguire il suo esempio, solo che "presini" suonava malissimo.


	17. Alleanze che Cambiano

_A/N: (da un post originale del novembre 2012 [N/T: sì, la storia è vecchia])In questa storia il Tempo è testardo. È difficile cambiare le cose, per questo le cose continuano a capitare simili a come erano accadute la prima volta. Da quando è cominciata la scuola, Draco non ha fatto nessun cambiamento o suggerimento drastico. È in un punto di svantaggio per evitare effettivamente che le cose accadano in quanto non capisce il Tempo e non sa effettivamente cosa sia accaduto la prima volta._

 _In questa storia il Tempo (sì, ha la maiuscola) farà del suo meglio per tenere la linea temporale intatta. (Ha a che fare con quei punti fissi menzionati in precedenza.)_

* * *

 **Cap. 17 Alleanze che Cambiano**

* * *

Il mattino seguente Nott era furioso quando Harry e Draco apparvero a colazione. Harry era allegro in quanto pensava che incontrare un cane a tre teste fosse stata un'avventura fantastica. Draco stava cominciando a preoccuparsi che Harry fosse effettivamente un po' squilibrato mentalmente. Nessun undicenne penserebbe che incontrare un mostro sia una grande _avventura._

Harry Potter sì.

Qualcosa doveva aver disorientato il cervello di quel ragazzino.

Draco fece una smorfia quando si accorse che c'era una spiegazione logica per la mente disorientata del bambino: la Maledizione che Uccide. Era stata scagliata in maniera molto chiara contro la sua testa.

Draco si lasciò cadere la testa tra le mani. L'Oscuro Signore aveva creato l'Harry che amava i misteri ed che non sapeva bene come ci si comportasse con "l'avventura"*. Quello che correva via verso missioni suicide per "salvare persone."

Adorabile.

O magari, prima che l'Oscuro Signore diventasse pazzo, lui era come Harry? Prima che si tuffasse così in profondità nelle Arti Oscure da avere gli occhi rossi e da trasformarsi in un serpente e da perdere tutta la sua sanità mentale. Draco provò a immaginarsi un giovane Oscuro Signore, il che si rivelò complicato, perché immaginarsi Faccia di Rettile come un bambino era inquietante. La bizzarra immagine di un giovane Oscuro Signore che correva lungo i corridoi di Hogwarts cercando di scoprire il Mistero del Cane a Tre Teste era troppo per Draco.

"È o qualcosa di molto importante o molto pericoloso," stava dicendo Harry. Senza preoccuparsi dei mancati tentativi di Draco di placare la propria risata. "O entrambi."

Alla luce del giorno Neville si stava comportando come un ragazzino normale. Non pensava che l'incontro della notte precedente con un Mostruoso Cane Assassino fosse niente di divertente. Aveva un colorito verdognolo mentre Harry continuava a ridiscutere la nottata. Neville mangiò la sua colazione in silenzio, lanciando a Draco delle occhiate caute di tanto in tanto. Gli chiese anche se dovesse andare in Infermeria.

"No, ma Harry dovrebbe. È chiaramente pazzo" disse Draco lanciando un'occhiataccia a Harry.

Si aspettava che Harry aggrottasse le sopracciglia e lo informasse che non era pazzo, ma perfettamente sano. Ma no, Harry Potter non era nessuna di queste cose. Harry Potter sorrise- un sorriso largo- e continuò a fare congetture su cosa fosse nascosto sotto la botola.

"Una sacco di oro? Un oggetto magico che crea l'oro? Un oggetto magico che crea ancora più magia? Una pietra più preziosa del Diamante Hope*? Una pietra che può creare una riserva infinita di petrolio*?"

"Olio? Perché dovresti volere una riserva infinita di olio?" chiese Neville. "Non lo puoi avere facilmente? Perché avresti bisogno di una pietra?"

"Petr-olio. La cosa che i Babbani usano per le loro macchine e aggeggi. Non è una risorsa rinnovabile," affermò Harry. "Be, lo è. Suppongo. Ma ci vogliono milioni di anni per farlo. È composto da dinosauri e piante morte che stanno sottoterra e sono sottoposte a una grande pressione. I Babbani lo usano per un sacco di cose."

Neville e Draco lo fissavano con un'espressione vuota.

"I Babbani fanno funzionare cose con l'olio? Pensavo che si usasse solo per, be, le pozioni e per cucinare," disse Neville. "Pensavo che venisse da cose come olive o altre piante. Che crescono sopra la terra."

"Oro nero," disse Harry che evidentemente non aveva sentito Neville. "Era chiamato così in questo libro che ho letto. Perché è molto prezioso."

Sembrava che Harry sapesse un po' troppe cose su questo strano olio Babbano.

Hermione, quando seppe della loro disavventura notturna, divenne furiosa. Era arrabbiata con Draco per non essere riuscito a fermare Harry, arrabbiata con Harry per essere stato tanto imbecille da pensare che Nott si sarebbe presentato e furiosa con i due per essersi trascinati appresso il povero Neville.

Smise di parlargli. Per un'intera settimana. Nonostante Harry non sembrasse preoccupato (era troppo impegnato a scoprire cosa ci fosse nascosto sotto la botola e a cercare di spiegare le meraviglie dell'Olio Babbano a Draco), Draco ne era ferito. Aveva provato a parlare a Hermione, ma lei aveva sbuffato, si era voltata dall'altra parte e se n'era andata. Nel momento in cui era successo una sensazione sconosciuta si era fatta strada nel suo petto, e cresceva ogni volta che lei lo trattava il quel modo. Draco non era abituato a essere ignorato e all'inizio aveva pensato di essere irritato.

Gli ci volle una settimana per capire che ne era rimasto ferito, non essendo mai stato "ferito" in quel modo prima. Lui era Draco Malfoy, nessuno lo ignorava. Nessuno prima lo aveva mai ignorato senza rivolgergli la parola. Si ritrovò in una situazione in cui gli mancava la sua compagnia, era arrabbiato con lei perché non gli parlava e frustrato per il modo in cui si sentiva.

Era la Granger! Perché stava lasciando che lei gli desse sui nervi! Era una so-tutto-io noiosa e piena di sé.

Ma, gli mancava.

Non gli piaceva, ma era così. Dopo una settimana l'aveva finalmente accettato. Draco decise, visto che Harry continuava a parlare dell'olio Babbano a Neville, che avrebbe iniziato a seguire Hermione ovunque e a parlarle senza fermarsi fino al punto in cui lei gli avrebbe parlato di nuovo. Una settimana era un periodo abbastanza lungo per smettere di essere arrabbiati.

"Oh!"gridò Harry un mattino quando i gufi inondarono la Sala Grande una settimana dopo l'Incidente del Cane. Draco alzò lo sguardo da dove stava giocherellando con i suoi cereali per vedere un pacchetto lungo e sottile portato da sei gufi striduli* che si dirigevano verso di loro.

Sapeva cosa ci fosse lì dentro. Con tutto quello che era seguito all'Incidente del Cane Pazzo, si era dimenticato dell'Incidente della Ricordella.

La vita di Draco si era trasformata ne "Gli Incidenti Rappresentati da Harry Potter".

I gufi volarono verso Harry e mollarono il pacco di fronte a lui, facendo cadere addosso a Draco i suoi stessi cereali. Il succo di zucca di Neville volò verso sinistra, versandosi sul tavolo e sgocciolando sul pavimento. Il piatto di bacon di Harry (quello era tutto quello che stava mangiando quella mattina: bacon) cadde sul pavimento spargendo il suo contenuto ovunque tra il tavoli di Grifondoro e Corvonero. I sei gufi avevano appena preso il volo quando un altro gufo atterrò e lasci un messaggio di fronte a Harry (facendo rovesciare la tazza di tè di Draco, la quale andò a raggiungere i cereali).

Harry aprì per primo il messaggio, i suoi occhi si allargarono per un momento. Draco lesse da dietro le sue spalle (dopo che si fu pulito) il messaggio della McGranitt che lo informava di non aprire la sua Nimbus 2000 a tavola. Harry emanava gioia. Afferrò il pacco incartato (che era chiaramente una scopa) e diede uno strattone al braccio di Draco.

"Sì?"

"Andiamo! Non lo posso aprire qui," bisbigliò Harry. "Dai!"

Nonostante la sua noia residua nei confronti di Harry perché era colpa sua se Hermione non parlava con loro, Draco non potè fermarsi dal provare la stessa esaltazione che stava provando Harry. Harry era così tanto elettrizzato da essere contagioso.

Draco afferrò la sua borsa e seguì Harry. Mentre si dirigevano verso la porta Draco si tolse varie fette di bacon dalla borsa. Erano arrivati solo a metà della Sala d'Ingresso quando Nott gli bloccò la strada, affiancato da Tiger e Goyle. Prima che Harry potesse reagire, Nott si sporse in avanti e gli prese il pacco dalle mani.

"Questo è un manico di scopa," annunciò stupidamente. Draco era lieto di vedere come ci fosse un pizzico di gelosia nella faccia di Nott mentre questo gli lanciava occhiatacce. Tuttavia, venne presto nascosto da un'espressione trionfante nel trovare Harry con un manico di scopa. "Ce l'hai fatta stavolta, Potter. A quelli del primo anno è proibito avere dei manici di scopa."

"Lui sì."

Draco sussultò, guardando dietro a Nott e agli Gnomi vide Weasley e Zabini, accompagnati da Tracey Davis e dalla ragazzina coi capelli neri e con gli occhiali di cui Draco non si era mai preoccupato di imparare il nome.

"Cosa ne vuoi sapere tu, Weasley," sputò Nott, lanciando un'occhiataccia al gruppo di Serpeverde dietro di lui.

Zabini sembrava totalmente annoiato. "Cosa ne vogliamo sapere noi? Noi su questo sappiamo tutto, vero Tracey?"

"Vero."

"Noi prestiamo attenzione," rispose Occhiali.

"Quindi conosciamo l'esito finale della tua piccola bravata, Nott," continuò Zabini, assottigliando i suoi obliqui occhi neri.

Per un momento sembrò che Nott avesse perso la voce. Zabini si avvicinò con calma, occhieggiando il pacco in mano a Harry. Poi lanciò uno sguardo dietro di sé verso Weasley. "Che ne pensi, Ronald? Una Nimbus Duemila uno?"

"Solo il meglio per Potter," rispose Weasley, la sua voce aveva un pizzico di invidia.

"Cosa ne vuoi sapere tu, sporco traditore del tuo sangue?" scattò Nott. "Non ti puoi neppure permettere il manico."

Zabini guardò Nott con uno sguardo freddo e indifferente. "Stai rendendo ridicolo te stesso e la Casa di Serpeverde, Nott."

"Non è vero. Tu lo stai facendo. Socializzando con traditori del proprio sangue e mezzo sangue. Sei quasi peggio di Malfoy," ringhiò Nott.

Un singolo sopracciglio si sollevò nel volto di Zabini. Prima che potesse rispondere il Professor Vitious apparve vicino al gomito di Draco.

"Nessun litigio spero, ragazzi?" squittì.

"Potter ha ricevuto un manico di scopa," annunciò velocemente Nott, indicando il pacco che era ancora in mano a Harry.

Zabini esalò un lungo sospiro sofferente e si riavviò verso Weasley. Prima che Vitious potesse rispondere, Zabini e il suo gruppo erano svaniti.

Draco trovava curioso che Zabini avesse messo insieme alcune delle persone sul gradino più basso di Serpeverde per il suo gruppo. L'altra volta Zabini aveva gironzolato alle estremità del gruppo di Draco, senza mai entrarci veramente fino al sesto anno quando era semplicemente apparso. E, se Draco ricordava bene, il settimo anno Zabini era scomparso di nuovo dal radar.

A dire il vero, l'unica cosa consistente che Draco ricordava di Zabini è che aderiva alla tipica linea purosangue: i Mezzosangue e i traditori del proprio sangue sono feccia.

Draco prese un appunto di tenere d'occhio Zabini. Il ragazzo aveva chiaramente qualcosa in mente.

"Sì, sì, è giusto," gli diede ragione Vitious, sorridendo a Harry.

Harry e Vitious iniziarono a chiacchierare sulla scopa mentre Nott diventava rosso come un pomodoro. Draco fece un passo verso Nott e sorrise.

"Sono così felice che tu abbia trovato degli amici, Nott," disse Draco a bassa voce mentre Harry discuteva statistiche delle scope con Vitious. "Ma lascia che ti avverta. Quando avrai bisogno che loro si comportino veramente da amici, che ti sostengano e che ti stiano accanto? Non lo faranno. Loro possono solo pensare attraverso il loro stomaci."

Draco sollevò la mano che teneva il bacon. Sia Tiger che Goyle si lanciarono verso il bacon. Draco lasciò che gli Gnomi lo prendessero e lanciò a Nott un'occhiata significativa. Poi si voltò. Vitious se ne era andato e Harry stava sogghignando. Nott era furioso e se ne andò dicorsa /di gran carriera dalla Sala d'Ingresso.

Draco salutò gli Gnomi, che stavano entrambi mangiucchiando il bacon e si diresse verso le scale. Harry lo seguì. Come raggiunsero la cima delle scale sentirono, "Come siete finiti con una scopa per essere andati in giro di notte?"

Harry e Draco guardarono alla loro destra e trovarono una irata Hermione in piedi sul pianerottolo con le mani sui fianchi. Draco sentì qualcosa torcersi dentro di sè. Lei sembrava stanca e affaticata. Aveva l'irrequieta sensazione che, in assenza della distrazione che Harry e Draco le offrivano, lei si stesse spingendo troppo per essere la migliore di tutti.

"Pensavo che non ci stessi parlando?" chiese Harry, guardandola con un'espressione dura.

"Harry," lo riproverò sottovoce Draco. Visto che era la prima volte che Hermione non aveva semplicemente sbuffato, Draco sperava che non fosse più arrabbiata e che stesse cercando una scusa per riprendere a parlare con loro. Nonostante il piano di annoiare Hermione seguendola e blaterando sciocchezze lo divertisse, ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno. "Ha la scopa perché ha volato e afferrato facilmente un oggetto minuscolo. Ha tenuto testa a Nott durante la lezione di volo quando Nott ha rubato la Ricordella di Neville."

Hermione corrucciò le sopracciglia, ma lasciò cadere le mani dai fianchi. La sua borsa dei libri troppo piena si schiantò sul pavimento. Harry la guardò allarmato perché aveva fatto un "BUM" molto forte.

"Devo intendere che hai comunque infranto le regole per salvare la Ricordella?"

"Emm..."

Harry si dondolò sui piedi, perdendo la sua rabbia.

"Potrebbe averlo fatto," ammise Draco, "Ma non sapeva che la McGranitt è una grande appassionata di Quidditch."

La mascella di Hermione cadde in terra. "Te l'ha data la McGranitt?"

"Shhhhh!"

Harry afferrò Hermione e la guidò verso una classe vuota. Draco afferrò la borsa di Hermione, che incantò perché fosse leggera come una piuma- sapendo che lei non sapeva ancora come farlo- e li seguì. Harry le stava spiegando come era diventato Cercatore della squadra- "ma per favore non dirlo a nessuno"- e come la McGranitt aveva ottenuto il permesso per fargli avere una scopa.

"Sei il più giovane giocatore del secolo! Lo sai che non fanno mai giocare quelli del primo anno? È pericoloso, Harry!" disse Hermione quando lui ebbe finito con la sua storia. "Cosa stava pensando la McGranitt?"

"Che vuole vincere," spiegò Draco. "Lei e il Professor Piton sono in competizione per Grifondoro e Serpeverde. Sin da..."

"Charlie Weasley," concluse Harry.

"Sì, sin da quando si è diplomato Grifondoro è stata terribile. Alla McGranitt piace veramente tanto il Quidditch, quindi quando ha visto Harry lo ha aggiunto alla squadra. E… visto che è pericoloso, puoi vederlo come una punizione," offrì Draco, ricordandosi delle ferite che Harry aveva subito a causa di quello sport. Il ragazzino cadeva dalla scopa un po' troppo spesso.

Il prospetto delle future ferite come punizione non fecero sentire Hermione per niente meglio di come stava prima. Continuò a preoccuparsi per Harry e per i pericoli che poteva incontrare giocando a Quidditch, il che erose in suo essere annoiata con Harry per aver ricevuto una scopa per aver infranto le regole. Seguì i ragazzi alla torre di Grifondoro. Non riuscendo a resistere alla tentazione di vedere la Sala Comune di un'altra Casa, afferrò la mano che Draco le offriva quando la invitarono dentro.

"Oh," sussultò quando si trovò nella stanza principale, guardandosi attorno. "È piuttosto..."

"Trasandata? Accogliente? Vissuta?"

Hermione corrucciò la fronte un poco. "È… informale. Confortevole. Corvonero è molto… ricca e lussuosa. Pieno di blu scuro e avorio. E ci sono una libreria e delle aule studio. La zona salotto è piuttosto piccola. Non come questa stanza."

Draco annuì. La Sala Comune di Corvonero sembrava un po' come quella di Serpeverde, solo molto probabilmente più luminosa e meno fredda, visto che si trovava in una torre e non nei sotterranei.

Hermione procedette lentamente verso i morbidi sofà vicini al caminetto, dove il fuoco bruciava vivace. Si guardò intorno con un espressione curiosa nel viso.

"Scommetto che qui diventa chiassoso, vero?"

Draco annuì. "Sì."

"È sempre così tranquillo a Corvonero," disse lei. Sembrava quasi persa nei suoi pensieri. "Sono veramente studiosi."

"Sai, Hermione, se mai vorrai unirti a Harry e a me qui di sera, tutto quello che devi fare è chiedere," offrì Draco.

"Come?"

"Perché non ci cerchiamo un sistema che ci permetta di comunicare tra di noi quando siamo vicini?" suggerì Draco. Lui sapeva che al quinto anno lei aveva fatto delle monete che erano in grado di passare dei messaggi tra le Case, ma dubitava che come primini ci sarebbero riusciti.

Hermione annuì quando Harry arrivò schiantandosi giù dalle scale.

"L'hai aperta?"

Lui scosse la testa. "No, lo farò dopo cena. L'ho messa nel mio baule e l'ho chiuso a chiave. Stanotte, ci volerò!"

Sembrava che Harry stesse per esplodere all'idea di volare. Harry tirò su la sua borsa, che era caduta giù dalle scale prima di lui. Era straordinario che le sue boccette d'inchiostro non si fossero rotte e non avessero inzuppato la sua borsa di inchiostro nero. Harry scosse la testa verso il buco d'ingresso e il trio uscì.

* * *

*"non sapeva bene come ci si comportasse con "l'avventura" ". Il testo in inglese (adventure addled) significa che il senso di avventura di Harry non funziona tanto bene e che quindi lui è confuso/frastornato nel concetto di cosa sia "l'avventura."

*Diamante Hope: per chi non lo conoscesse è un diamante di un insolito blu scuro (o profondo, come dice Wikipedia) che è custodito allo Smithsonian Museum di Washington. Ha la fama di portare sfortuna.

*olio: il pezzo che lo segue è il risultato di un gioco di parole in inglese, in cui il petrolio (oil) ha lo stesso nome dell'olio alimentare (oil). Ho tradotto con "petrolio" solo quello che diceva Harry perché altrimenti si sarebbe completamente perso il senso dello scambio di battute. Purtroppo il risultato è che sembra che Neville e Draco non sentano bene...

*gufi striduli: pare che l'unico nome in italiano sia "Megascops", ma era troppo brutto, così ho deciso di lasciare la traduzione letterale dell'originale "screech owls". Chiunque tra voi lettori che sia informato su questi gufi è il benvenuto se avete delle precisazioni che volete rendere note.

* * *

N/T Rileggendo il capitolo mi sono accorta di alcuni errori nei tempi e modi verbali, mi sta venendo il dubbio di cosa potrei non aver notato nei vecchi capitoli... Se per caso notaste qualcosa che non va fatemelo sapere. Io rileggo e ricorreggo, ma qualcosa sfugge sempre.

Cosa ve ne pare degli ultimi capitoli? Vi sembra che la mia traduzione sia migliorata o è sempre uguale?

Un grazie grandissimo a tutti voi che leggete e a voi che commentate!


	18. Trolling

**Cap. 18 Trolling**

* * *

Tanto più Halloween si avvicinava, tanto più il timore si faceva strada dentro Draco per le seguenti ragioni:

1\. Draco non aveva idea di _come_ un troll fosse entrato nella scuola.

2\. Draco non sapeva a chi dire che ci sarebbe stato un _troll_ nella scuola. Dubitava che la McGranitt gli avrebbe creduto se fosse spuntato nel suo ufficio dicendole, "Ehi, ad Halloween ci sarà un troll nei sotterranei!" Era altamente probabile che lo avrebbe messo in punizione per averle fatto perdere tempo.

3\. Draco aveva il sentore che fosse stato Raptormort a lasciar entrare il troll. Era stato lui ad informare la scuola che c'era un troll. Prima di cadere a terra svenuto.

4\. Draco dubitava che il Golden Trio sarebbe andato a combattere il troll. Non c'era motivo per cui uno di loro tre (nessuno di loro tre, fossero loro Weasel, Harry e Hermione o Draco, Harry e Hermione o una qualsiasi altra combinazione) si andasse a trovare nel bagno delle ragazze per "salvare" qualcuno.

Draco non si era mai bevuto la storia che Granger era andata a combattere il troll da sola. Granger sarà anche potuta essere una Grifondoro, ma era una che effettivamente pensava prima di lanciarsi.

Mentre si preoccupava, Draco stava cercando di trovare un modo per due del primo anno per comunicare tra di loro. Hermione aveva sbuffato dicendo che sarebbe stato facile se loro avessero avuto una qualcosa chiamato _fone_ o _telly fone_ * o qualcosa del genere. Glielo aveva spiegato con grande minuzia, correggendolo ogni volta che lo pronunciava male fino a quando non seppe cosa fosse un _phone_ , o _telephone_. Non aveva idea di cosa fosse un " _cell_ " o un " _mobile_ " _phone_. Secondo Hermione era qualcosa di nuovo ed era portatile. Evidentemente molti di questi oggetti phone erano attaccati alle pareti.

Con riluttanza aveva ammesso che inventarli era stata idea piuttosto ingegnosa per i Babbani (anche se erano attaccati alle pareti). Hermione aveva iniziato a dirgli di qualcosa chiamato Internet, che rendeva le comunicazioni ancora più veloci. Non capiva come una tela potesse far andare più veloci le cose, ma lasciò perdere. La sua testa era piena di invenzioni Babbane e stava iniziando a chiedersi come mai suo padre li ritenesse così inferiori.

Erano semplicemente diversi.

Hermione gli stava spiegando le e-mail, quando un'idea lo folgorò.

"Aspetta, torna indietro. Questa e-mail… è una lettera?"

"In pratica sì. Una che tu digiti in un computer. È ancora una cosa nuova, ma ne ho letto in una delle riviste che i miei genitori tengono al loro studio dentistico. L'articolo diceva che è la prossima forma di comunicazione e che si sta diffondendo velocemente. Penso che diventerà molto importante in futuro. Forse rimpiazzerà pure i telefoni."

"Quindi l' e-mail è una lettera che mandi tramite… un filo?"

"Suppongo che sia un modo per descriverlo. È come un telegramma, solo che arriva direttamente al tuo computer personale. E puoi usare più parole."

"E la persona che lo riceve, lo ottiene istantaneamente?"

"In teoria sì," rispose lei, corrucciando la fronte. "Pensi che potremmo adattare qualcosa in quel modo? E usare la magia?"

Draco annuì lentamente, si stava rigirando quell'idea nella mente. Si alzò e iniziò a guardare tra i libri del reparto di Incantesimi. Ne afferrò alcuni e si ridiresse verso il tavolo. Nonostante avesse pensato che avrebbero usato l'incantesimo che Granger aveva usato sulle monete al quinto anno (e pregare di esserne capaci), questa idea dell'e-mail sarebbe dovuta essere abbastanza semplice perché un primino riuscisse a farlo. Be, se quei primini erano Hermione e Draco. Draco dubitava che chiunque altro al loro anno potesse fare quello che lui stava pensando. Non sapeva perché non ci avesse pensato prima, visto che aveva incontrato quegli incantesimi al il suo quarto anno durante una ricerca per Incantesimi, ma aveva pensato che fossero stupidi e semplici.

Perché se ne fosse ricordato in quel momento non ne era sicuro, ma era felice di averlo fatto.

"Qui!" esclamò, spingendo il libro verso di lei.

Lei lesse l'incantesimo, il suo viso si illuminò. "Draco! È perfetto! Pensi che ce la possiamo fare?"

"Penso di sì. Tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è incantare la pergamena- per noi sarà un incantesimo difficile, ma penso che ce la possiamo fare."

Hermione tirò fuori la sua bacchetta e prese un pezzo vuoto di pergamena. Senza dire le parole mimò i movimenti della bacchetta alcune volte, le sue labbra strette per la concentrazione. Lo fece cinque volte prima di dire l'incantesimo.

" _Instascripto!_ "

Entrambi fissarono la pergamena. Brillò di una luce blu per un momento prima di tornare normale. Hermione incantò un altro pezzo di pergamena che divenne blu a sua volta.

"Ha funzionato?"

"Non lo so," rispose lei. "Devi lanciarlo su entrambi i pezzi di pergamena."

Draco la seguì, esercitandosi nei movimenti prima di tentare l'incantesimo. Dopo che l'ebbe fatto la pergamene brillarono di luce rossa. Draco prese la sua piuma e scrisse un semplice messaggio nella pergamena. Una volta che ebbe fatto mormorò, " _Inmitto_."

Il sussulto di Hermione gli disse che aveva fatto bene. Di fatto, la pergamena di fronte a lei si illuminò di una luce rosso spento e vibrò quando il messaggio apparve. Lei ripetè l'azione e il suo messaggio apparve sulla pergamena di Draco, illuminandosi di un blu spento e vibrando.

"Come li colleghiamo a quello di Harry?" chiese Hermione.

"Semplicemente incantiamo un altro foglio con lui, ognuno di noi fa l'incantesimo. Credo." Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Penso che dovremo fare delle ricerche. Qui usa solo due fogli e due persone. Ma, devo poter funzionare con più di una persona, come con dei gruppi?"

"Forse. Dovremo fare delle ricerche prima di farne uno per Harry."

"Fino ad allora può usare il mio."

Hermione annuì. "È così eccitante! Oh! È quasi ora del Banchetto di Halloween! Come pensi che sarà?"

"Penso che decoreranno la sala con pipistrelli e zucche. E che avremo una festa da seduti al posto della solita cena," disse Draco.

Hermione annuì, poi gli spiegò cosa facevano i Babbani la notte di Halloween. Era bizzarro.

La coppia lasciò la biblioteca e si diresse verso la Sala Grande. Come entrarono Draco si ricordò di essersi dimenticato di fare qualcosa riguardo al troll. Le sue interiora continuarono a contorcersi mentre si dirigeva al tavolo. Provò a dirsi che non doveva preoccuparsi del troll. Che non avrebbe fatto del male a nessuno. Sarebbero stati tutti al sicuro nelle proprie Sale Comuni mentre gli insegnanti davano la caccia al troll. E nonostante Raptormort li avesse avvertiti che il troll era nei sotterranei, il bagno che aveva distrutto nell'impresa di ammazzare Harry Potter & Friends non era neanche lontanamente vicino ai sotterranei o nessuna delle torri, quindi non aveva di che preoccuparsi.

Sedendosi al tavolo, Draco si mise a guardare le migliaia di pipistrelli vivi che svolazzavano sotto il soffitto incantato, che stava rispecchiando delle nuvole nere. Le candele erano tutte ospitate dentro a delle zucche, creando nella stanza una strana atmosfera.

"Che figata," disse Harry. Aveva di nuovo quella sua aria meravigliata che gli faceva spalancare gli occhi. "Il cibo apparirà nei piatti come ha fatto durante il Banchetto di Inizio Anno?"

Draco annuì come apparve il cibo. Harry iniziò a servirsi, ma Draco sapeva cosa stava per avvenire e non se ne preoccupò. Tenne gli occhi fissi sulla porta dall'altro lato della sala. Prima o poi Raptormort sarebbe corso dentro.

Draco sospirò. Guardava Harry e Neville che mangiavano. Il suo stomaco brontolava. Dov'era Raptormort? Draco voleva cenare.

"Un troll. Nei sotterranei. pensavo di doverglielo dire."

E l'idiota svenne. E non colpì il retro della sua testa. Che peccato.

Harry sembrava confuso, ma la maggior parte degli studenti stava andando in panico. Draco rimase calmo, aspettando che Silente di mandasse al sicuro. I petardi viola che fece uscire dalla propria bacchetta servirono allo scopo. Cadde il silenzio.

"Prefetti, riportate le vostre Case nei vostri dormitori," ordinò.

Percy Weasley si gonfiò il petto, la sua spilla lucida scintillò con la luce, mentre il capitano di Quidditch sollevava gli occhi al cielo stancamente. Draco era sicuro che il Prefetto Weasley lucidasse quella dannata spilla costantemente per riuscire a farla scintillare in maniera così detestabile.

"Seguitemi! State vicini, voi del primo anno!"

E quelli degli altri anni? Non avevano bisogno di stare vicini?

"Non c'è nessun bisogno di aver paura del troll se seguirete i miei ordini!" ordinò il Prefetto Weasley sopra il baccano degli altri Prefetti che conducevano le loro Case verso i corridoi. "Scusatemi, sono un Prefetto!"

"Oh? Lo sei? Non lo sapevo. Puoi ripeterlo qualche altra volta?" borbottò Draco mentre seguiva Harry fuori dalla Sala Grande.

"Qual è il problema? Come ha fatto ad entrare un troll?" chiese Harry mentre seguivano gli altri Grifondoro su per le scale.

"L'ha fatto entrare Raptormort," rispose Draco senza pensare.

"Cosa?" chiese Harry.

"Scusami?"

"Chi è Raptormort?"

"Nessuno," rispose Draco velocemente. "Proprio nessuno."

Harry strinse gli occhi. "So che mi stai tenendo nascosto qualcosa."

Draco si fissò i piedi quando iniziarono a salire un'altra rampa di scale.

"Draco."

"Va bene."

Draco afferrò Harry per un braccio, guidandolo fuori dal flusso di studenti e dentro una classe. Spiò dalla porta socchiusa. Una volta che furono passati tutti i Grifondoro si girò verso Harry.

"Ok, so che non mi crederai, ma l'Oscuro Signore sta vivendo nel retro della testa del Professor Raptor. È per questo che la tua cicatrice ti fa male ogni volta che si gira di di spalle a lezione."

Harry inspirò velocemente. "L'hai notato?"

Draco sospirò. "Non lo nascondi bene come credi. So che non ti fa male come la prima notte, quando siamo arrivati qui, ma fai una smorfia ogni volta che lui si gira di spalle."

"Quindi tu pensi che sia per quello, perché Voldemort sta nel retro della sua testa?"

Draco fu percorso da un brivido lungo la schiena al suono di quel nome. Si riscosse subito.

"Sì, davvero. Pensaci. Chi ti ha lasciato quella cicatrice?"

"Voldemort."

"Quando, se mai, ti ha fatto male quella cicatrice?"

Harry aggrottò la fronte, fissando per terra. Si strofinò la fronte per un momento, poi rialzò lo sguardo verso Draco. Sembrava come se stesse discutendo con se stesso.

"Be, hai ragione quando dici che mi fa male ogni volta che Raptor si gira. Mi ha stranito un po'," ammise Harry. "Ma mi ha già fatto male in passato."

Borbottò l'ultima parte.

"Quando?"

Harry non incrociò lo sguardo di Draco.

"Quando, Harry?"

"Faccio questi sogni che non hanno senso. C'è questa risata stridula e una luce verde. Quando mi sveglio la cicatrice mi prude, ma non in maniera dolorosa. Ho sempre pensato- "

Harry smise di parlare di colpo, la sua bocca rimase aperta. I suoi occhi verdi si spalancarono, incrociando lo sguardo di Draco. Draco si sentì male. La realizzazione era chiara negli occhi di Harry. Sapeva cosa rappresentassero la luce verde e la risata.

"Quella luce verde. È come li ha uccisi, giusto?"

"Sì- La luce verde rappresenta la Maledizione che Uccide." Draco stette in silenzio per un secondo prima di chiedere, "Sapendo quello che sai ora, pensi che la mia teoria potrebbe essere giusta?"

"Ma, Raptor… lui è… lui è…"

"Patetico? Rammollito? Noioso?"

"Spaventato dalla sua stessa materia. Perché si dovrebbe alleare con Voldemort se è spaventato dalle Arti Oscure?"

"Potrebbe far finta. Non ci hai pensato?" offrì Draco. "Potrebbe star facendo finta così che le persone pensino che lui è un idiota? Lo sottovalutino."

Harry si morse il labbro inferiore, riflettendoci su. La sua bocca si spalancò.

"Troll. Raptor ha detto agli insegnanti del troll e poi è svenuto!"

Draco capì nello stesso momento di Harry.

"Lo sta cercando!" esclamarono assieme.

Era troppo presto perché Raptormort cercasse di trovare qualsiasi cosa fosse nascosta sotto la botola. La prima volta aveva aspettato fino a dopo gli esami!

Faceva venir da pensare: l'Oscuro Signore aspettava sempre l'estate per attaccare Potter. Gentile da parte sua.

Entrambi si fiondarono fuori dalla classe e si affrettarono verso il corridoio di Incantesimi. Velocemente si nascosero dietro una porta aperta. Sbirciando fuori videro Piton e Raptormort in piedi vicino alla porta dietro alla quale stava il Mostruoso Cane della Morte. Raptor stava balbettando, mentre Piton teneva una mano sulla parete mentre si teneva la gamba in una strana posizione. Piton iniziò a parlare a bassa voce a Raptormort, che appariva terrorizzato. Ci fu un improvviso suono di qualcosa che si fracassava da qualche parte sotto di loro, il che fece sobbalzare i due professori. Raptormort corse via seguito da un Piton zoppiccante.

Draco si sentiva interdetto e guardò verso Harry, anche lui con aveva un'espressione simile. Sapendo che dovevano muoversi, Draco tirò Harry per il colletto. Harry lo seguì e iniziarono ad andare verso le scale che li avrebbero portati alla Torre di Grifondoro.

"Per cosa pensi che stessero discutendo?" chiese Harry. "Cosa è successo alla gamba di Piton?"

"Penso..." Draco si fermò, non sapendo cosa pensare. "Non lo so."

"Pensi che stiano lavorando assieme?"

"Io… io non lo so."

"So che è il tuo padrino, ma… non è molto gentile." disse Harry piano. "È sinistro."

"Lo so. È solo… c'è qualcosa che non va."

"C'hai ragione. Almeno ora sappiamo che non sono riusciti a superare il cane," disse Harry mentre salivano le scale verso il settimo piano. "Scommetto che è il motivo per cui la gamba di Piton era strana."

"Non penso che stiano lavorando assieme," disse Draco, ricordandosi qualcosa che suo padre aveva menzionato dopo il ritorno dell'Oscuro Signore. "Penso che Piton sospetti Raptor."

"E sapeva che c'era qualcosa che non quadrava con la storia del troll?"

Draco annuì come raggiunsero la Signora Grassa.

"Perché non eravate con gli altri, voi due?" chiese lei veementemente. "Volevate essere mangiati da un troll?"

Draco borbottò la password. Harry e Draco si affrettarono nella Sala Comune dove si stava svolgendo il banchetto. Era chiassoso. Nessuno aveva notato l'assenza di Harry e Draco e nessuno si accorse di niente quando la coppia salì nella loro camera senza mangiare.

* * *

*fone/ phone o telly fone/ telephone. telefono & cell o mobile phone. telefono cellulare.

Mi stavo rimbecillendo a cercare dei modi per trasformare il tutto in italiano, ma alla fine mi sono arresa. Quindi voi vi beccate questa nota a fine capitolo ;)


	19. Indizzi verso il Mistero

**Cap. 19 Indizzi verso il Mistero**

* * *

La sera del giorno dopo la Sala Comune era insolitamente chiassosa. Harry non riusciva a concentrarsi e se ne andò borbottando qualcosa a proposito dei gemelli. Draco continuò i suoi compiti di Incantesimi. Sentì qualcosa vibrare all'interno della sua borsa poggiata ai suoi piedi. Allungandosi verso di essa, la setacciò fino a che non trovò un libro che stava vibrando. Aggrottando le sopracciglia, aprì il libro e da lì cadde un foglio di pergamena che lampeggiava di un blu spento.

"Oh," disse, sentendo l'impulso di colpirsi da solo.

 _Ti spiace farmi entrare. Sono fuori._

 _Hermione_

Draco si alzò e si mosse verso il buco d'ingresso. Come previsto, Hermione era seduta per terra.

"Hai visto Harry?"

"Penso di averlo appena mancato," replicò lei, alzandosi lentamente in piedi. "Dov'è andato?"

"Da qualche parte," rispose Draco. "Ha detto qualcosa a proposito dei gemelli."

Hermione seguì Draco dentro la Sala Comune. Nessuno sembrava essersi accorto della sua presenza. Dopo essersi sistemata al tavolo dove Draco si era seduto, entrambi iniziarono a lavorare sui compiti di Incantesimi. (Draco sapeva come fare gli incantesimi, ma non si era mai preoccupato di imparare tutta la teoria, quindi l'aiuto di Hermione era, ecco, utile.)

I due avevano quasi finito quando Harry entrò correndo nella Sala Comune, con la faccia bianca e gli occhi che brillavano di qualcosa che a Draco non piaceva.

"Cosa succede?"

Harry prese un respiro profondo e le parole iniziarono a riversarsi fuori dalla sua bocca come un fiume in piena.

"Ho perso i gemelli e mi sono ritrovato vicino alla Sala Professori, così mi sono avvicinato e ho sbirciato e dentro c'erano Piton con Gazza e lui stava mostrando a Gazza la sua gamba ed era tutta insanguinata e maciullata* e 'oh, così sanguinoso' e lui ha detto che non sapeva come avrebbe dovuto fare uno a prestare attenzione su tutte e tre le teste nello stesso momento e si è arrabbiato molto quando ha notato che ero lì così ho detto che mi ero perso e poi sono corso via quando mi ha detto che non potevo essermi perso, mi stavo solo comportando da idiota arrogante e baldanzoso. Oh, è mi ha detto che ho manie di protagonismo. Io non ho manie di protagonismo. Io odio stare al centro dell'attenzione. Vorrei solo che le persone- oh, lascia perdere. Quindi, sono corso via prima che potesse togliermi dei punti per essermi perso un'altra volta ancora perché mi ha già tolto una cosa come venti punti per questo motivo."

Nel momento in cui finì, Harry era senza fiato.

"Quindi il cane l'ha preso?"

Harry annuì. "Pensi che Raptormort stesse cercando di fermarlo?"

"Raptormort?"

Harry sussultò quando all'improvviso si accorse che Hermione era seduta lì.

"Tu sei a Corvonero," disse stupidamente.

"L'ho lasciata entrare io. Harry, e se Piton avesse cercato di fermare Raptormort e quello fosse il motivo per cui il cane l'ha attaccato?"

"Chi è Raptormort?" Hermione pretendeva che glielo dicessero.

"Il Professor Raptor," dissero assieme Harry e Draco.

"Perché aggiungete _mort_ alla fine?"

"Ecco… Draco ha una teoria secondo la quale Voldemort sta vivendo nel turbante."

Hermione sbattè piano le palpebre con un'espressione stupefatta. "Come diavolo sei arrivato a quella conclusione?"

Harry guardò verso l'amico perché lo spiegasse lui. Draco si afflosciò sulla sua sedia. Spiegò brevemente la sua teoria del perché pensasse che Voldemort vivesse nella testa di Raptor. Quando ebbe finito Hermione lo guardava come se gli fosse spuntata una seconda testa.

"So che non è proprio un buon professore, ma non significa che abbia un mago Oscuro nella sua testa," ribatté Hermione. "E per quanto riguarda Piton?"

"Be, lui è…" la voce di Draco si affievolì.

Lui era un Mangiamorte. Era una spia dell'Ordine della Fenice. Ha ucciso Silente. Era un Maestro di Pozioni. Era una delle poche persone di cui l'Oscuro Signore si fidasse. Anche Silente di fidava del bastardo, nonostante il fatto che non gli piacesse Harry Potter era noto al mondo intero. Molto noto.

Perché tutti si fidavano di quell' unto pipistrello troppo cresciuto?

BATMAN! Piton era Batman! L'asso nella manica… qualunque cosa fosse, quella doveva essere la ragione per cui entrambe le fazioni si fidavano dell'uomo.

"Lui è complicato. Piton è intelligente, furbo, astuto e ingannevole. È un Serpeverde fino al midollo."

"Non è molto gentile, ma non proverebbe a rubare qualcosa a Silente," disse Hermione.

 _Ma lo ucciderebbe_ , pensò Draco cupo.

"Non sto dicendo che non sia colpevole. Sto suggerendo di non sottovalutarlo."

"Gli insegnanti non sono dei santi Hermione" disse piano Harry. "E la mia cicatrice mi fa fa male durante DADA* (N/T Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure). Più di quanto non faccia quando sogno la notte in cui sono morti i miei genitori."

Gli occhi di Hermione si spalancarono. "Oh, Harry. Mi dispiace!"

"Va tutto bene. Draco ha lasciato fuori quella parte. È tutto quello che ricordo di quella notte. Una risata fredda e una luce verde."

Hermione si corrucciò e fissò il vuoto per un lungo momento.

"Cosa facciamo?"

"Be, sono sicuro che Piton non stia cercando di prendere qualunque cosa Silente abbia nascosto," annunciò Draco. "Non avrebbe senso. Non avrebbe mai mostrato la sua gamba a Gazza, in quel modo e nella Sala dei Professori, se stesse cercando di rubare qualsiasi cosa ci sia sotto la botola."

"Quindi, ci sta provando Raptor?" disse Hermione dubbiosa.

Harry e Draco si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi si voltarono verso di lei. Annuirono entrambi.

"Dovremmo dirlo a qualcuno," disse Hermione. "Il Professor Vitious o la Professoressa McGranitt?"

"Sono sicuro che Piton gli abbia detto che Raptor sta combinando qualcosa," offrì Draco. "Penso che dovremmo starne fuori. Anche se Piton non l'avesse fatto, sono sicuro che Gazza l'abbia detto a Silente. E perché lo stava facendo vedere a Gazza?"

Harry rispose scrollando le spalle. "Io vado a letto. Ci vediamo domani."

Harry sparì su per le scale, arrancando.

"Pensi che…"

"Ci penso tutto il tempo."

Hermione lanciò a Draco un'occhiataccia fulminante. "Intendo, pensi davvero che Voldemort sia nella testa di Raptor?"

"Ora hai detto il suo nome due volte. Quando ti ho incontrata la prima volta, dicevi Tu-Sai-Chi."

"Be, è solo un nome," disse Hermione. "E Harry lo pronuncia. Se c'è qualcuno che dovrebbe avere paura di quell'uomo, sarebbe lui. Se Harry può essere coraggioso e pronunciare quel nome, perché io non potrei?"

"Oh, tu puoi," insistette Draco. "Ma l'Oscuro Signore è spaventoso. Harry è leggermente pazzo."

Hermione fece un verso derisorio. "Il nome è ridicolo."

"Cosa?" chiese Draco spalancando gli occhi. "Ridicolo?"

L'Oscuro Signore e _ridicolo_ non stavano per niente bene assieme. Era come mischiare l'olio all'acqua (ogni tipo di olio).

"Il suo nome significa 'fuga della morte' in francese," spiegò Hermione. "E suona semplicemente ridicolo. Anche il significato è ridicolo. Non puoi volare via dalla morte*."

Draco non rispose.

"Ho come l'impressione che fosse qualcosa che si era inventato quando era giovane e sciocco," continuò Hermione.

Draco non riusciva a immaginarsi l'Oscuro Signore da giovane. O sciocco. Be, poteva, ma non era realistico.

"E perché le persone sono così spaventate dal suo nome? Non è che gli succederà qualcosa se lo pronunciano? Se n'è andato."

Sbuffò e chiuse di scatto il suo libro di Incantesimi. Iniziò a chiedere a Draco cosa ne pensasse dei loro compiti di Pozioni, senza accorgersi dell'espressione che aveva lui.

L'Oscuro Signore non se n'era andato. Proprio per niente.

* * *

"Oh! Eccoli lì!" gridò Hermione, indicando le minuscole sagome che uscivano dagli spogliatoi del campo di Quidditch.

La prima partita di Quidditch della stagione. Serpeverde contro Grifondoro. I capitani si strinsero le mani (o meglio, cercarono di stritorarsele) e i giocatori partirono. Draco sedeva con Hermione, Neville, Thomas e Finnegan, circondato da altri Grifondoro tutti euforici mentre le due squadre si libravano nel cielo.

"E la Pluffa è presa immediatamente da Angelina Johnson di Grifondoro- quella ragazza è una Cacciatrice eccellente, e anche molto attraente-"

"JORDAN!"

"Scusi, Professoressa."

Draco sbuffò divertito. I commenti di Lee Jordan erano tutto fuorché dritti al punto. Draco si sporse in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti alla ringhiera e guardò la partita sopra la sua testa. Gli era mancato guardare il Quidditch. La partita era coinvolgente. Esultò quando Baston parò il primo tentativo di Serpeverde, fischiò quando Katie Bell fu colpita alla testa da un Bolide e esultò molto forte quando Grifondoro segnò il primo gol della partita.

Oddio.

Draco era un Grifondoro adesso. Era veramente FELICE che stessero andando bene.

"Spostatevi un po', scorrete di lato."

"Hagrid!" Gridò Hermione.

Draco si riscosse di scatto quando Hermione si schiacciò contro di lui. Draco mosse alcuni passi alla sua sinistra quasi buttando a terra Neville. Hagrid si sedette all'altro lato di Hermione.

" 'rdando dalla mia capanna," disse Hagrid, dando una pacca al paio di binocoli che aveva al collo. Ma n' è la stessa cosa di guarda' da qui. Harry non ha fatto ancora niente?

"No," offrì Hermione. "Sta volando in cerchio."

All'improvviso Harry scese in picchiata, dritto verso il suolo. La folla sussultò all'unisono.

"Ma era il Boccino quello?"

Il Cercatore di Serpeverde si gettò all'inseguimento, stando testa a testa con Harry. Harry si appiattì sulla sua scopa, passando in testa. Un momento prima che Harry potesse afferrare il Boccino, Flint spuntò fuori dal nulla e andò a sbattere dritto contro Harry.

Draco si era dimenticato che era successo.

"FALLO!"

"MANDALO FUORI! CARTELLINO ROSSO!" stava urlando Thomas.

"Scusami?" chiese Draco, riaprendo gli occhi.

"È quello che danno ai giocatori di calcio quando commettono un fallo," spiegò Hermione. "Significa che sono fuori dal gioco."

"Ah," disse Draco annuendo.

"Poteva buttare Harry di sotto!" urlò Hagrid.

"Dopo quell'azione ovvia e disgustosa" stava dicendo Jordan sopra il rumore della folla.

"Jordan!"

"Volevo dire, dopo quel chiaro e rivoltante fallo-"

"Jordan, ti avverto!"

"Va bene, va bene," disse Jordan. Draco se lo immaginava mentre spostava gli occhi al cielo. "Flint per poco non ammazza il Cercatore di Grifondoro, cosa che sarebbe potuta accadere a chiunque, ne sono assolutamente sicuro. Grifondoro ha un tiro di punizione. Spinnet lo porta a compimento, nessun problema!"

Draco guardò Harry schivare un altro Bolide, che mancò per poco la sua testa. Hermione lasciò uscire uno squittio dolorante e afferrò il braccio di Draco. Lui non si accorse che lei gli stava graffiando il braccio con le unghie perché aveva notato cosa stava succedendo a Harry.

"Miseriaccia, come ho fatto a dimenticarmi che è stato quasi buttato giù dalla scopa," borbottò Draco mentre guardava Harry con attenzione. Draco aveva pensato che fosse l'inesperienza nel volo con una vera scopa a portare a questo momento, ma ora sapeva la verità.

Qualcuno stava facendo il malocchio alla scopa. Sospetto più probabile: Quirrelmort.

Mentre le persone intorno a loro si chiedevano cosa ci fosse di strano con la scopa di Harry, Hermione si appropriò dei binocoli di Hagrid (senza notare che l'aveva quasi strozzato) e iniziò a guardare nella folla.

"Lì," disse Draco, indicando. "Sono entrambi lì."

"Piton."

Lei gli passò i binocoli (Hagrid era riuscito a rimuovere la tracolla dal intorno al collo). Draco notò che Piton era nel mezzo delle gradinate di fronte alla loro, i suoi erano occhi fissi su Harry e stava borbottando sottovoce senza fermarsi. Velocemente Draco trovò Raptormort dietro a Piton che faceva la stessa cosa.

Piton stava lanciando una contro maledizione?

"Raptormo- Raptor è proprio dietro a Piton," disse Draco.

Hermione lo guardò storto.

"Quindi, chi sta maledicendo la scopa e chi sta facendo la contro maledizione?"

"Sai come la penso, ma per andare sul sicuro facciamo qualcosa per entrambi," suggerì Draco, restituendo i binocoli a Hagrid.

"Dove state-"

Draco afferrò la mano di Hermione e la tirò con sé. La coppia si mosse veloce attraverso la folla, diretti verso Piton e Quirrelmort.

"Abbiamo bisogno di una distrazione," bisbigliò Hermione come furono vicini.

"Spingerò Raptormort,"si offrì volontario Draco, provando qualcosa di molto simile ad una feroce soddisfazione all'idea di spingere l'Oscuro Signore. "Tu puoi far prendere fuoco a Piton con quel fuoco blu che so che sai fare."

"Oh! Buona idea. Andiamo," disse lei.

Draco andò per primo e spinse forte contro la schiena di Raptormort, facendolo cadere sulla fila davanti. Hermione si mosse veloce e senza che nessuno la vedesse, in quanto tutti si stavano chiedendo perché Raptormort avesse deciso di cadere a faccia in giù verso la fila sottostante, così dal nulla. Draco era abbastanza piccolo dal riuscire a nascondersi facilmente sotto i sedili mentre tutti si chiedevano cosa stesse succedendo. All'improvviso si sentì un urletto di "Severus, vai a fuoco!". In pochi secondo Hermione fu di nuovo al fianco di Draco con una giara di fuoco blu tra le mani.

I due si allontanarono dalla gradinata dove Piton e Raptormort stavano seminando il caos. Quando furono abbastanza distanti si mossero verso il campo. Hermione afferrò il braccio di Draco squittendo, "Oh! Cosa sta facendo?"

Harry stava aggrappato alla sua scopa che aveva spesso di tentare di buttarlo giù. George e Fred stavano volando verso di lui, ma prima che potessero avvicinarsi, qualcosa attirò l'attenzione di Harry. Scattò a sinistra, la sua bocca si apriva e si chiudeva.

"Cosa sta facendo? Mangiando aria?" chiese Draco.

Hermione ridacchiò. "Sembra Packman."

Harry si allungò in avanti con la bocca aperta. Sussultò e si torse, riuscendo in qualche modo a tornare in sella alla sua scopa. Con uno sguardo determinato Harry si lanciò verso il suolo, facendo lo slalom tra due esterrefatti gemelli Weasley. Finì al suolo rotolando sulla schiena. Alzando la mano si tirò qualcosa fuori dalla bocca alzandolo verso l'alto.

"HA AFFERRATO IL BOCCINO!" Urlò forte Lee Jordan. "O ha provato a mangiarlo."

Hermione e Draco si scambiarono uno sguardo stupefatto.

"Quello conta? O è contro le regole, ecco, afferrarlo con la bocca?"

"No. È permesso. Tuttavia potrebbe essere la prima volta che un Cercatore cerca di mangiare il Boccino," suggerì Draco pensosamente. "Andiamo a trovarlo negli spogliatoi."

* * *

*maciullata. Nell'originale c'è "managed", presumo un errore di battitura con "mangled".

* fuga/volare. La parola originale è "Flight" che può essere tradotta in entrambi i modi; per rendere la frase ho deciso di usarli entrambi in quanto il senso sarebbe "fuggire volando via".

*DADA. "Defence Against the Dark Arts". O questo o "DCAO - Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure" o semplicemente "Difesa" fatemi sapere quale preferite. Altrimenti penso che lascerò DADA.

* * *

N/T Scusate il leggero ritardo, ma mi sono accorta troppo tardi che non l'avevo finito come pensavo e mi sono ritrovata senza abbastanza tempo per finirlo e ricontrollarlo.


	20. Calma Prima della Tempesta

**Cap. 20 Lull in the Storm / Calma Prima della Tempesta**

* * *

Dopo la partita, Harry apparve piuttosto pallido in volto. Quando gli fu chiesto se avesse bisogno di qualcosa, Harry chiese una tazza di tè caldo. Hagrid, che aveva raggiunto Draco ed Hermione vicino agli spogliatoi, lo portò fino alla sua casa solo per quel tè. Dopo averne bevuto una tazza, Harry chiese cosa fosse successo esattamente.

"Be, non siamo sicuri," iniziò Hermione dopo aver scambiato un'occhiata con Draco. "Sia Raptor che Piton stavano facendo la stessa cosa."

"Uno di loro stava maledicendo la scopa di Harry. Sai cosa ne penso io," disse Draco.

"Baggianate," insistette Hagrid. "Perché mai uno di loro avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa del genere?"

Il trio si scambiò delle occhiate.

"Be, uno di loro o entrambi hanno cercato di superare il cane a tre teste a Halloween. Ha morso Piton. E lo so perché accidentalmente gli ho visto la gamba che era stata morsa."

A Hagrid cadde la teiera.

"E voi che ne sapete di Fuffy?"

"Fuffy?" chiesero tutti e tre all'unisono.

"Sì- è mio- l'ho comprato da un tipo greco..."

"Hai comprato quella cosa?" chiese Draco. "E l'hai chiamato Fuffy?"

"L'ho prestato a Silente per far la guardia a-"

Hagrid smise immediatamente di parlare.

"Sì?" chiese Harry con impazienza.

"Niente. È Top Secret."

"Ma o Piton o Raptor stanno cercando di rubarlo." insistette Harry.

"Baggianate. Sono entrambi dei professori. Non farebbero niente del genere. In più, Piton è vicino a Silente. Non farebbe mai una cosa così. Silente si fida di Piton, sì."

Draco aggrottò profondamente la fronte, all'improvviso il senso di colpa e la rabbia lo pervasero. E anche un po' di pietà per il vecchio brontolone. Nonostante Draco non fosse, neanche in quel momento, il suo fan numero uno, l'anziano uomo non si meritava la morte che ebbe per mano della bacchetta di Piton.

"Silente si fida di Piton?" chiese Harry stupefatto. "Piton ha cercato di superare il cane. Lui-"

"Potrebbe aver cercato di capire se Raptor fosse riuscito a superare il cane," aggiunse Hermione. "Dubito che Piton stesse cercando di rubare qualunque cosa a cui il cane sta facendo la guardia."

Dall'espressione sulla faccia di Harry, Draco sapeva che voleva dare la colpa a Piton. Nonostante Raptor gli facesse dolere la cicatrice, Piton era praticamente il diavolo in persona. Appariva sinistro, era acido e terrorizzava chiunque incontrasse. Raptor balbettava le persone a morte.

Draco sentì uno strano calore nel sentire che Hermione stava dando credito alle sua teoria che Raptor fosse il cattivo piuttosto che stare dalla parte di Harry.

"Piton non ucciderebbe Harry," insistette Hagrid.

"Oh, e Raptor sì?"

Hagrid aggrottò le sopracciglia, rendendosi conto del buco nel suo ragionamento.

"No. È un professore." insistette Hagrid.

"So riconoscere una maledizione quando la vedo, Hagrid. Ho letto tutto sull'argomento e entrambi non staccavano gli occhi da Harry e non battevano le palpebre. Sono sicura che l'unico motivo per cui la scopa di Harry non l'ha disarcionato è perché uno di loro stava dicendo la contro maledizione in quello stesso momento."

Draco si mosse un po' sulla sua sedia. Hagrid sembrava livido e confuso.

"State tutti sbagliando. State sbagliando. Non so perché la scopa di Harry si stesse comportando così, ma né Raptor né Piton cercherebbero mai di uccidere uno studente! Ora ascoltatemi tutti e tre- smettetela di immischiarvi in cose che non vi riguardano. Non c'è bisogno che andiate in giro a fare qualcosa di pericoloso. Dimenticatevi del cane, dimenticatevi di quello a cui fa la guardia perché è una cosa tra il Professor Silente e Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha!" Urlò Harry. "Quindi c'è di mezzo un Nicolas Flamel!"

Hagrid sembrava furioso con sé stesso e li cacciò tutti fuori.

* * *

Dicembre arrivò alle spalle di Draco. Non era sicura di come fosse successo, ma all'improvviso era Dicembre e non aveva ancora capito se voleva restare o tornare a casa per le vacanze invernali. Aveva scambiato molte lettere con sua madre, che lo aveva rassicurato che suo padre lo amava ancora e che lo avrebbe accolto.

Draco non ne era molto sicuro.

Nel frattempo non sembrava che Harry sapesse cosa fare quando arrivò la lista per sapere chi rimanesse per le vacanze.

"Tu rimani?" chiese Draco mentre Harry fissava la lista.

"Non lo so. Tua mamma mi ha invitato a stare da voi per le vacanze, ma non sembra che tu sappia se vuoi rimanere o andare." disse Harry molto piano.

Harry aveva iniziato a ricevere regolarmente lettere. Draco non gli aveva mai chiesto di cosa parlasse con sua madre, ma era un po' geloso. Non aveva mai dovuto condividere l'attenzione di sua madre con qualcun altro prima ed era alquanto difficile. Draco sapeva che Atlanta era un mezzo per arrivare a qualcosa per sua madre e, nonostante le fosse affezionata, non era uguale al modo in cui vedeva Harry. Harry era imparentato in maniera diretta ai Black Inglesi. Atlanta era così lontana che poteva anche essere un'aliena dal pianeta Gordge.

Se Draco doveva condividere, tuttavia, con Harry avrebbe condiviso.

"Davvero? Non me l'ha detto," disse Draco.

"Hai letto la sua ultima lettera?" chiese Harry.

"No. Non ancora."

"Mi ha invitato oggi. Nella lettera che ho ricevuto oggi."

"Che lettera hai ricevuto ieri?"

"Una da, er, Remus Lupin. Gli stavo scrivendo visto che tua madre me l'ha suggerito," disse Harry. "Sai, per i miei genitori. Lei non ne sapeva molto. Ma ha detto che l'insegnante di Atlanta era amico con mio padre."

Draco piegò la testa da un lato. Perché non ci aveva pensato?

"Oh, bene."

"Sì. Ha anche spedito alcune foto di quando erano a Hogwarts."

Harry si girò e prese un libro, aprendolo alla pagina in cui aveva conservato le foto. Le porse a Draco spiegandogli chi fossero. Gli occhi di Draco caddero sulle foto in cui c'era Sirius Black, coperto dalla sciarpa di Grifondoro.

Bastava sostituire i capelli neri per dei capelli biondi e sarebbe potuto essere Draco.

"È meraviglioso, Harry." disse Draco. "Sono meravigliose. Non ho mai visto nessuna foto dei miei genitori di quando erano a scuola. Immagino che non facessero foto per divertirsi."

"Oh."

"Vuoi andare a casa mia per le vacanze?" chiese Draco alzando lo sguardo. "Se rimaniamo qui potremmo cercare Flamel e come tirare fuori Vo-Vol-Voldemort dalla testa di Raptor."

"Hai detto il suo nome," disse Harry con una strana espressione in viso.

"L'ho fatto."

Draco si guardò intorno, in parte preoccupato che l'uomo potesse saltare fuori e maledirlo all'altro mondo*.

Harry sorrise. "Be, non importa. È stato carino da parte di tua madre invitarmi. Mi sento come se dovessi andare."

"Io non ci voglio andare."

"Non vuoi?" chiese Harry confuso. "Ma non ti manca la tua famiglia?"

"Sì," rispose velocemente Draco. "Ma, penso che scoprire cosa ci sia sotto la botola, chi sia Flamel e togliere Vo-Vold-Voldemort da Raptor sia molto più importante che passare le vacanze con mia Madre e mio Padre.*"

Harry aggrottò la fronte. "Be, se tu rimani, rimango pure io."

Harry segnò il suo nome, e Draco lo seguì. Quel pomeriggio dopo le lezioni scrisse a sua madre per spiegargli che lui e Harry sarebbero rimasti a scuola perché avevano un progetto che dovevano finire e che avevano bisogno della biblioteca della scuola. Le suggerì di chiedere al Preside se non fosse possibile portarli a Hogsmeade un pomeriggio affinché potessero vedersi. Dopo che le ebbe mandato la lettera si rese conto che doveva inventarsi un progetto importante da fare.

* * *

Hermione andò a casa per le vacanze, lasciando Draco da solo con Harry a cercare chi fosse Nicolas Flamel. Tragicamente Harry fu facilmente distratto appena la scuola si fu svuotata. I primi sospettati erano solitamente i gemelli. I Weasley erano rimasti a Hogwarts perché i loro genitori erano andati a visitare il fratello amante dei draghi.

Draco creò un promemoria per ricordarsi di dire ai gemelli di contattare questo loro fratello amante dei draghi ASAP* nel caso in cui Hagrid avesse deciso di finire nuovamente con un uovo di drago.

I gemelli e Harry svanivano per ore e riapparivano ridendo e dandosi pacche a vicenda. Solitamente, dopo queste ore coi gemelli, Harry era abbastanza inutile in quanto tutto quello di cui voleva parlare era qualunque avventura in cui lo avessero trascinato i gemelli. Draco aveva sentito di tutto e di più riguardo ai vari passaggi segreti, di come il trio si era infilato da Mielandia e finalmente a proposito delle cucine.

"Lì sotto c'è un'intera armata di Elfì Domestici," disse Harry un pomeriggio quando Draco era riuscito ad afferrare Harry prima dei gemelli. "Anche tu ne hai un'intera flotta?"

"No. Abbiamo Dobbie e Chipper," disse Draco. "Dobby è un po'... strano. Ma sa cucinare."

Harry fece un suono di assenso. "A che ora dobbiamo incontrare tua madre?"

Narcissa aveva ottenuto il permesso di portare i ragazzini a cena con lei ai Tre Manici di Scopa per la cena della vigilia di Natale. Avrebbero dovuto usare la Metropolvere verso i Tre Manici di Scopa dall'ufficio della Professoressa McGranitt.

"Presto," replicò Draco, chiudendo di scatto un'altro libro. "Giuro che ho già sentito il nome di Nicolas Flames. Dove l'ho sentito?"

Harry scosse le spalle e disse che si andava a cambiare per cena. Draco pensò che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per i propri capelli. Non li aveva tagliati dopo aver deciso di non incollarseli più alla testa, così ora gli pendevano di fronte al viso. Avevano iniziato a prendere una piega strana, anziché di lato gli stavano davanti sulla fronte e gli coprivano gli occhi quasi tutto il tempo. Ormai gli arrivavano quasi al mento.

Sua madre avrebbe aggrottato le sopracciglia.

"Hai bisogno di un taglio di capelli, amico." commentò Harry quando beccò Draco che cercava di capire cosa fare con i suoi capelli.

"Lo so. Dove si va per farsi tagliare i capelli a Hogwarts?" chiese Draco.

"Non ne ho idea. Solitamente me li accorcio da solo, tanto non importa cosa io faccia: hanno sempre quest'aspetto," disse Harry, indicando il disordine di capelli sulla sua testa che andavano in ogni direzione.

Come potevano dei capelli crescere naturalmente in quel modo?

"Posso usare le tue forbici?"

"Vuoi seriamente accorciarti da solo i capelli?"

Draco annuì.

Draco era vanitoso, ma i suoi capelli stavano diventando una fonte di distrazione ed era necessaria un'azione drastica.

Harry ritornò poco dopo con un paio di forbici argentate che Draco prese, poi si accorciò i capelli in maniera molto casuale. In verità era piuttosto divertente. Si sentiva come se si stesse togliendo un peso di dosso, come se stesse cambiando pelle.

"Una volta mia zia mi tagliò i capelli prima che la scuola iniziasse perché non volevano stare giù. Mi lasciò quasi senza capelli a parte la frangia, per nascondere la cicatrice." Harry si morse il labbro e scrollò le spalle. "Hai un aspetto migliore del mio."

"Come sei andato a scuola senza capelli?"

"Il mattino dopo era ricresciuti," rispose Harry uscendo dal bagno. "Mia zia era furiosa. Sono finito una settimana nel sottoscala."

Harry uscì dopo quella frase. Draco si chiese cosa intendesse con una settimana nel sottoscala, ma sapeva che era meglio non chiedere quando Harry era di buon umore. O di cattivo umore. Si lasciava scappare cose sulla sua infanzia solo quando o non stava pensando o quando era arrabbiato.

Non stava pensando a quello che diceva.

Draco fece svanire i capelli dal bagno e fissò il suo riflesso. È vero, i suoi capelli avrebbero più che probabilmente fatto inorridire sua madre molto più di come erano messi prima, ma almeno non avrebbe più dovuto spingerseli via dal viso. Guardandosi attorno trovò un prodotto per capelli che Finnigan aveva lasciato lì. Dopo averlo usato sembrò che i suoi capelli fossero in quel modo per un motivo.

Harry non disse nulla quando Draco apparve con la sua veste "da cena" quindici minuti dopo. Camminarono in silenzio lungo il corridoio fino all'ufficio della McGranitt. Lei alzò semplicemente un sopracciglio al suo nuovo taglio di capelli. Draco rispiegò a Harry come usare la Metropolvere e andò per primo così che Harry potesse vedere cose si faceva.

Draco ruotò nel caminetto riuscendo a stare in piedi. Harry volò fuori, atterrando di stomaco di fianco a Draco. Draco lo tirò su e scagliò un incantesimo pulente su loro due prima di girarsi per trovare sua madre già seduta ad un tavolo. Non sembrava inorridita, se non altro sembrava divertita. Facendo un respiro profondo, Draco si diresse verso di lei.

"Madre," la salutò, baciandole una guancia.

Si sedette affianco a lei. Nel frattempo Harry sorrise e la salutò. Sembrava insicuro su cosa fare, quindi inclinò la testa e si sedette.

"In incontri del genere," iniziò Narcissa, "Solitamente si da un bacio sulla guancia o si inclina la testa come hai fatto tu."

Harry sembrò sollevato dall'aver fatto giusto.

"Come sta andando questo vostro progetto, ragazzi?"

Draco, che aveva pensato a lungo a cosa dirle, decise di dirle una mezza verità.

"Stiamo facendo una ricerca su Nicolas Flamel. È impossibile da trovare," disse Draco.

"Sì, abbiamo già guardato in tantissimi libri," aggiunse Harry.

Narcissa aggrottò la fronte. "Chi è?"

"Questo è il problema. Non lo sappiamo. Questo è quello che dobbiamo fare. Scoprire chi sia e come ha contribuito al mondo magico," disse Draco e Harry annuì.

Narcissa mormorò in assenso, come se sapesse che avevano in mente qualcosa.

"Tuo padre manda i suoi saluti," disse lei. "Gli dispiace che il suo lavoro lo tenga occupato questa sera."

Draco sapeva che era una bugia. Suo padre non voleva vederlo.

"Mandategli i miei saluti" rispose Draco.

Harry si mosse imbarazzato. "Gli dica che ho detto ciao."

Per un momento sembrò come se Narcissa stesse per scoppiare a ridere, ma si ricompose velocemente.

"Ora, ragazzi, perché non mi dice cosa tutto avete fatto quest'anno?" iniziò lei. "Nonostante le vostre lettere siano state piacevoli, sento come se aveste lasciato fuori dei particolari."

C'era qualcosa di canzonatorio nel suo tono. All'istante Harry si tirò su e iniziò a parlare, dicendole che aveva imparato a giocare a scacchi con Seamus (che Draco scoprì essere Finnigan, in quanto era sicuro che Thomas fosse Dean).

"È così diverso dagli scacchi Babbani," disse Harry. "I pezzi ti parlano. Ma io non sono per niente bravo. Continuo ad ascoltare i pezzi."

Alla fine della serata Draco si sentiva rilassato e calmo, due cose che non riusciva a ricordarsi di aver mai provato prima alla vigilia di Natale. Da bambino era sempre sovra eccitato. Quando crebbe il peso del suo stato iniziò a pesargli e Natale non fu più "allegro". Era diventato un lavoro- i balli, il socializzare, il continuo adulare varie ragazze purosangue in cui non aveva il minimo interesse e poi apparve l'Oscuro Signore e tutto iniziò a fare schifo in generale.

* * *

*maledirlo all'altro mondo. Licenza poetica che mi sono presa per lasciare il verbo maledire (to curse) e usare il modo di dire "mandarlo all'altro mondo".

*Madre e Padre. Draco si riferisce ai genitori usando quella che in italiano sarebbe la terza persona, il Lei. Ai tempi "antichi" non si parlava coi propri genitori e nonni dandogli del "tu". Si dicevano cose come "Buongiorno Madre, come sta oggi?" o "Nonna, si sente bene oggi?" (In periodo fascista si usava il "voi" "Nonna, vi sentite bene")

Mi rendo conto ora che probabilmente nei primi capitoli ho sbagliato la resa di questo particolare modo di parlare; lo correggerò appena avrò tempo.

*ASAP. As soon as possible. Acronimo che significa "il più presto possibile."

* * *

N/T Anche questo capitolo non è stato sottoposto a tutte le riletture che avrebbe dovuto avere, ma non volevo ritardare la pubblicazione; per cui se trovate errori e avete voglia di avvertirmi siete i benvenuti. Se tutto va bene in settimana (prossima) dovrei riuscire a rivedere l'intera traduzione o almeno questi ultimi due capitoli che non sono stati riletti abbastanza volte.

Vi saluto tutti! Un grazie di cuore a chi legge con o senza commentare.

P.S. Non ci dovrebbero essere Quirrel al posto di Raptor o Snape al posto di Piton, ma non ne sono sicura. ;D


	21. Regali che Continuano a Dare

N/T Per problemi personali non ho potuto aggiornare prima. Gli aggiornamenti continueranno settimanalmente.

Ma ora bando alle ciance!

Buona lettura!

* * *

 **Cap. 21 Gifts That Keep Giving / Regali Che Continuano a Dare.**

* * *

"Ho ricevuto dei regali."

Draco venne svegliato da quella frase. Era stato più che altro il tono in cui era stata detta a destarlo. Si strofinò gli occhi mentre si tirava su e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte in direzione di Harry.

"Uh?" disse Draco ancora confuso.

"Ho ricevuto dei regali," ripeté Harry mentre gattonava verso i piedi del letto fissando la grande varietà di pacchi incartati.

"Cosa ti aspettavi? Sacchi di letame?"

Harry tirò su il pacco in cima alla pila e se lo rigirò tra le mani. Draco si lasciò ricadere nel letto, poi si ricordò di avere undici anni. Si affrettò giù dal letto e afferrò la vestaglia, poi diresse verso la sua pila di regali. Iniziò a lanciare i suoi pacchi sul letto di Harry. Lui nel frattempo stava ancora studiando il regalo, avvolto in una spessa carta marrone, che aveva in mano. Finalmente si decise a scartarlo quando Draco ebbe gettato l'ultimo regalo sul cuscino di Harry. Prima che Draco si lanciasse anche lui sul letto di Harry questi aveva scartato il regalo.

"È un flauto," disse Draco. "Tu suoni?"

"Emm, no," disse Harry colto di sorpresa. "Che stai facendo?"

"Apro i miei regali assieme a te," annunciò Draco. "È quello che la famiglia e gli amici fanno la mattina di Natale."

A giudicare dall'espressione di Harry, questo doveva essere un concetto estraneo. Draco placò l'indignazione che l'aveva pervaso nel vedere quell'espressione. Afferrò un pacchetto sapendo che era da qualche parente e che era qualcosa di inutile. Lo scartò e come previsto era qualcosa di cui non aveva bisogno. Si ricordò di averlo ricevuto anche la prima volta.

"Che carini," mormorò Harry.

"Che cos'è?" chiese Draco bloccandosi nel suo scartare qualcosa da uno degli ultimi parenti Black che gli erano rimasti.

"È una moneta da cinquanta centesimi," rispose Harry. "I Dursley non mi hanno mai fatto un regalo prima d'ora. Perché ora?"

"Ha una forma strana," commentò Draco, mettendo temporaneamente da parte il commento sui Dursley. "Posso?"

"Puoi tenerla," disse Harry porgendogli il pezzo di metallo.

Draco non aveva mai visto dei soldi Babbani prima di allora. Era affascinante.

"La signora Weasley mi ha mandato un maglione," disse Harry all'improvviso, strappando Draco dalle sue fantasticherie sui soldi Babbani.

Harry teneva in mano un pesante maglione verde bottiglia. Sembrava fatto a mano. C'era anche una grande scatola di caramelle mou vicino al suo ginocchio. Il modo in cui era incartato fece capire a Draco che erano fatte in casa dalla signora Weasley e non comprati.

Stranamente non sentiva il bisogno di prenderla in giro. Anzi si sentiva stranamente un po' geloso.

"È stato carino da parte sua," disse Draco aprendo un altro pacco che conteneva niente poco di meno che un abito da cerimonia. Aveva veramente bisogno di così tanti vestiti?

"Perché dovrebbe farmi un maglione e mandarmi dei dolci?"

"Forse perché i gemelli le hanno parlato di te? Passi un sacco di tempo con loro," gli fece notare Draco. "Come quando io e Hermione studiamo in biblioteca."

Draco afferrò un piccolo pacchetto e aggrottò la fronte. Non si ricordava di quello. Era a forma di libro e pesava come un libro. Strappò via la strana carta (la carta da regalo dei maghi aveva gli oggetti che si muovevano, quella casta era solo rossa e brillante) per rivelare un libro.

Qualcuno gli aveva preso un libro? Guardò di nuovo la carta regalo e mise insieme i pezzi. Era della carta regalo Babbana. Tirò su la carta e notò un biglietto.

 _Ho pensato che potesse essere utile. Buon Natale._

 _Con affetto,_

 _Hermione._

Ma certo. Hermione gli avrebbe certo dato un libro utile. Guardò il titolo.

" _Smascherare il Senza Volto_ " mormorò, aveva come l'impressione di aver già sentito questo titolo da qualche altra parte. Sfogliò il libro e si accorse di non averlo mai letto. Eppure, come arrivò al centro del libro, capì perché Hermione aveva pensato che potesse essere utile. "Quella ragazza è un maledetto genio."

"Uh?" chiese Harry, alzando lo sguardo da uno strano oggetto a forma di uovo arancione.

"Questo libro," disse Draco sfogliandolo un altro po'. "È esattamente quello di cui avevamo bisogno!"

"C'è Flamel?"

"No. No, parla di… spiriti e …" lasciò la frase in sospeso. "Come ha trovato questo libro? Ha dodici anni?"

"Davvero? Quand'è il suo compleanno?" chiese Harry.

Draco si morse il labbro. "Non mi ricordo. Poco dopo l'inizio della scuola, mi pare."

"Non le ho regalato niente," disse Harry preso dal panico. "E le ho solo preso dei Jelly Beans per Natale!"

"Calmati. Chiederemo agli Elfi Domestici di farle una torta per quando torna. Lo festeggeremo in ritardo," lo rassicurò Draco. "Ma, guarda! Qui c'è una pozione per costringere uno spirito che vive dentro un essere umano ad uscire fuori!"

Harry si alzò di scatto sulle ginocchia*. "Possiamo darla a Raptor!"

Man mano che leggeva Draco sentiva l'eccitazione scemare. "È complicata."

Anche da diciassettenne non si sarebbe sentito molto sicuro di tentare questa pozione. Inoltre richiedeva un sacco di ingredienti a cui un primino non avrebbe mai avuto accesso.

"Cosa?"

"Be, ci sono un sacco di ingredienti. Ci vuole anche un sacco di tempo," ammise Draco.

"E quindi? Dovremmo comunque provarla, no?"

Draco alzò lo sguardo. Ci pensò velocemente. Poteva provare la pozione o poteva aspettare che Harry andasse alla ricerca di qualunque cosa ci fosse nella botola, perché era certo che lo avrebbe fatto. E sarebbe sicuramente stato più pericoloso che preparare una pozione.

"In che anno sono i gemelli?"

"Terzo anno? Perché?"

"Perfetto. Possiamo iniziarla ora," disse Draco osservando il libro. "Gli ingredienti che ci servono per iniziare li possiamo ottenere dalle scorte per gli studenti. Possiamo chiedere il resto ai gemelli perché a loro è permesso andare a Hogsmeade."

Harry annuì e si rimise seduto. Draco mise da parte il libro e decise che doveva finire di aprire i regali. Aprì un pacchetto da Atlanta. Era più grande di quello che ricordava. Strappò via la carta.

"Discman?*"

"Ti ha preso un Discman?" chiese Harry spalancando gli occhi. "Mi ha dato un coso a forma di uovo arancione che non si apre neppure!"

"Che cos'è?" chiese Draco, girandosi la scatola tra le mani. Era di un blu brillante e aveva immagini di un oggetto nero che sembrava contenere dei dischi scintillanti. Harry saltò sul letto di fianco a Draco e iniziò a spiegargli entusiasta cosa fosse un Discman. Draco aprì la scatola e tirò fuori l'oggetto che era avvolto in una strana cosa bianca e leggera che Harry aveva chiamato polistirolo. Studiò la cosa mentre Harry prendeva la cosa nera e iniziava a premere i pulsanti.

"Ti ha preso anche dei CD?"

Draco scosse le spalle. Cercò in giro e trovò un altro regalo da Atlanta. Lo aprì e vi trovò uno strano quadrato che aveva in copertina un Babbano vestito in modo strano e coi capelli lunghi.

"I Beatles. Forte," disse Harry afferrando l'oggetto, che era avvolto in un qualche tipo di materiale trasparente. Draco lo riprese appena Harry lo lasciò e iniziò a studiarlo. Era trasparente, ma non sembrava permeabile. " _Rubber Soul_. Non lo conosco. Ecco. Dovrebbe funzionare senza batterie. C'era dentro un biglietto di Atlanta che diceva che funziona con la magia. Toccalo con la bacchetta."

Draco lo colpì con la bacchetta.

Non successe niente.

"Mettiti queste nelle orecchie."

"Perché dovrei mettermi delle cuffie?"

Harry sorrise. "Fidati."

Corrucciato, Draco prese le cuffie da Harry e le indossò. Quasi gridò quando la musica iniziò a uscire dalle cuffie. Non conosceva la canzone, ma era okay. Era diversa. Draco iniziò ad ascoltare le parole, come al solito Atlanta stava cercando di dirgli qualcosa con i testi delle strane canzoni che le piacevano. Draco stava per arrendersi quando notò che Harry stava tenendo in mano un pacco e che stava aggrottando la fronte. Lentamente Harry scartò il pacco e assunse un'espressione stupita.

Draco sussultò-

"Mi stai prendendo in giro," annunciò a voce alta tirando via le cuffie.

Draco stava fissando qualcosa di fluido e argentato che era scivolato sul pavimento. Le pieghe luccicavano alla debole luce invernale.

"Cosa?" chiese Harry tirando su l'oggetto.

Draco non riusciva a parlare.

Questo era il motivo per cui Potter c'era riuscito. Questo era come Potter fosse in grado di cavarsela, essere in posti in cui non doveva e sapere cose che nessun'altro sapeva. Questo era come Potter aveva TIRATO FANGO A DRACO AL TERZO ANNO QUANDO POTTER NON POTEVA ANDARE A HOGSMEADE.

"Draco, amico, stai bene? Stai diventando rosso."

"Scusa. Sono… È un Mantello dell'Invisibilità."

"Un cosa?"

"Un Mantello dell'Invisibilità," ripeté Draco. "Sono molto rari e veramente preziosi. C'era un biglietto? Chi te l'ha mandato?"

"Mantello dell'Invisibilità?" chiese Harry mettendosi il Mantello sulle spalle.

Di fatto Harry svanì completamente dal collo in giù. Harry sussultò, attraversando la stanza di corsa fino al bagno. Si fissò allo specchio.

"Whoa," esalò Harry.

Draco si sporse in avanti, notando il biglietto sul pavimento. Lo prese lentamente e notò la stretta calligrafia con molte curve. Si sentiva come se avesse dovuto conoscere quella grafia.

 _Tuo padre me l'ha lasciato prima di morire. È tempo che ti sia restituito._

 _Fanne buon uso._

 _Tanti auguri di Buon Natale._

Non era per niente utile.

"Harry?"

"Harry era sparito." Draco sospirò.

"C'è un biglietto."

Harry riapparve per magia proprio di fronte a Draco. Mise da parte il Mantello e agguantò il biglietto. Mentre lo leggeva aggrottò le sopracciglia. Alzò lo sguardo verso Draco.

"Chi me lo darebbe? L'unica altra persona che so essere stato un amico di mio padre è Remus," disse Harry. "E l'avrebbe firmato. E mi ha mandato questo."

Harry prese un libro sulle Creature Oscure. Lo poggiò e allungò il braccio per accarezzare il Mantello.

Draco lo lasciò in pace, in quando immaginava che quello fosse la prima cosa tangibile dei suoi genitori che Harry avesse mai ricevuto. Draco finì di scartare l'ultimo dei suoi regali (un nuovo paio di guanti in pelle da suo padre) quando la porta del dormitorio si spalancò di colpo. Harry ficcò il mantello sotto le coperte e alzò lo sguardo. Draco si girò e trovò i gemelli sulla porta.

"Buon Natale!" esclamarono assieme.

"Ehi, guarda, uno di voi ha ricevuto un maglione alla Weasley!" disse uno dei gemelli, quello con un maglione con una grande F.

Attraversò la stanza e afferrò il maglione. Lo studio per un momento, poi aggrottò la fronte.

"Questo maglione è di qualità migliore dei nostri," disse mostrandolo al gemello con la G nel maglione. (Draco non era così ingenuo da credere che stessero indossando i maglioni che concordavano col loro nome.)

Maglione G prese il maglione. "Suppongo che ci metta più cura se non sei della famiglia."

Maglione G guardò i ragazzini e decise che il maglione era di Harry glielo infilò dalla testa. Maglione F riuscì a far passare le braccia di Harry nelle maniche mentre lo stesso protestava e cercava di allontanarsi. Harry riuscì a liberarsi, ma i suoi capelli sembravano più pazzi del solito e aveva un'espressione contrariata.

"Nel tuo maglione non c'è una lettera," osservò Maglione G.

"Suppongo che lei creda che tu sappia come ti chiami. Ma noi non siamo stupidi. Sappiamo come ci chiamiamo. Lui è Gred e io sono Forge."

Draco rise. George sghignazzò come un pazzo, sapendo che Draco aveva capito che avevano indossato l'uno il maglione dell'altro.

"Cos'è questo baccano?"

Il Prefetto Weasley stava sulla porta, annoiato per il rumore che stavano causando i gemelli. Aveva in braccio un maglione che Fred (anche noto come Gred) agguantò.

"P! Per Prefetto!" urlò. "Su, indossalo Percy. Ce l'abbiamo tutti. Anche Harry sta indossando il suo."

"Harry?" iniziò Percy, poi si fermò perché Fred stava cercando di infilargli il maglione a forza.

Il Prefetto Percy aveva il vantaggio dell'altezza, ma perse velocemente la battaglia quando si aggiunse George. Insieme, i gemelli gli fecero passare il maglione per la testa, facendogli finire storti gli occhiali e bloccandogli le braccia lungo i fianchi. Una volta indossato il maglione, i gemelli iniziarono a cantare a squarciagola canti di Natale e costrinsero Percy fuori dalla stanza.

Harry e Draco si scambiarono un'occhiata e scoppiarono a ridere.

* * *

Dopo essersi imbottiti di cibo e essersi tirati addosso palle di neve per ore, Draco era pronto per andare nel coma della notte di Natale. Quando entrò nel dormitorio trovò Harry che accarezzava pensoso il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, e seppe che non sarebbe riuscito a dormire tanto presto.

"Dove stai andando?"

Harry sussultò, voltandosi e trovando Draco dietro di lui.

"Emm- da nessuna parte," mentì malamente. Con la sua faccia Draco gli comunicò che sapeve che stava mentendo. "Va bene, non lo so. È solo… fanne buon uso? E, ecco, è notte, il castello è quasi vuoto e… l'intera Hogwarts mi aspetta! Non mi può vedere nessuno. Ed era di mio padre. E Remus ha detto che era un combinaguai, come i gemelli. Non mi ha mai detto che usavano questo, ma ha senso. Pensaci. Lo usava per sgattaiolare per la scuola. Per andare nelle cucine. Per pianificare i loro scherzi."

Harry sembrava quasi Bellatrix quando parlava dell'Oscuro Signore o quando Piton parlava di Pozioni o delle Arti Oscure.

"Be, cosa vuoi fare? Dovresti avere una missione quando lo usi," gli fece notare Draco.

Harry diede un'occhiata al suo letto che era ancora pieno di regali. Draco non aveva spostato i suoi da lì, né Harry aveva messo via i propri. Il pavimento era coperto di carta da regali. Draco aggrottò la fronte vedendo il pavimento chiedendosi come mai gli Elfi Domestici non l'avessero già pulito.

Quando Draco alzò lo sguardo, Harry aveva il suo sorriso pestifero mentre teneva in mano il libro che gli aveva dato Hermione. Quanto più Draco sentiva a proposito di James tanto più quel sorriso iniziava ad avere senso. Se James Potter era stato come i gemelli, Harry aveva nel sangue quel suo cacciarsi nei guai e amare gli scherzi.

"Oh," espirò Draco capendo cosa volesse fare Harry. "Lì sotto ci stiamo in due?"

"Penso che sia abbastanza grande," rispose Harry.

Aveva uno sguardo che Draco non capiva, ma aveva la sensazione che Harry volesse andare da solo sotto il mantello che una volta era appartenuto al padre.

"Non devo andare per forza. Puoi andare da solo. Io, emm, ti scriverò dove potrebbero essere dentro l'armadietto."

Velocemente Draco si diresse al suo baule e tirò fuori un pezzo di pergamena.

"Saranno tutti nell'armadietto?"

Draco aprì il libro e lesse la lista degli ingredienti. Ne notò alcuni che erano necessari per la prima fase che non sarebbero stati lì, ma nelle scorte private di Piton.

"Posso insegnarti l'incantesimo per aprire le porte," gli offrì Draco.

Invece di rispondere, Harry gli lanciò il Mantello sopra la testa. Harry fece un passo verso di lui e disse, "Ci stiamo entrambi. Forse c'è anche posto per una terza persona."

"È enorme," commentò Draco. Ora che ne era sotto c'era ancora spazio per altre due persone.

Harry sogghignò di nuovo. "Vediamo se riusciamo a camminarci."

Andarono avanti e indietro per il dormitorio un paio di volte prima di decidere che andava abbastanza bene per sgattaiolare per i corridoi dopo il coprifuoco. Le scale della Sala Comune si rivelarono difficoltose, ma riuscirono ad arrivare giù e fuori dal buco del ritratto.

"Chi c'è?" squittì la Signora Grassa.

Draco diede uno strattone a Harry e si diressero verso le scale e giù fino ai sotterranei. Ci

volle un'eternità. Schivarono innumerevoli volte Mrs Purrs. Con quei suoi strani occhi non li poteva vedere, ma li poteva sentire con l'olfatto. Quando raggiunsero la classe di Pozioni Draco aveva i nervi a fior di pelle. La porta era chiusa a chiave, ma Draco la aprì facilmente.

"Ci muoveremo meglio senza il Mantello," bisbigliò Draco, porgendo il libro a Harry. "I primi cinque ingredienti saranno nell'armadietto. Io prendo il resto."

Harry annuì, tirando via il mantello e ficcandolo nella sua tasca. Draco si diresse alla porta del magazzino privato. Durante le lezioni la stanza era quasi sempre aperta, ma Draco immaginava che fosse chiusa a chiave e protetta quando Piton non era in giro. Fece alcuni incantesimi per vedere in cosa consistessero le barriere magiche, ma non ne trovò nessuna particolarmente complicata. Tuttavia erano tutte collegate a Piton quindi, quando Draco le avesse rotte, Piton sarebbe stato avvertito. Guardò Harry e attese che avesse quasi finito prima di rompere le barriere e sbloccare la porta. Si fiondò all'interno, i suoi occhi scrutarono velocemente intorno alla ricerca di quello che gli serviva. Era fortunato che Piton fosse così precisino per l'organizzazione. Era tutto in ordine alfabetico. Velocemente afferrò quello che gli occorreva, misurandolo con delle fiale di vetro e rimettendo le giare dove le aveva trovate. Finì in un minuto e tornò fuori prima che Harry avesse finito di chiudere lo sportello dell'armadietto delle scorte degli studenti.

Draco non perse tempo a rimettere le barriere quindi chiuse la porta con un complicato incantesimo che aveva imparato per i suoi M.A.G.O che non aveva mai sostenuto.

"Andiamo. Saprà che c'era qualcuno qui," disse Draco.

Harry si impanicò e velocemente gettò il mantello sopra loro due. Non appena furono svaniti sotto il Mantello, la porta di aprì di colpo e Piton si fiondò nella stanza, con gli occhi che cercavano chiunque avesse rotto le sue barriere. Draco sollecitò Harry a spostarsi a sinistra. Si mossero appena in tempo per non essere colpiti da Piton che si affrettava verso il magazzino. Si portarono velocemente fuori dalla stanza. Draco era grato che Piton si fosse dimenticato di chiudere la porta della classe. Una volta fuori nel corridoio, continuarono fino a quando Draco non riuscì a trovare una classe con la porta aperta. La aprì e sgusciarono all'interno.

"Aspetteremo qui fino a quando non avrà finito. Non riusciremo a uscire abbastanza veloc-"

Draco smise di parlare. Poterono sentire una porta aprirsi di scatto, Piton imprecare numerose volte e un'altra porta che sbatteva. Poco dopo sentirono i passi di Piton che si dirigevano verso il luogo da cui lui era venuto. Fortunatamente era la direzione opposta a quella della classe in cui si erano nascosti Harry e Draco. Draco guardò Harry che stava respirando affannosamente ed era pallido.

"È sicuro?"

"Penso di sì. Dovremo muoverci molto lentamente," aggiunse Draco. "Se conosci qualche scorciatoia, sono le benvenute."

Harry annuì. Draco fece un passo in avanti, ma sentì il Mantello che gli scivolava di dosso. Si fermò, girandosi per vedere come mai Harry non si stesse muovendo.

"Quello è sempre stato qui?" chiese Harry guardando lo specchio poggiato in un angolo della classe.

Lo specchio era piuttosto decorato. Era dorato ed era l'unica cosa in quella stanza non utilizzata che non fosse coperta di polvere. Harry uscì da sotto al Mantello e gli si avvicinò. Draco lo seguì lentamente, sentendo come se ci fosse qualcosa di strano in quello specchio dai piedi a forma di artiglio, oltre al fatto che non era coperto da strati di polvere come tutto il resto delle cose nella stanza. Il pavimento era molto polveroso. L'unico elemento di disturbo nella polvere erano le impronte lasciate da Draco e Harry.

Harry stette fermo di fronte allo specchio per un momento prima di tapparsi la bocca con una mano, voltandosi di scatto per guardare dietro di sé. I suoi occhi verdi erano molto spalancati. Draco si guardò intorno chiedendosi cosa avesse visto Harry. Harry si girò di nuovo verso lo specchio e vi si avvicinò.

"Harry?"

"Ci sono delle persone lì," disse lievemente.

Harry reclinò la testa da un lato, studiando con attenzione qualsiasi cosa stesse vedendo nello specchio. Rimase immobile a lungo, guardando qualunque cosa fosse riflessa nello specchio.

"Mamma? Papà?"

Draco gelò. Lo specchio rifletteva la gente morta? Draco si avvicinò un poco per studiare lo specchio. Fece attenzione a non venire riflesso nello specchio per non disturbare qualunque cosa Harry stesse vedendo o per non vedere gente morta. Lungo la parte superiore della cornice dorata c'erano incise delle parole: _Eruoc li amotlov li ottelfirnon_.

Che razza di lingua era?

Draco fissò Harry che aveva uno strano sguardo sul viso. Stava premendo le mani sullo specchio e sembrava che volesse tuffarcisi dentro e dentro l'immagine che stava vedendo. Draco si spaventò.

"Harry?" chiese Draco. Quando non ottenne risposta lo tirò per la manica. "Andiamo."

"Cosa?"

"Andiamo. Quello specchio è inquietante."

Harry rise nasalmente. "Hai detto inquietante!"

"Cosa?"

"Hai appena detto _cosa_ invece di _scusami_!"

Draco fumò dalla rabbia per un momento. Non aveva bisogno di lezioni di linguaggio da Harry Potter.

"Be, cercherò di non parlare come te. Andiamo. Dobbiamo andare a letto," insistette Draco, tirando di nuovo Harry per la manica. "Piton se n'è andato da un pezzo."

"Va bene, va bene," disse Harry. "Hai guardato nello specchio?"

"No. Tu cosa hai visto?"

"La mia famiglia. Mi stavo chiedendo se tu li avessi visti," disse Harry piano, tirando su il Mantello da dove era caduto. Scosse via la polvere prima di gettarlo nuovamente sopra le loro teste. "Possiamo tornare domani così li potrai vedere. La mia mamma era carina. Aveva i capelli rossi e gli occhi veramente verdi. E mio papà è proprio uguale a me!"

Draco non disse niente, spinse solo Harry verso la porta.

* * *

*sulle ginocchia. Nel senso che prima era seduto a terra a gambe incrociate. Spero si capisca. In caso negativo, le note sono qui per questo xD

* Discman: un lettore CD portatile. Discman è il nome che ha scritto sopra, per questo ho deciso di non tradurlo.


	22. Creare Pozioni in un Bagno

**Disclaimer:** Se lo sai, non mi appartiene. Alcune parti vengono da _La Pietra Filosofale._

* * *

 **Cap. 22 Creare Pozioni in un Bagno**

* * *

Il mattino seguente Draco voleva iniziare a preparare la pozione e conosceva il posto perfetto: il bagno di Mirtilla.

Per lui era stato il santuario perfetto durante il suo terribile sesto anno. Per via di Mirtilla non ci andava nessuno. Be, eccetto Potter, ma Potter tendeva a trovarsi in posti in cui non avrebbe dovuto essere. E questa volta Harry non stava per lanciarsi dentro e attaccarlo. Draco aveva il presentimento che a Mirtilla sarebbe piaciuto Harry.

A tutti piaceva Harry. E Potter. Tuttavia Draco trovava Harry molto più simpatico di Potter.

Se aveva un senso.

"Dove stiamo andando?" chiese Harry mentre portava il calderone trasfigurato. Stava fissando la sfera di vetro che stava trasportando.

"Al secondo piano c'è un bagno infestato dal fantasma di una ragazza. Penso che sia morta lì. Piange e si lamenta un sacco, ma se si è carini con lei e non le si dice che è brutta o morta è okay."

"Davvero? Come fai a saperlo se vive nel bagno delle ragazze?"

"Me l'ha detto mia madre," mentì veloce.

Draco e Harry raggiunsero il bagno senza incontrare anima viva. Draco si guardò attorno, assicurandosi che non ci fosse nessuno in giro. Aprì la porta con una leggera spinta e aspettò che Harry si affrettasse all'interno. Dopo essere entrato anche lui, Draco chiuse la porta e lanciò un incantesimo per chiuderla a chiave. Doveva creare una cartello che dicesse che il bagno era fuori uso. Per ogni evenienza.

Harry gli passò la sfera di vetro. Una volta lasciata la sfera Harry iniziò a guardarsi intorno. Una cosa curiosa di Harry era che, nonostante fosse curioso, non sembrava sentire il bisogno di sapere ogni singola cosa sulle magie che Draco faceva o perché le conoscesse. Draco pensava che probabilmente Harry si stava abituando al fatto che lui, semplicemente, sapesse cose strane, infatti non gli aveva neanche chiesto come avesse trasfigurato il calderone in una sfera di vetro. Draco sperava che Harry avesse immaginato che fosse come trasformare un fiammifero in un ago.

Draco aprì uno dei cubicoli corrucciando la fronte. Dopo aver pulito il bagno e il cubicolo con un semplice incantesimo di pulizia, fece apparire le ingegnose fiamme blu per cui era conosciuta Hermione e ci mise sopra il calderone. Anche se in quell'incantesimo non era tanto bravo quanto lei, andava abbastanza bene.

"Forte," esalò Harry guardando Draco. "Non aveva proprio pensato a come avremmo fatto per scaldarlo."

"Queste fiamme blu stranamente stanno sopra l'acqua. E siccome io non sono molto bravo non sono molto calde. Questo significa che vanno benissimo per una pozione che deve cuocere a fuoco lento."

Harry annuì.

"Acqua."

Harry passò la fiala con l'acqua a Draco, che la aggiunse nel calderone semi caldo. Draco iniziò ad aggiungere ingredienti fino ad arrivare all'aconito.

"Okay, ora aspettiamo per almeno quattro giorni prima di aggiungere il resto della roba. Poi dovremmo aspettare altri due mesi," si lamentò Draco, lanciando un'occhiata alle istruzioni che aveva copiato dal libro. "Poi avremo bisogno della roba che non possiamo prendere da noi. Come i doxie secchi. E il millefoglio palustre*. Oh, e le lacrime di mandragora saranno difficile da ottenere."

"Di cosa?"

"Di una mandragora. Sono come… delle piante umane. Piangono solo da piccole. Dovremo compilare una lista per i gemelli. Cosa gli diremo?"

"Non lo so. Potremmo dirgli che stiamo pianificando di espellere il turbante?"

"Espellere il turbante? Questo è il meglio che sai fare?"

Harry scrollò le spalle. Draco uscì dal cubicolo. In verità era scioccato del fatto che non avessero incontrato Mirtilla. Harry lo seguì fino a quando non si ritrovarono di fronte ai lavandini. Draco si lavò le mani, poi pulì il lavandino e si lavò di nuovo le mani. Si bloccò fissando un rubinetto.

"Che cosa..."

"Scusami?" disse Harry da dietro le sue spalle prendendolo in giro.

Draco lo ignorò, "Sopra di questo c'è un serpente."

Velocemente guardò gli altri. Non c'era un serpente in nessuno degli altri rubinetti. Solo in quello. Draco tornò indietro e lo studiò.

"Perché su questo c'è un serpente, ma non sugli altri?"

Harry spinse via Draco e fissò il rubinetto. Poi sibilò. Draco saltò via, incespicando un poco. Harry alzò lo sguardo, sbattè le palpebre e guardò confuso verso Draco.

"Cosa?"

"Tu… tu…" la voce gli si affievolì.

Come aveva potuto dimenticarsi che Harry Potter sapeva parlare coi serpenti? Era un Rettilofono!

"Draco?"

"Tu- sei un Rettilofono," quasi glielo urlò Draco.

"Un cosa? Un Rettilofono?"

"Puoi parlare coi serpenti," gli spiegò Draco. "Hai sibilato verso quel serpente."

"Davvero?" chiese Harry, guardando di nuovo il rubinetto. Sibilò di nuovo. Afferrò il lato del lavandino, piegando la testa da un lato. "Hai visto?"

"Visto cosa?"

"Il serpente si è mosso. Mi ha guardato. Giuro che mi ha guardato," insistette Harry allontanandosi all'improvviso.

"Cosa hai detto?"

"Be, prima ho detto che era interessante, poi la seconda volta, quando l'ho guardato, gli ho chiesto se, ecco, se facesse qualcosa di speciale. Che è stato? Mi ha solo guardato.

"Non ti ha risposto vero?"

"No."

"Va bene," disse Draco, non sentendosi molto bene. "C'è, ecco, un mito che dice che Salazar Serpeverde ha nascosto da qualche parte a Hogwarts una camera chiamata, intelligentemente, la Camera dei Segreti con all'interno un mostro. Non è mai stata trovata. O almeno così dicono."

"E questo serpente te l'ha ricordata?"

Draco annuì. "Andiamo. Se iniziasti a sentire voci nella tua testa, avvertimi."

Aveva aggiunto la seconda parte perché se Serpeverde aveva un mostro, molto probabilmente sarebbe stato un qualche tipo di serpente mostruoso e solo Harry sarebbe stato capace di sentirlo sibilare.

"Oh! Siete dei ragazzi! Cosa ci fate qui?"

Harry sussultò, voltandosi di scatto. Draco sorrise con imbarazzo.

"Ciao, Mirtilla," disse educatamente. "Stavamo solo ammirando il tuo bagno. E questo lavandino."

Mirtilla aggrottò le sopracciglia, notando il lavandino vicino al quale si trovava Draco.

"Quello non ha mai funzionato," commentò lei. "Perché siete qui in verità? Avete pensato che sarebbe stato divertente prendersi gioco di Mirtilla?"

"No!" insistette Draco, alzando le mani in segno di resa. "Stavamo solo ammirando il tuo bagno. Torneremo, non preoccuparti. Ti verremo a trovare di nuovo."

Draco afferrò Harry, trascinandolo fuori dal bagno e via fino alla Torre di Grifondoro.

* * *

Il resto delle vacanze di Natale passò quietamente. Harry si comportò in modo strano per alcuni giorni. Sembrava stanco e rifiutava di prendere parte a qualunque cosa anche solo remotamente divertente. Rifiutò anche un viaggio fino al bagno di Mirtilla per aggiungere gli ingredienti successivi. Draco andò da solo e fece una lunga conversazione con Mirtilla sul suo bagno in generale. Da quello che le sembrava non stava avvenendo niente di strano e lei si divertì molto a raccontargli come era morta.

Aveva sentito un ragazzo. Stava sibilando. Aveva guardato fuori dal cubicolo per dirgli di andare via, lei era impegnata a piangere perché Olive Hornby era un'arpia, e poi era morta.

Draco non aveva idea di come fosse morta, ma quando se ne andò era abbastanza sicuro che il rubinetto col serpente conducesse in qualche modo alla misteriosa Camera dei Segreti. Aveva senso, perché i messaggi sul muro che erano stati scritti durante il suo secondo anno era fuori dalla porta di quel bagno. Camminando lentamente verso la Torre di Grifondoro, era così perso nei propri pensieri che si scontrò con Harry.

"Oh, sei qui," disse Harry che appariva esausto. Aveva profonde occhiaie e i suoi occhi sembravano più spenti del solito. "Mi stavo chiedendo se volessi venire in biblioteca."

"Perché?"

"Voglio sapere di più sulla Rettilofonese."

"Serpentese," lo corresse Draco. "È così che si chiama la lingua. Non c'è molto da sapere. È una dote magica. Ma è vista come una cosa Oscura."

"Oscura?"

"Non ti rende Oscuro," insistette Draco. "Sono sicuro che da qualche parte nel tuo albero genealogico ci sia un ramo che era conosciuto per essere Rettilofono e che ad un certo punto è scomparso*. Gli alberi genealogici delle famiglie magiche sono un incubo, come ben sai. Hai visto l'albero della famiglia Black."

Harry annuì. "Ok. Ma… Voldemort lo era?"

Draco annuì."Sì. Lo era."

Harry aggrottò la fronte.

"Dovremmo fare qualche ricerca in più su Flamel prima che domani torni Hermione," suggerì Draco. Tirò la manica di Harry. "Sai che inorridirà se non avremo trovato niente."

Harry annuì. Lentamente seguì Draco in biblioteca. Rimase in silenzioso e distante per l'intero pomeriggio. Verso l'ora di cena, Draco chiuse l'ultimo libro e sospirò.

"Harry?"

"Sì?"

"C'è qualcosa che vorresti dirmi?"

Harry fissò Draco, si mosse a disagio sulla sua sedia e sospirò profondamente.

"Sono tornato indietro allo specchio e Silente mi ha beccato," annunciò Harry.

Draco non se l'era aspettato.

"E da quando ho smesso di andarci gli incubi sono tornati. Il fascio di luce verde, la risata stridula. E la cicatrice che prude."

Harry si strofinò la fronte.

"Mi spiace."

Harry scrollò le spalle. "Silente mi ha spiegato che lo specchio mostra i tuoi più profondi desideri. Vedere la mia famiglia, tutti quanti, è il mio più grande desiderio. Mi ha detto che può far impazzire l'uomo più felice. Lo capisco. Non riesco a dimenticarmi dello specchio."

"Lo ha spostato?"

"Sì. Ha detto che l'avrebbe fatto. Non sono tornato in quella classe da quando mi ha beccato."

"Non ti ha messo in punizione o qualcosa del genere?"

"No. Ha detto che non va bene rifugiarsi nei sogni e dimenticarsi di vivere," replicò Harry, lasciando scivolare la mano dalla cicatrice.

Quella era una frase da Silente.

"Odio ammetterlo Harry, ma sembra un consiglio saggio ," disse Draco. "Andiamo a cena. Hermione tornerà domani e potremo raccontarle di tutti i nostri successi."

"Scusami?"

Harry stava sogghignando mentre lo diceva. Draco rise scuotendo la testa. I ragazzini uscirono dalla biblioteca diretti verso la Sala Grande per cena. Nonostante non fossero vicini a scoprire cosa fosse nascosto o chi fosse Nicolas Flamel, almeno avevano trovato qualcosa per tirare Voldemort fuori dalla testa di Raptor. Sperando che funzionasse.

* * *

*millefoglio palustre. Sneezewort. Nome scientifico "Achillea Ptarmica". Piccola pianta erbacea appartenente alla famiglia delle Asteraceae, la stessa famiglia delle margherite.

*è scomparso. Nel senso che il gene che dava l'abilità di parlare il Serpentese è scomparso.

* * *

N/T Sì, lo so che è più breve del solito. Abbiate pazienza.


	23. Trovare Nicolas

**Disclaimer:** Se lo sai, non mi appartiene. Alcune parti vengono da _La Pietra Filosofale._

* * *

 **Cap. 23 Trovare Nicolas**

* * *

Hermione ritornò al castello il pomeriggio seguente. Né Draco né Harry erano siusciti a scoprire chi fosse Nicolas Flamel prima che lei tornasse. Il che le fece aggrottare le sopracciglia, ma fu contentissima di sapere che avevano iniziato a preparare la pozione.

"Oh, sapevo che eri intelligente, Draco! Tuttavia pensavo che forse sarebbe stata troppo difficile da preparare. È di un livello superiore ai G.U.F.O*," bisbigliò elettrizzata fissandp il calderone nel bagno di Mirtilla.

"Ecco, non era molto difficile. Ci vuole solo un sacco di tempo," mentì Draco.

Era stato complicato e non la parte più difficile non era ancora iniziata. In quel momento la pozione era a metà della fase di aggiunta degli ingredienti principali e Draco doveva controllarla quotidianamente per assicurarsi che fosse alla giusta temperatura e che non diventasse verde lime. Le indicazioni non dicevano perché si dovesse fare attenzione a non farla diventare verde lime, oltre al fatto che sarebbe diventata inutile se fosse successo.

In quel momento era viola brillante.

"Come farete ad entrare in possesso del resto degli ingredienti?" chiese Hermione. "Non ho mai neanche sentito parlare di metà di queste cose."

Draco si schiarì la gola, leggermente agitato. "Ho detto ai gemelli che volevamo fare uno scherzo a Raptor."

Rimase in attesa che Hermione esplodesse.

"Oh, buona idea. Loro possono andare a Hogsmeade visto che sono al terzo anno."

Draco la guardò a bocca aperta per un lungo istante.

"Cosa?" chiese lei indignata. "In un certo senso, se Raptor non è posseduto da Voldemort come credi tu, sarà come tirargli addosso dell'acqua puzzolente. Tanto non è che abbia comunque un bell'odore. Potrebbe essere un miglioramento."

"Non ha bisogno di berla?" chiese Draco.

Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo, allungando la mano per farsi dare il libro. Draco uscì dal cubicolo e tirò fuori il libro dalla borsa. Glielo diede e si spostarono verso i lavandini. Lei trovò quello che voleva e lo lesse, "Quando sarete pronti a rivelare lo spirito, spruzzate il liquido nell'area in cui la presenza è più forte. Se il comportamento del posseduto cambia e non c'è un segnale fisico urge che il posseduto beva la pozione. Se lo spirito stesso si mostra con una manifestazione fisica sul posseduto, tutto quello che bisogna fare è infradiciare la manifestazione con la pozione. I risultati appariranno entro dieci minuti."

"Dieci minuti? Per allora saremo già morti!"

La mente di Draco si riempì di visioni di un Voldemort arrabbiato che lanciava maledizioni di tortura. Hermione, che non era mai stata colpita dalla Maledizione Cruciatus, non riusciva a capire quanto potessero essere lunghi dieci minuti.

"Conosci qualcuno che intaglia il legno?" chiese Hermione, scorrendo le pagine. "Non ne sono sicura, ma penso che se prendessimo dei dischi di legno e ci intagliassimo questo simbolo, non riuscirà a possederci."

Draco non era preoccupato per la possessione, era preoccupato per l'ira.

"Vero, qui dice che lo spirito espulso non sarebbe capace di possedere un altro essere umano per almeno sei mesi, ma meglio indossarli per precauzione."

Restituì il libro a Draco perché vedesse l'immagine. Era un dischetto con incisa sopra una semplice runa.

"Dove hai preso questo libro?" chiese Draco. Iniziò a sfogliare altre pagine per vedere se c'era qualche suggerimento su come proteggersi da una maledizione via spirito.

"Questo ti sembrerà strano, ma è caduto ai miei piedi. Ero in una libreria- una libreria Babbana, per inciso- quando è apparso. Ci ho inciampato e mi sono spaventata, almeno fino a quando non mi sono accorta di essere nella sezione Umoristica. Se i Babbani leggessero questo libro penserebbero che sia uno scherzo. L'ho sfogliato e ho capito che era vero. Quando ho visto la pozione, sapevo che dovevo darlo a te. Nel senso, sei tu quello che pensa che Raptor sia posseduto da Voldemort."

"È apparso ai tuoi piedi?" chiese Draco.

Lei annuì. "Non gli avrei dato una seconda occhiata se non fosse per il fatto che per me la copertina si muoveva. Nessun altro nel negozio la vedeva muoversi."

Draco era pieno di sospetto, ma erano accadute cose più strane. Come viaggiare indietro nel tempo e ritrovarsi nel proprio corpo da undicenne.

"Quindi lo hai pagato con soldi Babbani? E il negozio te l'ha venduto?"

"Sì. Sembrava una manna dal cielo," disse lei. "Volevo prenderti un libro Babbano per ampliare la tua educazione sui Babbani, ma questo sembrava più importante."

Draco sapeva che lei non aveva idea di quanto quel libro fosse veramente una manna dal cielo. Lo rimise con cura nella sua borsa. La coppia uscì dal bagno dirigendosi alla Torre di Grifondoro. Erano quasi arrivati al ritratto quando si aprì di colpo e Harry volò fuori scontrandosi con Draco. I due finirono a terra.

"Sai Harry, anche io sono molto felice di vederti, ma che ti prende?"

"L'HO TROVATO!" urlò Harry, agitando qualcosa mentre si rimetteva in piedi con un salto.

Era così elettrizzato che non riusciva a parlare chiaramente e spiegare di cosa stesse parlando. Saltellava in giro mentre Draco, con l'aiuto non necessario, ma gradito di Hermione, si rimetteva in piedi a sua volta.

"Harry, calmati. Non ti capiamo," lo rimproverò Hermione.

"L'ho trovato! Nicolas Flamel! Sapevo di aver già sentito quel nome! Il bowling con dieci birilli!"

Ci volle un momento perché Draco realizzasse che stava tenendo in mano una figurina delle Cioccorane.

"OH!"

Draco afferrò la carta da Harry e l'immagine del preside dal naso stortogli sorrise. Girò la carta e lesse il testo sul retro. "Silente è particolarmente famoso per aver sconfitto il mago Oscuro Grindelwald nel 1945, per aver scoperto i dodici usi del sangue di drago e per il suo lavoro in alchimia con il suo amico Nicolas Flamel."

"Cosa c'entra il bowling con dieci birilli?" chiese Hermione, guardando verso Harry che stava ancora facendo la Danza della Vittoria.

"A Silente piace il bowling con dieci birilli. E i lavori a maglia," disse Draco porgendole la carta.

Hermione prese la carta e la fissò aggrottando le sopracciglia, all'improvviso le si spalancarono gli occhi.

"OH!"

Senza un'altra parola corse via. Harry smise di danzare.

"State lì!" la sentirono urlare mentre si allontanava sempre di più.

Draco e Harry rimasero dove si trovavano scambiandosi uno sguardo. Draco gli spiegò i dischi che Hermione aveva suggerito di creare siccome ci sarebbero potuti volere dieci minuti perché la pozione funzionasse dopo averla tirata al retro della testa di Raptor.

"Potrebbe farlo Hagrid. Potremmo dirgli che li vogliamo per il nostro… club," provò Harry. "I maghi hanno dei club?"

"Sì. Tanti. Quale sarebbe il nome del nostro club?" chiese Draco pieno di sarcasmo.

"Be, dovrebbe avere dei legami con qualsiasi cosa sembrino questi dischi," disse Harry rigirandosi il libro tra le mani. "Cosa pensi che sia andata a prendere?"

"Un libro. È una buona ipotesi che stia prendendo un libro," gli assicurò Draco. "Be, sembrano una specie di cerchio con un triangolo."

"Il club del Cercangolo*."

"Bene. Perché stiamo formando un club?"

"Er, non lo so. Perché dovremmo voler questi cosi altrimenti?"

"Hermione ha letto che sono protettivi ed era piuttosto insistente sul fatto che ce li dovevamo procurare prima di andare a casa per l'estate, siccome non possiamo usare la magia. Hermione è paranoica."

"Oh. Immagino che possa funzionare. Ci proteggeranno?"

"Dalla magia? No. Ma siamo al primo anno. In più dubito che Hagrid ti faccia troppe domande," gli ricordò Draco.

"Qui! Qui!" urlò una Hermione senza fiato girando l'angolo. Aveva un enorme vecchio libro in braccio. Si fermò ansimando. Spinse il libro verso Draco, che lo prese. Le ci vollero cinque minuti per riprendersi dalla sua fosse corsa. "L'ho preso cercando una lettura leggera,"

"Leggera?" chiese Harry occhieggiando il libro.

"Questo è l'opposto di leggero," offrì Draco. Il libro pesava quasi una tonnellata.

Hermione allungò le braccia con aria impaziente. Draco le restituì il libro. Lei iniziò a sfogliarlo con uno sguardo eccitato.

"Oh! Lo sapevo! Avevo ragione!"

"Cosa?"

"Avevo già letto di questa pietra e ve l'avevo anche detto!"

Draco e Harry si scambiarono uno sguardo.

Scuotendo la testa, gli lesse velocemente il passaggio che parlava della Pietra Filosofale. La bocca di Harry si spalancò per lo stupore.

"Quindi è questa che Silente ha detto a Hagrid di prendergli?"

Hermione si guardò intorno, il corridoio era deserto. Fece cenno a sinistra con la testa e i tre si affrettarono a cercare una classe vuota in cui parlare. Una volta chiusi dentro a chiave, Hermione disse, "Sì. Penso che sia questa. Ha senso che stiano lavorando insieme ad un altro progetto. Ma perché dovrebbero spostare la pietra dalla Gringotts?"

"Chiunque la vorrebbe," esalò Harry. "Ma… Perché Voldemort vorrebbe quella pietra?"

"Davvero Harry? Se quello che ha detto Draco è vero, dubito che Raptor possa vivere bene con Voldemort dentro di sé. Un corpo umano non è fatto per portare un altro essere vivente. Con quella pietra..."

"Potrebbe avere di nuovo un suo corpo," disse Draco in tono spento. "L'oro è solo un fortunato effetto collaterale."

I tre si zittirono.

"Quindi, ora cosa facciamo?" chiese Harry.

"Controlleremo Raptor e Piton," decise Draco. "E ci assicureremo che il cane stia ancora respirando. Abbiamo fino a metà febbraio prima di poter aggiungere gli ultimi ingredienti. Il prossimo viaggio a Hogsmeade non sarà prima dei primi giorni di febbraio. Ce la faremo appena in tempo. Poi dovrà cuocere per un altro mese. O fino a che non diventa blu. E non verde lime."

"Quindi fino ad allora non potremo fare niente?" chiese Harry.

"Dubito che staremo senza niente da fare. Qualcosa succederà," disse Hermione alzando gli occhi al cielo.

* * *

Non accadde niente.

Harry era un po' preoccupato quando scoprì che Piton sarebbe stato l'arbitro alla successiva partita di Quidditch. Aveva passato un bel po' di tempo a stressarsi per quel fatto. Un pomeriggio dopo Pozioni annunciò che era sicuro che Piton potesse leggere la mente. Draco ritenne che fosse meglio non dire a Harry che in un certo senso Piton poteva leggere la sua mente se lo guardava negli occhi.

Tutta la preoccupazione di Harry fu inutile visto che la partita finì ancora prima che iniziasse. Grifondoro vinse in meno di cinque minuti. Naturalmente in quei cinque minuti Neville era riuscito a litigare con Nott, Tiger e Goyle. Draco era sicuro che lo scontro non fosse avvenuto perché lui non era stupido quanto Weasley né tanto irritabile. Draco poteva perfettamente ignorare gli insulti molto poco creativi di Nott nei confronti di Harry. Chiaramente Neville era diventato più coraggioso dall'ultima volta che Draco l'aveva visto, in quanto la frecciatina di Nott sul fatto che Harry avesse visto dei soldi per terra l'aveva fatto scattare.

Neville finì in infermeria dopo la partita, mentre Draco aveva un labbro spaccato per aver cercato di aiutarlo.

"Francamente. Cosa vi è preso?" chiese Hermione mentre lei e Draco sedevano in infermeria mentre Madama Chips curava Neville. Lei si lamentò molte volte ignorando Nott, Tiger e Goyle che avevano varie ferite per le quali si stavano lamentando più del necessario.

"Fuori voi tre! Come avete osato attaccare questo ragazzo! Fuori!" strillò lei, puntando il dito ai Serpeverde.

Draco trattenne una sghignazzata quando Nott urlò, "Mio padre lo verrà a sapere."

"Cosa può fare suo padre?" chiese Draco.

"Suo padre non è Jacob Nott?"

"Sì."

"Be, suo padre è in pensione, ma ha ancora un posto nel Wizengamot ed è il Capofamiglia dell'Antica e Nobile Casata dei Nott. Non c'era un qualche tipo di consiglio potente che gli da dei posti o una cosa del genere. Simile alla Casa dei Lord?"

Draco la guardò sbattendo le palpebre. Lei sbuffò annoiata.

"Sì, cara," rispose Madama Chips. "Nel nostro mondo c'è una cosa simile alla Casa del Parlamento. I Capifamiglia delle Antiche Famiglie hanno un posto assicurato. Il Consiglio dei Maghi. Prima della salita al potere di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato il potere del Consiglio era stato ridotto."

"Ora è soprattutto una cosa di immagine," aggiunse Draco. "Ora il Wizengamot ha più potere, Come anche gli altri dipartimenti."

"Mi stai facendo venire mal di testa," si lamentò Nevilee.

Madama Chips finì di bendare Neville e lo mandò via. Hermione, Draco e Neville si stavano dirigendo verso la torre quando Harry arrivò in volata nella Sala d'Ingresso con le guance rosse e i capelli più pazzi del solito. I suoi occhi verdi brillavano ed erano quasi spaventati.

"Ragazzi! Ragazzi! Ragazzi!" urlò. "Bagno! Bagno!"

"Hai bisogno del bagno?" chiese Neville, sembrava confuso dal perché Harry stesse correndo su per le scale quando c'era un bagno dei ragazzi vicino alla Sala Grande.

"Mirtilla!"

"OH!" urlarono assieme Draco e Hermione capendo cosa stesse cercando di dirgli Harry.

"Torna alla torre Neville e dì agli altri che stiamo arrivando," disse Draco a Neville prima di affrettarsi dietro a Hermione che era partita subito e aveva quasi raggiunto Harry. Il quale stava correndo verso il bagno delle ragazze al secondo piano. Sembrava che Neville non volesse fare quanto gli era stato chiesto, ma annuì.

"Me lo direte dopo?"

"Sì. Grazie, Nev!"

Draco gli diede una pacca sulla spalla prima di correre via.

Quando Draco entrò nel bagno Harry stava saltando su e giù. Si lanciò subito nel raccontare la sua storia, senza preoccuparsi di prendere il respiro.

"Quindi. Ho lasciato lo spogliatoio e stavo tornando indietro con la mia scopa quando ho visto questa figura incappucciata dirigersi nella foresta, quindi sono saltato sulla mia scopa e l'ho seguita perché mi sembrava strano e poi mi sono fermato su un albero ed è saltato fuori che la figura incappucciata era Piton e aveva un appuntamento con Raptormort e Piton ha iniziato a parlare della Pietra e come loro non avrebbero dovuto saperlo e Raptormort ha balbettato un sacco e Piton gli ha chiesto se sapesse come superare il cane, ma Raptormort ha balbettato poi Piton ha detto che non voleva essere un suo nemico e Raptormort ha balbettato e alla fine Piton ha detto che Raptormort doveva decidere a chi essere fedele e Piton se n'è andato e Raptormort è rimasto lì e sembrava avere un attacco di nervi. Poi se n'è andato."*

Harry crollò sul pavimento. Hermione era pietrificata. Draco si sentiva confuso.

"Okay, ora sappiamo della pietra. Avevamo ragione. A che gioco sta giocando Piton?" chiese Draco a nessuno in particolare.

"Ha detto qualcosa a proposito di 'hocus-pocus'. Non so cosa intendesse."

"Chi l'ha detto?"

"Piton. Raptor stava balbettando tutto il tempo e non ha mai pronunciato una frase per intero," replicò Harry.

"Raptor potrebbe aver fatto un qualche tipo di incantesimo contro le Arti Oscure che Piton deve superare," offrì Hermione.

Draco rise sotto i baffi.

"Quindi l'unica cosa che sta tra Piton e la Pietra e Raptormort?"

"NO!" urlò Draco. "Non penso che Piton stia cercando la Pietra. Penso che lui creda che Raptor vuole la Pietra. Pensateci!"

Aveva bisogno che gli credessero. Se fossero andati contro Piton, avrebbero fallito.

"Chi sospetterebbe del povero, balbettante pazzo spaventato dalla sua stessa ombra? È molto più probabile che Piton sia sospetto. Forse Raptormort ha fatto qualcosa per cui far credere che Piton voglia la pietra!"

"Draco, so che è il tuo padrino-"

"Non ha niente a che vedere con questo," scattò Draco in risposta. "Non credo che Piton voglia la Pietra. In primo luogo non ne ha bisogno. Non è un materialista e non ha nessun desiderio di diventare immortale. La maggior parte dei maghi non vuole. Vivere per sempre è sopravvalutato."

"Oh, questo lo dici tu."

I tre si girarono per trovare Mirtilla che usciva dal suo cubicolo. Draco si mosse via da lei prima che potesse volargli attraverso.

"Voi viventi pensate che tutto sia grandioso e splendido fino a che non morite DAVVERO!" urlò lei.

Iniziò a strillare, piangere e il bagno iniziò ad allagarsi. Il trio se ne andò velocemente.

* * *

*G.U.F.O. Per chi non lo ricordasse è il Giudizio Unico per Fattucchieri Ordinari. L'altro è il M.A.G.O. Magie Avanzate Grado Ottimale.

*Cercangolo. **Cerc** hio + tri **angolo**. In originale **Cir** cle + tri **angle** = Cirangle

*Sproloquio. Sì, lo so. Anche io detesto quando Harry lo fa. È un casino da tradurre perché tendo a perdermi la riga, a tradurre certe parti due volte e in generale mi fa venire mal di testa… .

* * *

Prossimo Capitolo: Quindi... Gli Hai Dato un Nome

N/T Lascio alla vostra immaginazione il senso del titolo del capitolo 24 XP

Se non leggete l'inglese vi stupirà. Se andrete a leggere il capitolo originale vi stupirà prima del previsto. Entrambe le opzioni sono ben gradite! XD


	24. E Così Gli Hai Dato un Nome

**Cap. 24 E Così… Gli Hai Dato un Nome**

* * *

Nelle settimane che seguirono non cambiò niente. Raptormort continuò a balbettare, Piton continuò ad essere di malumore e Fuffy continuò a ringhiare dall'altro lato della porta chiusa a chiave. Draco notò che sulla porta c'era un grosso lucchetto che non era presente quando, per sfuggire a Gazza, si erano "nascosti" con Fuffy.

I gemelli gli procurarono con piacere il resto degli ingredienti, felici del fatto che Draco stesse pianificando uno scherzo contro Raptormort. Fare degli scherzi a quel professore era diventato il loro passatempo preferito. C'erano loro dietro alle palle di neve incantate che seguivano Raptormort colpendolo ripetutamente sul retro del turbante. Draco sghignazzava ogni volta che gli capitava di incrociarlo mentre veniva colpito dalle palle di neve. Quando quelle vennero distrutte, degli spicchi d'aglio iniziarono a seguire Raptormort ballando il cha cha cha.

Dopo aver messo le mani sugli ultimi ingredienti, il trio iniziò ad attendere con ansia che la pozione finisse di cuocere. Il tempo che Harry e Draco passavano fissando la pozione, Hermione lo passava preparando delle sessioni di ripasso ed evidenziando i suoi appunti. Draco sentiva come se avessero cose più importanti degli esami di cui preoccuparsi, come togliere il turbante dalla testa di Raptormort.

Febbraio si sciolse in Marzo. Hermione continuava a fargli pressione per gli esami e Draco cominciava a chiedersi se la pozione sarebbe mai diventata della giusta tonalità di viola. Com'era possibile che ci volesse così tanto per preparare una pozione che doveva servire a espellere qualcosa che poteva essere pericoloso?

"Che odore ha?" chiese Draco un pomeriggio di fine Marzo, sperando di distrarre Harry e Hermione dalla loro discussione sugli esami .

"Calze sporche," offrì Harry. "O i piedi di mio cugino."

Draco rise piano. Hermione chiuse di scatto il suo libro e iniziò a ficcare le sue cose in borsa.

"Che aspetto ha? Io devo andare a una sessione di Studio per gli Esami dei Corvonero," disse lei senza fiato. "Sono così eccitata per gli esami! E il nostro secondo anno! Pensate a quanto impareremo!"

"Sembra che vada bene. Penso che sarà pronta in tempo," disse Draco. "Ma noi- "

"Perfetto! Vi messaggio dopo," disse Hermione in fretta e se ne andò chiudendo la porta con un colpo.

"Vi messaggio?"

"È come ha iniziato a chiamare lo scrivere sulla pergamena che abbiamo incantato," spiegò Draco. "Ricordami di farne una anche per te. Ne hai bisogno."

Harry scosse le spalle. Non sembrava importargli il dover usare quella di Draco per contattare Hermione. Ed era quasi sempre capace di trovare Draco molto facilmente quando non erano assieme.

Era un po'... inquietante.

"Siccome tu attiri i problemi, ti potrebbe essere utile," lo prese in giro Draco. "Un giorno la tua abilità di trovarmi con facilità potrebbe venire meno. Mi dispiacerebbe non riuscire a salvarti perché tu non riesci a trovarmi."

Harry fece una breve risata nasale.

Draco chiuse la porta del cubicolo, ci appese il cartello 'fuori servizio' e prese la sua borsa. Stava per suggerire di andare a cena quando si fermò notando che Harry era in piedi vicino al Lavandino del Serpente. Sentendo una peso nello stomaco, guardò Harry con cautela.

"Cosa stai facendo?"

"Non lo so," ammise Harry. "È solo… ecco, io posso parlare coi serpenti, no?"

"Sì," disse Draco lentamente.

"E qui c'è un serpente e io giuro che si è mosso," continuò Harry, quasi premendo il naso sul rubinetto. Sibilò qualcosa. Saltò all'indietro quando il rubinetto del lavandino sembrò sibilare in risposta. Si girò verso Draco con occhi brillanti. "Lo hai sentito?"

"Sì. Ora andiamo."

"Hai detto che c'è una leggenda sulla Camera dei Segreti?" chiese Harry. Draco si trovò ad annuire anche se non voleva farlo. "Penso che questa possa essere l'entrata. Mi ha detto di essere una porta."

Harry si girò di nuovo verso il rubinetto e sibilò di nuovo prima che Draco potesse fermarlo. All'improvviso il lavandino iniziò a muoversi. Harry inciampò all'indietro cadendo. Draco si gelò con occhi spalancati. Il lavandino di mosse di lato rivelando un grande buco nella parete.

"Oh, guarda qua," disse Mirtilla uscendo dal suo cubicolo. "Cos'è quello?"

"È l'entrata per la Camera dei Segreti!" disse Harry elettrizzato. "Andiamo."

"Ti sei perso la parte del mostro?" chiese Draco con voce rotta.

"C'è un mostro," insistette Mirtilla. "Deve essercene uno. C'era un ragazzo che ha sibilato in quel modo e io sono morta. Dubito che mi abbia uccisa lui. C'erano degli occhi scintillanti. È tutto quello che ricordo. Poi sono morta."

Harry guardò Mirtilla, ma poi si rigirò verso l'entrata.

"Andiamo Draco! Nessun altro ci può entrare, giusto? Pensa solo a cosa potremmo trovare nascosto lì sotto."

"Sì, un mostro," disse Draco con un' imbarazzante voce stridula.

Harry rise. "È impossibile che ci sia un mostro lì sotto. Perché Serpeverde avrebbe dovuto lasciare un mostro?"

"Oh, non lo so… perché era pazzo?"

"Dov'è il tuo senso dell'avventura?" chiese Harry riportando lo sguardo sul buco nel muro.

"Antartide," rispose Draco di scatto. "Chiudi quella porta e andiamo via."

Harry avanzò lentamente verso la porta. Aveva una strana espressione mentre ficcava la testa dentro al buco. Poi, senza dire un'altra parola, scomparve. Draco urlò qualcosa che non era una parola, ma non era neanche un urlò da ragazzina e corse verso il buco. C'era una grande tubatura che conduceva giù verso il nulla e varie altre tubature che si ramificavano in tutte le direzioni, permettendo a qualsiasi cosa ci fosse nella Camera dei Segreti di accedere all'intera scuola. Draco fissò giù verso l'oscurità senza fine, aspettando di sentire da Harry o un urlo o il rumore di della sua testa che si rompeva.

"Draco! È uno scivolo!" la voce di Harry risalì con un po' di eco. "L'atterraggio è un po' duro. E melmoso. Ma vieni!"

Draco, sentendosi un po' male, rimase immobile.

"Posso andare con te se vuoi, Draco," lo incitò Mirtilla, indirizzandogli quello che forse voleva essere un sorriso civettuolo. "Presterò io attenzione al mostro. Non può uccidermi di nuovo."

"No." disse Draco

Mirtilla assunse un'espressione piuttosto vendicativa e gli passò attraverso. Lo shock delle sue interiora che si gelavano gli fece perdere l'equilibrio. Cadde di testa giù per lo scivolo. Era effettivamente melmoso e disgustoso. Era sicuro che avrebbe potuto vomitare un paio di volte senza notare niente. Arrivò sul fondo schiantandosi sgraziatamente.

"Ti odio," mormorò verso Harry che poteva percepire da qualche parte alla sua destra. "Ti odio."

"No, non mi odi," gli assicurò Harry tirandolo su. "Fai i tuoi incantesimi di pulizia e starai bene."

"Ti odio," ripetè Draco a denti stretti. "Come diavolo torniamo su?"

Harry si ammutolì mentre guardava lo scivolo, Accese la sua bacchetta. Si avvicinò allo scivolo e guardò verso l'alto. Erano molto in basso, c'era solo un piccolo raggio di luce che arrivava dal buco da cui erano entrati.

"Ci deve essere un'altra entrata. La troveremo esplorando!"

Harry era mentalmente malato.

"Andiamo, da questa parte."

Harry partì verso il corridoio oscuro, Draco lanciò silenziosamente i suoi incantesimi di pulizia poi accese la sua bacchetta. La vista che lo accolse gli fece venire i conati. Ovunque c'erano ossa di animali e carcasse, come anche strati su strati di quella che sembrava essere la pelle di un enorme serpente. A quasi ogni passo Draco sentiva dei rumorosi suoni di ossa che si spezzavano. Non voleva sapere su cosa stesse passando. Almeno seguire Harry era facile. Seguiva il rumore delle ossa che si rompevano.

Draco stava per morire.

Harry Potter l'avrebbe ucciso.

"Andiamo," la voce di Harry arrivava da qualche parte di fronte a lui.

"Ho trovato una grande camera!" arrivò la voce di Mirtilla.

Draco, immaginando che sarebbe stato meglio per lui stare vicino al Prescelto piuttosto che da solo, si affrettò a raggiungere Il Folle. Draco raggiunse Il Mentalmente Disturbato quando questi si fermò per osservare una pelle di serpente. Era secca e vecchia, ma il vivido colore verde era ancora evidente.

Appariva mortale. Più mortale dell'altra pelle che Draco aveva visto. Questa era più recente.

"Dev'essere lungo più di sei metri," esalò Harry. "È un serpente. Il mostro dev'essere un qualche tipo di serpente."

Invece di essere terrorizzato da quell'informazione, Harry sembrava esserne elettrizzato.

Chiaramente fuori di testa. Pazzo. Aveva bisogno di un guaritore IMMEDIATAMENTE.

"Da questa parte, ragazzi!" li chiamò Mirtilla. "Siete quasi alla camera principale! È inquietante!"

Come Harry anche Mirtilla era chiaramente fuori di testa. Almeno lei aveva una scusa, non poteva morire. E questa era probabilmente la cosa più divertente che avesse mai fatto. In tutta la sua vita e non vita.

Harry partì verso la direzione da cui veniva la voce di Mirtilla e Draco non potè fare altro che seguirlo. Si affrettarono dopo una curva e si fermarono di colpo di fronte ad una parete con due serpenti attorcigliati tra loro. Harry vi si avvicinò e allungò una mano verso le incisioni. Passo con leggerezza le dita sui serpenti, concentrandosi sui brillanti smeraldi usati per gli occhi.

Erano della stessa tonalità degli occhi di Harry.

"Wow."

Draco rimase dietro di lui. Mirtilla arrivò e fluttuò di fianco a Draco. La sua eccitazione era quasi palpabile. Harry indietreggiò deglutendo a vuoto.

"Sento qualcosa. È… strano, ma sento qualcosa," All'improvviso Harry sibilò e i serpenti si separarono creando due metà. "Forte."

Mirtilla squittì e si affrettò oltre l'apertura subito dopo Harry che era partito a razzo. Draco, l'unica persona sana nel raggio di svariate miglia, li seguì più lento tenendo la bacchetta di fronte a sé. Alzandola un po' sopra la sua testa, si ritrovò in una camera molto grande. Notando dei candelieri alle pareti ne accese uno, il che causò l'accensione di tutti gli altri.

La camera era enorme. Dei pilastri svettanti in pietra con altri serpenti scolpiti si stagliavano per supportare il soffitto. Generavano delle lunghe ombre oscure che peggioravano le strane tenebre verdastre che riempivano la camera.

Forse accendere le candele non era stata una buona idea?

"Qui su c'è un candeliere," disse Mirtilla.

Draco alzò lo sguardo e vide un candeliere di pietra sopra la sua testa. Gli puntò contro la bacchetta e lanciò un altro incantesimo per la luce. Il fuoco saltò fuori dalla sua bacchetta. Il candeliere (decorato con serpenti) si accese, riempiendo l'intera camera di una calda luce verdastra.

"Com'è che la luce è verde?" chiese Harry, "Hai usato del fuoco normale."

Draco alzò le spalle. "Questo è Serpeverde. A lui piaceva il verde."

Harry accettò questa cosa come la ragione dietro la luce verde. Almeno, ora che era inondata da quella calda luce verde, la camera appariva un po' meno inquietante. Draco guardò verso l'altro lato della sala, i suoi passi echeggiavano sul pavimento di pietra. Harry si fermò alla base di quella che forse era stata una fontana. C'era una grande statua con le orbite cave. Era avvolta in vari serpenti, tutti con gli occhi di smeraldo. Draco sapeva di chi era la statua: Salazar Serpeverde. Avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque quella faccia simile a un scimmia*. Harry camminò fino al bordo della fontana dove stava l'enorme statua e appoggiò le mani al bordo.

"Wow. Quello è Serpeverde?"

"Sì," disse Draco cercando di non apparire spaventato. "Okay, l'hai vista. Ora andiamo."

"Penso che sia dietro la statua," disse Harry.

Mirtilla squittì apparendo all'improvviso dagli occhi della statua. "Hai ragione! È qui!"

Draco strillò e perse il controllo delle sue gambe. Cadde al suolo. Mirtilla non gli prestò attenzione. Svanì di nuovo velocemente dentro la statua.

"Draco?"

"Quel mostro uccide! L'obiettivo del mostro è di ripulire la scuola dai Nati Babbani! Come Hermione! Non è un mostro simpatico!"

Harry fissò Draco, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro. "Mostro simpatico?"

"Sì, come quelli che piacciono a Hagrid," disse Draco, la sua voce era di nuovo più stridula di quanto volesse. Harry lo guardava leggermente confuso, non conoscendo Hagrid ancora tanto bene da sapere che il mezzo gigante amava tutte le cose mostruose. Draco si alzò incespicando. "Solo perché puoi parlare coi serpenti non vuol dire che questo ti ascolterà, Tu non sei… ecco, tu non sei l'Erede di Serpeverde."

"Come fai a saperlo? Serpeverde poteva parlare coi serpenti, io posso parlare coi serpenti. Sono riuscito ad arrivare fino a qui," disse Harry. "E se lo fossi? Potrei dire al serpente di non attaccare i Nati Babbani."

"Ma… ma… ma…"

"Penso che sia un basilisco," Mirtilla annunciò riapparendo. "Più grande del solito, ma è un basilisco. Ne ho letto prima di morire. C'era questo bel ragazzo- in qualche modo ti somigliava."

Mirtilla piegò la testa di lato studiando Harry che si mosse a disagio. Draco si schiarì la gola rumorosamente.

"Oh," Mirtilla saltò su e scosse la testa. "Il ragazzo che stava facendo ogni tipo di ricerca sui serpenti a scuola. Sembrava che stesse facendo una relazione sui basilischi. Comunque si sta svegliando. Penso che percepisca Harry."

"Oops," fu la brillante risposta di Harry.

Draco emise un verso flebile che lo fece sembrare una ragazza. "Oh, perché non poteva essere un coniglio? Sul serio, i conigli sono dolci, pelosi e carini. Perché Serpeverde non poteva parlare coi conigli?"

"I conigli sono terrificanti, che vai dicendo?" chiese Harry.

Draco lo fissò perplesso. "Mi stai dicendo che hai paura dei conigli? Ma non di un serpente assassino?"

"I conigli sono inquietanti," disse Harry con brivido. "Hanno quei piccoli nasi tremolanti e occhi pungenti. A volte gli occhi sono rossi. Sono proprio…"

Harry tremò di nuovo.

"Io mi coprirei gli occhi." gli suggerì Mirtilla.

Draco non dovette farselo dire due volte. Si coprì gli occhi fino a che l'unica cosa che vedeva era il pavimento e corse verso uno dei pilastri per nascondersi. Sent' Harry dietro di lui e sentì qualcosa muoversi dietro la statua. Si udì il rumore di pietre che strisciavano e Mirtilla fece un verso di trionfo mentre qualcosa scivolava sul pavimento polveroso.

"Mi sta parlando."

"E allora rispondigli!"

Harry iniziò a sibilare. Draco non sentiva nessun sibilo in risposta, ma sembrava che Harry stesse avendo una conversazione mentre Mirtilla continuava a fare dei versi eccitati come il serpente scivolava sempre di più dentro la camera.

"Possiamo uscire fuori," disse Harry.

E USCÍ DA DIETRO AL PILASTRO.

"SEI FUORI DI TESTA?"

"Mi ha accettato," rispose semplicemente Harry. "Lo controllo. Gli ho detto di non attaccare i Nati Babbani e nessun altro a dirla tutta."

Harry iniziò a sibilare di nuovo e Mirtilla sospirò. "Il serpente ha chiuso gli occhi. Che noia."

Draco spiò dietro il pilastro e vide un enorme, orribile serpente verde arrotolato alla base della fontana. Era verde brillante, il che diceva chiaramente che era pieno di veleno mortale. Deglutendo, Draco stette dove si trovava.

"Draco vieni! Vieni qui," disse Harry eccitato.

"Penso che starò qui."

Harry fece un verso e riprese a sibilare. Draco affondò sul pavimento tenendosi la testa tra le mani.

Tutta questa faccenda avrebbe potuto giocare a suo favore. Harry controllava il serpente. Draco non era sicuro di cosa fosse esattamente successo quando la Camera era stata aperta l'altra volta durante il suo secondo anno, ma era molto altamente probabile che il serpente, con cui Harry stava conversando in quel momento, fosse il colpevole degli studenti Pietrificati. Visto che ora il serpente rispondeva a Harry, l'anno successivo non ci sarebbero stati studenti Pietrificati.

Sbirciando tra le sue dita, vide Harry ACCAREZZARE il serpente mentre continuava a comunicare con lui sibilando. Dopo un momento Draco girò piano intorno al pilastro fino ad arrivare al lato da cui poteva vedere per intero il serpente.

"Ha detto che non ti farà del male," disse Harry volgendo la sua attenzione a Draco. "Ha detto che Salazar Serpeverde l'ha lasciata qui per proteggere la scuola dalle persone che avrebbero voluto fare del male agli studenti. È stato solo cinquant'anni fa che l'Erede le ha detto di uccidere i Babbani e i Nati Babbani. Le ho detto che i Nati Babbani non sono un pericolo per la scuola. E neppure i Babbani. Era confusa, ma ha accettato di fare come le ho chiesto. Però è affamata. È da più di cinquant'anni che non mangia. Mi chiedo cosa mangi?"

"Non pensi che lei sappia cosa mangia?" chiese Draco.

Harry sibilò un altro po' e annuì. "Vorrebbe della carne. Gliene possiamo portare un po'?"

"Certo," disse Draco sollevando le braccia al cielo. "Scommetto che gli Elfi Domestici delle Cucine inciamperanno gli uni sugli altri per dartene un po'."

Draco avrebbe dato al serpente duecento e passa chili di carne se voleva dire che sarebbero usciti vivi dalla Camera.

Harry continuò ad accarezzare il serpente, sibilò un paio di altre volte e sorrise.

"Okay. Andiamo a prendere della carne per Medusa," disse Harry.

"Le hai dato un nome?"

"Certo. Nessuno gliene ha mai dato uno," disse Harry triste. Sibilò qualcos'altro e il serpente iniziò a strisciare indietro verso da dove era venuta. "Le ho detto di dormire fino a quando non torno."

"Le hai dato un nome?" chiese di nuovo Draco flebilmente.

"Sì, Draco. Ti piacerebbe essere chiamato 'ehi tu' tutta la vita?" disse Harry alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Le piace il suo nome. Specialmente dopo che le ho detto da dove viene."

Draco gemette.

"Andiamo. Ha detto che tutto quello che devo fare è chiedere delle scale nel punto da cui siamo scesi."

"Che altro ti ha detto il serpente?"

"Che il mio legame è più forte perché ho più sangue magico rispetto all'ultimo Erede," disse Harry. "Ha detto che, nonostante il mio diritto sia debole, il mio sangue magico è più puro di quello dell'ultima persona che l'ha svegliata. E in più, sono gentile."

Draco chiuse gli occhi mentre aspettava che Harry riaprisse la porta che dalla camera portava al corridoio.

Naturalmente, Harry aveva convinto il serpente semplicemente essendo gentile. Se solo sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore fosse stato così facile come l'essere gentili.

* * *

*altra pelle. Quella che Draco ha visto vicino all'entrata della Camera.

*da scimmia. Non me lo sono inventato. Nell'originale dice "monkeyish face".

* * *

N/T Sorpresa!

Prossimo capitolo: Alza gli scudi/ Proteggiti.

Sono ancora indecisa su come tradurlo...


	25. Alza i Tuoi Scudi

Salve! Spero che abbiate passato delle belle vacanze di Pasqua!

Le mie sono state molto all'insegna del "poco computer"(anche perché qui dove mi trovo non ho internet), motivo per cui l'aggiornamento arriva così tardi. Ma non disperate. Il capitolo 26 arriverà regolare sabato o domenica, dipende se tornerò a casa domani o dopodomani... umm... non ho ancora deciso...

Ma ora vi lascio al capitolo, buona lettura!

* * *

 **Cap. 25 Alza i Tuoi Scudi**

* * *

"AVETE FATTO COSA?"

L'intera Sala Comune si girò verso di loro. Draco sprofondò nella poltrona imbottita in cui era seduto. Harry era affianco a lui in una posizione simile. Dopo che Harry le disse quello che avevano fatto la notte precedente Hermione aveva tutte le ragioni di urlare.

Draco gli aveva detto di non dirglielo.

Rimanendo fedele a quanto aveva detto, Harry aveva chiesto a Draco dove fossero le Cucine. Gli Elfi Domestici erano apparsi un po' confusi dal fatto che Harry volesse più di venti chili di carne cruda, ma per via del loro modo di essere non gli chiesero niente. Gli diedero la carne e Harry e Mirtilla scesero a far visita a Medusa per darle da mangiare (Draco ne aveva fin sopra i capelli di quel serpente, grazie mille). Harry era tornato su farfugliando cose sulla sua nuova amica. Draco iniziò a riflettere sul fatto che forse Harry aveva più cose in comune con Hagrid di quanto pensasse. Aveva passato la notte in preda a degli incubi su Medusa. Quella notte era quasi morto innumerevoli volte, ma si era sempre svegliato in tempo.

Harry lo rassicurò che non doveva andare a far visita alla sua nuova amica serpente più di una volta all'anno durante la sua permanenza a Hogwarts. Medusa non aveva necessità di mangiare spesso visto che poteva andare in letargo per centinaia di anni alla volta, ma si sentiva sola.

Questa era una cosa che Harry capiva benissimo.

Hermione, tuttavia, non lo capiva e quindi: le urla.

"Hai la benché minima IDEA di quanto siano pericolosi i basilischi? UCCIDONO le PERSONE!"

"Oh? Lo fanno? Harry, lo sapevi?" chiese Draco sarcasticamente.

Harry lanciò un'occhiataccia a entrambi. "È innocua. E abbassa la voce."

Hermione era livida.

"La pozione è quasi pronta e ci serve un piano," offrì Harry velocemente, sperando di distrarla. "Da quello che ho sentito, questo tizio Voldemort è pericoloso."

Hermione sembrava combattuta. Lanciò un occhiataccia a Draco, delusa che lui non fosse riuscito a tenere in riga Harry. Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo. Non poteva controllare Il Pazzo da solo. Come Harry Potter la prima volta* fosse riuscito a non morire dopo cinque secondi dal suo ingresso a Hogwarts era semplicemente sorprendente.

Draco spinse da parte quei pensieri e si sedette bene sulla sedia.

"Harry ha ragione. Ci serve un piano. Andiamo... da un'altra parte."

La gente li stava ancora fissando curiosa. Hermione era rigida come un palo di fronte ai due ragazzi, con i pugni stretti e i capelli che sembravano più folti del normale. Sbuffò, ma raccolse le sue cose. Iniziò a borbottare sullo studiare per gli esami. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma si alzò dalla sua sedia. Draco condusse i due fino al corridoio del settimo piano dove si trovava la Stanza delle Necessità. Dopo aver pensato ad un luogo sicuro in cui parlare e aver camminato per tre volte davanti allo stesso punto per tre volte, apparve una semplice porta.

"Oh," disse Hermione, improvvisamente le era passata la rabbia. "Come facevi a saperlo?"

"Te lo spiego dentro," disse Draco guardando in giro. Aprì la porta e aspettò che gli altri due entrassero.

Dentro, la stanza prese l'aspetto di una combinazione delle Sale Comuni di Grifondoro e Serpeverde. C'erano un caminetto e tre comode sedie, una per ognuno di loro. Una verde, una blu e una rossa. Il soffitto era di vetro e rifletteva il fondale del lago, proprio come nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde, inondando la stanza di una leggera luce verde. Harry si sedette nella sedia rossa guardandosi intorno meravigliato. Hermione prese la sedia blu. Draco guardò la sedia verde chiedendosi cosa stesse cercando di dirgli la Stanza.

"Quindi, cos'è questa stanza?"

"La mia creazione. La stanza è chiamata Stanza delle Necessità. Diventa quello di cui una persona ha bisogno in quel momento. Hai bisogno di un bagno, sarà un bagno. Hai bisogno di un posto in cui nasconderti, diventerà un qualche luogo per nasconderti. Hai bisogno di un posto sicuro per parlare di segreti, te lo darà. Volevo un posto dove noi tre potessimo parlare senza gente che origliasse. Questo è quello che mi ha dato. Se avessimo bisogno di un posto in cui praticare degli incantesimi la Stanza avrebbe un aspetto diverso."

"E non può entrare nessuno?" chiese Harry.

"No, almeno che non sappiano esattamente cosa stiamo facendo," disse Draco. "È perfetta per discutere il piano Raptormort."

"Perché non abbiamo preparato la pozione qui?"

"Perché ci voleva troppo tempo. Una volta lasciata la stana, la pozione avrebbe tenuto attiva la stanza che abbiamo creato per lei. E chiunque avrebbe potuto capitarci. Ti stupirà sapere quante persone vanno e vengono senza saperlo. Fidati, è più sicuro nel bagno."

Hermione non sembrava convinta, ma lasciò perdere. Tirò fuori un foglio di pergamena e una piuma. Aggrottò la fronte guardandosi intorno. All'improvviso una piccolo leggio portatile apparve sul tavolino da caffè.

"Oh!" disse Hermione con un sussulto prendendo il leggio. "È geniale."

"Allora, necessitiamo di un piano," annunciò Harry ad alta voce.

"Chiaramente. La pozione deve cuocere ancora un po' visto che è ancora del colore sbagliato. Ma non verde lime."

"Quindi, cosa dovremmo fare fino a che la pozione non sarà pronta?"

"Inventarci un piano d'attacco," disse Draco. "Penso che tirare via il turbante e rivelare Voldy sia più facile dirlo che farlo. Dobbiamo trovare un modo per tirarlo via."

Hermione sospirò profondamente, la piuma grattava sulla pergamena. "Ho un brutto presentimento per questa cosa."

"Potrei usare la mia scopa. Fregare un turbante non sarà più complicato che afferrare un Boccino, no?"

Draco fissò Harry, provando ad immaginarselo volare dentro una classe senza farsi vedere.

"Non hai ricevuto un mantello che ti rende invisibile?" disse Hermione. Harry annuì. "Allora la scopa potrebbe funzionare. Voli nascosto e lo tiri via. Se c'è veramente una faccia lì, io e Draco lanceremo la pozione sulla faccia. Se no, scappiamo."

"Dovremo assicurarci che sia da solo." aggiunse Draco a bassa voce. "La pozione potrebbe richiedere dieci minuti per agire. Non mi piace l'idea che Faccia di Serpente attacchi degli studenti."

Hermione annuì. "Dovremo beccarlo quando è solo. Inizierò a tenere traccia dei suoi spostamenti e vedere se c'è uno schema. Prossimo punto: abbiamo quei dieci minuti che la pozione potrebbe richiedere prima che lo spirito venga espulso."

"Se conoscessimo degli incantesimi," iniziò a lamentarsi Harry. "Raptor non ci ha insegnato niente da usare per difenderci. Le sue lezioni sono totalmente scarse*."

Draco ripeté la parola scarse, cercando di capire cosa Harry intendesse.

"Se è posseduto da Voldemort, per forza che non vuole che tu sia in grado di difenderti," gli rispose Hermione bruscamente. Infilò la mano nella borsa e ne tirò fuori un libro. "Questo ha una lista di facili incantesimi difensivi. Non ci proteggeranno contro la magia Oscura, ma ci aiuteranno."

"Incantesimi Scudo," offrì Draco, spostandosi alle spalle di Hermione. "Abbiamo bisogno di essere in grado di creare degli scudi. Non c'è bisogno di combatterlo."

"Incanti Scudo," esalò Hermione. "Perché non ci ho pensato? Non dobbiamo combattere, solo proteggerci. Hai totalmente ragione."

"Ecco. Qui ce ne sono alcuni. Alzatevi. Sto per mandare via le sedie."

Harry saltò in piedi e Hermione fece la stessa cosa. La stanza capì cosa volesse fare Draco. Oltre allo svanire delle sedie, la stanza diventò più grande in modo da dargli più spazio di movimento. Il trio si allenò per un ora e mezza. Hermione riuscì a produrre un debole scudo (che era abbastanza resistente per una del primo anno.)

Draco ne aveva prodotto una di forza normale. Harry li aveva scioccati entrambi producendo uno scudo piuttosto forte. Ma non era durato a lungo visto che si era sorpreso e aveva lasciato cadere la bacchetta. Alla fine della sessione di allenamento Harry era tanto esausto che si lasciò cadere sul pavimento e rimase sdraiato lì.

"Abbiamo bisogni di diversi tipi di scudo," insistesse Hermione occhieggiando Harry. Draco era d'accordo.

"Verso la biblioteca?" chiese Harry rotolando sullo stomaco.

Hermione annuì velocemente afferrando la sua borsa e affrettandosi fuori. Harry e Draco la seguirono più lentamente.

"Perché non sei stanco?"chiese Harry. "Hermione sta facendo finta di non essere stanca, ma dopo tutti gli incantesimi che abbiamo lanciato perché tu non sei esausto?"

"Non ci stavo mettendo molta energia," ammise Draco. "Tu hai usato molta della tua energia quando hai prodotto quel super scudo. Cosa hai fatto?"

"Lanciato l'incantesimo. Qualcosa... ecco, mi sembrava naturale ed è uscito fuori."

Draco annuì. "Dovremmo rimandare l'uso della pozione fino a quando non riusciremo a schermarci, però."

"Sono d'accordo. Non voglio combattere Voldemort. Ho undici anni!"

* * *

Durante le settimane seguenti, ogni momento libero che avevano lo passavano a ricercare incantesimi per proteggersi da fatture e maledizioni. Alcuni degli incantesimi erano troppo avanzati per dei primini quindi erano stati scartati da Harry. Hermione e Draco decisero che li avrebbero provati senza di lui. Draco presumeva che avrebbero dovuto proteggere Il-Mentalmente-Instabile-Che-Aveva-Paura-Dei-Conigli siccome era incline a fare qualcosa di incosciente e stupido per salvarsi.

Le settimane passarono e spuntò fuori la primavera. Raptormort continuava a balbettare e sembrava ancora più spaventato dalla sua stessa ombra, Piton continuava a sminuire Harry a ogni turno e Fuffy continuava ad abbaiare e ruggire quando si bussava alla porta.

Una notte di Aprile, poco dopo la pausa pasquale, Harry apparve nella Sala Comune e informò Draco che Hagrid aveva un uovo di drago, avendo visto l'uovo quel pomeriggio quando lo era andato a trovare. Harry non riusciva a capire come Hagrid potesse pensare che allevare un drago in una casa di legno fosse una buona idea. Draco non si sprecò a precisare che l'amore che Hagrid aveva per i draghi molto probabilmente annullava ogni buon senso che l'uomo aveva.

Draco si alzò all'istante e richiese che i gemelli scrivessero al loro fratello amante dei draghi perché Hagrid aveva un uovo di drago in suo possesso e bisognava occuparsene. I gemelli, che erano leggermente imbronciati che Draco non avesse ancora fatto lo scherzo a Raptormort, non agirono fino a quando Harry non si presentò un mattino a colazione con un messaggio con scritto che l'uovo si era schiuso. Sentendo questo i gemelli scrissero una lettera al loro fratello.

A differenza dell'altra volta il drago partì senza problemi. Nott chiaramente non aveva scoperto niente del drago, visto che nessuno aveva perso una montagna di punti o ricevuto una punizione fino alla fine dei propri giorni la notte che il drago era partito verso ovunque si trovasse il Weasley che amava i draghi. Chiedere ai gemelli era stata una buona idea. Conoscevano bene Hogwarts e avevano la prodigiosa abilità di non essere rintracciabili nei loro spostamenti.

Un giorno di inizio Maggio Hermione e Harry produssero un incantesimo Scudo molto forte e dopo non caddero. E non lasciarono cadere le bacchette.

"Hai visto?" chiese Hermione con un tono sbalordito. "È stato fantastico."

"Sì," esalò Harry.

"Allora siamo pronti?" chiese Draco con il cuore in gola. "La pozione è quasi della giusta tonalità di blu. Finalmente non è più viola."

"O verde lime," ridacchiò Hermione. Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Quindi. Abbiamo un piano?" chiese Harry.

Hermione si calmò all'istante.

Draco annuì deglutendo a vuoto. Così tante cose potevano andare male nel loro piano. Hermione aveva scritto una dettagliata spiegazione del loro piano, ma Draco sapeva che non l'avrebbero per niente seguito se non per il fatto di tirare via il turbante. Dopo aver tirato la pozione su Voldemort poteva succedere di tutto.

Nonostante Draco fosse nervoso, spaventato e volesse correre via urlando come una ragazzina, c'era da qualche parte dentro di lui un sentimento di soddisfazione. Stava facendo qualcosa, stava combattendo. Se tutto fosse andato per il meglio quando avrebbero tirato la pozione alla testa di Raptor, Voldemort se ne sarebbe andato e tutto il loro lavoro sugli incantesimi scudo non sarebbe servito.

Oh, ma chi voleva prendere in giro. Era Harry Potter. Ma certo che avrebbero avuto bisogno degli incantesimi.

* * *

*la prima volta. Nella vecchia linea temporale, nel caso qualcuno non lo ricordasse

*scarse. In inglese Harry usa lo slang UK "pants". Siccome Draco non conosce l'uso di "pants" nel suo significato slang di "scarso" o "inferiore" è molto confuso.

* * *

Prossimo capitolo: La Battaglia dei Due Volti


	26. La Battaglia dei Due Volti

**Attenzione! Questo è il secondo capitolo pubblicato questa settimana a causa della Pasqua.**

 **Disclaimer:** Se lo conosci viene da "La Pietra Filosofale" di JKR e non mi appartiene.

* * *

 **Cap. 26 La Battaglia dei Due Volti**

* * *

Hermione informò i ragazzi che Raptormort tendeva a chiudersi a chiave nella sua classe e a parlare da solo nei venerdì pomeriggio. Aveva passato settimane a pedinarlo. In verità Draco aveva pensato che l'incarico sarebbe andato a Harry, Maestro di Segretezza e Entrare Furtivamente in Posti in Cui Non Avrebbe Dovuto Essere. Chiaramente Hermione aveva nascosto le sue doti da spia.

"Davvero? Non ha niente di meglio da fare che parlare da solo?" aveva chiesto Harry, con un'espressione a metà tra il frastornato e l'allegro il pomeriggio che avevano passato a creare il loro piano seduti nella Stanza delle Necessità.

E per questo motivo, un piacevole pomeriggio primaverile, il trio si era ritrovato appostato nel deserto corridoio fuori dall'ufficio di Raptormort. Harry aveva in mano la sua scopa e Draco stava passando le dita sul piccolo disco di legno che teneva nascosto sotto i vestiti. I dischi erano fatti rozzamente, ma con ogni buona probabilità avrebbero funzionato. Dopo il Fiasco del Drago Harry era riuscito a farseli fare da Hagrid senza che egli facesse domande.

Hermione era in punta di piedi e sbirciava dal vetro sulla porta non protetta.

"È da solo. Non c'è nessun altro lì dentro. Se non fosse, ecco, Raptor… direi che sta cercando di diventare un attore e esercitandosi per un'audizione," riportò Hermione tornando coi tacchi per terra. "Parla pure in un'acuta voce sarcasticamente fredda."

Le interiora di Draco si gelarono. "Acuta? Voce? Fredda?"

"Sì."

Draco appoggiò l'orecchio alla porta e potè sentire la voce. Un brivido freddo gli passò lungo la spina dorsale fino ai piedi.

"Non ti è venuto in mente che stesse parlando con Voldemort?" chiese Harry guardando Hermione incredulo.

"Pensavo che ci credessi,*" disse Draco.

Si coprì la bocca con la mano, sconvolta. "Dovremmo dirlo a un insegnante."

Harry e Draco si scambiarono uno sguardo.

"Non funzionerebbe. Non ci crederebbero. Siamo pronti ad andare. Un attacco a sorpresa," annunciò Harry. "Ho la mia scopa e-"

"Potter! Cosa stai facendo?"

I tre si voltarono lentamente. Severus Piton stava andando verso di loro, il suo mantello fluttuava dietro di lui.

"Niente. Stavo, emm, stavo per metterla via," mentì Harry.

"Dove, Potter? Dove stavi pensando di metterla via? Sei piuttosto lontano dalla Torre di Grifondoro. Potter, stavi pensando di volare nei corridoi? Tuo padre l'ha fatto una volta," ringhiò Piton chinandosi per arrivare faccia a faccia con Harry. "Non è finita bene."

"Non stavo pensando di volare nei corridoi," annunciò Harry livido. "Stavo mettendo via la mia scopa dopo l'allenamento e Hermione e Draco volevano mostrarmi una cosa."

"Dov'è la tua divisa di Quidditch?"

"Nello spogliatoio."

"Perché l'hai lasciata lì?"

"Mi sembrava una buona idea in quel momento," offrì Harry timidamente.

Piton allungò la mano e afferrò la scopa strappandola via dalla presa di Harry. "L'ha terrò fino alla tua prossima partita."

"Ma ci serve!" urlò Hermione.

"E perché, signorina Granger, avete bisogno di questa scopa in tre?"

"Perché dobbiamo smascherare Voldemort," annunciò Hermione.

Piton la guardò come se fosse matta, il suo occhio destro fremette.

"È vero. Gli tireremo giù il turbante," continuò Draco.

Harry nel frattempo cercò di nascondersi dietro Draco. Sembrava mortificato.

Gli occhi scuri di Piton scattarono tra di loro, il suo volto era una maschera vuota. Era riuscito a riprendere abbastanza velocemente il controllo sul suo occhio fremente. Draco si mosse un poco, ma mantenne la sua posizione. Forse Piton gli avrebbe creduto?

"E perché pensate che l'Oscuro Signore sia nel turbante di Raptor?"

"Puzza," annunciò Hermione.

"È brutto,*" disse Draco con scherno.

"La cicatrice di Harry gli dole ogni volta che Raptor si gira di spalle."

"È vero, Potter?"

"Sì," fu la risposta sottovoce e quasi squittita.

Senza un'ulteriore parola, Piton si avviò a grandi passi giù per il corridoio colpendo gli studenti sulla sua strada con la scopa di Harry. Draco, Hermione e Harry lo fissarono ammutoliti e a bocca aperta.

"Bene, questo intacca il Piano Geniale," offrì Draco fiaccamente.

"Non ha neanche preso sul serio quello che abbiamo detto," si lamentò Hermione.

"Forse l'ha fatto?" suggerì Draco. "Non ci ha presi in giro o chiamati zucconi."

Hermione e Harry non gli risposero. Harry si lamentò per la perdita della sua scopa mentre Hermione sbirciò nella classe, dove Raptormort stava avendo la sua settimanale conversazione con sé stesso.

"È troppo alto," si lamentò Hermione. "A meno che…"

Lanciò un'occhiata ai ragazze, poi deglutì rumorosamente.

"Banchi. Useremo i banchi."

* * *

Hermione era sicura che la cosa più stupida che avesse mai fatto fosse suggerire quello che stava per fare. Avrebbe dovuto correre dietro al Professor Piton e convincerlo a credergli. Non sembrava che gli avesse creduto. Se n'era semplicemente andato con la scopa di Harry.

E perciò lei aveva ideato il suo folle piano e ora lo stava mettendo in atti. Raddrizzando le spalle lanciò un'occhiata al punto dove Harry e Draco si trovavano, nascosti sotto il Mantello dell'Invisibilità. Non essendo in grado di vederli non poteva sapere se fossero pronti. Almeno fino a quando Draco non si schiarì la gola un poco.

Ehm. Ehm.

Lo prese come il segnale. Aprì la porta con una forte spinta.

Sbattè rumorosamente al muro.

Raptor emise un verso che nessun uomo adulto avrebbe dovuto fare.

Ignorandolo Hermione camminò a testa alta nella stanza. Guardò intorno alla stanza, che puzzava di aglio e di qualcosa che non riconosceva. Raptor stava in piedi vicino alla cattedra con la faccia pallida. Si risistemò il turbante, gli occhi erano arrossati. Il suo sguardo girava per tutta la classe.

"Oh, si-si-signorina Gangr-gr-green," balbettò verso di lei. "Co-co-cosa po-posso fa-fare per l-l-lei?"

"Ho numerose domande sulla lezione di ieri, Professore," disse Hermione ignorando il fatto che avesse sbagliato il suo nome.

Si avvicinò a grandi passi a uno dei banchi vicini alla cattedra. Aspettò un secondo che Raptor si muovesse verso di lei, ma non lo fece. Rimase nascosto dietro la cattedra. Hermione lanciò la sua borsa su di essa e iniziò a frugare nella sua collezione di pergamene. Le sue mani tremavano ed era molto più nervosa di quanto non fosse mai stata in vita sua. Ma poteva essere coraggiosa, proprio come quei Grifondoro. Il Cappello la voleva mettere a Grifondoro, ma lei aveva scelto Corvonero per accrescere la sua conoscenza e la sua mente.

In quel momento stava dubitando la sua saggezza. Nessun saggio avrebbe acconsentito a quel piano. Nessuno saggio avrebbe ideato quel piano.

Era pazza quanto Harry.

"Sto avendo dei problemi a trovare i miei appunti, signore, mi dispiace," si scusò.

Si stava agitando così la parte successiva sarebbe stata più facile. Aveva bisogno di fare un sacco di rumore in modo da distrarre Raptor per quando Draco e Harry sarebbero saliti sul banco. Sperava che anche dopo tutto il rumore che aveva fatto, che Raptor rimanesse dov'era in modo che i ragazzi potessero prenderlo. Non si era mosso da quando era entrata. Fintantoché rimaneva lì, Draco poteva afferrare il turbante, Harry poteva facilmente lanciare la pozione al retro della sua testa.

Hermione poteva nascondersi.

Hermione emise un verso frustrato e riuscì a far rovesciare la scrivania quando qualcosa si incastrò nella sua borsa.

"OH!" strillò, cadendo in ginocchio per raccogliere tutto quello che le era caduto dalla borsa.

Tutto accadde in un momento.

La sua borsa sparse il suo contenuto sul pavimento, le boccette d'inchiostro rotolavano in tutte le direzioni, la pergamena volava giù verso il pavimento mentre la bacchetta le sfuggiva di mano.

"Co-"

Raptor non finì mai la frase. Sentì un rumore che somigliava a uno strillo acuto e Harry urlò qualcosa che somigliava vagamente a "vatican cameos!*" Draco cadde per terra con tonfo.

"COSA STAI FACENDO?" ruggì una voce che non aveva mai sentito prima. "Ah, Harry Potter."

Hermione incespicò lontano dalla sua borsa cercando un posto dove nascondersi.

"Cosa mi hai lanciato addosso?"

"Acqua puzzolente," rispose Harry.

"Padrone, padrone, mi dispiace!" pregò Raptor.

"Zitto," sibilò l'altra voce. "Perché hai urlavo 'vatican cameos'?"

"Prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente."

"Sei serio?"

Hermione rovesciò uno dei banchi e lo usò come scudo, stringendo in mano la sua bacchetta. Sbirciò in alto e trovò Raptor dare le spalle a Harry. Harry era in piedi sulla cattedra con in mano la fiala vuota. Appariva spaventato e un po' pallido, eppure completamente calmo.

"Be, stavo pensando di urlare 'Per Narnia', ma non è venuto fuori," disse Harry, tenendo i suoi occhi verdi sul retro della testa di Raptor.

Hermione cercò Draco. Era a terra, sollevato sui gomiti, e il suo viso era invaso da un miscuglio di terrore e divertimento. Hermione capiva il divertimento, ma il terrore non riusciva veramente a comprenderlo. Draco aveva fronteggiato un basilisco, aveva fatto una pozione complicata e gli aveva insegnato gli incantesimi scudo, ma era terrorizzato da uno spirito parlante.

Hermione non credeva veramente che ci fosse Voldemort nel retro della testa di Raptor. Credeva sì che Raptor fosse posseduto da qualcosa di malvagio, ma il mago più oscuro di tutti i tempi?

No.

"Harry Potter," esalò l'altra voce. "Cosa hai fatto?"

Ora la voce sembrava oltraggiata. All'improvviso Harry divenne un po' spaventato eppure non si mosse. Pianto fermamente i piedi sulla cattedra e si preparò a un attacco con la bacchetta di fronte a sé.

"Ti ho tirato addosso dell'acqua puzzolente," gli ricordò Harry, con la voce spezzata verso la fine. La sua faccia sbiancò, ma i suoi occhi rimasero bloccati verso qualsiasi cosa ci fosse nel retro della testa di Raptor.

"Cosa ha fatto padrone?" chiese Raptor ansiosamente. "Ditemelo per favore!"

"Ho bisogno di più sangue di unicorno. Ora!"

Raptor iniziò ad avanzare. Senza pensare Hermione fece una cosa assurda. Usò la sua bacchetta per chiudere a chiave la porta.

Aveva appena chiuso sé stessa e i suoi due migliori amici in una stanza con un uomo posseduto da-

Vedere per la prima volta la cosa nella nuca di Raptor la fece stare male. Avrebbe urlato, ma si trovò incapace di emettere alcun suono. Lo sguardo nel volto sul retro della testa di Raptor era omicida. La maggior parte dello spazio dove si sarebbe dovuta trovare la testa di Raptor era una faccia. Era il volto più brutto e il più terribile che Hermione avesse mai visto. Era bianco gesso con occhi rossi come rubini e niente naso. C'erano delle fessure dove si avrebbero dovuto essere le narici.

Faccia da Serpente. Proprio come ogni tanto Draco aveva chiamato Voldemort.

Sussultò.

"L'altra," esalò il volto. "Uccidila."

Hermione si spostò prima che Raptor potesse girarsi. Spostò il banco tra sé e Raptor appena in tempo per bloccare un raggio di luce verde che volò verso di lei. Harry urlò oltraggiato. Scagliò un incantesimo e qualcosa esplose. Lei strisciò sul pavimento cercando un altro banco dietro al quale nascondersi.

" _Protego, Occulovisio, Pianto Duri,_ " urlò Draco in rapida successione.

Hermione sentì lo scudo formarsi intorno a lei come una bolla. Detriti volarono verso di lei e rimbalzarono sullo scudo. Sentì Harry urlare delle parole a caso, Draco lanciare incantesimi e Faccia di Serpente urlare insulti e ordini, il più comune era, "Non Uccidere Potter!"

Non erano ancora passati dieci minuti? Qualcosa doveva essere andata male con la pozione.

All'improvviso il silenzio cadde sulla classe. Hermione non si azzardò a sbirciare per vedere cosa stesse succedendo. Si rannicchiò vicino al banco caduto.

"Ah, Harry Potter. Ci incontriamo di nuovo," esalò la stridula e fredda voce. "Chi hai portato con te oggi? Credo che ci sia un Malfoy lì. Ah, sì, è un Malfoy di Grifondoro. Che… strano."

Harry non replicò e neppure Draco lo fece.

"Dov'è l'altra? La ragazza?"

"I-I-Io non lo so, padrone. È sparita."

"Non importa. Vedi cosa sono diventato, Harry? A malapena un'ombra di me stesso, vapore. Costretto a condividere il corpo di un altro… dover sempre dipendere da qualcuno," sputò fuori la fredda voce stridula.

Hermione rimase dove si trovava, meravigliata che nessuno potesse vederla. Non poteva essere _così_ ben nascosta. Sbirciò fuori dal banco rovesciato per vedere Draco incosciente sul pavimento con del sangue che gli colava dalla testa. Harry era bloccato dalla lavagna, impossibilitato a muoversi. Aveva un'espressione assassina sul volto, i suoi occhi verdi erano pieni di ostilità.

"Il sangue di unicorno mi ha rinvigorito in questi mesi, ma una volta che avrò l'Elisir di Lunga Vita, potrò crearmi un nuovo corpo. Sarò potente, forte, impetuoso e imbattibile. Sarebbe meraviglioso vero, Potter? Ora, penso che ti porterò con me mentre andiamo a prendere la Pietra."

"Padrone?"

Sì, credo che avremo bisogno del ragazzo. Prendilo.

"NO!"

"Non c'è bisogno che tu muoia, Harry. Io stimo il coraggio. Non mi aspetto niente di meno da te. I tuoi genitori erano molto coraggiosi. Ho ucciso tuo padre per primo, ma ha combattuto bene, molto coraggioso. Non era necessario che tua madre morisse, stava cercando di proteggerti. Se non vieni con me, andrai incontro allo stesso destino dei tuoi genitori. Noi non vogliamo che avvenga, vero?"

"NO!" urlò di nuovo Harry. "Non mi unirò mai a te. Sei malvagio. Sei un assassino!"

"Non sono malvagio, Harry. Non esistono cose come il bene o il male, solo il potere. Il mondo è diviso tra coloro che sono troppo deboli per cercare il potere e i potenti, Harry. Non il male o il bene, oscurità o luce."

Harry non rispose.

"Afferra il ragazzo. Tutto questo rumore avrà allertato Silente. Dobbiamo muoverci veloci."

Raptor si girò verso Harry e allungò le braccia. Oh, perché un insegnanti non li aveva ancora sentiti? Hermione pensò velocemente, cercando di ricordare un incantesimo da lanciargli contro. Tutto quello che riusciva a ricordare era l'incantesimo di levitazione.

Una banco!

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" strillò, facendo levitare un banco e tirandolo a Raptor.

Il banco si schiantò su Faccia di Serpente che sibilò rumorosamente. Questo fece schiantare Raptor contro la lavagna e Harry che stava cercando di afferrare. Raptor urlò di doloro nello stesso momento di Harry.

Incespicando per nascondersi di nuovo, Hermione di mosse lentamente verso dove stava Draco. Scagliò di nuovo lo stesso incantesimo e fece levitare la cattedra verso di lei mentre correva verso Draco. Fece sbattere la cattedra per terra appena lo raggiunse, nello stesso momento Harry saltò in piedi con uno sguardo che le disse che lui stava per fare qualcosa di veramente stupido.

"Oh, fa che non sia morto, fa che non sia morto," mormorò cercando un battito nel collo di Draco. Ne trovò uno velocemente. Era forte. Gli spostò indietro i capelli e notò che aveva un taglio in fronte, proprio all'attaccatura dei capelli. Non conosceva nessun incantesimo di guarigione che si sentisse fiduciosa di usare su Draco, quindi si strappò un pezzo della veste e la premette sul profondo taglio.

"Padrone, fa male! Non lo posso afferrare!" Raptor stava urlando.

"Prendilo! Prendilo!"

"Le mie mani, padrone!"

"Allora UCCIDILO!"

Hermione girò su se stessa e si alzò in piedi senza pensarci due volte.

" _Pietrificus Totalus!_ " strillò Hermione.

L'incantesimo partì dalla sua bacchetta e colpì Raptor nello stesso momento in cui Harry si era lanciato sull'uomo. I due finirono a suolo e Harry urlò mentre teneva entrambe le mani sul volto dell'uomo. Hermione sussultò quando vide cosa Harry stava facendo. Poteva sentire l'odore di carne bruciata. La faccia di Raptor si stava riempiendo di vesciche. Le sue mani ne erano già piene. Harry, tuttavia, non ne era uscito senza danni. Le sue mani erano altrettanto piene di vesciche.

"Harry! Basta!"

Saltò oltre la cattedra e tirò Harry via da Raptor quando il suo corpo ruppe l'incantesimo. Hermione strinse forte Harry chiedendosi cosa stesse per fare l'uomo, ma tutto quello che accadde fu che lui pianse di dolore portando le mani alla testa. In quel momento ci fu un ruggito che veniva da qualche parte dietro a Raptor.

"Sta funzionando! Giù!" Urlò Hermione tirando Harry verso il pavimento.

Ci furono un forte 'crash' e un 'bang'*. Raptor stava ancora urlando e Faccia di Serpente stava sibilando indignato mentre veniva spinto fuori dal corpo di Raptor. Hermione alzò lo sguardo parzialmente coperto dai suoi capelli e vide una nebbia levarsi dal corpo di Raptor. La nebbia si sollevò assumendo la forma di un grande serpente. Era biancastro, con gli occhi rossi e strisciò fuori dalla testa di Raptor mentre Raptor diventava molto pallido. Hermione non era sicura se l'uomo stesse urlando o no- non le arrivava nessun suono alle orecchie.

Strinse la mano di Harry molto forte mentre la porta si apriva di colpo e Piton, Silente e la Professoressa McGranitt si fiondavano dentro. Hermione non gli prestò molta attenzione, Silente mosse la sua bacchetta e lanciò uno scudo per coprire Harry e Hermione mentre quel vaporoso serpente si lanciava verso di loro. Sibilò arrabbiato, poi fuggì dalla finestra.

"Harry, sarebbe troppo brutto se svenissi?" chiese Hermione, a malapena capace di sentirsi.

"No."

E lei svenne.

* * *

*ci credessi. Nel senso che credesse che Draco e Harry dicevano il vero, non che credesse che Raptor era posseduto.

*brutto. Il turbante.

*vatican cameos. Non conosco il corrispettivo in italiano. Pare che venga da "Il Mastino dei Baskerville" di Conan Doyle, dove Sherlock Holmes ne accenna. Dico "pare" perché per verificarlo di persona ci vorrebbe troppo tempo non avendo il mio possesso il libro. Secondo voci di internet è stato usato anche nel telefilm "Sherlock" della BBC col significato di "tutti a terra!".

*'crash' e 'bang'. Onomatopee che non avevo voglia di tradurre. In futuro potreste trovarne di nuovo. Io vi ho avvisati.

* * *

Prossimo capitolo: Nel Frattempo a Londra…

N/T Ci siamo quasi! *risata malefica*


	27. Nel Frattempo a Londra

**N/T** Siccome questo capitolo è cortissimo ho deciso di pubblicare oggi questo e domani il ventottesimo.

* * *

 **Cap. 27 Nel Frattempo a Londra...**

* * *

Narcissa sedeva ad un tavolo in una stanza riccamente decorata guardandosi intorno furtivamente. Si trovava in un albergo snob della Londra Babbana. Sollevò delicatamente la fragile tazzina in ceramica e bevve un sorso di tè. Appoggiò nuovamente la tazzina sul tavolo guardando in giro per quella stanza quieta dove stava prendendo il tè. Non era sicura del perché Altair Black avesse suggerito Fordham & Mason come luogo per incontrarsi, ma non era così ingenua da iniziare una discussione quando aveva una richiesta da proporgli.

Notò l'uomo appena entrò nella stanza. Era difficile non notarlo. Era un Black. Aveva i capelli neri, mossi e illuminati dalla sua buona salute. I capelli corvini di Altair avevano rade macchie grigie, ma ne accentuavano il bell'aspetto. Aveva i tratti marcati per cui i Black erano rinomati, eppure i suoi erano stati ammorbiditi dal fatto che lui era mischito ad altre famiglie purosangue americane. La cosa che attirava lo sguardo verso di lui era il suo potere. Irradiava da lui a tal punto che anche i Babbani lo notavano. Delle teste si girarono mentre Altair stava sull'entrata cercando Narcissa. Sorrise quando la trovò. Parlò educatamente alla cameriera che stava vicino alla porta e si avviò con convinzione verso di lei.

"Narcissa, che bello rivederti. Coma stai?" la salutò con voce profonda. Aveva un chiaro accento americano, privo di un qualsiasi accento dialettale.

"Meravigliosamente, Altair," lo salutò Narcissa, alzandosi per baciargli entrambe le guance alla maniera dei Babbani Europei.

Una cosa che Narcissa aveva imparato dai suoi studi suoi purosangue americani era che conoscevano i costumi dei Babbani dell'alta società in modo da mescolarsi perfettamente nella fascia alta degli affari. Nonostante non approvasse interamente come la società Babbana e magica fossero intrecciate in America, l'avrebbe sopportato fino a quando non fosse riuscita a convincere Altair a trasferire la famiglia Black di nuovo in Inghilterra.

Ci era molto vicina. Ci erano voluti molti mesi, ma era sicura che Altair si stesse per trasferire in Inghilterra e stesse per accettare il ruolo di Capofamiglia della Casata dei Black in Inghilterra. Il figlio di Altair, Sirius Dreolan, era grande abbastanza per prendere facilmente le redini in America. Presto i due lati della famiglia si sarebbero uniti. E allora la famiglia Black sarebbe stata inarrestabile.

Narcissa sapeva che Altair era a favore di questa idea. Il primo passo: la presenza di Atlanta a Hogwarts. Avrebbe dato ad Altair una scusa per stare in Inghilterra, per interessarsi alle ultime notizie.

La coppia chiacchierò frivolmente per la prima ora del loro incontro per il tè, fino a quando Altair non menzionò l'argomento Hogwarts.

"Come si trova tuo figlio a Hogwarts? È al suo primo anno, giusto?"

"Sì. La adora," rispose Narcissa sorridendo. "È amico con Harry Potter."

Altair perse la presa sul coltello che stava usando per imburrare uno scone*. "Harry Potter? Quello che…"

"Sì. Sono migliori amici. Atlanta non te l'ha detto? Pensavo gli scrivesse," disse Narcissa con noncuranza.

Altair rimase esterrefatto per un momento prima si riprendersi. "No, si è dimenticata di parlarne. Sua madre ha suggerito di iscriverla a Hogwarts l'anno prossimo."

Dopo averlo detto aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Oh?"

"Sì. A quanto pare lo ha suggerito Lupin," disse incapace di non far notare nella sua voce quanto poco gli piacesse il tutor di sua figlia. "Circe dice che la bambina è molto diversa dai suoi fratelli e che le piacerebbe frequentare una scuola all'estero. Ed è così tanto amica di Draco."

"Già. Sono praticamente cresciuti assieme."

Altair riprese il coltello e continuò a imburrare il suo scone.

"Dovrò parlare col Preside. È uno… strano uomo," disse Altair scegliendo con cautela le sue parole.

Narcissa sollevò la sua tazzine e bevve un sorso. "È un po' strano, ma molto rispettato. Molto potente. La sua approvazione e le sue parole hanno un grande peso sulla società."

Altair annuì di nuovo, dando un morso al suo scone.

"Dovrò incontrare il Preside nei prossimi giorni," disse Altair. "Sarò in Inghilterra solo fino a venerdì. Poi devo tornare a casa. C'è una questione urgente al Dipartimento della Magia per un'importante votazione nei prossimi giorni. La legislazione per i diritti dei lupi mannari."

Narcissa annuì. "Ne sono certa."

Era un fatto risaputo che sua moglie sostenesse un santuario per lupi mannari e che fosse una dei maggiori esperti nello sviluppo di pozioni che aiutassero i licantropi durante la loro trasformazione.

Altair detestava i lupi mannari. Anche se non era un fatto molto noto. Nascondeva bene la sua ostilità, tranne che da Narcissa che l'aveva scoperto subito.

"Devo essere lì per supervisionare il passaggio," offrì lui.

Narcissa sapeva bene che intendeva bloccarlo silenziosamente da dietro le quinte in modo che non passasse. Dato che Narcissa si era impegnata per sapere tutto di tutto, sapeva che Altair era la ragione principale per cui sua sorella minore era stata diseredata dopo che era stata morsa da un lupo mannaro quando aveva diciotto anni.

"Scriverò a Silente una volta arrivata a care per chiedergli un incontro con te," disse Narcissa. "Sono sicura che avrà tempo per te prima che tu te ne vada. Sembrava favorevole ad accettare Atlanta come studentessa quando gli ho scritto in autunno."

Lanciò ad Altair un sorriso piacevole.

"Be, fintantoché gli standard dell'istruzione sono accettabili, non vedo perché Atlanta non debbe frequentare Hogwarts," disse Altair. Poggiò lo scone, pulendosi la bocca con un tovagliolo. "Parla tutto il tempo di quella scuola. Sono sicuro che abbia memorizzato _La Storia di Hogwarts_."

"È un ottimo libro," lo rassicurò Narcissa.

Altair mormorò il suo assenso. Narcissa conosceva lo sguardo che aveva in viso. Lo aveva visto altre volte nei volti di varie persone durante la sua vita e le stava dicendo che aveva vinto. La persona che stava manipolando non ne aveva idea e pensava di aver vinto lei.

Quando si salutarono, Narcissa non riusciva a non sentirsi esaltata per il seguente anno scolastico. Atlanta sarebbe stata a Hogwarts. Questo significava che i Black sarebbero tornati al potere in Inghilterra. La sua famiglia e il nome della sua famiglia si sarebbero salvati.

Ora, se solo avesse potuto liberarsi delle folli idee di Lucius. Narcissa sapeva che un giorno l'Oscuro Signore sarebbe tornato e Lucius sarebbe stato ancora una volta al fianco dello psicopatico. Mentre osservava la testa di Altair svanire nella folla della strada Babbana, sapeva che puntare le sue speranze sui Black era la cosa più intelligente da fare da quando aveva aperto il suo cuore a Harry Potter.

* * *

*scone. Una focaccina scozzese. Una specie di piccola tortina.


	28. Rivelato il Viaggiatore nel Tempo

**N/T Attenzione!** Questo è il secondo capitolo pubblicato questo fine settimana. Sabato 4 Maggio ho pubblicato il 27°. Non saltatelo.

Grazie per l'attenzione e buona lettura!

 **Disclaimer:** Se lo sai non mi appartiene.

* * *

 **Cap. 28 Rivelato il Viaggiatore nel Tempo**

* * *

A Draco doleva la testa. Un'altra volta si era svegliato sentendosi così, solo che quella volta non riusciva a respirare a causa della piccola persona che aveva avuto la brillante idea di sedersi sul suo petto per augurargli buon compleanno. In quel momento poteva respirare. Inspirando dal naso, capì di trovarsi in un letto in qualche posto che aveva un odore sterile.

Sollevò una palpebra.

Infermeria.

Bene, almeno non era morto.

Aprendo l'altro occhio Draco si mise a sedere. Alzò lentamente una mano e andò a toccare l'area della testa che gli stava pulsando. Era coperta da una spessa fasciatura. Stava per chiamare Madama Chips, ma la donna balzò fuori dal suo ufficio prima che Draco potesse finire di aprire la bocca.

"Ah, sei sveglio! Bene," disse lei poggiando alcune cose sul comodino affianco al suo letto.

"Cosa è successo?"

"Voi ragazzini siete stati piuttosto avventati," lo rimproverò. "Pensare di poter affrontare… uno spirito posseduto in quel modo."

Scosse la testa disgustata.

"Oh. Ha funzionato?"

Lei sbuffò e gli ficcò in bocca un cucchiaio di qualcosa. Lui ingoiò l'amara pozione facendo una smorfia.

"Hai battuto la testa e avevi un profondo taglio. Avevi già perso un sacco di sangue prima che la Signorina Granger ti raggiungesse," lo informò Madama Chips. "Ecco. Pozione Rimpolpa Sangue. Avrai bisogno di un'altra dose più tardi."

Draco prese la tazza e ne ingoiò il contenuto. Le restituì la tazza vuota.

"Ha funzionato? Siamo riusciti a liberarci di, emm, dello spirito?"

Madama Chips lanciò un'occhiataccia a Draco.

"Sì, ci siamo riusciti," una voce arrivò da un letto lì vicino.

Draco girò lentamente la testa fino a trovare Harry, le cui mani erano così tanto bendate da sembrare dei guanti senza dita bianchi, nel letto di fianco al suo.

"Cosa hai fatto alle mani?"

Harry guardò le sue mani mentre Madama Chips sbuffò di nuovo. Si voltò e allontanò a grandi passi borbottando di ragazzini che amavano il pericolo.

"È saltato fuori che Voldemort non può toccarmi," disse Harry. "Gli causa un grande dolore."

"Sai perché?"

"Be, Silente pensa che sia per quello che è successo la notte che ha provato a uccidermi," disse Harry piano. "Mia madre è morta per salvarmi. Mi amava e se muori per qualcuno che ami incondizionatamente si lascia un marchio. Penso che mi abbia dato una protezione… sulla pelle. Sono marchiato da qualcosa di buono e puro. E Raptor e Voldemort, be, non sono così buoni. Quindi gli faccio male."

A Draco cadde la mascella, non sicuro di cosa potesse dirgli in risposta.

"Voldemort ha ucciso mia madre solo perché si è rifiutata di muoversi."

"Come lo sai?"

"Me l'ha detto," ammise Harry.

I ragazzini rimasero in silenzio per un momento.

"E così, l'abbiamo espulso?"

"Sì," disse Harry. "Giusto poco prima che arrivassero Piton e Silente. A un certo punto Raptor ha schermato la stanza e non sono riusciti a entrare. Hermione è svenuta. A parte questo sta bene. L'hanno mandata a letto. Raptor è stato mandato al, umm, ospedale dei maghi?"

"Al San Mungo?"

"Sì. Voldemort lo ha lasciato un po'... mentalmente danneggiato. Credo che la pozione non abbia funzionato come avrebbe dovuto perché Voldemort non era veramente uno spirito. Per questo ci è voluto così tanto. Silente non sapeva cosa fosse Voldemort in quel momento," continuò Harry in tono piatto.

"Hermione è davvero incolume?"

"Oh, sì. Madama Chips ha detto che ha solo bisogno di dormire."

Draco annuì affondando nei cuscini.

"Oh, Silente ha anche detto che avrebbe distrutto la pietra. Per ogni eventualità. Suppongo che il suo amico abbia abbastanza pozione della vita eterna per sistemare i suoi affari. Ha detto che per una mente per organizzata la morte non è altro che una nuova grande avventura."

Draco sbuffò. "Ma certo."

I ragazzi rimasero di nuovo in silenzio per un minuto prima che Harry aggiungesse, "È stato Silente a darmi il Mantello."

Agitò una delle mani a forma di guantone verso il comodino sull'altro lato di Draco. Lui guardò e notò le pieghe luccicanti del Mantello.

"Lui?"

"Sì. Mio padre glielo ha lasciato prima di morire, così Silente me lo ha restituito. Mi ha ripetuto di farne buon uso." Harry si zittì per un momento. "Non riesco a credere che tu avessi ragione tutto il tempo. Onestamente non sono riuscito a credere che Voldemort fosse sotto il turbante fino a quando non l'hai tirato via."

"Grazie. La prossima volta che penserò che Voldemort sia sotto un cappello avrò torto," scherzò Draco sardonico.

"Come hai fatto ad indovinare? Ogni tanto ho questa sensazione che tu sappia molto più di quanto lasci intendere," disse Harry, sembrando stranamente frustrato.

Draco si risistemò sul letto e allontanò lo sguardo da Harry. Voleva dirlo a Harry, ma non sapeva come esprimersi esattamente. Dubitava che Harry gli avrebbe creduto se gli avesse detto la verità.

Draco sarebbe stato incoronato come Il Folle.

"Sei un veggente?"

"Cosa?" chiese Draco, voltando nuovamente la testa verso Harry.

Harry arrossì un poco, ma sorrise leggermente. "Hai detto 'cosa' invece di 'scusami'."

Draco brontolò reggendosi la testa. "Scusa. Scusami?"

Ancora sghignazzante, Harry continuò con quello che voleva chiedere a Draco. "Ho detto a Silente delle cose, ecco, tu hai questa cosa inspiegabile di sapere cose strane," disse Harry. Sembrava a disagio per un qualche motivo.

"Ha detto qualcosa di criptico che non hai capito?"

"Sì. Ha detto qualcosa a proposito del fatto che tu sei dannato con la conoscenza di un futuro che una volta hai vissuto o qualcosa del genere. Ha detto qualcosa a proposito del fatto che tu indossi una pesante corona e che devo darti il beneficio del dubbio. Voglio dire, non c'è una branca della magia dove si può vedere il futuro o qualcosa del genere?"

"Sì. Divinazione," rispose Draco. "Non sono sicuro di aver capito cosa stai cercando di dirmi."

"Puoi vedere il futuro? Conosci il futuro?"

Sarebbe stato facile dire a Harry che poteva farlo. Draco veniva da un futuro che non esisteva più. Eppure non sapeva esattamente cosa sarebbe successo. Era occupato a riscrivere il tempo.

"Silente mi ha anche detto che il tempo può essere riscritto," continuò Harry senza aspettare per la risposta di Draco. "Sei un viaggiatore del tempo?"

"Sì, lo sono."

Harry sembrava dubbioso. Il tempo passò lentamente. All'improvviso Harry scoppiò a ridere. Una profonda risata risuonò nell'Infermeria quasi deserta. Madama Chips si affrettò fuori per chiedere a Harry se avesse perso la testa. Spinse qualcosa verso di lui e gliela fece ingoiare. Nel giro di pochi secondi si era calmato e addormentato. Lei si voltò verso Draco.

"Te ne darei un po' anche a te, ma siccome hai una commozione cerebrale ora che sei sveglio dovrai restarlo per alcune ora prima di poterti addormentare," lo informò. Lo fissò quasi sfidandolo a protestare. Lui annuì. Lei sbuffò, "Viaggiatore del tempo. Uno penserebbe che sia lui quello che ha battuto la testa."

Borbottando sul viaggiare nel tempo, Madama Chips tornò nel suo ufficio. Draco affondò nuovamente nei cuscini e fissò il soffitto che si oscurava. Aveva detto la verità a Harry e lui aveva pensato che fosse uno scherzo. Be, se quello era il modo in cui l'avrebbe preso andava bene. Incrociando le braccia al petto, Draco si sistemò per passare al meglio quelle ore di veglia.

Doveva pianificare come sopravvivere al secondo anno ora che avevano risolto la questione Raptormort.

Draco sogghignò. Si erano liberati del pericolo prima degli esami. E anche prima dell'ultima partita di Quidditch. Se le mani di Harry fossero guarite, questa volta Grifondoro avrebbe vinto e non sarebbe stato sopraffatto da Corvonero. Draco lanciò un'altra occhiata a Harry, ancora sogghignando. Rivoltò lo sguardo al soffitto e riprese a progettare.

Doveva prendere il diario. Il diario era a casa sua, solo non sapeva dove. Harry aveva già sotto controllo il serpente, ma se avessero preso il diario prima che finisse nelle mani di Ginny Weasley allora il serpente non sarebbe stato un problema. Se il serpente non stava mentendo a Harry…

Tuttavia Draco dubitava che avrebbe mentito. Non c'era ragione che mentisse. Harry gli stava dando da mangiare ed era il suo nuovo migliore amico.

Draco sospirò, L'anno seguente sarebbe stato più tranquillo.

* * *

 _ **A/N** 28 giugno 2013 - Ecco la fine del primo anno. Grazie a tutti per averla letta, per averla messa tra le preferite, le seguite e per le recensioni (le positive, le negative e quelle con le modifiche che mi sono perso) e per le aggiunte nella community di questa storia!_

 _Il seguito:_ History Keeps Pulling _è online s/8715171/1/History-Keeps-Pulling (_ originale in inglese _)_

* * *

 **N/T** Eccoci alla fine di questo primo libro. Questa traduzione è stata una meravigliosa avventura. Ho imparato un sacco di cose e devo ammettere che durante i primi capitoli non sapevo assolutamente tradurre, sono da rivedere e da correggere (grazie a tutte le segnalazioni di errori ;D ) e prima o poi ci metterò mano.

Grazie a tutti voi che l'avete aggiunta tra le preferite, tra le seguite e tra le ricordate e grazie a voi che avete recensito.

Nell'originale il capitolo finale è un teaser della seconda storia di questa serie. Fatemi sapere se siete interessati a leggerlo prima del prossimo fine settimana (mercoledì o giovedì), in caso contrario pubblicherò il teaser nel weekend assieme al primo capitolo della prossima storia. (Nel teaser ci sarà un link per condurvi alla prossima avventura).

Ancora tantissimi Grazie e alla prossima!

P.S. Forse avrete notato come io mi sia riferita all'autore come un'autrice nei primi capitoli. Questo viene dal fatto che penso sia una donna, tuttavia non ne ho le prove (sia perché non ho molti contatti con lui/lei, sia perchè mi sembra poco educato chiederlo... ) per cui a scanso di equivoci ho deciso di stare sul maschile perché in italiano è usato anche come neutro.


	29. Teaser

**Cap. 29 Teaser**

* * *

La seconda storia della serie _Riscritto nel Tempo_ è ora online: _History Keeps Pulling._

* * *

Riepilogo:

Draco ha viaggiato indietro nel tempo per cambiare il passato. Facile. No. È stato stupido pensare che la vita di Harry Potter fosse semplice e stare al suo fianco avrebbe significato che la vita di Draco non sarebbe stata costantemente a rischio. No, ci sono dei diari che svaniscono misteriosamente, persone che vengono pietrificate e un professore di Difesa zuccone. Alterare il passato è difficile.

* * *

Teaser:

Draco si mosse nervosamente, facendo finta di leggere un libro sui rischi degli incantesimi domestici (c'erano almeno cinquanta modi per far andare male uno _Scourgify_ ) che aveva preso a caso mentre aspettava che la famiglia Weasley arrivasse al Ghirigoro. Suo padre avrebbe fatto una smorfia se lo avesse beccato a leggere un libro sulla cura della casa, ma Draco aveva ben altri problemi che la reazione di suo padre.

Quello era il giorno in cui il diario veniva liberato da Villa Malfoy. Draco non l'aveva mai trovato durante le sue numerose perlustrazioni della Villa. Anche con l'aiuto di Harry non erano riusciti a scoprire dove suo padre l'avesse nascosto.

Draco sapeva che non era per niente un diario normale, quindi aveva senso che fosse ben nascosto. Aveva aperto la Camera dei Segreti… in qualche modo. Questo diario significava qualcosa pure per Voldemort. L'Oscuro Signore aveva dato di matto peggio di un Ippogrifo imbizzarrito quando aveva scoperto che Potter l'aveva distrutto alla tenera età di dodici anni. Draco aveva sentito l'ira dell'uomo attraverso il pavimento mentre lui torturava suo padre dopo aver scoperto cosa aveva fatto Lucius.

Draco sospirò. La sua vita era complicata e fuori di testa. Per un motivo: era un viaggiatore del tempo. A differenza di molti viaggiatori nel corso della storia, Draco Malfoy aveva viaggiato nel tempo di proposito. Era andato quando e dove voleva e aveva mantenuto la sua conoscenza passata mentre entrava nel suo corpo da undicenne. L'anno passato era stato a dir poco interessante. Nonostante le cose non fossero andate tanto tranquille e lisce come Draco aveva sperato, era riuscito nel suo obiettivo di fare amicizia con Harry Potter.

Harry Potter era il migliore amico di Draco. Nonostante questo gli facesse piacere e lo rendesse estremamente felice, aveva portato alcune note dolenti. Per esempio: anche se Harry aveva abbastanza buona fortuna nel tirarsi fuori da situazioni difficili, aveva anche l'abitudine di ficcarcisi da solo in quelle situazioni difficili. Draco l'aveva imparato sulla sua pelle la notte che si era ritrovato faccia a faccia con un cane a tre teste.

* * *

N/T Piccolo teaser della nuova storia.

Spoiler: non è il primo capitolo =p

Link per la seconda storia _History Keeps Pulling_ : s/13286774/1/History-Keeps-Pulling-ITALIANO


End file.
